Função: CEO - A descoberta do prazer
by Tatiana Amaral
Summary: Quando Isabela Swan iniciou o estágio como substituta da secretária executiva do CEO nunca imaginou no que estava se metendo. Edward Cullen era o seu chefe. Não bastou mais do que um olhar para que entendesse que não tinha mais volta. Um jogo intrigante de sedução e descobertas, onde o amor é a única carta proibida.
1. Chapter 1

Meu primeiro dia de trabalho, e estou super nervosa. Foi muita sorte, se é que ficar feliz com a desgraça de alguém pode ser chamado de sorte, conseguir uma vaga na Cullen´s Group, se é que posso chamar o meu cargo de secretária executiva do CEO de vaga. Céus! Eu estou tão nervosa que nem consigo me concentrar. Quando Ângela me ligou avisando que Jéssica tinha sofrido um acidente de carro e que por isso teria que ficar afastada por um longo tempo do trabalho, eu não imaginei que seria eu a substituí-la. Ângela e Jéssica são minhas amigas. Fizemos faculdade juntas, mas seguimos caminhos diferentes após a nossa formatura. Tentamos manter contato, mas Jéssica está sempre muito ocupada, em viagens e reuniões que ela não pode faltar, pois seu chefe, o todo poderoso Cullen, precisa sempre dela ao seu lado.

Eu nem sei quem é ele. Quer dizer... Claro que sei o quanto as empresas que fazem parte do grupo C&D Medical Systems são consideradas super empresas. Com os melhores projetos, os melhores empregos e os melhores salários. No momento este era o ponto que mais me chamavam a atenção. Era um grupo tão forte e importante em Chicago e nos Estados Unidos que ganhou uma semana do meu tempo quando ainda fazia faculdade. O professor levou dias falando do seu desempenho econômico, da sua imensa capacidade de exportação, dos seus desenvolvimentos e inovações tecnológico, e claro, como tudo isso afetava a economia americana. Ou seja, trabalhar para o grupo era mais do que interessante.

Apenas sei que por causa do meu currículo universitário impecável eu consegui ocupar este cargo, mesmo que como estagiária para um cargo temporariamente desocupado. Também consta o fato de eu falar três línguas fluentemente e também que além de entender das funções de uma secretária executiva, devido a um longo estágio em uma empresa de marketing, eu sou formada em economia, ou seja, eu sou a pessoa perfeita para o cargo. Nada em mim demonstra incomodo em estar ocupando o lugar da minha amiga. O salário é fantástico, a experiência que eu irei adquirir irá alavancar o meu currículo e Jéssica não poderá voltar a trabalhar tão cedo, então eu não estou fazendo nada de errado.

Dei uma última olhada em mim no espelho. Minha saia justa até o joelho e com cós alto estava perfeita com a blusa branca de mangas compridas que escolhi para este primeiro dia. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, mas devidamente arrumados para trás. Caprichei na maquiagem, era essencial para o cargo que eu iria ocupar. Não era muito eu naquela imagem refletida no espelho, mas era como deveria ser para que o emprego fosse meu, mesmo que temporariamente. Os saltos altos em meus pés denunciavam o quanto eu estava desconfortável com eles Eu nem tinha chegado ao trabalho e já estava implorando pelo meu jeans com regata e meu All Star velho e confortável.

Desci até a garagem e caminhei lentamente, com medo de cair e estragar todo o meu visual, até o meu velho carro. Sorri lembrando o quanto ele era a minha cara. Eu poderia fazer o percurso de bicicleta. O dia estava lindo! Uma raridade em Chicago. Mas não achei que meus saltos e minha saia justa me deixariam dar duas pedaladas sem me espatifar no chão, então optei pelo meu carro mesmo.

Dirigi em direção à empresa imaginando como seria. De que forma deveria me apresentar? Como seria o Sr. Cullen? Para estar no cargo em que estava na certa era um velho rabugento e cheio de manias. Suspirei. Jessica não me disse nada a respeito dele, apenas como eu deveria me comportar. Sempre focada no trabalho, só falar quando questionada sobre algo ou para comunicá-lo de algo. Estar sempre disponível e com a aparência impecável. Manter sempre a distância profissional com os funcionários e principalmente com os de cargos superiores ao meu. Tantas recomendações que apenas me ajudaram a ficar ainda mais nervosa. Droga! Com a minha falta de equilíbrio e timidez eu não sobreviveria nem um dia a essa empresa. Quem eu estava pensando que era? Com certeza derramaria café nele nas minhas primeiras horas de trabalho e seria arremessada de lá pela janela.

- Santo Deus! Acalme-se Bella. – Parei em frente a um torniquete e um segurança se aproximou do carro. Abri o vidro e entreguei a ele minha carteira de acesso ao prédio. Ele apenas concordou e abriu espaço para que eu pudesse entrar. Havia um estacionamento do lado de fora, que estava cheio de carros e uma entrada para um estacionamento dentro do prédio. Optei pela parte de dentro. Se chovesse eu não precisaria me molhar para voltar ao carro.

Olhei para meu relógio e... Droga! Cinco minutos para me apresentar ao setor de recursos humanos. Uma das recomendações mais importantes da Jessica foi nunca, mas nunca mesmo me atrasar. Olhei ao redor e não conseguia achar nenhuma vaga. O estacionamento de dentro era muito menor que o de fora, mas não havia tempo para voltar. Droga duas vezes! O que eu faço agora? Levei o carro mais a frente e consegui ver uma vaga, separadas das demais, mas era uma vaga, então dirigi correndo até lá, com medo de algum engraçadinho conseguir chegar primeiro do que eu. Estacionei e sai do carro praticamente correndo em direção ao elevador. Por milagre eu consegui entrar logo e ainda consegui um longo minuto para relaxar ouvindo a música suave do elevador.

As portas se abriram no quinto andar e eu saí para uma sala ampla e com uma recepção pequena e paredes de vidro que demonstrava a agitação por trás dela. Algumas pessoas caminhavam com copos de café nas mãos. Observei cada uma delas. Era essencial para que eu conseguisse compor o meu papel dentro daquela empresa. Fiquei satisfeita ao constatar que ao menos o meu visual era condizente com o do restante do pessoal. Aguardei que a recepcionista terminasse a ligação.

- Bom dia! – ela disse com um sorriso agradável no rosto. – Posso ajudar?

- Sim. – retirei minha credencial da pasta que carregava, junto com alguns papéis que eu deveria apresentar no meu primeiro dia. – A Srª Cullen está me aguardando. – Só então me dei conta de que trabalharia com o Sr Cullen, e quem estava me aguardando era a Srª Cullen. Casados? Bem provável.

- Isabella Swan? Um momento, por favor! A senhorita Cullen já te aguarda. – senhorita? Então ela deve ser filha. A mulher a minha frente indicou as cadeiras que estavam ao lado da recepção e eu sentei aguardando enquanto ela mais uma vez ligava para alguém. Olhei para minhas unhas, rezando para que meu esmalte não tivesse descascado. Seria o fim do mundo, ter esmaltes descascados no dia em que teria que apertar diversas mãos.

- Senhorita Swan? Por aqui, por favor! – a mesma mulher me chamou. Seu rosto angelical estava me encarado como se algo de errado estivesse acontecendo. O que eu fiz? Segui seu corpo magro e alto, coberto por um vestido perfeito e clássico, cor de carne, mal passada. O que? Como eu poderia estar pensando em carne mal passada? A mulher virou e me observou rapidamente, como para se certificar que eu a seguia. Passamos para a parte de dentro das paredes de vidro e aos poucos eu percebia que as pessoas se viravam para me observar. Senti meu rosto pegando fogo. Deixei que meu cérebro se ocupasse apenas com a função de não me deixar tropeçar em nada. Seria realmente trágico. – Se apresse, por favor! – a mulher chamou a minha atenção. – Não podemos nos atrasar. – ela confidenciou. Meu coração acelerou. Que diabos de empresa era esta que o horário contava mais do que tudo? Tentei acelerar os passos e me concentrar em não cair, enquanto passávamos pelas diversas mesas, repletas de papéis. Será que ninguém aqui sabia que a burocracia matava as organizações? - Por aqui. – ela apontou uma imensa porta de madeira escura sem maçaneta. Com certeza uma imensa interrogação se formou em minhas sobrancelhas. A mulher apenas empurrou suavemente a porta que se abriu como uma porta giratória, nos levando para dentro de uma sala perfeitamente arrumada.

Esta, apesar de também possuir uma imensa parede de vidro ao fundo, nos dando a vista do espaço fora do prédio, o rio Chicago e toda a sua magnitude. Era uma sala reservada e muito discreta. A mulher apenas gesticulou para que eu entrasse e depois saiu deixando a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Fiquei tensa. Eu podia ouvir uma voz quase que infantil em algum ponto da sala, mas onde?

- Ela já está no prédio. – a pessoa falava. – Não. Apesar do atraso vai dá tudo certo. – uma pausa. – Não. Ele ainda não chegou, então ainda temos um tempo. – a mulher saiu por uma porta que até então estava imperceptível para mim e caminhou até a parede de vidro. – Tudo bem. Estamos subindo agora mesmo. – ela desligou o celular e me olhou, como se já tivéssemos sido apresentadas. Sorrindo, ela veio em minha direção com as mãos estendidas. – Senhorita Swan, sou Alice Cullen. Sou a responsável pelo setor de recursos humanos de todo o grupo de empresas C&D Medical Systems – tão nova? Mas como? Ah tá! Ela era filha do todo poderoso Cullen. Claro que teria um cargo a altura da sua herança genética. A pequena mulher era muito bonita. Seus cabelos negros eram curtos, com um corte moderno e cheio de artifícios. Seus olhos verdes quase cinza, imensos me observavam e seu sorriso era verdadeiramente confiável. A postura do seu corpo demonstrava o quanto ela estava confiante em sua posição, não deixando dúvidas de que ela levava a sério o que fazia.

- Estamos atrasadas, por isso vou pular uma imensa parte do protocolo e levá-la diretamente para a sua sala. Edward chegará a qualquer instante. – ela imediatamente começou a caminhar e eu a segui. Mais uma vez passamos pela imensa porta de madeira e voltamos para a ampla sala repleta de funcionários. Mais uma vez fui observada e corei com esta constatação. – A senhorita Rosalie Hale irá nos ajudar neste primeiro dia, já que estamos atrasadas e não teremos como passar as atividades em tempo ágil. Estamos realmente com sorte. – ela disse se virando para mim e sorrindo. Como ela conseguia não cair em saltos tão altos e ainda por cima andando tão rápido? - O Sr. Cullen nunca atrasa. Não sei o que aconteceu hoje, mas o fato é que estamos com sorte. - entramos no elevador e ela indicou o 16º andar.

- São quinze andares, um para cada setor das empresas. Você ficará no 16º com o Sr Cullen. Não temos o 13º andar, por isso são quinze andares e vamos até o dezesseis. – ela riu divertida. Consegui relaxar um pouco. A senhorita Cullen era divertida. – Com o tempo você vai conhecer todos os andares e seus respectivos diretores, agora só precisa se concentrar em conhecer o seu setor. Edward está nervoso com o afastamento repentino de Jessica e com isso é fundamental que você consiga atender a todas as suas exigências nesses primeiros dias. Não fique assustada com ele. Edward é durão, mas não morde. – mais uma vez ela riu. Se ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome não poderia ser filha dele. Então o que?

A porta do elevador abriu e nos saímos para uma sala ampla, toda dividida em aquários imensos, repartidos com paredes de vidros. Isso só poderia ser uma obsessão. Ao centro dos três aquários, uma sala com uma mesa imensa, duas peças de escritório, também de madeira escura e cheia de gavetas, duas poltronas brancas e mais duas cadeiras em formato moderno e um jarro com uma planta que parecia ser uma palmeira, chamava atenção, estava impecavelmente arrumada. Sobre a mesa havia um computador, três agendas: uma branca, uma vermelha, e outra preta, alguns acessórios de escritório para arrumar canetas, marcadores, clipes, dentre outros. Em um canto mais separado da mesa havia alguns papéis, poucos, mas estavam lá, comprovando que a empresa ainda era bastante burocrática. E para finalizar uma impressora que identifiquei como bastante moderna, pois parecia um misto de impressora, copiadora e scanner, contudo de forma bastante discreta, não um trambolho como era na empresa em que estagiei. Próxima a isso tudo estava uma mulher. Ela parecia ansiosa, no entanto nada que impedisse que qualquer mortal evitasse admirá-la. Era simplesmente linda. Cabelos loiros, presos em um coque perfeitamente trabalhado, olhos verdes, expressivos, nariz fino e totalmente de acordo com o restante das suas feições. Seus lábios cheios pareciam uma fruta convidativa. Confesso que me senti péssima, mas quem não se sentiria ao lado dela? Para piorar, o corpo parecia pertencer a uma deusa. A calça branca justa e de cintura alta desenhavam tão bem suas pernas que senti vergonha das minhas tão magras. Sua blusa rosa parecia colaborar com seus lábios. Ela sorriu para nós duas, ou apenas para a senhorita Cullen, mas apenas este fato me fez sentir ainda pior. Seus dentes eram fantásticos. Como esta mulher veio parar aqui e não em uma revista de moda?

- Graças a Deus vocês chagaram. – ela disse ansiosa. – Já ligaram avisando que ele já chegou. Parece que teve algum contratempo na garagem.

- Rose, esta é a senhorita Swan. – ela estendeu a mão em minha direção e sorriu amistosamente. Até a textura da sua pele era perfeita. – Isabela Swan. Esta é Rosalie Hale. Ela é a secretária executiva do setor de marketing. Trabalha com Emmett Cullen. Ela está ajudando Edward enquanto não conseguíamos uma substituta para Jessica. Fique tranquila que Rose irá te ajudar no que for possível.

- Bom Isabella Swan, não temos mais tempo algum. Há qualquer momento o Srº Cullen aparecerá. Posso te explicar apenas que esta é a sua mesa, a sala atrás de vocês é a sala do Srº Cullen, a sua direita é uma sala de reuniões e a sua esquerda é uma espécie de copa, para as necessidades do Srº Cullen e demais pessoas que tiverem permissão para estar aqui. Tudo isso é de sua inteira responsabilidade e deve estar impecável para quando o Srº Cullen solicitar. Nunca entre na sala do Srº Cullen sem ser solicitada. Nunca se esqueça de nenhum dos compromissos dele, o que me leva a te apresentar a estas três agendas que agora serão a sua vida. – ela falava sem parar alternando entre olhar para mim para verificar se eu estava ou não acompanhando o turbilhão de informações que ela me passava e indicar cada peça que ela informava. – A agenda vermelha é para os compromissos pessoais do Srº Cullen, a branca é para os compromissos daqui da empresa e a preta para os compromissos externos. Entendeu? – eu sinalizei que sim. Meus olhos estavam arregalados. Era fundamental não me esquecer de nada. – Cada gaveta desta é para um tipo de negócio diferente. Os nomes não estão nelas, será necessário que você depois, abra cada uma delas para se familiarizar e vamos rezar para que ele não precise de nenhuma delas agora. Eu tenho muito trabalho lá embaixo e terei que te deixar sozinha por alguns minutos. E...

Ouvi a porta do elevador abrindo e quase congelei de pânico. Eu estava de costas, mas pela cara de Rosalie e de Alice eu tive certeza de quem se tratava. Os passos ecoaram no chão liso. Resolvi me colocar de frente, ao lado das outras duas. Ao me virar dei de cara com dois olhos cinza grudados em mim. Não entendi por que, mas respirar ficou mais difícil. Se aquele era o Srº Cullen, eu estava totalmente errada a respeito das minhas intuições. Ele era muito jovem, talvez 30 anos. Cabelos bronze, perfeitamente penteados para o lado com algo que parecia ser gel, pois mantinha os fios presos no penteado. Sua pele branca quase brilhava pela claridade da sala incrivelmente iluminada. Seu corpo se movimentava de maneira felina em nossa direção. Seus ombros largos destacavam o peitoral trabalhado. O paletó demonstrava o quanto ele era imponente naquele corte tão perfeito ao seu corpo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e se eu achei os de Rosalie convidativos não existia como descrever os que eram o do Sr° Cullen para mim. O tom naturalmente rosado destacava ainda mais o sua perfeição. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto que imediatamente enviou ondas de calor pelo meu corpo inteiro. Então me dei conta de que eu estava praticamente babando por ele. Que idiota! Como eu poderia agir assim no meu primeiro dia de trabalho? Mas então por que ele insistia em sorrir daquela forma para mim? Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ardendo e esta não era a única parte do meu corpo que reagia desta forma. Era escandaloso demais.

- Srº Cullen. – Rosalie se adiantou cumprimentando-o.

- Bom dia Rose, Alice. – seus olhos mais uma vez me queimavam.

- Edward. – Alice respondeu sorrindo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você nunca se atrasa.

- Sim. Parece que alguém estacionou em minha vaga. Alguém novo aqui na empresa. – agora seus olhos não apenas me queimavam, mas me fuzilavam. – Eu tive que rodar procurando por outro local para estacionar. Acredite que meu carro teve que ficar do lado de fora do estacionamento dos dirigentes. Só encontrei vaga no estacionamento dos funcionários. – pensei que minhas pernas não suportariam devido ao tanto que tremiam. Que mancada imensa! Era o meu primeiro dia e a minha imagem já estava completamente queimada. Mas ninguém havia me avisado que aquele era o estacionamento dos dirigentes, muito menos que aquela era a vaga dele. Agora não apenas as minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, mas todo o meu rosto. Alice pigarreou ao meu lado. Então entendi que seu olhar não era da forma como eu pensava e sim de raiva. Ele estava com raiva de mim. Meu chefe me odiava em meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Eu estava perdida.

- Bom! – Alice começou a falar. – Esta é a nova secretária, Isabela Swan, que substituirá Jessica durante os quatro meses que estiver afastada do trabalho. – foi com imenso pavor que o encarei. Ele ainda me olhava da mesma forma. Tive ímpeto de fugir daquela sala nem que fosse pela janela, mas minha covardia era tão grande que me impedia até de fugir. Alice passou para as mãos dele um papel que deduzi ser a minha ficha, ou algo parecido. O Sr. Cullen não levou dois segundos analisando-a.

- Acho que alguém precisa explicar à senhorita Swan as regras desta empresa e o quanto o meu tempo é precioso para que eu perca-o por motivos banais, como não encontrar a minha vaga disponível. – meus lábios se abriram para responder, mas minha voz não saiu. Confusa e atormentada por tantos desencontros eu apenas percebi a voz de Alice.

- Não se preocupe Edward. Isabela e eu vamos fazer hora extra hoje para que eu possa colocá-la a parte de tudo por aqui. – ela parecia embaraçada.

- Ninguém nesta empresa faz hora extra, a menos que seja realmente necessário. – ele disse olhando atentamente para ela. Alice o encarou e eu achei que ela estava com raiva, mas sua voz saiu suave.

- Eu conheço perfeitamente as regras desta empresa Sr. Cullen. Sou a responsável por elas. – seus olhos chamuscaram. – Eu e Isabela não faremos isso aqui dentro. Vamos apenas passar algumas horas juntas, após o expediente, para que amanhã, ela esteja melhor preparada para exercer as suas funções. – eu queria contestar, mas quem era eu para dizer qualquer coisa depois de tantas mancadas?

- Ótimo! – ele disse sem olhar outra vez para qualquer uma de nós. – Senhorita Swan? – senti choques pelo meu corpo pela forma como ele me chamou. – Já que é a responsável por tudo isso, conserte. Sua primeira responsabilidade é devolver meu carro para o seu devido lugar. – ele estendeu a chave do carro para mim sem me olhar. Seus olhos estavam atentos nas correspondências que estavam sobre a minha mesa.

- Mas... – eu ia contestar. Como eu saberia qual era o carro dele? E eu não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido, apenas foi um equívoco.

- Em dez minutos estarei chamando a senhorita para lhe dar a sua segunda responsabilidade. – puta que pariu! Quando Jessica lamentava o gênio dele eu não imaginava que era disso que ela falava. Sem pensar duas vezes peguei a chave da mão dele e fui em direção ao elevador. Pelo canto dos olhos vi que Alice deu alguns passos em minha direção.

- Você fica Alice, você também Rose. Precisamos conversar. – ele foi incisivo. Depois eu apenas ouvi a porta se fechar atrás de mim e o silêncio absoluto.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Pronto. Consegui o capítulo dois o mais rápido possível rsrsrsrsrsr Por favor, comentem. Preciso saber a opinião de vocês. bjs"**_

Tentei não transpirar, mas foi impossível. Praticamente corri com a chave do carro do poderoso Cullen na mão, apertando o chaveiro da trava desesperadamente para ver qual carro iria ser destrancado. Graças a Deus eu logo consegui identificar. Dirigir foi mais complicado. O medo de causar qualquer dano ao carro dele, depois de tantas mancadas, me fez dirigir tão rápido quanto uma lesma. Troquei meu carro de vaga com o dele e depois corri de volta para o elevador. Com certeza meu rosto estava corado e meu cabelo em desordem. Passei os dedos para tirar os nós que se formaram com o contato com o vento e tentei por ordem naquela bagunça toda. Respirei fundo diversas vezes e tive que disfarçar meu nervosismo todas as vezes que o elevador parava em algum andar. Com três elevadores no prédio todo parecia que todo mundo resolveu pegar justamente o que eu estava que por um acaso, era o único que ia para o meu andar. Quando consegui chegar ao 16º andar a sala estava vazia. Nada de Alice ou de Rosalie. A porta do Sr Cullen estava entreaberta e pela parede de vidro eu podia vê-lo sentado em sua imponente cadeira de presidente, localizada atrás da sua imponente mesa de presidente. Céus! Ele era lindo mesmo em posição tão arrogante. Caminhei até a minha mesa indecisa sobre o que deveria fazer.

- Senhorita Swan. – ouvi a sua voz forte me chamando. Sem parar, entrei de maneira sutil em sua sala. Apenas os sons da caneta dele e do meu salto, ecoavam no ar. Meu coração martelava no peito com tal força que tive medo que meu chefe pudesse ouvir e criasse mais algum tipo de punição por isso também. Eu estava realmente incomodada pelo que ele tinha feito. Que bela maneira de dar boas vindas a uma nova funcionária.

Fiquei incontáveis minutos, parada a sua frente sem que ele ao menos olhasse para mim. O Sr Cullen analisava um papel a sua frente sem notar a minha presença. Comecei a ficar impaciente e meus pés doíam, pela corrida e pela posição tão ereta por tantos minutos. Comecei a olhar ao meu redor, para passar o tempo. A sala era como um aquário realmente. Totalmente feita de vidro. Transparecia para todos os lados. Mas pude notar que apesar dele deixar claro, pela arquitetura do local, que tudo ali estaria às vistas de todos, existiam persianas, recolhidas, prontas para serem utilizadas em determinado momento nem tão transparente assim. Notei que nenhum armário existia na sala. Apenas móveis decorativos e baixos, como a pequena peça que ficava ao fundo contendo diversos livros. Dois conjuntos de sofá davam à sala a aparência de receptividade. Um longo tapete felpudo na cor crua alimentava a ideia de conforto que a sala passava, apesar de toda a sua elegância. Eu deitaria naquele tapete com muita facilidade. Uma mesa grande com seis cadeiras, também de madeira e mais próximo a mesa dele, havia uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras e no centro dela um jogo de xadrez. Cada peça parecia uma jóia de inestimável valor. Eu podia ver o ouro que a esculpia, mas não conseguia identificar as pedras que enfeitavam seus detalhes.

- Quando acabar com a inspeção... – sobressaltei-me com a sua voz.

- Desculpe!

- Não é o suficiente. – fiquei espantada com a facilidade com que ele conseguia ser intragável. – A senhorita agora trabalha para um CEO. É importante que esteja atenta a todas as necessidades deste setor. Deve estar à disposição. – ele me olhava de maneira acusatória. Eu só tinha olhado a sala. Será que isso era um crime?

- Sinto muito. – eu sentia mesmo. Mas muita vontade de gritar e dizer a ele o quanto era insuportável. Algumas lágrimas se formaram e eu lutei contra elas.

- Está atrasada. – ele disse voltando a olhar os papéis a sua frente. Eu estava atrasada? Acho que perdi algo. O Sr Cullen voltou a me olhar. – Eu disse em dez minutos. A senhorita chegou aqui em treze. São três minutos de atraso. Sem contar que deveria ter se apresentado com meia hora de antecedência, para que Rose e Alice pudessem lhe posicionar adequadamente. – ele apoiou os braços na mesa projetando seu corpo um pouco para frente e cruzando as mãos a sua frente. Seus dedos cobriam sua boca.

- Eu não sabia. – e não sabia mesmo. Ninguém me avisou deste pequeno detalhe.

- Não toleramos atrasos nesta empresa, senhorita Swan, a senhorita Alice irá lhe explicar melhor à noite, enquanto estiver fazendo o papel de sua babá, enquanto perde uma reunião em família. Espero que esteja grata a ela por isso e que da próxima vez perceba que seu atraso é problema de todos aqui dentro. – meu queixo literalmente caiu. Como ele conseguia ser insuportável desta forma? Eu estava quase acreditando que Jessica sofreu aquele acidente para se ver livre dele por um tempo. – E agora a senhorita está me fazendo perder mais tempo ainda. – como assim? Minhas mãos se abriram em resposta. Eu estava desarmada. – As agendas. – ele disse indicando a porta.

Pensei que correria, mas meus pés pareciam pesados. Caminhei até a mesa e peguei as agendas. Peguei também uma caneta, para o caso dele achar que eu estava gastando ainda mais o tempo dele tendo que voltar para pegar uma caneta. Voltei até a sala dele e parei em frente a sua mesa.

- Pronto, Sr Cullen... – ele levantou uma mão me impedindo de continuar. Seus olhos continuavam baixos lendo algo em seus papéis. Quando ele acabou olhou para mim e sorriu irônico. Era absurdamente sexy.

- Senhorita Swan, a senhorita tem voz? Pensei que apenas se comunicava com os olhos assustados. – ele riu baixinho com ironia. Senti uma imensa vontade de atirar as agendas coloridas dele no chão e ir embora, mas algo em mim dizia que ele me testava. Eu seria forte, mas até do que ele imaginava. Ele apenas indicou com um olhar a cadeira a sua frente. Eu sentei com as agendas ao colo. – Acredito que Rose não teve tempo de lhe ensinar como proceder quando chego à empresa.

- Não, Sr Cullen.

- Eu preciso saber o que tem agendado para mim. – ele virou para o computador a sua frente e digitou algo. Olhei para meu colo em dúvida de qual agenda deveria abrir primeiro. Resolvi começar pelos compromissos internos. Era mais provável que ele estivesse interessado nas informações internas, já que estava lá para trabalhar. Abri a agenda branca e procurei pela data.

- O Sr tem uma reunião às 11h com o gerente da fábrica de peças. – levantei bem devagar os olhos para ele e notei que ele me olhava como se tentasse encontrar algo dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir latejando algo que gostaria de ser encontrado por ele. Que mania absurda de desejar o que não posso, não devo e é perigoso. Desde criança eu fui assim. Só queria o que minha mãe dizia que não poderia ter. Não que eu quisesse ter algo com o Sr Cullen, ele era insuportável, mas era lindo e exalava sexualidade e definitivamente era algo que eu não podia ter, não devia e era extremamente perigoso.

- Começamos sempre pela agenda preta, senhorita Swan. – pronto, mais um ponto negativo para mim. Ele passou os dedos longos por entre os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Era um gesto impaciente, mas seus dedos me fizeram pensar em muitas coisas. Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Isso era loucura.

- Desculpe!

- Não se desculpe senhorita Swan. – ele voltou a sua atenção para o computador. – A agenda preta, por favor! - peguei a agenda e procurei pela data.

- Reunião às 15h com representantes brasileiros.

- Hum! – ele pegou uma caneta prateada e escreveu uma anotação em sua própria agenda. Pra que ele queria que eu cuidasse da agenda se ele tinha a sua própria agenda? – A senhorita fala português?

- Não.

- Como poderá me acompanhar a esta reunião se nem ao menos entenderá o que eles vão dizer? – fiquei sem saber o que responder. Definitivamente eles não me disseram nada sobre falar português.

- Eu falo espanhol. – foi o melhor que consegui dizer. A ironia estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Quando você chegar à reunião vai entender que é um absurdo achar que pode entender português apenas porque entende espanhol. – como se nada tivesse sido dito entre a gente ele olhou o seu relógio de pulso e depois voltou a olhar o computador a sua frente. - Qual o nosso horário de saída? – olhei para a agenda procurando pela informação, mas não tinha nada. Apenas uma anotação de que eu receberia um contrato para imprimir e entregar a ele até as 12h daquele mesmo dia. Voltei a olhar para ele, contudo já estava convencida de que estava outra vez sendo incompetente. Ele me aguardava impacientemente. – Onde será a reunião, senhorita Swan? - olhei outra vez para a agenda. Desta vez percebi aliviada que a informação existia.

– Sala de reuniões presidencial do Trump International Hotel & Tower Chicago, senhor.

– Iremos de carro? – ele perguntou voltando a olhar para o seu computador. Esta informação não constava nas anotações da Jessica. Droga! Eu fui jogada naquele emprego, sem nenhum preparo. Pensei que podia, mas a cada minuto eu percebia que era impossível conseguir acertar.

– Onde posso encontrar essa informação? – fui honesta com ele. De nada iria adiantar eu ficar me desculpando pelos meus erros, quando nem sabia como não cometê-lo. Ele riu com escárnio e mais uma vez passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Senhorita Swan, o que está fazendo aqui? – seus olhos cravaram em mim e ele deixou que suas mãos caíssem espalmadas sobre a mesa. Eu fiquei espantada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava deixando claro que eu não estava apta para ocupar aquele cargo, e pelo visto eu não estava mesmo. Mordi meus lábios sem saber o que deveria responder. Eu sabia que minha atitude apenas demonstraria a ele o quanto eu já estava derrotada, no entanto, por mais que eu lutasse contra isso, sabia que seria impossível não me sentir desta forma. Ao mesmo tempo eu podia sentir a revolta se formando dentro de mim. O tempo todo eu fui massacrada por coisas que não sabia que não podia fazer. – Como veio parar neste cargo? – olhei para ele com raiva. O que ele estava pensando? Que poderia humilhar as pessoas e que tudo ficaria como ele queria? Ele podia ser importante, rico e até mesmo bonito e sexy, mas não podia me tratar daquela forma.

- Fui contratada por causa do meu currículo, Sr. Cullen. Sou formada em economia e possuo um excelente currículo a respeito da minha evolução acadêmica. Não falo português, mas falo fluentemente espanhol, francês e alemão e apenas isso já deveria ser suficiente para qualquer empresa. Possuo experiência na área em que estou tentando atuar desde que cheguei aqui, porem não tenho como adivinhar a forma como esta empresa funciona porque nada foi me apresentado. – enquanto falava ele me observava sem expressar nenhuma emoção. Devia até estar se divertindo com o meu ataque histérico. Este pensamento alimentou ainda mais a raiva que eu sentia. – Me perdoe se não sei usar suas burocráticas agendas coloridas, mas sei usar com muita eficiência meu Smartphone que poderia fazer o papel das três agendas, agendar a sua reunião e descobrir a melhor rota para que o senhor consiga chegar até lá. Sou uma pessoa muito curiosa, para as coisas que me interessam, então não vejo crime em observar a sua sala enquanto o senhor finaliza ou prioriza o seu computador. Também não tenho culpa se ninguém me avisou que eu deveria chegar trinta minutos mais cedo para compreender toda a sua difícil e complicada rotina e não acho justo Alice perder a noite dela tendo que me explicar isso apenas para satisfazer o seu ego, quando posso perfeitamente bem chagar mais cedo amanhã e ouvir tudo o que ela tem para me ensinar. – como ele não dizia nada, apenas observava o meu desabafo eu levantei deixando as agendas na cadeira e apontei meu dedo indicador em sua direção. Era desrespeito, mas eu já estava jogando toda a sujeira no elevador, então aquilo seria apenas mais uma parte da merda toda. – Não tenho culpa se seu porteiro não me avisou que existia um estacionamento para os mortais e outro para os deuses e foi muito desumano da sua parte me colocando para estacionar o seu carro só porque cometi um equivoco. Da próxima vez chegue mais cedo e garanta a sua vaga. – percebi um sorriso se formando no canto da sua boca. – O senhor tem razão, Sr. Cullen, eu não estou apta para esta vaga, mas eu fui o que melhor vocês conseguiram, pelo visto, ninguém fica aqui muito tempo sem que tenha que atirar o carro em uma árvore para se ver livre algumas pessoas.

"Tenso rsrsrsrsrrss Podem ficar tranquilos que daí para frente só teremos momentos memoráveis. Bjs"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi pessoal! Mais um capítulo saindo do forno rsrsrsrsrs Ficou um pouco parado, mas foi necessário para que vcs entendessem o que vem pela frente. É importante esclarecer que tive que dar a Jasper o sobrenome Denali, e isso vcs vão entender mais para frente também certo? No mais... Comentem e indiquem para suas amigas. O que vem pela frente será muito... Imaginem rsrsrsrsrsrs**_

Dei as costas e fui em direção a saída da sala. Eu queria apenas pegar a minha bolsa e sair daquele lugar. Eu poderia correr para conseguir isso. Mesmo com toda a amplitude do local era quase impossível respirar e eu precisava com urgência de ar. Notei que tremia. Quando a adrenalina passasse, eu me arrependeria completamente do que tinha feito. Aliás, eu já começava a me arrepender. Aquilo poderia comprometer a minha carreira profissional. Alcancei a mesa e antes de conseguir pegar a bolsa notei que a luz do telefone piscava indicando a linha da sala do Sr Cullen. Olhei para trás e o vi ainda sentado, com o telefone em mãos, olhando para mim, sugerindo que eu atendesse. Com as mãos trêmulas eu obedeci. Tirei o telefone do gancho e o aproximei ao meu ouvido. Não foi preciso falar. Nós ainda fazíamos contato visual e a tensão no ar era quase palpável.

Prendi a respiração aguardando por ele. O Sr Cullen me observava através da sua parede de vidro. Seu olhar era intenso e me atingia como se fosse ele mesmo a me tocar. Eu podia senti-lo e era demasiadamente excitante poder senti-lo daquela forma. Deixei que minha mão livre me apoiasse à mesa, tonta pela intensidade daquele olhar. Ele nada dizia. Meus lábios se entreabriram, como se para recebê-lo e meus olhos se fecharam, quebrando a força dos dele em mim. Mas eu ainda podia sentir o seu olhar queimando a minha pele.

- Senhorita Swan? – ele chamou quebrando o meu transe. Abri os olhos para encará-lo de volta, aguardando pelo que ele diria. – Volte a minha sala, por favor. – minhas pernas voltaram a tremer com medo do que ele faria, mas como não poderia deixar de ser, eu obedeci ao seu comando e andei lentamente de volta a sua sala. Ele me acompanhou com o olhar o caminho todo. Parei em frente a sua mesa e aguardei pelo que diria. – Sente-se, por favor. – sentei sentindo que agora meu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Sr. Cullen, eu... – ele estendeu seu dedo indicador me pedindo um momento.

- Senhorita Swan, eu gosto de pessoas que possuem personalidade forte. Principalmente quando é para defender uma posição. Confesso que fiquei admirado com esta reviravolta em seu comportamento. Achei que a senhorita não passaria de um bichinho acuado, mas para minha surpresa, a senhorita reagiu. – seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios. – Gosto de mulheres com atitude. – tão rápido quanto chegou o seu sorriso se desfez. – Mas não se acostume. – seus olhos saíram dos meus e voltaram para os papéis em cima da sua mesa. – E não volte a falar comigo desta forma ou então estará demitida. – voltei a respirar, mas minhas pernas ainda tremiam. – Não precisa ficar até mais tarde com Alice. Eu permito que chegue uma hora mais cedo amanhã para que ela possa lhe ensinar as normas desta empresa. Se ela concordar, é claro!Agora pode voltar para sua mesa e organizar as agendas em seu Smartphone. Eu não me importo. Jéssica que costuma separar tudo para não se perder em nada. Eu apenas quero as informações que preciso na hora em que preciso. Certo? – Balancei a cabeça lentamente concordando. O Sr. Cullen me olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – E descubra que horas e como iremos sair daqui. Utilize toda a sua curiosidade para descobrir o que é importante para o seu trabalho. Agora vá. – peguei as agendas sobre a cadeira e dei três passos para trás e antes de virar para sair da sala pude notar um pequeno e quase invisível sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

Voltei para minha sala deixando a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Poderia dizer que estava em choque. Nunca antes eu tinha vivenciado uma explosão de adrenalina daquela forma. Agora eu me sentia esgotada e nem tinha passado do meio dia. Se todos os meus dias fossem desta forma eu não precisaria mais de dieta, pelo contrário, teria que lutar para manter o meu peso. Sentei na cadeira e abri a agenda branca passando todas as suas anotações para meu Smartphone. Anotações da vida pessoal dele. Nada de escandaloso ou anormal, contudo algumas informações como enviar flores para Tanya ou comprar presente de Esme, chamaram a minha atenção. Quem eram estas mulheres? É certo que um homem na posição dele poderia ter quantas mulheres quisesse. Ele não era apenas rico, era rico, lindo e muito sexy! Quando sorria então? Soltei um suspiro pesado. Ele era algo para se lutar. Outra informação que chamou a minha atenção foi uma agendada para exatamente um mês. Estava apenas agendado como jantar com Tanya. Nossa! Agenda concorrida. Tive que rir.

Abri a agenda vermelha e esta estava repleta de informações como reunião, visita a setores, conselhos e mais reuniões internas, além de alguns lembretes sobre planilhas, contratos e balanços. A agenda preta não tinha tantas informações quanto à vermelha, mas as que existiam pareciam mais do que importantes. Reuniões com grupos da Arábia Saudita, Brasil, Espanha, Canadá, China, dentre outros. Quase todos com espaço de tempo significativo entre eles, contudo duas longas viagens agendadas, uma para 15 dias à frente, para Dubai e outra para Sidney, que seria 20 dias após a primeira. Era bom correr para conseguir todas as informações possíveis. Seria melhor evitar outro confronto com o poderoso Cullen. Ri sozinha pensando neste apelido. Era perfeito para ele.

Com todos os compromissos agendados, procurei por algo que pudesse melhor me situar. Liguei o computador e... Puta merda! Como Jessica era sistemática! Tudo tão perfeitamente organizado e arrumado que era impossível alguém se perder ali. Já no desktop ela tinha organizados diversas pastas, por ordem alfabética e com perfeita compreensão. Eu realmente deveria ter chegado mais cedo para poder visualizar tudo, antes de armar toda aquela confusão. Abri pasta por pasta. Todas as viagens organizadas de forma detalhada. Cada horário agendado. Todos os hotéis confirmados, meios de transporte, locais de reunião e até possíveis momentos de lazer. Quando ela se tornou tão certinha? Na faculdade Jéssica não era desta forma, no entanto sempre foi preocupada com os seus compromissos. Quem diria que ficaria assim? Mas levando em consideração a minha pequena amostra de quem era o meu chefe eu podia entender com clareza o motivo desta preocupação toda com a perfeição.

A informação que eu precisava estava em outra dessas pastas. Iríamos de carro. O carro da empresa, destinada para a sua locomoção. Não era o carro pessoal dele. Eu precisava me adaptar rapidamente a esta rotina. Sairíamos as 14:30h, meia hora de antecedência. Achei pouco tempo. Imprevistos aconteciam e com certeza o poderoso Cullen não ficaria muito satisfeito se chegasse atrasado, mas Jessica devia saber o que estava fazendo quando agendou desta forma.

Em posse da informação fiquei sem saber o que deveria fazer. O que seria mais correto: voltar à sala dele e comunicar que já tinha as informações ou ligar para avisá-lo? Mordi a ponta da caneta enquanto não conseguia me decidir. Esta era uma mania terrível que eu tinha adquirido enquanto ainda estudava. Nada como uma caneta ou um lápis para serem degustados enquanto eu me perdia em questões conflituosas.

- Bom dia. – ouvi uma voz grossa e me sobressaltei. Tirando a caneta dos lábios eu notei a minha frente um homem forte, com ombros fortes e um sorriso inocente nos lábios. Seus olhos verdes me analisavam, mas nada que fosse o suficiente para me fazer corar. Seus cabelos claros e encaracolados lhe davam um aspecto angelical e uma pequena covinha se formava em uma de suas bochechas quando ele sorria. – Sou Emmett Cullen, diretor do setor de marketing, você deve ser Isabella Swan. – ele estendeu sua mão forte para mim e eu prontamente lhe ofereci a minha para um aperto de mãos apertado, mais até do que eu esperava. – Rose estará aqui em breve para ajudá-la. Ficamos com nossas atividades um pouco atrasadas pelo tempo que ela teve que dividir entre o nosso setor e este aqui. – seu sorriso continuava amistoso. – Preciso falar com Edward e a julgar pelo sorriso que ele está me dando do outro lado do seu aquário, eu imagino que não preciso ser anunciado. – ele olhou rapidamente para onde o Sr Cullen estava e eu acompanhei o seu olhar, apenas para vislumbrá-lo de cabeça baixa para algo em sua mesa, no entanto ele balançava a cabeça e mesmo estando de lado para mim, eu podia enxergar seus lábios abertos em um sorriso. O Sr Emmett se aproximou um pouco mais de mim confidenciando as suas palavras. – Mesmo assim é melhor me anunciar. Contará como um ponto a mais para você. Edward não gosta que as pessoas entrem a sua sala sem serem anunciadas, logo você vai entender o por quê.

- Oh! Certo. – me adiantei a buscar pelo telefone.

- Ele já te assustou muito? – ele disse colocando as mãos no bolso e virando de costas para o Sr Cullen. Na certa não queria que ele soubesse o que me dizia. Não tive tempo de responder.

- Sim, senhorita Swan?

- Sr Cullen, o... – parei sem saber o que dizer. Olhei com rapidez para o homem próximo a mim. – O Sr Cullen, está aqui. – ouvi sua risada rouca e baixa do outro lado da linha e uma mais alta ainda ao meu lado. Olhei para o Sr Emmett e ele sussurrou para mim.

- Emmett. – achei que meu rosto pegaria fogo.

- Sr. Emmett, senhorita Swan. – o Sr. Cullen, o verdadeiro, o poderoso Cullen, respondeu do outro lado da linha. – E não precisa ficar nervosa e nem vermelha por isso. Logo a senhorita vai entender que com tantos Cullens trabalhando nesta empresa torna-se impossível tratar a todos desta forma.

- Tudo bem. – me esforcei ao máximo para não me desculpar. – O Sr Emmett encontra-se aqui.

- Pode mandá-lo entrar. – desliguei o telefone e o Sr Emmett ainda ria de mim.

- Ele não é sempre chato. Só quando está trabalhando. – eu sorri timidamente

- Acompanhe-me Sr Emmett. – caminhei meus contados oito passos até a porta larga da sala do Sr Cullen, e acompanhei o Sr Emmett até a sala do Sr Cullen. Depois me retirei para que eles pudessem conversar.

Voltei a minha mesa a tempo de ouvir uma gargalhada estrondosa que identifiquei ter vindo do Sr Emmett. Não me atrevi a olhar para trás. Aproveitei e procurei pela pasta que indicava procedimentos para reuniões internas. Jessica tinha feito a maravilha de deixar cada passo perfeitamente explicado. Como os copos com água em cada lugar, cada documentação que deveria estar destinada para cada participante e também a necessidade de uma mesinha contendo café, água e chá. Fui até a copa e providenciei tudo, levando até a sala de reuniões deixando-a como Jessica tinha indicado. Como ainda tinha tempo, verifiquei os e-mails. Ninguém tinha me passado nada, mas sendo Jessica um poço de organização, com certeza os e-mails estariam ligados a caixa do Outlook. E estavam. Eram muitos e de vários setores. Analisei um por um e, conforme o que eu tinha lido de algumas anotações da Jessica, os que eram pertinentes eu encaminhava para o e-mail do Sr Cullen.

Logo depois da saída do Sr Emmett o elevador voltou abrir suas portas para a sala, revelando três homens e duas mulheres. O mais alto entre eles se adiantou a minha mesa. Eu já estava de pé aguardando por eles. O homem era jovem, cabelos claros, um pouco parecido com a cor do mel, porem um pouco mais claro. Lisos e cortados em uma espécie de bagunça organizada. Era tão lindo quanto o Sr Emmett, no entanto sua beleza em nada era angelical, mas sim selvagem. Ele era intimidador, no entanto seu sorriso me deixava à vontade. Ele vestia um terno escuro e quando se aproximou, percebi alguns traços finos e claros que percorriam toda a extensão do seu terno.

- Bom dia, senhorita Swan.

- Bom dia. – respondi curiosa por ele já saber o meu nome. Deixei que ele apertasse a minha mão e seu toque era suave, ao contrário do que eu imaginava.

- Jasper Denali. Sou o diretor do setor de peças. Tenho uma reunião agendada com o Sr Cullen. Estes são Mike Newton, diretor do setor de pesquisas e desenvolvimento, Alec Harris, diretor do setor qualidade, Christine Jackson, responsável pelas relações internacionais e Joanna White, diretora do setor de montagem e construção.

Todos apertaram minha mão de maneira educada. O Sr Newton durante todo o momento me observava com olhar curioso. Ele também era muito bonito. Seus cabelos perfeitamente lisos, e loiro-amarelado estavam jogados para o lado e seus olhos verde–oliva eram perfeitos. Seu rosto era oval e seus lábios pequenos pareciam a figura de um coração. Suas bochechas rosadas lembravam as minhas quando eu ficava envergonhada. Ele estava muito bem apresentável, em seu terno também escuro e liso, mas a camisa que usava por dentro do paletó era de um corte moderno, o que o deixava mais sofisticado do que os demais. As mulheres eram bonitas, de meia idade e trajavam ambas, terninhos bem cortados e confortáveis. Os dois na cor preta. O que diferenciava uma da outra era que Christine é loira enquanto Joanna era morena com os cabelos cacheados.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor! – eu indiquei a direção da sala de reuniões e após conduzir a todos voltei a minha mesa com a intenção de avisar ao Sr Cullen, mas ele já estava a minha frente. Seus olhos presos em mim. Era insuportável me sentir invadida daquela forma como eu me sentia quando ele me olhava. Era como ser tocada, da maneira mais intima e depravada possível. Ele mexia comigo, não havia como negar, e o pior de tudo, era que, pela forma como ele estava agindo, ele sabia disso. Senti meu rosto esquentando e engoli em seco. O Sr Cullen permaneceu calado e sério.

- Todos já estão acomodados. Precisa de algo Sr Cullen? – consegui falar.

- Não, senhorita Swan. Como pode ver, esta reunião é tão importante quanto à da tarde, aliás, uma esta ligada diretamente a outra. Nada, nem ninguém, pode nos atrapalhar. Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, Sr Cullen.

- Descobriu algo sobre a reunião da tarde? – ele franziu os lábios em um biquinho mais do que sexy e parecia que ele tentava não rir. Impulsivamente levantei o rosto para afrontá-lo. Desta vez eu tinha a informação. Estava armada e não hesitaria em atirar.

- Sairemos meia hora antes e iremos com o carro da empresa, senhor. – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, mas seus olhos desviaram de mim. – Também teremos um interprete já contratado anteriormente pela Jessica e que nos encontrará no horário da reunião, no hotel.

- Ótimo. Obrigado, senhorita Swan. Com licença. – fiquei satisfeita com a minha atuação. Se continuássemos assim, seria interessante trabalhar com ele nos próximos quatro meses.

Sentei na cadeira e voltei a minha atenção para as pastas que Jessica tinha organizado no computador. Meu telefone tocou e eu o atendi prontamente.

- É Alice Cullen. – ela se identificou com sua voz infantil. – Edward me avisou que não precisaremos ficar aqui depois do expediente. Estou ligando para agradecer. – fiquei admirada. Eu que deveria agradecer e não ela, a toda poderosa Cullen.

- Ah! De nada.

- Podemos almoçar juntas. O que acha? Seria interessante. Em meia hora?

- Desculpe, mas não posso. O Sr Cullen está em reunião com o Sr Denali e mais algumas pessoas. Eu terei que aguardar. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo convite.

- Edward está em reunião com Jasper? Hum! Acho que isso vai durar mais do que imagina. Sugiro que solicite o almoço do Edward então. Com certeza você recebeu um cardápio por e-mail. Todos recebem todos os dias. Ele deve almoçar aí hoje já que terá que sair às 15 h.

- Claro. Vou providenciar isso. – fiz uma anotação para verificar este cardápio.

- Devo sugerir que solicite o seu também. Se Edward vai almoçar na sala é provável que você deva fazer a mesma coisa.

- Certo. – fiz rapidamente mais uma anotação. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Pode me procurar sempre que precisar de algo. – ela parecia sorrir satisfeita do outro lado da linha. – Acho que nos vemos amanhã uma hora mais cedo.

- Estarei aqui, pode ficar despreocupada. Obrigada outra vez... Ah! Senhorita Cullen? – eu chamei apressada.

- Alice. Apenas Alice. Não preciso desta formalidade toda. – sorri aliviada. Eu detestava formalidades. Distanciava as pessoas.

- Poderia sugerir o que devo pedir de almoço para o Sr Cullen? – ela riu.

- Esperta. Ponto para você. – ri baixinho. – Acho que uma salada simples e frango grelhado. Edward não gosta de comida pesada antes de reuniões importantes. Solicite também vinho do porto e água. – anotei tudo em um bloco de anotações.

- Obrigada, Alice!

Desligamos e eu tratei de providenciar tudo para o almoço. Salada simples e frango grelhado para o Sr Cullen e espaguete tropical para mim. Eu nem sabia o que era isso, mas envolvia molho branco, então achei ótimo. Solicitei que enviassem em uma hora e meia. Caso eu notasse que a reunião se estenderia um pouco mais eu avisaria. Aproveitei o tempo livre para conhecer melhor as pastas que estavam nas gavetas e entender de forma mais amplas os negócios da empresa.

A reunião acabou no exato momento em que o almoço estava sendo entregue. Eu estava arrumando tudo na copa quando percebi a movimentação na sala de reuniões. Todos caminharam para fora da sala e aos poucos foram em direção ao elevador. Apenas o Sr Newton e o Sr Denali ficaram mais um tempo com o Sr Cullen. Eles conversavam sérios enquanto eu aguardava em pé, próxima a minha mesa, pronta para o caso deles precisarem de mim. O Sr Newton mais uma vez me olhava com atenção, enquanto os outros dois conversavam avessos ao que acontecia. Fiquei incomodada e ele gostou disso. Mantive meus olhos baixos até que eles caminhassem até o elevador.

- Nos falamos à noite então Edward. – o Sr Denali falou.

- Claro. Estarei lá. – ele respondeu com uma voz grave. Tensa. E então o Sr Cullen percebeu que o Sr Newton não parava de me olhar. Seus olhos se estreitaram e por alguns segundos achei que ele não estava nada satisfeito com isso. Gelei. Será que ele pensava que eu estava aceitando a paquera do Sr Newton? Isso seria péssimo para mim. O elevador chegou e eles se despediram. O Sr Cullen caminhou calmamente em minha direção.

- Sr Cullen, solicitei seu almoço, posso levá-lo até a sua sala? – ele me olhou admirado. Um pouco surpreso, mas não fez nenhuma objeção.

- Sim, claro.

Enquanto ele caminhava de volta a sua sala eu arrumei tudo em um carrinho e levei a refeição dele até a sua sala.

- Pode deixar aí mesmo senhorita Swan. – encostei o carrinho próximo à mesa dele e saí em direção à copa. Era à hora do meu almoço. E eu estava faminta.

Peguei o livro que eu estava lendo e levei comigo. Seria um almoço solitário, então nada como um livro para melhorar o ambiente. Servi o meu espaguete tropical em um prato fundo e sentei a pequena mesa da copa levando junto um copo com água. Abri meu exemplar de "As brumas de Avalon" e recomecei de onde tinha parado no dia anterior. Li as três primeiras linhas e coloquei um pouco do espaguete quente na boca. Bebi um pouco da água para aliviar a temperatura. Li mais cinco linhas e quando ia me servir de mais uma quantidade do meu espaguete o meu telefone começou a tocar. Levantei irritada, eu não gosto de ser interrompida na hora do almoço, e fui em direção ao telefone. Era o Sr Cullen. Não olhei para trás para encará-lo. Só podia ser provocação.

- Sim, Sr Cullen.

- Senhorita Swan, poderia me acompanhar no almoço? – parei congelada pela pergunta. Ele estava me convidando para almoçar? O que isso significava? – E então? – olhei para os lados, confusa, e passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos, buscando clarear as ideias.

- Sim, senhor. – minha voz estava rouca e eu pigarreei para que ela voltasse ao normal. – Só um instante. – desliguei o telefone e fui até a sala dele. Eu não sabia se ele tinha me pedido para almoçar com ele ou apenas para estar com ele enquanto ele almoçava e me orientava em algo. Então fui até a sala e aguardei pelo que ele falaria. O Sr Cullen me observou atentamente, com uma interrogação nítida em seus olhos.

- E o seu almoço?

- Ah! Claro... Só um instante. – ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos.

Voltei para pegar o meu almoço e deixei o livro sobre a minha mesa. Caminhei de volta a sala dele e me sentei na mesma cadeira de mais cedo, deixando meu prato e meu copo a minha frente. O Sr Cullen me observava. Não tive coragem de voltar a comer. Na verdade, a ansiedade por estar ali com ele tinha acabado com a minha fome.

- O que pediu para o seu almoço? – ele perguntou enquanto se servia de um pouco de salada.

- Espaguete tropical.

- Quem lhe orientou a pedir salada para mim?

- Alice, senhor. – fiquei constrangida por ter usado o primeiro nome da senhorita Cullen. Era muito cedo para intimidades. – O senhor não esta satisfeito? – tive medo de ter feito tudo errado.

- Não. Apenas fiquei curioso, seria o que eu pediria mesmo. Imaginei que alguém ajudou à senhorita nisso. – fiquei calada, observando ele mastigar o seu almoço. Ele era lindo até quando comia. Dava realmente água na boca. Meus olhos focaram em seu maxilar perfeitamente projetado e quadrado. O movimento era encantador. Dava-lhe um ar selvagem e místico ao mesmo tempo. Imaginei aquele mesmo movimento, porem em outra situação e corei imediatamente pelos meus pensamentos. – Não está com fome? – droga! Eu estava visivelmente abalada pela presença dele.

- Não muita. – peguei um pouco do espaguete e me forcei a mastigar.

- O que estava lendo? – ele notou?

- As Brumas de Avalon.

- Fantasia? – seu sorriso torto estava brincando em seus lábios. - É o que você gosta de ler? – algo na forma como ele falou "fantasia" me fez imaginar outros tipos de fantasias. Tenho certeza que corei mais uma vez.

- Eu gosto de ler. Os livros são meus grandes amigos. – sorri sozinha.

- Temos uma grande biblioteca aqui. Alice irá lhe mostrar. Eu também gosto de ler, mas não tenho tido muito tempo para assuntos que não sejam voltados para os interesses da empresa.

- Eu entendo... Não deve ser fácil.

- Não. Não é. – levantei meus olhos para visualizar os dele perdidos no nada. Com um longo suspiro o Sr Cullen voltou a comer.

- O senhor é novo. – me atrevi a dizer e ele deu uma risada breve e baixa. – Quantos anos tem?

- 36. – ele se limitou a responder. Eu tinha apenas 24 anos. Não parecíamos tão diferentes. O Sr Cullen aparentava ser mais novo, apesar da pose que ostentava. De qualquer forma, ele era mesmo novo para ocupar o cargo que ocupava.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Cada um preso aos seus próprios pensamentos. Eu permaneci de cabeça baixa, brincando com a comida em meu prato. Cada segundo que passava eu menos interesse tinha nela.

- O que espera trabalhando aqui conosco? - olhei para ele, que mais uma vez me olhava atentamente. Sorri.

- No momento, espero apenas que este breve tempo que estarei aqui tenha peso suficiente para que meu currículo seja respeitado por outras empresas.

- Apenas isso? – olhei em seus olhos buscando por respostas. Onde ele queria chegar? – A senhorita é formada em economia, e com excelentes notas. Não deveria estar procurando por algo em sua área? – claro que eu procurava. Mas ficar um tempo ao lado de um CEO como ele era já contava como uma grande experiência.

- Acredito que aprenderei muito enquanto estiver aqui. – ele riu.

- Fique de olhos bem abertos então. Negociamos com o mundo inteiro. Aqui é um canteiro de informações que podem lhe ajudar e muito a entender como funciona o mercado mundial.

- Ficarei. Obrigada! – sorvi um pouco de água e meus olhos encontraram os dele. Outra vez o Sr Cullen estava com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao seu rosto, com os dedos polegares tocando seus lábios e mais uma vez seus olhos pareciam estar alem das minhas roupas. Pareciam estar em minha pele. Meus olhos se desviaram dos seus para deslumbrar a sua língua passando levemente por seus lábios, por trás das suas mãos. Cruzei as pernas em uma tentativa ridícula de conter o calor que me cercava. Minha respiração ficou acelerada.

- Desculpe se atrapalho. – ouvi uma voz feminina e doce atrás de mim e virei para verificar quem tinha chegado. – Não encontrei ninguém do lado de fora e como a porta estava aberta eu entrei. Espero não estar interrompendo Edward.

Uma loira alta, magra e linda estava parada a alguns metros de onde estávamos. Seus saltos altos davam a ela a postura de uma modelo. Seus cabelos loiros e lisos caíam pesadamente à altura do queixo, com uma ponta projetada para frente. Seus olhos eram de um azul celestial. Sua pele branca estava divinamente maquiada. Seu nariz fino e do tamanho correto para seu rosto perfeito pareciam ser o mais perfeito para os lábios que formavam a sua boca. Ela usava algumas jóias que conseguiam ressaltar ainda mais a sua beleza e trajava um vestido justo ao corpo revelando as suas medidas incontestavelmente adequadas. Em uma mão ela segurava uma bolsa marrom e na outra seus óculos escuros de grife.

- Tanya. – o Sr Cullen não parecia surpreso e muito menos chateado com a presença dela. Era perceptível o motivo.

- Edward. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, e um breve sorriso se mostrou em seu lábios.

- Pensei que estava viajando. – ele levantou na mesma hora em que eu levantei. Eu estava nervosa, mas ele estava relaxado. O Sr Cullen caminhou até ela e depois lhe deu um leve beijo no rosto. Senti vergonha por todos os pensamentos pervertidos que eu tinha tido com ele naquele dia.

- Resolvi voltar mais cedo. Tenho boas notícias.

- Sério? – ele disse interessado.

- Sim. – ela voltou a me olhar e eu tive vontade de pular da janela.

- Tanya esta é a senhorita Swan. Ela está substituindo a Jessica. – O Sr Cullen me indicou com a mão e a mulher se adiantou estendendo a mão para mim.

- Sou a Srª Cullen, esposa do Sr Cullen. Muito prazer. – seu sorriso era ingênuo, mas seus olhos eram ameaçadores. Eu entendi o recado.

Notas finais do capítulo

_**Estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo para postá-lo o mais rápido possível.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Este capítulo demonstra um pouquinho do que vocês vão encontrar daqui para a frente. Quem tem o coração fraco é recomendado parar por aqui rsrsrsrsrsrs Não se esqueçam de comentar. Eu ainda não descobri como consigo responder aos comentários aqui neste site, mas estou lendo todos os comentários que vcs colocam lá. Bjs**_

O despertador tocou e eu fui arrancada do meu sono, ou melhor, do meu sonho. Claro que eu tinha sonhado com ele. Como não sonharia? E o sonho foi tão real que deu desgosto acordar. Eu ainda podia sentir seus lábios em minha pele... Só podia ser loucura. Estava com muito sono ainda e levantar tão cedo era a última coisa que meu corpo queria naquele momento. Dormir tinha sido difícil. Eu tinha vivido as mais extremas emoções no dia anterior. Conhecer o Sr Cullen, nas  
circunstancias em que eu o conheci, nossa pequena briga, nossos, ou meus, momentos de tesão enlouquecedor e depois descobri que ele era casado. Puta merda! Como ele podia olhar para mim daquela forma quando tinha uma mulher como a dele o aguardando todas as noites?

Levantei o corpo apenas para desligar o despertador. Eu tinha que chegar uma hora mais cedo ou então Alice pagaria por isso. Não era justo e ela estava sendo ótima comigo. Resolvi levantar de uma vez e encarar o chuveiro. Assim que cheguei ao banheiro dei de cara com a minha imagem no espelho e todas as lembranças do dia anterior me invadiram. A forma como ele me olhava, como eu me sentia tocada. Se só com o olhar eu conseguia me sentir desta forma, imagine como seria em seus braços? Meu corpo inteiro formigou. Eu não podia pensar nele daquela forma. O Sr Cullen era casado e eu tinha que colocar a minha cabeça no lugar para conseguir chegar no horário.

Ontem a reunião tinha demorado mais do que eu imaginava e também foi muito cansativa. Cheia de apresentações em slides e documentos para serem distribuídos. Meus pés ainda doíam só com a lembrança. Saltos altos não eram muito a minha praia. Senti uma saudade imensa dos meus tênis velhos. Eles teriam que esperar até o fim de semana. Isso se o Sr Cullen não inventasse de marcar mais reuniões.

Quando já estava quase terminando o banho ouvi meu celular tocando em algum lugar em meu quarto. Sai do banho e me enrolei rapidamente em minha toalha e corri para encontrar minha bolsa. O som insistia em invadir o meu quarto e eu ficava mais ansiosa sem lembrar onde estava a minha bolsa. Tirei as roupas que eu tinha usado no dia anterior e que estavam jogadas em cima da minha velha poltrona que fica de frente para a minha cama e encontrei minha bolsa embaixo de tudo. O celular ainda tocava insistidamente. Consegui atender antes que a ligação caísse.

– Isabella? – reconheci a voz de Alice de imediato.

– Sim, Alice?

– Onde você está? – eu ia responder, mas ela não me deixou falar. – pelo amor de Deus me diga que já está aqui na empresa.

– Não. Estou em minha casa, mas estarei aí no horário...

– Você está atrasada. – Alice estava ansiosa.

– Não. Combinei que chegaria uma hora mais cedo, ainda tenho vinte minutos. – verifiquei o relógio sobre o meu criado-mudo.

– Isabella. Era para você estar aqui há dez minutos. Quando combinou com Edward uma hora mais cedo era uma hora mais cedo do que os trinta minutos que você deveria chegar antes do seu horário. Ou seja, você esta atrasada.

– Ai meu Deus, Alice! Estou indo. – desliguei o telefone e corri para meu guarda-roupa. Peguei uma calça preta que eu tinha de um antigo conjunto e que ainda servia para mim e joguei por cima uma camisa preta de botões na frente. Agradeci por não ter lavado os cabelos, ou então teria que sair com eles molhados e estava frio. Arrumei tudo em um rabo de cavalo e coloquei meu estojo de maquiagem na bolsa. Calcei os mesmo saltos que eu tinha deixado na porta do meu quarto na noite passada e a mesma bolsa e corri para meu carro. Demorei exatos cinco minutos para fazer isso tudo, então é muito provável que estava um desastre.

Dirigi o mais rápido possível dentro dos limites estabelecidos para as ruas de Chicago e consegui chegar à empresa no momento em que tinha planejado chegar, antes do telefonema de Alice me comunicando que eu já estava atrasada. Era tão absurda esta obsessão toda pelo horário. Sempre atrasada, sempre atrasada. Eu me sentia como se estivesse vivendo a vida de "Alice no país das maravilhas" com o coelho e seu relógio, sempre agitado e preocupado com o horário.

Desta vez tomei o cuidado de estacionar no meu lugar de mortal. Não foi muito difícil. Apenas poucos carros estavam estacionados, devido ao horário. Assim que cheguei ao quinto andar vi Alice sentada à mesa da recepção. Seus olhos fixos ao telefone a sua frente. Assim que me viu levantou em um salto e começou a tagarelar.

– Isabella. Ai meu Deus! Que bom que você chegou, eu já estava desesperada. Se Edward resolve ligar para checar se você realmente estava aqui... Espera aí. O que é isso que você está usando? – olhei para mim mesma tentando encontrar o que de tão absurdo eu estava usando. O que tinha de errado com minha roupa. Era uma calça social e uma camisa social. Não estava deslumbrante, mas também não estava desarrumada. Tudo bem que poderia ser algo mais glamoroso, mas não era tão abaixo do que a empresa exigia como vestimentas para os seus funcionários.

– Ah! Foi a primeira roupa que encontrei quando você me ligou. Ontem eu cheguei tão cansada que não separei nada para vestir hoje. Achei que teria tempo. Eu vou me maquiar antes que todos consigam chegar aqui. – pela cara dela eu pude entender que não era o suficiente. – Tudo bem, Alice. – suspirei derrotada. – Ficarei o dia inteiro no escritório. Hoje o Sr Cullen vai passar o dia todo analisando contratos e planilhas. Não temos reuniões nem compromissos fora da empresa. – eu já estava prestes a chorar por ter feito a burrice de ter escolhido aquelas roupas. Pela cara de nojo de Alice eu devia estar horrível mesmo.

– Não pode se apresentar ao Edward desta forma. Venha comigo, acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. – ela pegou em minha mão e saiu me puxando em passos rápidos através da sala onde antes estava lotada de funcionários que me analisavam sem parar. Agora a sala estava vazia e isso facilitava que Alice me levasse quase que voando por entre as mesas até alcançarmos a sua porta sem maçaneta. Passamos por ela sem diminuir o ritmo dos passos. Assim que entramos, ela começou a puxar a minha camisa para cima. – Livre-se disso. Rápido! – ela ordenou e eu prontamente obedeci. – Tire a calça também. Acho que tenho algo aqui que serve para você. Não temos o mesmo número. Definitivamente não temos. – ela disse rindo e eu imediatamente me senti gorda.

Ela entrou na sala em que estava quando eu a vi pela primeira vez e eu fiquei no meio da sua sala usando apenas calcinha e sutiã. Tive um imenso medo de ser flagrada daquela forma por qualquer pessoa desavisada que resolvesse chegar mais cedo para assuntos pendentes, mas Alice saiu da sala segurando algo branco em suas mãos.

– Rápido, vista isso. – ela disse jogando para mim sem me olhar diretamente. Fiquei grata. Peguei o que ela tinha me dado e abri para analisar. Era um vestido branco com decote quadrado. Ficaria muito justo. – Vamos conversando enquanto tento dar um jeito em você. Não é preciso muito para se dar bem aqui na empresa. - Alice caminhava até a sua mesa e voltava com diversos papéis em suas mãos. – Vista logo isso, Isabella. Pelo amor de Deus! Se Edward entra aqui e te pega deste jeito eu nem posso imaginar a confusão que seria.

Joguei o vestido por entre os braços e o passei rapidamente pela cabeça. Como tinha pensado o vestido ficou justo demais, mas com o comprimento bom. Eu queria muito um espelho para saber o quanto escandalosa eu estava. Não era muito normal eu vesti roupas que demonstrassem tanto as minhas curvas.

– Ficou muito justo, Alice. – minha vontade era tirar aquele vestido e colocar de volta a minha calça. Pelo menos não seria constrangedor assistir a todos me analisando como com certeza ficariam se eu ousasse caminhar pelos setores com aquele vestido. Mas ela não estava prestando atenção ao que eu dizia. Seus olhos imensos estavam em mim e sua mão direita estava em seu queixo e seu dedo indicador roçava seus lábios enquanto ela me analisava. A mesma coisa que o Sr Cullen fazia.

– Sua pele é mais clara do que eu imaginei. Seu rosto vai ficar apagado. Vamos. Solte este cabelo. – contrariada eu obedeci. Puxei o elástico que prendia meus cabelos e os deixei cair por sobre os ombros. – Ótimo! Pele clara, cabelos escuros... Hum! - seu dedo indicador dava pequenos toques em seus lábios. – Acho que uma boa maquiagem poderia completar o seu visual. Não que sua beleza natural já não faça este trabalho, mas nada como uma boa maquiagem para deixar uma linda mulher ainda mais bonita.

– Alice, eu não pretendo trabalhar desta forma, eu...

– Isabella, eu entendo disso melhor do que você. – seu pé minúsculo batia no chão em reprimenda ao meu comentário. Achei graça. – A primeira regra desta empresa é estar apresentável a altura do porte desta empresa, ou seja, nada de trabalhar de qualquer maneira.

- Sério? – meus olhos ficaram imensos.

- Não. Na verdade esta regra é minha, mas  
parece que todo mundo aqui pensa como eu neste sentido. – ela sorriu e eu a admirei ainda mais. – Você trabalha para o maior de todos os cargos desta companhia, então é imprescindível que esteja com uma boa aparência. Imagine se acontece um imprevisto e Edward precisa entrar em uma reunião de emergência com algum figurão e você aparece vestida de qualquer jeito. Um homem no cargo dele não pode ser acompanhado por uma pessoa que não demonstre esmero com a sua aparência.

– Eu não estava tão horrível assim. – tentei convencer a mim mesma. Se isso tudo fosse verdade eu estava perdida. Minhas roupas não eram maravilhosas desta forma. Eu sempre preferi roupas soltas e confortáveis e até hoje isso nunca foi um problema.

– Ah, estava sim. Sinto muito, mas sou muito crítica. Sua roupa de ontem estava aceitável, mas a de hoje... Hum, hum! – ela virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negativa. - Venha. Vou te maquiando enquanto conversamos.

– Estou faminta, nervosa e preciso de um café ou então vou ter um colapso a qualquer momento.

– Café preto? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu balancei a cabeça concordando com a sua sugestão.

– Igual ao Edward. Engraçado. – Alice se virou e puxou uma cadeira praticamente me jogando sobre ela. – Teremos tempo para isso depois. Vamos ver qual a melhor base para seu tipo de pele. Claro que sua pele é fantástica e não precisaria de muito mais do que lápis, rímel e batom, mas é sempre bom ter o serviço completo. – fechei os olhos e decidi que não mais lutaria contra. Ao que parecia nada conseguiria impedir que Alice continuasse. – É importante Isabella...

– Pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella, ótimo! Então, como eu ia dizendo, é importante que você conheça os setores da empresa. Que conheça todos os importantes dirigentes. Hoje faremos uma visita a cada um deles, mas só depois que Edward sair para o almoço. Parece que ele e Tanya irão almoçar juntos, então teremos mais tempo.

– Você sabe bastante da vida dele. – ela riu um risinho sonoro.

– Claro. Edward não é apenas meu chefe, ele é meu irmão. – abri os olhos. Como não pensei nisso antes? – Pensei que alguém já tinha te contado isso. As fofocas correm os nossos corredores. – ela ria livremente enquanto trabalhava em algo no meu rosto. – Eu, Edward e Emmett,  
somos irmãos. Jasper e Tanya são irmãos, o que me leva a ser duplamente cunhada dela. Ah, eu e Jasper somos noivos e Edward e Tanya são casados, mas acho que esta parte você já sabe. Ela foi ontem atrapalhar o almoço de vocês não foi?

– Não propriamente.

– Não se preocupe. Tanya sabe ser irritante, mas é uma boa pessoa.

– Não tivemos tempo...

– Bom... Mike Newton é filho da esposa do pai de Tanya, mas eles não se consideram irmãos, e não são mesmo. Rose é namorada de Emmett. Muitas informações, não é?

– Isso tudo faz parte das regras da empresa?

– Não. Você está certa, só fiz questão de comentar porque não se fala de outra coisa nesta empresa que não seja a sua chegada. Parece que Mike está encantado com você. E pelo que conheço do Edward e ouvi de Jasper, isso não vai dar certo. Até Emmett que é louco pela Rose fez alguns comentários ao seu respeito. Então tenho que te alertar... Fique longe deles todos. Mas todos mesmo. Mike não namora ninguém, mas não é a pessoa mais correta para se iniciar um relacionamento nesta empresa, aliás, Edward é totalmente contra relacionamentos dentro da empresa, só tolera o meu com Jasper e o de Rose com Emmett porque também somos acionistas, no entanto somos extremamente  
discretos aqui dentro. Voltando as regras, Edward é doente por horário, acho que você já deve saber disso também, mas aqui nunca ocorrem atrasos, as pessoas chegam mais cedo para que o trabalho de ninguém seja prejudicado pelo atraso do outro. Edward precisa de sua secretária como precisa de ar para viver, pois ele tem muitas atribuições e é impossível lembrar-se de tudo ou resolver tudo sozinho. Ele é um pouco centralizador e pirou muito depois de... Depois que alguns problemas aconteceram coma nossa família. Mas o fato é que ele realmente exige muito, mas não é um ditador. Se você souber ser a profissional que ele precisa vai conseguir tirar de letra.

Sorri lembrando-me do quanto era complicado ser a profissional que ele precisa. Eu era apenas humana. Eu bem sabia o quanto era complicado trabalhar ao lado dele e ao mesmo tempo o quanto era satisfatório estar sobre o seu olhar. Mas ele era casado, o que me levava a lembrar que este ponto não podia mais ser levado em conta.

– Pronto. Ficou perfeito. – ela estendeu um espelho para mim e eu fiquei paralisada com a imagem que via. Meus lábios estavam maiores e vermelhos. Levei os dedos a eles.

– Vermelho!

– Perfeito, não é?

– Chamativo e escandaloso.

– Isabella... Bella. O vermelho fica perfeito em você. Uma pele tão clara não torna a cor vulgar. Muito pelo contrário, torna-a fantástica. Você está maravilhosa.

– Não para trabalhar.

– Claro que sim. Eu que sou a responsável por isso estou dizendo que sim. – ela levou suas mãos à cintura e falou juntando as sobrancelhas. Dei risada.

– Isso não vai dar certo.

– Já deu certo. Vamos. Temos um delicioso café nos aguardando. Leve isso com você. – ela me entregou um batom que identifiquei como o que ela tinha usado em mim. – É para manter a cor viva durante o dia inteiro. – guardei em minha bolsa, que não combinava em nada com minha nova roupa e segui Alice.

Depois de um longo café da manha e muitas regras sobre as quais eu não podia esquecer. Jamais. Alice me liberou para caminhar em direção ao elevador e chegar mais cedo a minha sala. Ao menos eu poderia checar as atividades do dia para serem entregues ao Sr Cullen. Assim que cheguei descartei a bolsa em uma das gavetas, tirando antes o meu celular. Abri os e-mails e imprimi os documentos que deveriam ser entregues ao Sr Cullen. Resolvi ser um pouco mais ousada em minhas atividades e surpreender o Sr Cullen. Peguei meu celular e lhe enviei uma mensagem.

"Bom dia, Sr Cullen. Nenhuma reunião agendada para hoje, apenas analise de contratos e relatórios. Algum pedido para antes da sua chegada?" – dei risada sozinha imaginando o que eu gostaria que ele me pedisse.

– Foco Bella, ele é casado. Nunca se esqueça disso. – repeti em voz alta para que não fugisse dos meus pensamentos. Voltei para as minhas atividades. Quinze minutos depois, eu estava de pé, aguardando a impressão de um contrato quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele apareceu.

Seus dois primeiros passos para fora do elevador foram seguros e rápidos. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele de súbito parou. Eu prendi a respiração. Com certeza toda aquela palhaçada de roupa justa e batom vermelho, tinha sido demais para ele. Percebi que seus olhos desceram pelo meu corpo e depois fizeram o caminho de volta. Minha pele como um todo ficou arrepiada. Apenas seu olhar era o suficiente para que eu ficasse desejosa de seu toque. Era quente como deveriam ser as suas mãos e me invadia como se fosse o seu próprio sexo. Seus olhos estancaram em meus lábios. Os seus se abriram levemente e eu senti desejo de poder tocá-los. Era muito forte em mim esta sensação. Tanto que tive que fazer um esforço sobre humano para contê-la.

– Senhorita Swan! – ele disse dando mais alguns passos em minha direção.

– Sr Cullen. Bom dia! – seus olhos ainda me analisavam e eu podia sentir o meu rosto tão vermelho quanto os meus lábios.

– Alice? – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Senti vergonha. Eu devia estar patética.

– Ah! Sim. – admiti timidamente.

– Como sempre. Ela nunca erra. – um sorriso torto brincou em seus lábios. – O vermelho ficou muito bom, senhorita Swan.

– Obrigada. Senhor. - O Sr Cullen, vestindo um terno cinza claro e uma camisa branca sem gravata, parecia estar vestido para um encontro casual e não para trabalhar. Era suave e reconfortante olhá-lo daquela forma. Ele entrou em sua sala e eu o segui, com dois contratos nas mãos para que pudesse entregá-lo.

– Ah! Sim. – ele voltou para mim antes de deixar sua pasta sobre a mesa. – Recebi sua mensagem. – sua voz estava relaxada, então deduzi que tinha sido uma boa ideia. – Muito eficiente, senhorita Swan. – sua cabeça inclinou um pouco para o lado, quase imperceptivelmente e seus olhos mais uma vez me analisaram se aprofundando em mim. Era como se ele pudesse me enxergar, sem roupas e isso estava me levando a loucura. A sensação era quase orgástica.

– Nada de reuniões hoje? – ele quebrou a minha brincadeira e eu fiquei grata por isso. Era assim ou eu logo estaria gemendo em meio a sua sala.

– Não senhor.

– Ótimo! Tenho que dedicar algumas horas a estes contratos. Por favor, senhorita Swan, não atenderei ninguém agora pela manhã. Entendeu? Ninguém. Nem mesmo a minha mãe. – ele deu a volta em sua mesa indo até a sua cadeira e mais uma vez me olhou. Se ficássemos deste jeito o dia inteiro eu teria um orgasmo sem ao menos ser estimulada fisicamente. Droga! Como ele podia me atingir desta forma? Isso não é normal. Acho que estou passando muito tempo sem encontra com o Jacob. Sexo é importante para a minha sanidade mental, principalmente agora com o meu novo emprego.

Saí da sala sentindo seus olhos em minhas costas. Uma mensagem chegou ao meu celular e eu desviei a minha atenção para ele. Um número desconhecido para mim. "Podemos fazer compras hoje depois do nosso expediente. Será um honra ajudá-la com o seu guarda-roupa". Alice. Só ela seria capaz de me fazer um convite deste. Eu só a conhecia há dois dias e me sentia como se fossemos grandes amigas. Isso era perigoso. Salvei o número em minha agenda e voltei para as minhas atividades.

Minha atenção estava totalmente voltada para as pastas guardadas nas gavetas e na necessidade de aprender cada vez mais sobre os negócios da empresa. Não era a minha obrigação, mas como economista era natural querer aprender sobre este assunto. Ouvi o barulho de saltos chocando com o chão e contemplei um par de pernas esguias. Subi meus olhos e alcancei aquele rosto perfeito. A Srª Cullen. Levantei corrigindo a minha postura e arrumando o meu vestido.

– Srª Cullen? Bom dia. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo. Não da forma como Alice tinha feito e muito mesmo da forma como o Sr Cullen fez. Seus olhos me percorreram com desaprovação. Senti-me vulgar a seus olhos. Como se tivesse cometido algum deslize.

– Bom dia. – ela respondeu rispidamente. Que mudança de humor. Ontem ela tinha sido educada e sorria com delicadeza, agora ela parecia me detestar. E o pior, eu não tinha feito nada para isso. – Preciso falar com o meu marido. – Achei que ela destacou o "meu", o que me levou a pensar outra vez no quanto vulgar eu estava e na certa este era o  
motivo dela.

– O Sr Cullen, pediu para não interrompê-lo. – insegura olhei para onde o Sr Cullen estava e o encontrei de cabeça baixa. Totalmente concentrado no contrato que analisava. Era uma situação constrangedora. Eu estava impedindo que a esposa dele entrasse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava cumprindo ordens. A Srª Cullen esboçou um sorriso desafiador.

– Não vou levar em consideração a sua colocação, pois sei que é nova aqui e, principalmente, que já começou errando. – vi um brilho perverso em seu olhar. – Agora, vamos começar de novo. Por favor, avise ao meu marido que estou aqui. – minhas mãos tremiam. O que eu deveria fazer? Retirei o telefone do gancho e apertei o botão que levava a linha do Sr Cullen. Não olhei para trás. Tive medo do que poderia encontrar.

– Sim. – ele disse do outro lado.

– Sr. Cullen, a Srª...

– Senhorita Swan, acredito que lhe passei a informação de que não deveria ser incomodado. Não foi?

– Sim senhor, mas...

– Eu lhe disse que não deveria ser incomodado por ninguém, não foi?

– Sim, mas Sr Cullen...

– Cumpra sempre as ordens que lhe passo, senhorita Swan. Esta é a maior de todas as regras aqui dentro desta empresa. Estamos entendidos? – Olhei para trás para verificar se ele sabia do que se tratava. A situação era extremamente constrangedora. Em algumas frações de segundos, nossos olhos se encontraram. Ele não estava brincando.

– Perfeitamente senhor. – ouvi o telefone sendo desligado e puxei o ar buscando coragem para encarar a fera a minha frente.

– Obrigada. – ela disse com ar vitorioso.

– Ele... – pigarreei limpando a garganta. – O Sr Cullen disse que não quer ser incomodado. – muito constrangida eu assisti sua boca se abrir devagar. Os olhos da Srª Cullen foram de mim para o Sr Cullen, que não nos olhava, apenas continuava sua leitura. Então a Srª Cullen enlouqueceu.

Sem mais olhar para mim, ela se virou em direção a porta da sala do Srº Cullen e entrou sem aceitar ser impedida. Eu fiquei parada em meu lugar sem saber ao certo o que fazer. De onde eu estava dava para assistir toda acena, mas não dava para escutar nada. Como eu tinha imaginado, a sala era a prova de sons. Fiquei parada. Petrificada. Sem coragem para desviar os olhos deles dois. O Srº Cullen pareceu chocado com a intromissão dela e pela forma como ele reagiu era nítido que ele gritava. A Srª Cullen também estava descontrolada. De repente os dois se deram conta da minha presença, que mesmo sem ouvir o que diziam, assistia a tudo. Fiquei totalmente vermelha quando os dois se viraram para me encarar. Parei de respirar.

O Sr Cullen caminhou em direção a porta e depois a abril vindo em minha direção. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Minha única vontade era fugir correndo de lá, mas ele não me deu chance de agir.

– Senhorita Swan, desculpe este inconveniente. – sua mão correu para sua testa demonstrando o quanto ele também estava constrangido com a situação. – Por favor, procure Alice e peça para que ela lhe acompanhe em um tour pela empresa. Acho que este é um bom momento para que a senhorita conheça os setores.

– Claro. Desculpe Sr Cullen.

– Não se desculpe.

– Claro. – peguei meu celular e voei em direção as escadas. Não havia clima para aguardar pelo elevador.

Cheguei ao quinto andar ainda tonta pelos acontecimentos. Caminhei até a recepcionista que me observou com mais atenção. Depois seu rosto expressou um sorriso genuíno. Solicitei que ela me anunciasse a Alice e aguardei um pouco mais que dois minutos para que ela finalmente me mandasse entrar. Caminhei pelas mesas desejando morrer. O vestido justo fazia com que todos os meus movimentos ganhassem maiores proporções. Todos os homens pararam suas conversas para me olhar passar e também notei alguns olhares femininos não tanto amistosos. Agradeci a Deus quando a porta da sala de Alice fechou atrás de mim.

– Bella. O que aconteceu? Ai meu Deus! Você fez alguma besteira? Edward te demitiu? Bella...

– Calma, Alice. O Sr Cullen apenas sugeriu que você me levasse para conhecer os setores da empresa.

– Como assim? Por que ele não me ligou?

– Alguns problemas não esperados. – mordi meu lábio inferior evitando comentar o que não deveria. Alice estreitou os olhos e me analisou atentamente.

– O que aconteceu Isabella? É melhor me contar ou então eu mesmo vou procurar por ele para saber. – ela fez menção de que iria em buscar dele, mas eu me apressei para impedi-la.

– Alice... – respirei fundo. – O Sr Cullen está com a esposa dele neste momento, em uma situação um tanto quanto delicada. – Alice abriu a boca chocada.

– Eles não podem estar transando lá. Não. Eles nem...

– Ai meu Deus! – tapei os ouvidos impedindo que o que ela revelasse conseguisse me alcançar. – Eles estão brigando. Pronto. – quase me joguei no chão e chorei ao pensar no quanto o Sr Cullen me odiaria depois que descobrisse que eu contei a Alice o que vi. – Não conte a ele que eu te contei. Por favor!

– Era de se imaginar. Quando Tanya vai entender que as coisas não vão se resolver desta forma?

– Alice, não estou interessada em saber mais nada da vida pessoal do Sr Cullen. Apenas vamos andar pela empresa e ponto final. – ela riu.

– Ok. Vamos começar logo com isso.

Caminhamos por duas horas seguidas. Entrando e saindo de setor. Apertando diversas mãos. Passando por diversas situações constrangedoras. Agüentando várias investidas do Sr Newton. Até que o Sr Cullen ligou para o celular de Alice solicitando a minha presença. Esta foi a parte mais complicada. Encarar o Sr Cullen depois de tudo o que vi era no mínimo complicado. Eu não sabia como agir. Mesmo assim entrei no elevador e tentei tremer o mínimo possível. Imaginei o que ele me falaria. Se pediria desculpas, se me explicaria o que aconteceu. Mas eu estava enganada. Quando  
entrei na sala o Sr Cullen estava ao telefone e quando acabou apenas solicitou a pasta de um cliente. Nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido. Nenhum olhar constrangido. Nada.

Dei continuidade ao meu trabalho me esforçando para não pensar em tudo o que tinha visto. Meu maior medo era do ódio que a Srª Cullen com certeza iria direcionar a mim. Seria muito difícil equilibrar as coisas tendo que evitar o ódio dela. Mais uma vez meu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem. "Quer sair? Posso te pegar às 8h. J." Era de Jacob. Nós não tínhamos nos falado ainda nos últimos dias. Nosso último encontro foi estranho, apesar de ter acabado como eu queria que acabasse. Jacob era meu "ficante", mas era também meu amigo. Eu gostava dele, mas não o suficiente para casar e ter filhos. Mas seu gostava de ter ele sempre por perto, principalmente nas horas em que era necessário ter alguém mais perto. O mais perto possível. Ele andava estranho, meloso. Falava sobre evoluirmos nosso relacionamento. Não era o que eu queria no momento. Respondi a mensagem. "Tenho compromisso. Pode ser amanhã? Bjs B.". Nenhuma resposta. Pela empolgação de Alice, furar nossas horas de compras seria o mesmo que dar um tiro no pé.

O Sr Cullen, saiu no horário do almoço e avisou que só voltaria no final do dia. Antes de sair solicitou mais duas pastas e me pediu para deixar sobre sua mesa para quando chegasse. Almocei com Alice e Rose e conversamos sobre tudo, menos sobre o que tinha acontecido. Rose me contou que o Sr Newton tinha abordado o Sr Emmett para saber um pouco mais de mim. Por trabalhar com o Sr Cullen ele não tinha coragem de me abordar em minha sala. Fiquei aliviada com isso.

No final da tarde o Sr Cullen ligou avisando que não voltaria mais e me avisou que chegaria por e-mail um relatório que ele precisava que estivesse impresso quando chegasse no dia seguinte. Anotei a informação em um bloco que estava sobre a minha mesa e reservei enquanto estudava uma planilha que ele tinha recebido. Não era a minha função, mas como uma boa economista, esta informação não passaria por mim sem ser notada.

No horário combinado, Alice e Rose apareceram em minha sala para me apressar. Elas estavam adorando a ideia de fazer compras e eu estava assustada. Meu cartão de crédito tinha um limite curto, em relação ao que deveria ser o delas duas, e a minha poupança implorava para não ser aniquilada.

Nunca andei tanto e nem gastei tanto quanto gastei com elas duas. Alice achava que tudo ficava perfeito em mim e praticamente me obrigou a comprar todos os tipos de vestidos, saias e camisas que ela achou que seria adequado para trabalhar. Eu particularmente achei que tudo era justo demais, transparente demais e curto demais. Só quando resolvemos para comer algo que me lembrei do arquivo que receberia e teria que imprimir e deixar sobre a mesa do Sr Cullen. Santo Deus! Eu seria demitida por isso. Tive medo de contar as meninas sobre o meu esquecimento e com isso ser vista como uma incompetente. Então inventei um encontro de ultima hora com Jacob e consegui deixá-las para voltar à empresa e cumprir com a minha obrigação.

O segurança achou estranho, mas acabou liberando a minha entrada, depois que eu concordei em deixar o carro fora do estabelecimento e também em não levar a bolsa. O que ele estava pensando? Que eu roubaria informações? Mas tive que concordar ou então não conseguiria corrigir meu erro a tempo. Conferi o horário ainda dentro do elevador. Onze horas. Caramba! Alice sabe fazer o tempo passar. Senti que meu corpo estava exausto e as sandálias altas agora pareciam incomodar ainda mais os meus pés. Entrei na sala focando o computador a frente da minha mesa. Liguei, tamborilando os dedos enquanto ele fazia todo o trabalho demorado de iniciar, abri o e-mail, achei o arquivo e mandei imprimir, sentindo meu corpo mais leve por ter conseguido.

Apenas notei a presença dele quando virei em direção a copa em busca de água. Seus olhos cinza estavam em mim e em nada mais. O Sr Cullen estava apoiado em sua mesa. Sua camisa estava para fora da calça. Ele não usava paletó e em uma de suas mãos estava um copo que deduzi ser de uísque. Não sei o que foi mais forte em mim, o desejo intenso que assolou o meu corpo ao vê-lo mais uma vez me observando daquela forma que só ele conseguia fazer, ou se sentia vergonha, por estar sendo pega em mais uma incompetência. Tive medo das duas reações. Ele levantou uma mão e me convidou a ultrapassar a barreira que nos separava: a sua imensa porta.

Caminhei até ele, parando a uma distancia confiável. Com a pouca luz que estava em sua sala era impossível perceber o que ele fazia, no entanto era possível perceber que ele não estava em seu estado normal. Cansado? Preocupado? Irritado?

– Isabella! – sua voz saiu arrastada, um tanto quanto rouca e sensual o suficiente para me deixar úmida. Ele tinha me chamado pelo meu nome e não formalmente, como sempre fazia. Era demais para o meu equilíbrio. Tive que buscar enlouquecidamente pela minha voz dentro de mim e quando a encontrei, foi difícil fazer com que ela concordasse em falar o que eu queria, quando ela só queria dizer "Me tome para você" acrescentando um "pelo amor de Deus" suplicante. Pigarreei.

– Sr Cullen, eu acabei... Eu... Me desculpe. – não consegui admitir a minha falha. Ele apenas me olhava e seus lábios exibiam um sorriso mais do que tentador. Seus olhos demonstravam um brilho nada ingênuo. Ele sabia que estava me enlouquecendo.

– Tudo bem. – fiquei espantada com a compreensão que ele demonstrava. – Parece que nada deu certo hoje. – minha mente mesmo abalada conseguiu registrar o breve segundo em que seus olhos perderam o foco para depois voltar a mim.

– Algum problema Sr Cullen? Posso te ajudar? – instintivamente a minha vontade de ajudá-lo falou mais alto. Só que seus olhos modificaram outra vez. Assumiram um brilho mais intenso. Mais sedutor. Mais faminto. E eu sabia qual era a fome dele. E o pior de tudo era que eu queria matá-la.

Ele avançou em minha direção e minha consciência praticamente me empurrou para trás. Ela gritava "Cuidado! Ele é casado." Mas meu corpo vibrava enlouquecido, desejoso deste contato. Como podia ser assim? Senti minha cabeça girando e continuei recuando até sentir o frio do vidro da parede as minhas costas. Eu não tinha mais como escapar. O Sr Cullen, consciente da minha situação, sorriu perfeitamente, colocando suas mãos espalmadas no vidro, me prendendo entre seus braços, mas sem me tocar.

– Cuidado quando me oferecer ajuda Isabella. – seu rosto estava bem junto ao meu, lançando seu hálito delicioso em minha pele. – Você corre um sério risco de me ver aceitando. – seu corpo se aproximou um pouco mais, me deixando saborear seu cheiro. Um misto de perfume caro com seu próprio cheiro másculo. Era um cheiro afrodisíaco.

– Sr Cullen, não. – consegui dizer, sem acreditar que estava dizendo. Ele sorriu ainda mais deixando que sua língua umedecesse seus lábios. Outra parte do meu corpo ficou totalmente úmida. Santo Deus! Eu não conseguiria resistir. O Sr Cullen deixou que seus lábios chegassem bem perto dos meus, mas desviou quando eu pensei que poderia experimentá-los. A ponta do seu nariz percorreu minha bochecha até minha orelha. Eu podia sentir seus lábios bem perto de minha pele. Minha respiração estava descontrolada e meu coração ameaçava sair pela minha boca.

– Isabella! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Você já sentiu vontade de tocar em algo que sabe ser proibido? Já teve o desejo irresistível de experimentar algo que sabe não ser socialmente ou eticamente correto? – ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos aguardando por uma resposta. O que eu deveria responder?

– Sim. – respondi hipnotizada pelos seus olhos. Ele deixou um risinho escapar de seus lábios.

– Então... Isabella. – minha pele ficou arrepiada com a maior proximidade do seu corpo ao meu. Dos seus lábios tão próximos ao meu. – É melhor você ir embora. – parei chocada. – Ou então eu serei tentado a aceitar a sua ajuda, mas da minha forma.

Um braço seu saiu do meu lado me dando passagem. Sem conseguir pensar direito, caminhei até o elevador. Não tive coragem de olhar para trás. Era tentador demais. Entrei no elevador agradecendo a Deus pelo fato da minha excitação não ser ácida o suficiente para dissolver a minha calcinha. Se assim o fosse, ela não existiria mais agora.

Notas finais do capítulo

_**E agora? Será que Bella irá conseguir resistir ao Sr Cullen?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pessoal. Pela primeira vez eu escrevo algo tão explícito assim, então estou com muita vergonha rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr Curtam e comentem tá?**_

Aquela foi a mais louca de todas as sensações que eu já tinha experimentado em minha vida. Saí do prédio lutando contra meus pés que insistiam em voltar para aquela sala. Eu não poderia ceder. Em um momento de desespero peguei meu celular e liguei para Jacob, que atendeu espantado pelo horário.

- Gatinha! Algum problema?

- Alguns. – respondi sem querer entrar em detalhes. Jacob era meu "ficante", e não meu namorado, apesar de ser o meu único "ficante" no momento. Nossa relação não exigia nada, mas eu gostava de saber que de alguma forma tínhamos respeito um pelo outro. Contudo aquela era uma situação diferente. Eu não o queria, mas eu não podia quere que eu desesperadamente queria naquele momento. Então Jacob tinha que servir. – Vem  
pra cá?

- Hum! Não vai dar gatinha. Você falou que tinha compromisso, combinei com os rapazes de assistirmos ao jogo juntos. – droga! Como ele podia me negar ajuda neste momento?

- Tá. – respirei fundo. Um banho gelado resolveria. – Amanhã então? – um dia dava para aguentar, mas dois era demais.

- Não posso Bella. – ele disse sério. – Esqueceu que amanhã vou estar longe. Tenho uma reunião e um relatório imenso para entregar.

- Isso é um gelo, Jacob? – eu disse irritada. Frustrada, para ser mais exata.

- Não. Claro que não. Mas bem que você merecia, no entanto eu não tenho força suficiente para isso. – reverei os olhos para a sua imensa demonstração de amor. Minha vontade era mandar ele pegar aquele amor todo e enfiar... Em mim, mais precisamente. Porque era disso que eu precisava. Santo Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? – Te vejo na sexta, certo? – sexta? Eu entraria em combustão espontânea se não tivesse sexo o mais rápido possível. Se eu passasse mais um dia ao lado do Sr Cullen, só com ele me  
olhando, com certeza eu teria vários orgasmos com pequenas atitudes, como  
levantar e sentar, por exemplo.

- Tá. Tudo bem. Vejo você depois. – desliguei o telefone antes que ele conseguisse dizer mais algo frustrante.

Naquela noite tomei um banho gelado implorando para pegar uma pneumonia e ficar impossibilitada de trabalhar no dia seguinte. Mas pelo visto o meu pecado era imenso e nenhum santo parecia quere me ajudar. Acordei com toda saúde possível. Nenhum espirro. Droga!

Entrei em minha sala sem vontade de olhar para a mesa dele. O que eu poderia fazer? Como ele reagiria ao que tinha acontecido? Mas meus olhos me traíram e eu me dei conta que buscava freneticamente por ele pela sala.

- Preto combina perfeitamente com o seu tom de pele, senhorita Swan. – sua voz rouca e carregada invadiu meus ouvidos. O Sr Cullen estava logo atrás de mim. Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? Só existia um elevador que ia até aquele andar. Eu tinha conferido a sala toda e nada dele. Como ele se materializou? Tive medo de virar e olhar em seus olhos, mas esta era a minha obrigação.

- Sr Cullen. – eu disse com a voz embargada ao vislumbrar o cinza dos seus olhos. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e a intensidade com que ele me olhava me queimava de dentro para fora. – Desculpe! Eu não vi o senhor aqui.

- Não se desculpe. – ele disse impaciente. – Já estou aqui há algum tempo. – analisei suas roupas buscando por algum sinal de que ele tivesse passado a noite no escritório, mas ele estava impecável. Cabelo devidamente alinhado e a barba por fazer, porem, extremamente adequada. Seu terno grafite dava aos seus olhos maior destaque. Impedi que um suspiro escapasse pelos meus lábios. Eram apenas 7:50 da manhã e eu já estava em meu estado anormal. – Estranhei não ter recebido seu SMS esta manhã com o que  
teríamos para fazer.

- Eu ia fazer isso agora. – procurei pelo meu celular em minha bolsa e quando o encontrei o Sr Cullen me analisava com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Fiquei imediatamente constrangida.

- Eu olhei as agendas. Não posso ficar aqui aguardando a senhorita chegar. – seu sorriso se desfez. – Preciso da pasta do CSM, por favor.

Ainda confusa fui em direção as gavetas e busquei pela pasta que ele tinha solicitado. Enquanto isso o Sr Cullen entrou em sua sala e tratou de dar seguimento as suas atividades. Ele conseguia ser sexy e insuportável ao mesmo tempo. Peguei a pasta e levei para ele. O Sr Cullen nem levantou os olhos para me notar. Fiquei totalmente abatida. Como ele conseguia me tratar da forma como me tratou na noite anterior e agora ser tão frio? Suspirei de frustração.

- Só isso, senhorita Swan. – ele disse ainda focado em seu computador. Virei em direção à porta. Que raiva eu senti por ser tratada desta forma. – Senhorita Swan? – ouvi sua voz me chamando no instante em que minha mão tocou a maçaneta. Virei para contemplar seu rosto magnífico.

- Sim, Sr Cullen? – controlei minha voz.

- Poderia me trazer um café? – ele disse sem nenhum trocadinho entre suas palavras. Era apenas um favor, ou uma forma educada de dar uma ordem. Droga!

- Como quiser, Sr Cullen. – virei de volta a porta e fui até a copa preparar o café. Liguei a máquina e preparei os grãos, aguardando enquanto o cheiro inebriante preenchia a imensa copa. Com o café pronto levei até ele e antes de sair, fui chamada mais uma vez.

- Senhorita Swan? – respirei fundo antes de virar e encarar toda a sua magnitude. – Como sabe que gosto de café preto? – sorri para ele timidamente.

- Eu tenho as minhas fontes. – ele sorriu em resposta e eu quase derreti com seu sorriso.

O restante do dia foi de apenas trabalho. Arrumei duas vezes a sala de reuniões para que ele tivesse uma reunião com o setor jurídico e outra com o setor de marketing. Providenciei seu almoço e o meu por tabela. Respondi todos os 55 e-mails recebidos das filiais solicitando agendar compromissos com o Sr Cullen. Estudei um pouco mais das pastas. Imprimi, organizei, carimbei, grampeei diversos documentos. Atendi mais de 300 ligações. No final do dia eu estava acabada. Desejando mais do que tudo a minha  
cama. Quando o Sr Cullen passou por mim com sua pasta na mão eu respirei  
aliviada. Ao menos ele não me pediria mais nada. Eu ainda tinha que esperar um  
documento que estava acabando de imprimir para que enfim pudesse voltar a minha  
casa.

- Senhorita Swan, estou saindo agora e só retorno amanhã. – concordei balançando a cabeça. Ele caminhou até o elevador e voltou de súbito para mim. – Poderia trazer para mim minha agenda branca? – ele perguntou próximo a entrada do elevador. Peguei a agenda e andei rapidamente em sua direção. Quando ele pegou a agenda nossas mãos se tocaram e eu podia jurar que um choque intenso atingiu o meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e não tive como reprimir o suspiro que saiu pelos meus lábios. A sensação da sua pele na minha era avassaladora. Sem largar minha mão e consequentemente a agenda o Sr Cullen a puxou para mais perto, o que acabou me levando para mais perto dele também.  
Deus! Por que queres me provar tanto assim?

– Isabella. – ele sussurrou. Era nítida a mudança de intensidade em suas  
palavras. Como se aquele homem não fosse o meu chefe, o que passou o dia  
inteiro me ignorando, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós dois. Bom...  
Nada aconteceu, mas... Prendia a respiração aguardando pelo que ele faria. – A  
que horas vai para a cama? – o que? Balancei a cabeça confusa com o que ele  
estava fazendo. O que ele pretendia? As palavras eu, cama e Sr Cullen, todas  
juntas já me deixavam extasiada. Percebendo a confusão que se formava em meus  
pensamentos ele continuou. – Que horas costuma se deitar, para... – um sorriso  
torto brincou em seus lábios e eu fiquei maravilhada com a sua língua passeando  
levemente pelos seus lábios. – Dormir. – ele completou.

- Acho que... – puxei o ar para conseguir organizar os meus pensamentos. Sem consegui passei a mão pelos cabelos puxando-os para trás. Minha outra mão estava presa na dele. – Cedo.

- Cedo? – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Estou exausta. – sorri sem vontade. – Vou deitar cedo hoje.

- Até lá então. – as portas do elevador se abriram e ele entrou sem olhar para trás. Como assim até lá? Mas a porta se fechou e ele partiu, me deixando com a dúvida sem resposta.

Dormir foi mais do que complicado. O que o Sr Cullen quis dizer com "até lá então"? Será que ele teria coragem de aparecer em meu apartamento? Ou será que ele tinha notado a forma absurdamente idiota como eu fico quando ele resolve tirar o meu juízo e por isso quis sugerir que eu sonhava com ele todas as noites? Droga de homem complicado. O banho gelado foi mais do que necessário. Jacob tinha que voltar logo ou então a sexta-feira tinha que chegar mais cedo.

- Agüente firme Bella. Falta pouco agora. – disse para mim mesma.

Abri meu guarda-roupa e tirei de lá meu velho moletom. Vesti a calça solta e surrada e me senti extremamente confortável com ela. Depois vesti o casaco e vi que ele realmente tirava todo o glamour de uma mulher. Tudo bem! Eu ia dormir sozinha mesmo. O que nunca foi um problema para mim, que adorava ocupar todo o espaço da minha cama. Dormir acompanhada sempre foi um problema, fazia com que eu me sentisse pela metade, ou com apenas a metade da cama mesmo. Por isso eu sempre expulsava o Jacob. Como eu precisava que ele voltasse logo.

Rolei na cama vendo as horas passarem. Eu tinha dito cedo e já era tarde, então por que nada acontecia? Ele só podia estar brincando comigo. Brincando. Como eu me senti sendo alvo das suas brincadeiras. Era estranho e prazeroso. Muito prazeroso. Acho que posso mudar o apelido dele de todo poderoso Cullen para todo delicioso Cullen. Tive que rir.

Era sensacional a ideia de me sentir tocada  
por ele sem que isso de fato realmente acontecesse. O Sr Cullen tinha esta  
capacidade. Ele conseguia me tocar da forma mais intima possível. Deus! Como eu  
o queria. Nem que fosse por um pequeno instante. Mesmo que fosse apenas um  
pequeno deslize. Eu seria perdoada se o aceitasse mesmo sabendo que ele era  
casado? Nunca fui muito católica, como a minha mãe, mas sempre tive medo das  
punições que receberia caso ousasse desafiar as leis de Deus, e nelas estava  
bem claro "não cobiçaras a mulher do próximo". Vale para o homem do próximo  
também? Meu telefone tocou me fazendo estremecer. Peguei o aparelho e voltei  
para a cama atendendo de imediato.

- Sim?

- Isabella? – meu coração disparou com aquela voz. – Ainda acordada? – eu podia jurar que ele sorria e tinha certeza que estava esplêndido desta forma.

- Sr Cullen? – eu disse com a voz sobressaltada.  
Estava sendo difícil me controlar.

- Edward. Não estamos trabalhando. – ai meu Deus! Ele estava me dando um pouco de intimidade?

- Desculpe... Edward. – senti meu rosto esquentando por chamá-lo daquela forma.

- Não se desculpe Isabella. – ele ficou impaciente.

- Por que isso te incomoda?

- Isso o que?

- Que eu me desculpe. Você sempre se  
incomoda. – ele riu baixinho e minha pele ficou arrepiada com isso.

- Sua voz fica maravilhosa quando está com  
sono. – ele disse mudando de assunto. Minha língua involuntariamente umedeceu  
meus lábios. Passei minha mão elo meu cabelo voltando para a realidade.

- Sr Cullen, nós...

- Edward. – ele repetiu.

- Edward. – me corrigi. – Nós não podemos...

- Podemos. – ele foi claro e incisivo. – Jogue comigo Isabella. – Era como ouvir a própria voz do demônio me tentando. E eu queria ser tentada. Queria ceder aos seus apelos. Estávamos ao telefone e nada de ruim poderia sair disso. Meu silêncio o incentivou. – Onde você está agora?

- Em minha casa. – respondi sem precisar pensar muito. Ele voltou a rir baixinho.

- Em que lugar da sua casa? – sua voz destacava as palavras de forma clara. Eu entendi o que ele queria saber.

- Em minha cama. Estava tentando dormir e...

- Ótimo! – prendi a respiração. Como assim ótimo?

- Onde o Senhor... Você está agora? – lhe fiz a mesma pergunta.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – ele disse sem se exaltar.

- Como...

- O que você está vestindo? – ele não me  
deixou continuar. Olhei para mim e meu moletom velho e gasto. Eu não poderia  
dizer a ele que estava vestido aquilo. Imediatamente equilibrei o telefone  
entre o ombro e a orelha e puxei as calças para baixo. Eu precisava que ela  
estivesse longe do meu corpo.

- Isso é um pouco íntimo demais. – eu disse  
me esforçando para não deixar meus movimentos transparecerem em minha voz.  
Larguei o telefone e puxei rapidamente o blusão para cima, arrancando-o de mim.  
Peguei o telefone e ainda consegui ouvir a sua risada rouca.

- Sim. Muito íntimo. – ele disse. – Exatamente por isso eu quero saber. – engoli em seco. Eu poderia dizer a ele que estava apenas de lingerie? – Jogue comigo, Isabella. – sua voz rouca de desejo me incentivou a falar. Era só uma palavra. Nenhum mal poderia ser feito em dizer.

- Lingerie. – minha voz saiu sufocada. Eu  
estava totalmente vermelha. Graças a Deus ele não estava lá para conferir. – E  
você? – ouvi, deliciada, o seu suspiro.

- Imagino como deve ser isso. – fiquei  
incomodada com tantas fugas da parte dele. – Qual a cor? – olhei para mim mais  
uma vez e não tive coragem de revelar que usava um lingerie bege. Seria o meu  
fim, ou pior, o fim do nosso joguinho. O que eu diria a ele? Vermelho seria  
provocativo demais. Branco poderia ser muito inocente. Preto. Ele tinha dito  
que o preto ficava muito bem em minha pele.

- Preto. – revelei e afundei um pouco mais  
no meu travesseiro e mais uma vez ouvi seu suspiro para depois passarmos um bom  
tempo em silêncio. Eu podia sentir a atmosfera que se formava entre nós dois.  
Meu corpo inteiro podia sentir isso.

- Isabella. – mais uma vez sua voz saiu  
mais do que deliciosa. Apertei minhas pernas uma na outra como uma tentativa de  
conter o meu desejo. Céus! Eu não agüentaria muito tempo. – Seu corpo  
esplêndido, sua pele clara e macia, em um lingerie preta... – ele soltou o ar.  
– O que você quer? – fiquei calada sem saber o que responder. Eu queria tantas  
coisas. – Diga o que você quer Isabella. – eu podia sentir a força das suas  
palavras em mim. Sua ordem me impulsionava a continuar. Mas eu não tive  
coragem. – Você me quer Isabella? – isso estava indo longe demais. Eu não podia  
dizer a ele que o queria, nem o quanto o queria.

- Edward, isso está indo longe demais.

- Diga. – sua rispidez me deixou ainda mais  
excitada. Minha calcinha estava totalmente molhada.

- Sim. Mas... – fui covarde demais para deixar que acontecesse.

- Você me quer em seu corpo? – sua voz era  
um sussurro. Eu podia jurar que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Só este  
pensamento me deixou ainda mais louca para tê-lo em mim. Nada mais importava.  
Eu o queria.

- Sim. – meu sussurro acompanhava o dele.

- Mas eu estou longe, agora. – o agora que  
ele falou, me fez arquear o corpo com a expectativa. – Então, Isabela... – ele  
respirou profundamente e me deixou ouvir isso. Eu podia visualizá-lo passando  
as mãos nos cabelos. Secando-me com aqueles olhos cinza. – Eu preciso que você  
faça algo por mim. Você vai fazer?

- Sim. – eu não voltaria mais atrás.

- Preciso que passe suas mãos em seu  
pescoço, mas... Preciso que você imagine que é a minha mão te tocando.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Ah, é sim. Basta você pensar em mim desta  
forma. Pense Isabella. Tudo o que eu mais queria agora era poder tocar em você.  
Sentir sua pele macia em meus dedos. Assistir seus olhos se fecharem de prazer  
pelo contato físico que tanto é desejado por nós dois. Ouvir seus suspiros de  
prazer enlouquecidos. Isabella, como eu queria sentir o seu corpo agora. –  
perdi a noção do que estava fazendo. Imediatamente minhas mãos percorreram meu  
pescoço. Era como se ele estivesse sobre mim, me tocando. – Você está fazendo  
isso?

- Sim.

- Pode me sentir em você?

- Sim. – fechei os olhos e deixei que minhas mãos fizessem o trabalho que eu tanto sonhei que ele faria.

- Ah! Isabella. – ele gemeu meu nome e eu  
fiz um imenso esforço para não gemer também. – Desça a sua mão. Passe entre  
seus seios. Eu sonho em poder tocá-los. Tão perfeitos. Rígidos. Do tamanho  
ideal para mim. Você está fazendo isso? – automaticamente minhas mãos desceram  
em direção aos meus seios. A sensação era indescritível.

- Sim.

- Sim, Edward. – ele disse me dando o comando. – Diga o meu nome.

- Sim, Edward. – obedeci.

- Assim, Isabella. É exatamente assim que  
eu te quero. – ele me queria. Isso era o suficiente para mim. – Toque-os para  
mim. Passe seus dedos com segurança neles. Sinta como se fossem meus próprios  
dedos lhe tocando. Você pode sentir isso?

- Sim, Edward. – seu nome saiu de meus  
lábios de maneira melosa. Eu estava extasiada.

- Eu queria realmente estar com eles em  
minhas mãos. – ouvi mais uma vez seu gemido. – Agora quero que você vá um pouco  
além do meu toque. Eu imagino seus mamilos rosados em minha frente. Posso  
sentir o desejo de tocá-los com a língua, me consumindo. Ofereça-me eles.  
Toque-os Isabella. Aperte-os para mim. – obedeci sem contestar. Nada em mim  
queria finalizar este jogo. Levei minhas mãos aos meus seios e fiz o que ele me  
pedia. Não sentia as minhas mãos. Eu sentia as dele em mim. Tocando-me.  
Excitando-me. Meus dedos pressionaram com firmeza meus mamilos e um gemido  
escapou. Edward ficou deliciado com isso.

- Assim Isabella. – ele ficou em silencio  
por um tempo breve, deixando que eu aproveitasse um pouco mais o meu momento. –  
Precisamos fazer isso. Você quer?

- Quero.

- Ótimo! Agora desça suas mãos um pouco  
mais. Imagine que meus lábios estão fazendo esta parte. São meus lábios em  
você, Isabella. Você pode senti-los? – eu podia. Eu sentia. Era real e era  
perfeito.

- Sim, Edward. – eu gemi seu nome.

- Não termine com isso cedo demais. Não  
gema dessa forma. É forte demais em mim. Eu não posso aguentar por muito tempo.  
– sua respiração ficou pesada e depois se normalizou. – Desça sua mão. Passe  
pela sua calcinha e toque onde eu mais queria tocar neste momento. – eu entendi  
o que ele queria e eu queria também e faria. Não dava para segurar isso por  
mais tempo.

Desci minha mão ultrapassando as barreiras  
da minha calcinha. Meus dedos tocaram meu sexo levemente, mas foi o suficiente  
para me fazer gemer outra vez. Eu estava enlouquecida de prazer. Recuei, mas  
logo avancei mais uma vez e mais uma vez um gemido felino saiu de meus lábios.

- Isso Isabella. Faça isso. Faça por mim.  
Pense em mim. Sinta meu corpo em você. – ficamos outra vez em silêncio e eu  
ouvi o que nunca imaginei que ouviria um dia. Edward estava se masturbando  
também. Eu podia ouvir o barulho quase imperceptível de suas mãos percorrendo  
freneticamente seu membro. Como eu queria estar pessoalmente vislumbrando esta  
cena. Imaginar Edward me desejando era uma coisa, mas imaginar Edward se  
masturbando por mim era simplesmente alucinante. Meu ritmo acelerou. Eu queria  
acompanhá-lo. Queria mostrar a ele que também estava pronta para ele. Meus  
dedos me tocaram com mais pressão. Gemi alto de propósito e ele gemeu de volta,  
revelando para mim o que fazia.

- Dentro de você Isabella. – ele praticamente me implorou. Fiquei deliciada. – Me coloque dentro de você.

Imediatamente introduzi dois dedos em mim e  
no mesmo instante gemi enlouquecida. Edward ecoou meus gemidos. Seus movimentos  
ficaram mais intensos, era perceptível pelo barulho que fazia. Eu tinha a  
imagem perfeitamente criada em minha mente. Seu membro rígido e sua mão imensa  
trabalhando nele. Subindo e descendo, sem cessar.

- Eu posso sentir você Isabella. Quente... Molhada... Apertada... E eu totalmente dentro de você. Você quer? – eu estava por um fio.

- Quero. Eu quero você Edward. – meus dedos  
trabalhavam em mim freneticamente. Enquanto meu dedo indicador e o do meio  
adentravam em mim, desejosos dele, meu dedão acariciava meu clitóris aumentando  
o meu prazer. Nunca tinha sido assim antes, mas era exatamente assim que eu  
queria que fosse a vida toda.

- Eu estou em você Isabella, como você está  
em mim. – Senti que estava muito próxima de gozar e minha respiração acelerou.

- Edward! – eu gemi seu nome me entregando  
ao prazer.

- Isabella! – ele também se entregou e  
juntos chegamos ao orgasmo. Intenso, quente, extasiante e extremamente  
prazeroso.

Nossas respirações eram os únicos sons. Eu  
podia ouvi-lo e ele também podia me ouvir. Meu corpo aos poucos foi voltando ao  
normal e eu então comecei a entender o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava em uma  
enrascada.

- Isabella? – ela me chamou.

- Sim. – ouvi seu risinho baixo e rouco e minha pele voltou a ficar arrepiada. Isso nunca teria um fim?

- Te vejo amanhã. – e a ligação encerrou. Fiquei parada na cama. Sem nenhuma reação. O que eu tinha feito?

Notas finais do capítulo

_**O próximo capítulo será ainda melhor. Aguardem. Bjs**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

_**Mais um capítulo meninas. Edward e Bella mais uma vez vão viver momentos alucinantes. Quem tem o coração fraco é melhor tomar um calmante antes tá? Bjs srsrsrsrsrsrsrrs**_

O que eu tinha feito? Esta pergunta não saia da minha cabeça. O Sr Cullen... Edward... Sei lá como deveria tratá-lo agora, mas o fato era que ele tinha conseguido me fazer perder o pouco juízo que ainda restava, para ter cometido aquela loucura. Sexo por telefone. Eu pensava que isso só existia em filmes ou em contos eróticos, mas pelo visto eu pouco sabia sobre a realidade sexual do mundo, ou pelo menos do ambiente em que eu vivia. O que mais viria pela frente?

Não. Eu não podia esperar por nada mais. O que tinha acontecido tinha sido um erro e um erro grave. Ele é casado. Bem casado. Eu sou apenas a secretária que o faz querer um pouco mais de aventura. Apenas isso. O que eu faria agora? Não podia encará-lo. Não podia falar com ele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu simplesmente não podia mais. Precisava e queria sumir. Queria que minha cama afundasse comigo e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas meu despertador insistia em me avisar que se eu não levantasse logo estaria em uma enrascada maior.

Levantei sem vontade. Tomei banho sem vontade. Sequei os cabelos sem vontade e escolhi minhas roupas sem vontade. Uma  
blusa branca com um decote generoso. Como meus seios são pequenos, dava para usá-la sem chamar tanta atenção e principalmente sem ser vulgar. Coloquei uma saia vermelha de couro que Alice insistiu que tinha ficado perfeita em mim. Ela era justa, mas permitia que me movimentasse sem problemas e era comprida até os joelhos. Estava aceitável. Eu queria prender meus cabelos em um coque bem trabalhado, mas preferi deixá-los soltos mesmo. Estava sem vontade de cuidar deles. Forcei meu cérebro a trabalhar em uma boa maquiagem, com medo do que Alice faria comigo caso eu não aparecesse bem apresentável. Deixei passar o café-da-manhã. Estava sem vontade de comer.

Andei lentamente para fora do prédio, em busca do meu carro, que estava do outro lado da rua. E então o vi. Seu carro, perfeito para o que ele era, estava estacionada a frente do meu prédio, e ele estava parado do lado de fora. Seu corpo magnífico estava em um paletó preto e por dentro uma camisa azul com uma gravata preta. Seus cabelos, ainda molhados, estavam casualmente arrumados. Sem gel. Não puxe enxergar seus olhos por detrás  
dos óculos escuros. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos. A visão da área próxima as suas mãos quase me fizeram cair, lembrando do que ele tinha feito na noite anterior e no quanto eu desejei poder assisti-lo. Santo Deus! Salve-me desta tentação.

Não sabia se devia caminhar até ele ou se devia fingir que ele não estava ali. Seria ridículo e infantil fazer isso. Então decidi me obrigar a andar até ele. Seu sorriso em resposta foi escandaloso. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando de vergonha.

– Bom dia senhorita Swan. – ele disse ainda sorrindo. Com certeza estava se divertindo com o meu embaraço. Ele era  
detestável e com certeza passaria o dia me fazendo sentir vergonha pelo que tinha permitido acontecer.

– Bom dia Sr Cullen. – tentei ser o mais tranquila possível. – Algum problema? – eu fingiria que não sabia o porquê do seu sorriso. Seria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Na verdade eu mudei um pouco o nosso roteiro hoje. – ele disse assumindo a sua função de comando. Puxei o ar, inconformada por ele ignorar o que tinha acontecido. Mas eu também estava fazendo isso, então pro que fiquei tão chateada? – Resolvi visitar a nossa sede de pesquisas e desenvolvimentos. Preciso verificar de perto tudo o que está acontecendo. – concordei com a cabeça. – Como a senhorita não teria como saber desta mudança eu vim buscá-la para irmos juntos. Mais tarde voltaremos à empresa. Algum problema? – ele perguntou ao perceber que eu o olhava, aturdida.

– Não, Sr Cullen.

– Podemos ir? – ele abriu a porta do carro e me indicou com a mão, o banco do carona. Fiquei congelada imaginando como  
ficaria o ar com nós dois dentro de um espaço tão reduzido. Eu conseguiria passar por isso? – Senhorita Swan? – ele me chamou a realidade.

– Desculpe. – eu disse sem pensar. Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Não se desculpe, senhorita Swan. –lembrei da nossa conversa na noite anterior e minha pele correspondeu às lembranças. Entrei no carro sem contestar. Ele deu a volta e entrou assumindo a direção. Fiquei olhando para ele aguardando por algo, mas ele não dava nenhum sinal de que conversaríamos sobre este assunto.

Fizemos o percurso de cinquenta minutos falando apenas o que era necessário e que fosse relacionado ao trabalho. O Sr  
Cullen não olhou para mim em nenhum momento. Chegamos à empresa que era o nosso destino, uma das divisões da tão imponente C&D Medical Systems e o Sr Cullen assumiu uma postura ainda mais indiferente. Ele parecia precisar mostra a todos que respirava trabalho, pensava trabalho e comia trabalho. Eu, me mantendo distante, tentava acompanhar o seu ritmo, mas minha cabeça trabalhava de maneira inversa. Quando ele se reportava a mim eu ouvia o que ele dizia, mas meu cérebro registrava que o movimento dos seus lábios era extremamente convidativo. Quando ele me pedia algo, eu demorava alguns segundos para entender que não era o que eu estava imaginando. Quando suas mãos gesticulavam em minha direção era ainda mais complicado pensar, pois eu imediatamente me lembrava do barulho do movimento frenético delas, do outro lado da linha, na  
noite anterior. Cada segundo era um tortura.

A pior parte da manhã foi aguentar o Sr Newton. Ele não parecia estar constrangido em demonstrar tanto interesse em meu decote. E não escondia o seu imenso interesse em coletar informações ao meu respeito. O Sr Cullen percebia tudo, mas se mantinha distante. Isso tudo estava me irritando muito. Por isso fiquei aliviada quando encerramos nossa visita e fomos embora. No caminho eu fiquei calada. Absorvendo tudo o que tinha acontecido e buscando resposta para as minhas dúvidas.

– Cansada? – ele quebrou o silêncio entre nós dois.

– Não muito. – respondi sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Não estava disposta a entrar em qualquer conversa com ele que não  
fosse referente ao trabalho.

– Vou parar para almoçarmos em um restaurante que conheço. Fica próximo. – Eu não queria. Na verdade nem tinha  
fome. Meus pensamentos estavam me alimentando, mas não fiz nenhuma objeção.

Ele guiou o carro até um restaurante que eu também conhecia. Era fino e discreto. Típico para almoçar tranquilamente com a sua amante. Este pensamento me deixou frustrada. Eu não queria ser amante dele. Não queria ser amante de ninguém. Sempre fui livre para viver o que queria, e definitivamente viver com alguém já comprometido nunca esteve em meus planos.

Ficamos em uma mesa ainda mais discreta do que todo o restaurante conseguia ser. A culpa assolava meus pensamentos. O que ele pensava de mim? Que poderia chegar e bagunçar tudo, me escolhendo como amante sem ao menos perguntar se eu estava de acordo?

– Algum problema, senhorita Swan? – ele perguntou ainda me tratando de maneira profissional. Suspirei e peguei o cardápio que estava sobre a mesa.

– Não, Sr Cullen. Nenhum problema. – evitei olhá-lo, mas tive a certeza de que seu sorriso torto perfeito estava presente. Fizemos nossos pedidos aguardamos. Eu estava nitidamente nervosa. O restaurante não estava cheio e era grande. Mas eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele em minha direção, me prendendo a cadeira e me tocando intimamente. Passei as mãos aos cabelos querendo arrancar de minha cabeça estas sensações.

– Você parece nervosa. – olhei em sua direção e ele parecia se divertir com a minha situação. – Não dormiu bem esta noite? – fiquei calada. Encarando-o. Era inacreditável o que ele estava fazendo. Ficamos sozinhos no carro por muito tempo e nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. Agora que estávamos em um lugar público ele parecia querer brincar com o que tinha acontecido. – Sua cama não é muito confortável? – baixei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Eu não entraria no jogo dele. – Parece que você não esta muito afim de conversar comigo hoje, Isabella. – estremeci ao ouvi-lo me chamando pelo meu nome e não de maneira tão profissional, como ele tinha feito o dia todo.

– Isabella? – eu perguntei irônica. – Perdoe-me Sr Cullen, mas acho que o senhor tem distúrbio de personalidade. – ele puxou o ar surpreso com a minha resposta. Eu estava revoltada. Esperava que  
ele me repreendesse, mas ele apenas sorriu, como se eu nada tivesse falado.

– Dentre tantas coisas que você poderia atribuir a mim escolheu logo um distúrbio de personalidade? Eu sou autoritário?  
Sim. Tenho obsessão pelo comando? Sim. Gosto das coisas e das pessoas da forma como eu quero? Com certeza. Sou controlador? Definitivamente. Mas ter distúrbio de personalidade? Com certeza não. – desviei meu olhar. Aquele não era o momento ideal para minhas perguntas. – Pode responder a minha pergunta agora?

– Que pergunta, Sr Cullen? – enfatizei o Sr Cullen para que ele entendesse que eu não queria nenhuma conversa mais íntima entre nós dois. Ele sorriu e umedeceu os lábios com a língua. Imediatamente meus pensamentos reagiram. Droga de homem!

– Sua cama, Isabella. – ele enfatizou o meu nome deixando claro para mim que minha vontade não valia de nada. Totalmente  
controlador. - É confortável? – ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos apoiando os lábios nele.

– Sr. Cullen... – o garçom chegou com nossos pedidos e ele voltou a sua posição inicial. Desisti de comer antes mesmo do prato ser posto a minha frente. Ele no mesmo instante começou a comer,  
esquecendo completamente do que estávamos conversando. Só após a quinta garfada ele notou que eu não tinha tocado em minha comida.

– Você não está precisando de regime. Pelo que pude perceber está tudo no seu devido lugar. Exatamente como deve estar. –  
mais uma vez ele levou o garfo à boca me fazendo desejar aqueles movimentos, contudo de outra maneira.

– Sr. Cullen, eu...

– Isabella você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Eu detesto não ter as informações que preciso, no momento em que  
preciso delas.

– Desde quando o conforto da minha cama é algo que você precisa saber? – no mesmo instante me arrependi de utilizar "você" e não "senhor". Isso derrubou de vez o véu existente entre nós dois. Ele sorriu cruzando outra vez os dedos apoiando seus lábios nele.

– Você prefere que eu mesmo vá checar? – fiquei petrificada com as suas palavras. Acho que meu rosto ficou tão vermelho  
que quase explodiu. – Respire Isabella. – ele disse sorrindo. – E coma alguma coisa. Não é saudável não se alimentar nos momentos corretos. – ele voltou a comer e eu me forcei a colocar algo na boca e mastigar, engolindo de maneira mecânica, enquanto ele me observava. – E então? – uma sobrancelha dele ficou arqueada aguardando pela minha resposta.

– Sim. Sr Cullen. – eu disse chateada por estar mais uma vez obedecendo as suas ordens de cunho nada profissional. Seus  
olhos brilharam com a minha resposta. Eu não sabia se era pelo fato da minha cama ser ou não confortável ou era o seu instinto perverso de ser sempre o dono da situação que se satisfazia com a minha resposta. – Mais alguma curiosidade a respeito da minha vida? – ele riu e inclinou no encosto da cadeira.

– Muitas. – seus olhos penetravam a minha alma. – Mas ficarei satisfeito com mais duas. A primeira é simples. Você está vermelha assim por ter que me contar que sua cama é confortável ou pelo que fez ontem à noite nela pensando em mim? – cuspi toda a água que eu tinha acabado de colocar em minha boca. Ele era louco ou o que? O Sr Cullen riu da minha reação e me entregou o guardanapo que estava em seu colo. Aceitei, mesmo tendo o meu, e limpei o que consegui da água que tinha caído sobre minha saia e na mesa. Não era possível encará-lo naquele momento. – Tudo bem. Vou pular esta pergunta... Por hora.

– Você é louco? Por que faz essas coisas? Por que...

– Edward. – uma voz feminina atrás de mim fez com que minha voz sumisse. A mulher saiu de trás de mim dando à volta a  
mesa indo na direção dele. Ela era linda em seu vestido tão colado ao corpo que parecia uma segunda pele. Magra e alta, como uma modelo de passarela. Um rosto exótico e angelical ao mesmo tempo, apesar da maquiagem pesada para o horário em que estávamos. E seus cabelos completavam todo o conjunto. Ruivo-avermelhado, parecendo uma chama acesa. Aliás, tudo nela parecia uma chama acesa. – Muita sorte conseguir encontrá-lo em horário comercial. Sempre tão ocupado.

– Victória. – ele disse elegantemente se levantando para cumprimentá-la com familiaridade. Ela praticamente se derreteu  
nos braços dele. – Quanto tempo.

– Tempo demais para dizer a verdade. – ele fez biquinho reivindicando mais tempo com ele. Tive vontade de gritar.

– Esta é Isabella Swan, minha secretária. Senhorita Swan, está é Victória, uma... Amiga. – eles se olharam nos olhos confidentes. Agora eu voltei a ser a senhorita Swan e a tal a minha frente era uma amiga? Provavelmente uma amiga como eu tinha sido ontem. Ou pior, uma amiga muito mais alem do que fomos ontem. Era isso? Forcei um sorriso profissional, mas ela sorriu largamente para mim.

– Isabella, acho que devo então pedir a você para agendar uma horinha para mim. Edward é tão ocupado que só assim para  
conseguir encontrá-lo. – agora eu teria que agendar os encontros dele também. Era só o que me faltava.

– Realmente Vic, ando muito ocupado. – ele disse chamando a sua atenção para ele. – mas prometo que entrarei em contato.  
Agora preciso voltar para minha vida corrida. Tenho mais duas reuniões hoje. – ele gesticulou para o garçom que lhe trouxe a conta.

Saí do restaurante ainda agüentando toda a conversa deles dois sobre se encontrarem em outro momento mais apropriado. Ele  
era um idiota, metido e arrogante que pensava que podia ter todas as mulheres. Tive pena da esposa dele. E eu era um dos motivos desta pena. Mas nunca mais voltaria a acontecer. Eu não permitiria.

Voltamos para a empresa em silêncio. Por mais que estivesse convencida de que não viveríamos mais o que ele estava disposto o viver, uma coisa me incomodava e muito. Ele não tinha feito a  
segunda pergunta. A curiosidade estava me corroendo.

– Fale, Isabella. Eu sei que este esfregar todo de suas mãos é vontade de falar algo, então fale logo de uma vez. – ele disse quando chegamos a garagem.

– Você não fez a segunda pergunta. – falei timidamente. Seu sorriso torto escandalosamente sexy, se apresentou, me deixando sem ar.

– Eu farei, em um momento mais apropriado. Agora se a senhorita não se importa, precisamos trabalhar. – fiquei constrangida. Agora eu confundia os momentos, sendo íntima quando não deveria ser. Ele me fazia perder a noção das coisas.

Passamos o restante da tarde dedicados ao trabalho. Quer dizer... Ele passou. Duas reuniões estavam agendadas e eu apenas  
participei levando para ele os documentos solicitados. A maior parte da minha tarde eu passei me martirizando por deixar que ele fizesse isso comigo e principalmente pelo fato dele ser casado. Alice compareceu a sala. Ela queria falar com o Sr Cullen, mas como ele estava em reunião, ela apenas agendou algumas coisas comigo, para serem passadas para ele depois e ficou algum tempo conversando sobre as diversas coisas. Eu estava aérea e ela notou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? Você está apática. Edward aprontou alguma coisa? Eu sempre peço a ele para ter modos ao falar com as pessoas, mas esta mania de comando dele é terrível. – sorri. Ele era realmente insuportável com a sua mania de comando.

– Alice... – eu precisava desabafar. – Você já fez... Quer dizer...

– Desabafa logo de uma vez. O que aconteceu com você que está te torturando tanto. Foi alguma briga com aquele seu paquera?

– Não. – tomei coragem. – Na verdade foi uma coisa que aconteceu com uma amiga minha. Ângela. – improvisei. – Ela me  
contou ontem que aconteceu uma coisa estranha entre ela e um cara.

– Uma coisa estranha?

– Sim... Eles... – mordi os lábios sem saber como continuar. – Eles fizeram sexo por telefone. – ela tapou a boca rindo. Era divertido porque não tinha sido com ela. E não acredito que ela  
acharia engraçado se soubesse que tinha acontecido entre eu e o irmão dela, que era meu chefe e que era marido da cunhada dela.

– O que tem de errado nisso? - ela disse sorrindo.

– O cara... O cara com quem ela esteve ontem, mesmo por telefone... É casado. – seu sorriso se desfez.

– Isso é grave. – ela disse séria.

– Eu sei. – baixei a cabeça deixando meus cabelos caírem em meu rosto para esconder o o meu rubor. - Você acha que conta  
como traição este tipo de sexo?

– Qualquer tipo de sexo. É sempre traição Bella. O que você fez? – ela me acusou. Levantei a cabeça e encontrei os seus  
olhos. Não tive coragem de admitir. – Não deixe Edward fazer isso com você Bella. Ele pode estar tendo problemas com Tanya, mas eles ainda são casados e pelo visto isso não terá fim. – ela não estava brigando. Era como se estivesse me alertando, como amiga e não como chefa. – Bella. Ele...

– Você entendeu errado. Não estou falando de mim Alice. – fui covarde demais para admitir ou me desculpar. Eu não queria que ela soubesse das minhas falhas e não queria que isso virasse um problema entre nós duas.

– De verdade?

– Sim. – tentei seu firme e forcei um sorriso. – Agora tenho que entrar Alice. Vou levar alguns documentos antes que o Sr  
Cullen resolva me dar outra punição. – ela sorriu aliviada.

– Ótimo! Vou fazer uma visita ao Jasper. - nos despedimos e eu voltei a minha tortura interna.

No inicio da noite eu fui chamada para a sala de reuniões e o Sr Cullen me deu várias tarefas e agendou mais algumas reuniões e visitas. Ficamos mais vinte minutos finalizando tudo e ele se  
despediu das pessoas. Eu estava desligando o computador e colocando tudo no seu devido lugar quando ele se aproximou. Mais do que normalmente nos aproximávamos.

– Vamos? – ele disse.

– Vamos? – perguntei sem entender.

– Eu te trouxe até aqui. Vou levá-la para casa. – meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas pernas ficaram bambas e meu rosto  
chamuscou. – Respire Isabella. – ele sorriu e colocou uma mão no bolso. – Não será hoje que eu irei conferir o conforto da sua cama. – abri a boca para falar, mas nada saiu de minha boca. Decidi não falar mais nada. Fomos até o carro dele e assim que entramos, ele voltou a falar.

– Ainda tenho direito a minha segunda pergunta. Não vou liberá-la disso. – fechei os olhos aguardando pelo que viria. Ao menos ele não iria se atrever a testar a minha cama. No entanto ele nada falou. Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o percurso. Silêncio por fora, mas um barulho infernal dentro de mim. Todos os meus órgãos lutavam para que ele estivesse mais perto, bem mais perto, e minha mente gritava que ele não poderia se aproximar. Paramos em frente ao meu prédio e ele não disse nada. Soltei o cinto de segurança e fiz menção de que sairia do carro.

– Como você pode definir a sua vida sexual? – mordi os lábios e fechei os olhos. Que porra de pergunta era aquela? Levei minha mão a maçaneta do carro. – Você não me respondeu. Sabe quanto custa o meu tempo?

– Você é doente. – eu disse sentindo meus olhos ficarem molhados.

– Por quê? Porque quero saber o que você define como um bom sexo? Porque me interesso pela sua vida sexual?

– Isso não tem importância para o seu tempo nem para os seus negócios, então porque não me deixa em paz? – o enfrentei. Ele sorriu. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu. Eu estava excitada? Não era possível.

– Você fica desfrutável quando está nervosa, Isabella. É um perigo para qualquer homem. – meu ar ficou preso nos  
pulmões. Ele se inclinou em minha direção. Eu podia sentir seu hálito em mim. Seus lábios muito próximos aos meus. Eu queria poder tocá-lo. Meus olhos dançavam entre seus lábios e seus olhos. Meu coração estava disparado.

– Não faça isso comigo. – eu implorei sussurrando.

– Não farei. Só quando você pedir. – a existência do seu sorriso perfeito me fez querer afundar no banco do carro e me  
entregar ao orgasmo que insistia em querer acontecer. – E vou conseguir a resposta para a minha pergunta. Você não conseguirá escapara dela. – ele levantou a mão para me tocar e eu cheguei a suspirar com a possibilidade, mas no meio do caminho suas mãos se desviaram e abriram a minha porta. – Você precisa ir agora. Eu tenho um jantar importante esta noite. Nos veremos amanhã.

Desci do carro e fui embora sem olhar para trás. Eu precisava do meu chuveiro. Com urgência.

O dia seguinte simplesmente apagou de mim todas as expectativas. Pela manhã o Sr Cullen ligou avisando que não poderia comparecer. Solicitou que eu enviasse por e-mail a cópia de alguns contratos, todos com a mesma empresa e me avisou que não sabia a hora que chegaria. Tive que fazer algumas ligações desmarcando os compromissos daquela manhã. Almocei com Alice e Rose, como era quando o Sr Cullen não estava. Nossa amizade estava crescendo e eu me sentia bem ao lado delas. O Sr Denali chegou quase no final do nosso almoço e Alice teve que nos abandonar. Eu fiquei com Rose conversando sobre as fofocas da empresa. O tempo todo eu só tentava me animar por ser  
sexta-feira e pelo meu encontro com Jacob, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu não conseguia me sentir empolgada com isso.

O Sr Cullen voltou no final do dia, com a Srª Cullen junto com ele. Eles dois me cumprimentaram educadamente e meu coração afundou com a lembrança do quanto eu era idiota e vulnerável. Alice tinha razão. Eles dois estavam só vivendo uma fase ruim e eu era só um momento na vida dele. Eu precisava de Jacob para me trazer de volta a realidade. Saí antes dele do escritório e corri para casa para me arrumar.

Preferi me encontrar com Jacob na boate. Eu precisava de tempo para arrumar os meus pensamentos. Ver o Sr Cullen com a sua esposa de maneira tão natural aquela tarde me fez mergulhar em um mar de ressentimentos e culpa. Jacob era a minha realidade e eu precisava dele mais do que tudo agora.

Assim que cheguei ele me recebeu com um abraço quente e um beijo apaixonado. Eu correspondi tentando me sentir da mesma  
forma, mas não conseguia.

– Você está maravilhosa, gatinha. – ele disse olhando minhas curvas naquele vestido apertado e curto. Eu tinha escolhido me vestir assim. Queria me sentir atraente, sexy, desejada, mesmo que não fosse pelo Sr Cullen. Ao menos eu terminaria a minha noite na cama com Jacob. Seria excelente para esfriar um pouco os meus ânimos. – Quer dançar ou beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou animado.

– Beber alguma coisa. – fomos juntos ao bar e ele conseguiu algumas bebidas para nós dois. Conversamos sobre nossa semana e ele estava muito curioso sobre o meu novo emprego. Mal sabia ele que o meu novo emprego estava me deixando cada vez mais distante dele. Meu telefone vibrou e eu fui para um canto para ouvir melhor o que Alice queria.

– Oi Alice. – eu disse tampando um ouvido com o dedo e gritando um pouco para ela.

– Bella, onde você está? – ela disse com a voz chorosa.

– Estou na Queen´s, por que?

– Preciso conversar com você. Seria muito ruim se eu aparecesse aí? – olhei para Jacob e ponderei. Será que ele ficaria  
chateado?

– Claro que não. Ficarei te esperando. – desliguei o telefone e imaginei uma boa desculpa para dar ao Jacob.

– E aí? – ele disse me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço. Eu gostava disso.

– Era a Alice. Ela também é minha chefa, de alguma forma, mas ela quer conversar comigo. Pedi para ela vir aqui, tem problema? – uma interrogação se fez em seu rosto e eu percebi que ele não tinha gostado nadinha.

– Tudo bem. – vamos aproveitar enquanto ela não chega. Ele me puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado. Eu correspondi. Seria  
bom se eu me empolgasse mais para o fim da nossa noite. Ficamos assim até meu telefone voltar a vibrar. Era Alice avisando que já estava lá. Fui ao seu encontro.

– Oi. – nos abraçamos como antigas amigas. – O que houve? – perguntei curiosa com a sua cara de poucos amigos.

– Jasper. – ela disse fazendo biquinho. – Desculpa por estragar a sua noite. É o seu paquera? – ela disse olhando Jacob  
encostado no bar nos observando. Ele acenou para ela e ela correspondeu.

– Sim. Mas tudo bem. O que Jasper fez?

– Você acredita que ele teve a cara de pau de me sugerir que marcasse uma saída com você para que o Mike fosse junto? – pisquei várias vezes sem entender. – O Mike está na cola dele. Disse que nos duas ficamos amigas e que seria uma ótima oportunidade para que ele conseguisse se aproximar de você. É inacreditável que ele me fez esta proposta. – eu entendia o lado dela.

– Tudo bem Alice. Basta eu dizer ao Sr Newton que tenho um namorado e ele sai do meu pé. – tentei animá-la um pouco.

– Como se isso fosse suficiente. – ela revirou os olhos. Ficava linda assim. Sorri. – Fiquei chateada com ele. Jasper sabe que não gosto de ligar a minha vida pessoal ao Mike, apesar de tudo. Eles  
são como irmãos, não é? Mesmo assim. Eu não gosto dele. Não desta forma, para incentivar um relacionamento com uma amiga minha. Eu sei muito bem o que Mike é capaz de fazer. Jéssica que o diga. – Jéssica? Como assim?

– O que tem a Jéssica?

– Nada. Deixa esta conversa para lá. Estou atrapalhando a sua noite. Volte para seu paquera. Ele não para de olhar para nós duas. Vá dançar um pouco. Eu fico aqui esperando por vocês dois. – olhei  
para Jacob e ele estava mesmo impaciente. Levei Alice até ele e sugeri que fossemos dançar. Ele aceitou na hora.

Com os braços em volta da minha cintura ele mantinha meu corpo muito próximo ao dele. A música era lenta e sensual. Nossos  
movimentos eram sugestivos. Ele acariciava minhas costas enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu sorria incentivando-o a continuar. Eu poderia ficar assim por um bom tempo, se meus olhos não avistassem o que avistaram.

Um par de olhos cinza. Penetrantes. Tocando-me e invadindo-me mais do que Jacob era capaz de fazer. Fiquei tensa. O Sr Cullen estava lá. Encostado onde antes Jacob estava. Braços cruzados no  
peito. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de manga curta, um pouco justa ao corpo. Ele estava maravilhoso. Tão à vontade e confortável quanto a minha cama. Jacob apertou minha cintura com as mãos e me puxou para mais perto. Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos do Sr Cullen. Ele me observava de maneira feroz. Era extremamente sedutor. Extasiante. Jacob se movimentava em mim e eu o seguia desejando estar no corpo do Sr Cullen. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Levantei uma mão a agarrei os cabelos negros do Jacob. Ele suspirou. Seu rosto se virou na direção do meu e no breve segundo em que ele me beijaria eu vi a cabeça do Sr Cullen se movimentando, lentamente, dizendo que não. Fechei os olhos e desviei meus lábios do de Jacob. Como eu era idiota. Mas não era Jacob quem eu queria naquele momento. Não dava para me enganar. Do ângulo em que eu estava vi Alice, emburrada, conversando com quem eu identifiquei ser o Sr Denali, Jasper. Ele tinha ido atrás dela. Mas o que o Sr Cullen estava fazendo lá?

– Espere aqui. Tenho que atender a uma ligação. – eu nem notei que Jacob tinha parado para pegar o seu celular. – gesticulei com a cabeça dizendo que tinha entendido e ele saiu, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas que dançavam. Foi muito rápido. Eu nem sei quantos segundos ele levou para cruzar a pista, me agarrar pela cintura e me levar até a parede dos fundos, me imprensando nela. Seu corpo estava completamente no meu. Sua mão estava em meu cabelo, segurando com força. E a outra estava em meus quadris, me puxando para mais perto. Ele forçou uma perna abrindo espaço entre as minhas e se posicionou entre elas. Eu sentia sua excitação se misturando a minha. Eu podia senti-lo.

– O que está fazendo Isabella? – ele disse com os lábios em minha orelha. Eu ofeguei fechando os olhos e me entregando a  
deliciosa sensação de sentir seus lábios em minha pele. – Não. – ele ordenou. – Não quero ele perto de você. – seus lábios chegaram aos meus. Tocando-os de leve. – Você é minha. – ele disse ferozmente. E me puxou com força para um beijo selvagem. Quase caiu com a sensação dele em mim. Seus lábios eram  
deliciosos. Me invadia, me tocava, me consumia. Deixei que meus lábios o recebesse sem nenhum impedimento. Eu o queria. Sua língua me invadiu e eu fiquei em um momento quase orgástico ao senti-lo tão dentro de mim. Nos beijamos enquanto nossos corpos se esfregavam um ao outro. Suas mãos me mantinham firmes ao seu corpo, me forçando a seguir seus movimentos. Não faltava nada para transarmos. Então me dei conta de que estávamos em público.

– Não. – separei meus lábios dos dele. – abri os olhos para enxergar se Alice estava nos vendo. Mas não a encontrei. E  
Jacob? Ele não podia chegar e me encontrar assim. – Sr Cullen...

– Edward. – ele desceu seus lábios em pescoço alcançando meu decote. Sua língua brincava no limite no decote do meu  
vestido.

– Edward. – eu ofeguei. – Pare com isso. Não podemos...

– Podemos. – ele repetiu. – Você é minha. – ele me puxou para um beco que nos levava para um lugar mais reservado e também mais escuro. Outra vez se posicionou entre minhas pernas, mas desta vez ele foi mais ousado, pegando minha coxa com vontade e levantando minha perna para melhor se encaixar em mim.

– Oh Deus! Edward não. – eu implorei gemendo em seus lábios. Minhas mãos estavam espalmadas em seu peito forte, mas  
eu não encontrava força para afastá-lo.

– Você quer Isabella. Eu quero. – suas mãos percorreram minha coxa que estava em sua cintura e seus dedos quase tocaram em meu sexo enquanto ele explorava a minha bunda. Eu gemi mais alto a mão que estava em meus cabelos desceu para tocar meus seios. Eu não conseguiria me conter por muito tempo. – Diga, Isabella.

– O que?

– Diga se aquele carinha te toca desta forma. – seus dedos entraram pela minha calcinha. Eu podia chorar de tanto prazer. Mas seus dedos apenas acariciaram levemente meu sexo. – Céus como você fica gostosa! – ele gemeu. – Diga! – ele repetiu com raiva.

– Não.

– Não o que? – mais uma vez ele me tocou desta forma.

– Não Edward. – ele riu em meu pescoço.

– Ele faz você se sentir assim? – seus lábios avançaram nos meus para me liberar meio segundo depois.

– Não Edward. – ele se esfregou em mim fazendo com que sua ereção me tocasse. Seus movimentos eram fantásticos. A cada  
investida dele eu tinha a sensação de que ele me invadiria a qualquer momento. E como eu queria isso.

– É ele quem você quer? – ele disse apertando meus seios em suas mãos macias.

– Não Edward. – eu respondi obediente.

– É a mim quem você quer?

– Sim. Eu quero. Eu quero Edward. – implorei. Não suportaria mais. Eu estava explodindo de tesão.

– Goze Isabella. Goze para mim. – ele sabia que eu não suportaria mais. Eu sabia que não suportaria. Mas ele não estava em mim. Apenas sugeria estar. Mesmo assim eu estava ensandecida. Edward se prendeu ainda mais em meu corpo e eu não tive como conter o orgasmo feroz que me dominou. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, mesmo por cima da sua camisa. E me deixei dominar.

Fiquei ofegante em seus braços. A culpa voltou a me dominar. O que ele estava fazendo comigo? Seus lábios me abandonaram e suas mãos não faziam mais a pressão de outrora. Ele me olhou nos  
olhos. Ainda existia desejo nos dele, mas eu sabia que nada mais aconteceria.

– Eu não quero que ele volte a tocar em você, entendeu? – ele disse sem desviar o olhar.

– Você não pode decidir isso. – eu disse chateada com a forma como ele conseguia me dominar.

– Posso e estou fazendo. – ele disse com raiva. – Você é minha. Ninguém vai tirar isso de mim. – meu coração acelerou. Senti medo, raiva e orgulho. Senti que minha excitação voltava ao meu corpo. Como podia? – Entendeu? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Estava derrotada. – Vá para casa agora.

– O que? Eu não posso sair sem dizer nada a ele.

– Diga a ele que vai para casa. Sozinha. Eu estarei de olho em você. – ele saiu e me deixou sozinha na escuridão. Respirei  
diversas vezes e depois fui para o banheiro para recuperar a minha aparência. Quando voltei Jacob estava procurando por mim. Olhei ao redor e Edward não estava mais. Nem Alice, nem Jasper.

– Onde estava? – ele disse ao me ver.

– No banheiro. – iniciei a minha mentira. Era horrível mentir para ele. – Não estou me sentindo bem. Acho que vou embora.

– Calma Bella, ele me abraçou para cintura. – Eu vou com você.

– Não. – eu disse um pouco alto demais. – Não. Eu vou só tomar um banho e um remédio para dor de cabeça e depois dormir.

– E nós dois? – ele disse sugestivo.

– Eu ligo para você amanhã.

Sai da boate o mais rápido possível. Meus olhos corriam a rua procurando por ele. Nada. Entrei no carro e dirigi em direção a minha casa. Minha mente trabalhava sem parar. Quando estacionei e desliguei o carro eu vi o carro dele passar por mim. Merda de homem mandão. Ele tinha me seguido para ter certeza de que eu tinha feito o que ele mandou. Droga! Entrei em casa e fui para o chuveiro. Quando saí meu celular tinha recebido uma mensagem. "Boa garota! E.". Droga!

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**E agora? O que Bella fará?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Notas iniciais do capítulo

_**Garotas, capítulo hot hot, mas triste. Não fiquem confusas. Nos próximos capítulos Edward começará a explicar um pouco o porquê de suas atitudes. Deixem comentários (eu ainda não descobri como respondê-los) e indiquem certo?**_

Era sábado e eu não tinha nada planejado, já que dormir com Jacob tinha ido por água a baixo. Minha vida tinha virado um inferno desde que eu tinha aceitado trabalhar naquela empresa. Eu nem imaginava o que me aguardava quando acreditei que esta chance mudaria a minha vida. Não conseguia entender. O que ele queria comigo? Por que esta obsessão? Eu tinha muitas dúvidas e nenhuma resposta. Era difícil consegui-las quando ele só aparecia para me levar ao limite. Edward era uma incógnita.

Juntei minhas roupas da semana e separei para levá-las até a lavanderia. Arrumei a casa , coloquei o lixo para fora e separei um frango para começar a cozinhar quando meu telefone tocou. Fiquei muito tentada a ignorá-lo. Se fosse Jacob eu não conseguiria continuar mentindo para ele. Não queria estragar tudo, mas não conseguiria agir normalmente depois de tudo o que vivi ontem à noite. Se fosse Edward, e esta opção mexia comigo, eu não poderia atender. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizemos e que ele disse, eu não podia continuar agindo como se não existisse uma imensa barreira entre nós dois. A insistência do toque me fez atender.

– Bella, oi! – Alice falou animada.

– Oi Alice! – era natural ficar animada ouvindo a sua voz. – Tudo certo entre você e o Jasper?

– Sim. É exatamente por isso que estou te ligando. Te devo desculpas por ter estragado a sua noite.

– Não estragou nada. – revirei os olhos. Ela nem podia imaginar quem tinha conseguido fazer isso.

– Mas você foi embora. Encontrei com Jacob e ele disse que você tinha sumido.

– Ah! Tive dor de cabeça. O som estava me deixando cada vez pior, então fui embora. – contei para ela a minha versão. – Fico feliz por você e Jasper. – desviei o assunto.

– Eu também. Jasper é durão e muitas vezes acha que pode ser o dono da situação, mas não sei o que seria dele sem mim. – rimos juntas. – Então... Estou te ligando para convidar para um almoço aqui em casa. – almoçar? Na cada dos Cullens? Nem morta!

– Não vai dar Alice. – iniciei as minhas desculpas.

– Sem desculpas Bella. Esme precisa te conhecer. Já falamos tanto de você para ela que não dá mais para adiar. Rose vai estar aqui, claro. Ela e Emmett são inseparáveis. Acho até que o casamento dela sai primeiro do que o meu. – passei a mão nos cabelos. Eu tinha que conseguir escapar. – Jasper vai estar ocupado o dia inteiro, Edward me fez este  
imenso favor, então você está convocada para me ajudar com alguns detalhes da nossa festa de confraternização.

– Não entendo nada de festas. Nunca comemorei meu aniversário Alice. Acho melhor você encontrar alguém mais eficiente para te ajudar. Além disso, tenho que levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia ou então vou trabalhar na segunda só de calcinha e sutiã.

– Hum! Mike vai gostar de saber disso. – voltamos a rir.

– Ele é um idiota. – mais uma vez mudei o assunto. – Você acredita que...

– Me conte pessoalmente Bella. – ela me cortou. – Passe na lavanderia, deixe suas roupas e venha para cá. Na volta você pega suas roupas e tudo fica resolvido.

– Não acho que o Sr Cullen vai gostar de me ver enfurnada em sua casa. É melhor não misturarmos as coisas. – dei minha última cartada.

– Edward não mora aqui. Ele tem a sua própria casa. Além do mais ele não tem o direito de decidir quem eu posso ou não convidar para me visitar. Mas pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso, ele não vai estar aqui. – não sei se fiquei feliz ou triste com esta informação. – Ele e Jasper vão estar o dia inteiro em um almoço beneficente. Agora que você não tem mais desculpas, anota o meu endereço. – peguei um bloquinho de anotações e copiei o endereço que ela me passou. – Não se esqueça de trazer o biquíni. Temos sol, então vamos aproveitar a piscina.

Ótimo! Eu, na piscina do Cullens. Seria uma tarde constrangedora. Pior ainda será quando eles souberem que sou uma traidora. Que me enfurnei em sua empresa para destruir o casamento do seu querido primogênito. Eu era uma usurpadora.

Mesmo com tantas dúvidas e objeções, eu arrumei algumas coisas e coloquei em uma grande bolsa, sem esquecer o biquíni, como Alice tinha solicitado. Peguei minhas roupas sujas e deixei na lavanderia e depois segui para o endereço indicado. Eu sabia que era um Bairro nobre, mas não esperava o que veria. Eles moravam em um prédio de luxo, com tudo que a palavra luxo é capaz de alcançar. Alice tinha indicado a cobertura, mas pelo que pude perceber, a cobertura fantástica do prédio não era o suficiente para eles, que ocupavam também os dois últimos andares, formando um perfeito triplex. Até Heliporto particular existia em seu apartamento.

Alice me esperou na porta, mesmo havendo diversos funcionários que poderia facilmente fazer isso por ela. Assim que o elevador abriu as postas ela me puxou para fora falando pelos cotovelos.

– Ainda bem que você chegou. Eu e minha mãe não conseguimos chegar a um consenso sobre a cor para a festa, o que você acha, branco e oliva ou branco e champanha?

– Quero ficar fora destas decisões. Não sou indicada para falar sobre estas coisas.

– Acho que branco, oliva e lilás, tudo em pequena quantidade dando prioridade ao branco, pode ser a escolha ideal. – ela disse pensativa. – Muitas flores neste tom vão tornar tudo perfeito.

– Ela muda de opinião a cada dois minutos. – entramos em uma imensa sala e a mulher que estava em seu centro começou a falar. – Bella? Seja bem vinda! Eu sou Esme. – a mãe dele. Meu coração ficou acelerado. Eu me sentia uma intrusa, uma falsa. Mas ela era tão doce, meiga e sorria para mim de forma tão encantadora com sua covinha perfeita. Sua pequena estatura me fazia questionar o porquê do tamanho do Edward? Ele era alto. Uns 1,90 ou um pouco mais. Na certa o pai dele era alto. E também não havia nada  
dele nas feições dela, que tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos e o rosto ao invés de ser pontiagudo, como o de Edward e Alice, era oval. Também não havia nada de Emmett. Seus olhos eram castanhos. Apertei sua mão e retribuí o sorriso. – Que bom que aceitou nosso convite.

– Obrigada. – respondi desajeitadamente. Eu me sentia deslocada. Nada ali era familiar para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha tanta vontade de descobrir um pouco mais sobre eles.

– Vou levá-la até o quarto de hospedes e depois podemos passar algum tempo na piscina. O que acha? – Alice perguntou para mim, mas não esperou pela minha resposta e me pegou pela mão praticamente me arrastando pela casa. Era imensa e muito bonita. A decoração era invejável, e o branco imperava, mesclando com o marrom escuro das madeiras utilizadas em muitos móveis. Muitos jarros de flores estavam espalhados pela casa e cada um era mais bonito que o outro. – Pronto. Este será o quarto que você vai ocupar. Pode deixar sua bolsa aqui. Aproveite o banheiro para trocar de roupa. Vamos almoçar na piscina hoje. Esme detesta, mas abriu exceção para me satisfazer. Ela sempre faz isso. Quero aproveitar que Jasper não está para colocar minha cor em dias. Estou quase transparente.

– Por que a chama pelo nome? – deixei que minha curiosidade escapasse.

– Ah! Isso? Esme não é nossa mãe. Ele casou com meu pai quando eu tinha apenas seis anos. Nossa mãe morreu um pouco antes. Esme nos aceitou como filhos e nós a aceitamos da mesma forma, contudo Edward e Emmett já eram mais velhos e não se acostumaram logo a chamá-la de mãe e eu acabei imitando um pouco eles, mas a chamo quase sempre. – eu não sabia se deveria ou não me desculpar por ter me metido daquela forma na história deles. – Não se preocupe Bella, todas as pessoas sabem disso, não é nenhum segredo. – sorri aliviada.

– E Rose? Por que ela não está aqui? – peguei o biquíni e fui trocar de roupa no banheiro.

– Ela vai aparecer e desaparecer muitas vezes durante o dia. É complicado tirá-la do quarto quando Emmett está em casa. – ela riu e eu corei. Coloquei meu biquíni azul, que eu tinha comprado para a última visita que fiz a minha mãe, na Califórnia, e nunca mais tinha usado e um short jeans curto com uma regata branca. Da mesma forma como Alice estava vestida. Peguei uma toalha, um pente, meus óculos escuros e fomos em direção a piscina.

Subimos os dois andares que nos levariam a piscina, que ficava em um dos lados da cobertura, do outro ficava o heliporto. Alice não parava de falar da festa de confraternização da empresa e também no quanto estava feliz por ter feito as pazes com Jasper. Como eu tinha desconfiado, na noite anterior ele tinha ido atrás dela na boate, levado por Edward, que tinha ligado pouco antes para saber onde ela estava. Assim, ele descobriu o meu paradeiro e tudo acabou acontecendo.

Rose chegou quando eu já não aguentava mais ouvir Alice falar da festa. Ela chegou sozinha e eu fiquei grata por isso. Emmett estava no quarto assistindo um jogo de basquete. Não que eu não quisesse ele por perto, eu nem tinha este direito estando dentro da sua casa, mas estar de biquíni na frente de um dos diretores da empresa era constrangedor. Se bem que Rose estava de biquíni e isso ofuscava qualquer outra garota que estivesse ali.

Almoçamos juntas, com Esme nos fazendo companhia e depois ficamos nas espreguiçadeiras aproveitando o restante do dia com sol. No meio da tarde, Emmett apareceu para nos fazer companhia. Como eu imaginei, ele não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além de Rose e praticamente nem me notou, apesar de ter me tratado muito bem e com mais intimidade do que tínhamos na empresa, me chamando de Bella, como as garotas estavam fazendo.

Quando eu comecei a pensar em arrumar alguma desculpa para ir embora um barulho ensurdecedor tomou conta do local vindo de cima. Olhamos todos em direção a um helicóptero preto que sobrevoou a área da piscina indo pousar em algum lugar depois de onde estávamos. Por impulso peguei minha toalha e protegi o meu corpo. Alice, Esme, Emmett e Rose acompanhavam meu olhar, mas elas não estavam assustadas, como eu estava, apenas observavam com muita naturalidade. Meu coração disparou me certificando do que se tratava.

Depois de alguns minutos, Jasper apareceu, com passos rápidos, usando terno cinza e gravata e desfazendo o nó desta. Ele sorria para Alice como um namorado apaixonado. Atrás dele Mike Newton, vestido de maneira similar a Jasper e logo atrás estava o meu maior pesadelo. Edward. Ele estava vestido como todos os dias, de paletó e gravata. Ambos azul petróleo. Seu cabelo loiro acobreado brilhava com o contato com o sol e balançava com a dança do vento nele. Os óculos escuros escondiam a surpresa em  
me ver, pois logo atrás dele, muito próximo, estava Tanya, sua esposa, vestida em um lindo vestido branco, discreto. Ela deu dois passos rápidos e segurou na mão dele. Edward apenas virou um pouco o rosto para entendê-la e depois  
continuou sua caminhada até o nosso grupo, de mãos dadas a sua esposa. Meu pulmão não conseguia trabalhar direito e respirar passou a ser uma batalha. Eu não devia estar ali.

– Pequena princesa. – Jasper disse ao abraçar Alice e distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto. Ela ria como uma criança. Eu tentava focar meus olhos neles dois evitando olhar para Edward. Depois que eles terminaram o gracioso encontro, Jasper cumprimentou a todos, se surpreendendo com a minha presença. – Isabella Swan! Que imensa surpresa. – ele riu e olhou para Mike, Alice ficou séria e o encarou imediatamente.

– Isabella! – Mike disse. – Que forma esplêndida de terminar o dia. Com a maravilhosa visão de você de biquíni. – meu rosto pegou fogo. Levantei um pouco mais a toalha.

– Mike! – Esme resmungou. – Respeite a garota. Ele riu e beijou seu rosto com carinho.

– Esme! Linda e maravilhosa, como sempre. – ela riu.

– Mais respeito com a Srta Swan. – a voz grave e forte de Edward preencheu o ambiente. Lembrei daquele som em meu ouvido na noite passada, na boate, e da ordem que ele me deu me fazendo quase desfalecer em seus braços. "Goze Isabella, goze para mim" as palavras ecoavam em minha mente. – Já pedi para manter distância das minhas secretárias. – olhei para ele e percebi de imediato que sua mão continuava na de Tanya, mesmo ela estando de lado, abraçando Esme com carinho. Eu era ridícula em achar que  
poderia frequentar aquele ambiente.

– Pelo que parece ela agora faz parte da família. Por que não juntar o útil ao agradável? – Mike discutia a minha vida como se eu não estivesse ali ou não tivesse direito de decidir ou questionar.

– Porque não. – ele disse com raiva chamando a atenção de todos.

– Edward, você precisa deixar de ser tão possessivo. – Tanya correu a outra mão pelos seus braços. – Isabella é maior e pode tomar as suas próprias decisões. – ele apenas se calou, mas eu notei uma veia em sua testa se alterando.

– Na verdade. – eu comecei a falar. – Eu tenho que ir. Tenho compromisso.

– Não Bella. – Alice contestou. – Seu compromisso com a lavanderia pode esperar mais um pouco. Não deixe Edward e Mike lhe intimidar. – ela se apossou de meu braço me impedindo de sair.

– Compromisso? – Mike falou. – Com um namorado? – eu já estava vermelha pelo calor e pela vergonha, então uma mentira não estragaria tudo.

– Ah! Na verdade sim. – menti sentindo mais vergonha ainda.

– Que maldade Isabella! – Tanya falou ao lado de Edward. Olhar para ela fez com que eu percebesse a mão livre dele fechada em punho. O que ele queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse lá assistindo o seu casamento feliz enquanto as lembranças da noite anterior me assolavam e  
chicoteava para me mostrar o quanto eu era ridícula e absurda? – Você acaba de destruir o coração de Mike. – algumas pessoas deram risada e Mike fez cara de dor e apertou o peito, como se seu coração estivesse mesmo sendo destruído.

– Sinto muito. – eu disse juntando as minhas coisas para sair dali o mais depressa possível. Me despedi de todos com um tímido "até mais" e fui embora sem olhar para trás. Alice me acompanhou até o quarto onde minhas coisas estavam e me aguardou enquanto eu vestia algo decente para sair.

– Você inventou esta desculpa porque ficou incomodada com o Mike ou porque ficou intimidada com o Edward? – ela disse visivelmente chateada por eu estar indo embora.

– Um pouco de cada um. – eu disse. – mas Jacob enviou uma mensagem avisando que vai passar lá em casa as 18h, como ainda vou passar na lavanderia, meu tempo ficou curto. Tenho mesmo que ir. Além do mais, Jasper chegou e você está morrendo de saudade dele. Aproveite. – tentei sorri confiante para ela, mas por dentro eu estava arrasada.

– Tudo bem. – ela me abraçou com carinho. – você terá que se acostumar com eles dois, se quiser continuar sendo minha amiga. – ela revirou os olhos. – fazer o que, se tenho eles em minha família. – eu ri e ela me acompanhou.

Ainda no elevador mandei uma mensagem para Jacob, rezando para que ele não estivesse chateado o suficiente comigo para me ignorar. "Em minha casa às 18h?" enviei e aguardei ansiosa pela sua resposta. Ao invés de enviar um sms ele me ligou.

– Oi. – ele disse com a voz arrastada. – Pensei que tinha me esquecido.

– Como posso fazer isso? – eu ri da forma como ele falou.

– Não sei. Você anda esquisita. – suspirei. Ele tinha notado.

– Vou te recompensar. Posso te esperar?

– Por que você não vem aqui para minha casa?

– Minha casa Jacob. – essa conversa era redonda. Todas às vezes era a mesma coisa.

– Tudo bem. – ele concordou rápido demais, me deixando surpresa.

– Poxa!

– Estou com saudades. – ele admitiu. – Na sua casa ou na minha, não vai fazer diferença hoje. – agradeci por isso.

Peguei as roupas na lavanderia e passei rapidamente no mercado. Minha casa precisava ser reabastecida. Eu tinha que cozinhar algo para Jacob, mas estava cansada, então comprei um vinho e avisei para ele levar pizza. Cheguei em casa e corri para o chuveiro. Um banho seria excelente para começar a minha preparação para o que viria depois. Jacob me ajudaria a esquecer as loucuras que eu estava fazendo nos últimos dias. Fora que seria sexo de verdade e não amostra de sexo como eu vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Suspirei arrasada. As amostras de sexos que Edward vinha me fazendo experimentar eram muito melhores do que o sexo real que eu tinha com Jacob.

Não que fosse ruim. Não era. Mas era muito, mas muito diferente da forma como Edward conseguia fazer eu me sentir. Abri meu guarda-roupa e tirei de lá um vestido solto e curto, com decote e preso aos seios. Era um pouco infantil, mas era excelente para dar passagem livre pelo meu corpo. Seria um bom inicio. As 18h em ponto Jacob bateu a minha porta. Abri e ele me agarrou me beijando com vontade. Seu corpo já demonstrava o quanto estava excitado. Eu ainda não estava no ritmo dele então resolvi interromper o clima dele e abrir o vinho. Para animar um pouco.

– Você está mais bronzeada. – de costas para ele tive medo de revelar o que eu estava fazendo. Não que eu tivesse que dar satisfações a ele, mas era bom não abusar.

– Dia de lavanderia. Fiquei esperando na pracinha em frente. Aproveitei um pouco o sol. – ele riu e pegou a taça dele de minha mão. Brindamos e bebemos.

– Está melhor? – ele passou a mão em meus cabelos jogando-os para trás e deixando meu pescoço livre para seus lábios.

– Sim. Muito melhor. – carinho no pescoço era a forma certa de me fazer entrar no ritmo. Eu adorava.

– Ótimo! – senti seus dedos descendo pelas minhas costas. Jacob voltou a me envolver em seus braços me puxando para o sofá. Ele sentou e me colocou em seu colo. Seus dedos correram minhas pernas enquanto nos beijávamos. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu passar sua mão para dentro do meu vestido, a campainha tocou. Não sei se fiquei aliviada ou chateada.

Levantei de seu colo e fui atender a porta. Para meu desespero ele estava lá. Edward. Com o mesmo paletó de mais cedo, mas sem a gravata e com a camisa de dentro com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Seus braços estavam abertos apoiados em cada lado da porta. Sua expressão era assassina. Seus olhos que estavam presos em mim vasculharam a sala e encontraram Jacob, sentado no sofá. Quando seus olhos voltaram para mim seu personagem já estava composto e ele se endireitou assumindo a postura de  
comando.

– Boa noite, Srta Swan. – ele disse com a voz controlada.

– Sr Cullen! – eu disse ainda chocada com a sua presença ali. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim. – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e eu fiquei perdida nele. – Preciso de um contrato e não consigo achá-lo. Posso entrar? – ele perguntou e eu abri a boca e não consegui responder. Minha voz não saía. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu automaticamente saí da frente dando passagem a ele. Edward e Jacob se olharam atentamente. Jacob se adiantou.

– Jacob Black. – ele levantou a mão e Edward a apertou educadamente.

– Edward Cullen.

– Ah! O chefe de Bella. – Jacob falou.

– Isso mesmo. – apesar da educação com que se tratavam era perceptível que existia uma tensão no ar e não era só por minha causa. Jacob parecia entender que ali estava um concorrente e por isso assumia a postura de namorado, apesar de não dizer.

– No que posso ajudar Sr Cullen? – interferi a conversa dos dois com medo do que Edward seria capaz de fazer.

– Quero que vá comigo até a empresa, Srta Swan. – ele não me disse "se você puder" ou "se não for atrapalhar", ele apenas disse "quero que vá", como uma ordem. Meu sangue ferveu. A palhaçada toda da boate, ele de mãos dadas à esposa e agora interferindo em minha vida pessoal mais uma vez. Isso teria que acabar.

– Eu posso dizer onde o contrato estar Sr Cullen. Não preciso ir até a empresa para saber onde encontrá-lo. – seus olhos brilharam.

– Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer. Não posso perder tempo com o contrato. – ele não me venceria.

– Desculpe Sr Cullen, mas estamos em um sábado. Eu estou com visita em casa e não posso sair assim. – os olhos dele se estreitaram. – Quem sabe na segunda-feira...

– Agora, Srta Swan. – sua voz saiu ríspida, mas ele sabia que não podia me tratar assim na frente de Jacob, então aliviou. – É uma negociação importante, não posso esperar até segunda-feira.

– Bella? – Jacob chamou a minha atenção. – Tudo bem! – suas mãos acariciaram meu braço com carinho e os olhos de Edward acompanharam o gesto dele. Eu podia jurar que se Edward pudesse, mataria Jacob. – Vá encontrar o contrato e volte. Eu fico aqui esperando. – ele sorriu para mim, deixando claro as suas intenções. Edward mordeu os lábios.

– Desculpe, mas não terminaremos cedo. – olhei para ele e meu queixo praticamente caiu. Que cara de pau. – Preciso que ela redija alguns textos e também que tire Xerox do contrato e o envie pelo fax e que depois arquive e protocole tudo. Acho que vamos varar a noite no escritório.

– Não vamos. Não. – ambos me olharam admirados pela minha revolta. – Não vou a alugar nenhum. Vou ficar aqui e aproveitar o meu sábado.

– Srta Swan. No seu contrato existe uma clausura que deixa claro que...

– Bella. – Jacob me advertiu. – Você tem que ir. – idiota. Eu tive vontade de gritar isso para ele. Não ver que ele vai fazer comigo o que você estava intencionando fazer?

– Viu? Até Jacob sabe o que é correto para você. – Edward foi sarcástico.

– Tudo bem, mas eu vou e volto o mais rápido possível. Me espere aqui Jacob. – Jacob sorriu achando que eu defendia o meu direito de estar com ele. Que tolo!

– Eu vou para casa e quando acabar você me encontrar lá, combinado? – suspirei derrotada. Jacob estava me entregando de bandeja para Edward.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui embora de casa. Jacob ficou para ajeitar as coisas e depois ir embora. Que raiva de Edward! Ele sempre conseguia o que queria e isso estava me irritando muito. O sorriso em seu rosto era de vitória e eu podia arrancá-lo se fosse possível. Caminhei em direção ao meu carro e ele me puxou pela bolsa.

– Posso encontrar o caminho da empresa sozinha. – eu disse chateada.

– Vamos em meu carro. – ele ordenou. Eu obedeci, não adiantaria argumentar com ele.

Fizemos todo o caminho em silêncio. Eu chateada em meu canto e ele com raiva no dele. Entramos na empresa. O segurança reconheceu o carro dele de longe e deu passagem. Saímos no estacionamento vazio e entramos no elevador. Pensei que ele faria algo, mas as câmeras de seguranças nos vigiavam, limitando o seu campo de ação. Entramos na sala e ele imediatamente entrou na sua. Não o acompanhei. Ele não me venceria.

– De qual contrato o senhor precisa? – continuei o tratando com formalidade.

– Nenhum. – ele admitiu entrando em sua sala.

– O que? – entrei atrás dele. Podia sentir a minha raiva possuindo meu corpo.

– Você ouviu. – ele respondeu rispidamente, tirando o paletó e dobrando as mangas da sua camisa. De frente para mim ele se apoiou em sua mesa, cruzando os braços.

– O que você estava fazendo? – ele perguntou.

– Não é da sua conta. – o encarei com raiva.

– É da minha conta. – suas mãos agarraram a mesa em que se apoiava. – Eu disse que queria ele longe da sua vida. – dei risada.

– Você não manda em mim. Dê ordens a sua esposa. – foi a vez dele de rir.

– Ah! Entendi. – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e puxou o ar. – Tanya é minha esposa Isabella...

– E eu não sou a sua amante. - gritei em resposta. – Quem você pensa que é? Com que poder você acha que pode entrar em minha vida? Quem te autorizou a virar a minha vida de cabeça para baixo? Eu não permito. Não permito que você entre em minha casa e me tire dos braços dele, entendeu? Eu não permito. – Edward avançou em minha direção me agarrando com força segurando meus braços para trás com apenas uma mão. Com a outra ele segurou meu rosto junto ao dele.

– Shiiiiiiiii. – ele disse me fazendo calar. – Eu sei bem como acabar com essa revolta Isabella. Eu sei do que você precisa. – e ele me calou com seus lábios. Eu lutei contra ele, mas ele era mais forte, não apenas em força física, mas em mim. Seu mínimo toque me deixava entregue. Eu estava com raiva, mas estava muito excitada pela expectativa do que poderia acontecer. Sua mão que antes estava em meu rosto desceu com vontade até os meus seios e ali ficou me explorando. Eu queria mais e sentia raiva por querer tanto assim. Quando ele liberou meus lábios um gemido escapou de mim e ele ficou ainda mais excitado.

– Isabella. – sua voz fez meu nome sair arrastado. Eu sentia sua barba por fazer arranhando meu pescoço indo em direção aos meus seios. Sua mão livre me puxou para mais perto dele eu finalmente senti o que tanto queria sentir. Rígido. Pulsante. Mesmo por baixo da calça eu podia sentir.

– Me solte Edward. – eu pedi sentindo meus braços doerem pela posição.

– Seja boazinha. – ele disse liberando meus braços. Eu aproveitei a liberdade de volta e deixei que a raiva mais uma vez me dominasse. Eu não seria subjugada. O empurrei quando ele me beijava e pela surpresa da recusa ele recuou, abrindo espaço entre nós dois. Sem pensar eu levantei o braço e o atingi com um tapa forte no rosto. Edward fechou os olhos e acariciou o queixo. Quando seus olhos abriram, eu soube que este tinha sido o meu maior erro. Seus olhos estavam diabólicos assim como o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.

Em um movimento rápido ele me segurou pelos braços com força me fazendo girar e ficar de costas para ele, com os braços presos as minhas costas. Com alguma coisa ele amarrou minhas mãos uma na outra e me puxou para frente, fazendo meu corpo arquear. Eu gemi de dor. Edward as minhas costas me segurou rente ao seu corpo. Sua mão segurava meu rosto para cima, liberando meu pescoço para seu bel prazer.

– Isabela, tsc, tsc. – ele disse. – Você é uma menina malvada. Mas eu sei como punir garotas como você. – ele mordeu minha orelha. Não doeu, era apenas uma leve pressão que fazia com que minha pele arrepiasse. Eu estava vulnerável e estava em suas mãos. A situação era perigosa e ao mesmo tempo extasiante. Ele estava ali, com meu corpo todo entregue a ele. Sadicamente eu senti minha calcinha ficando úmida. Era inacreditável eu estar gostando. – Você gosta não é? – seu hálito aquecia minha pele. – Responda.

– Me deixe em paz Edward. – gritei. Eu não queria me dar por vencida.

– Shiiiiii. – ele disse em meu ouvido. – Não me force a amordaçá-la. Eu prefiro ouvir os seus gemidos. – Edward se movimentou em minhas costas me fazendo sentir a sua ereção. Fechei os olhos. Eu seria forte. – Agora Isabella... – suas mãos desceram em minhas pernas até o limite do meu vestido. – Preste muita atenção. – elas começaram a subir lentamente. – Quando eu digo que você é minha... – subiram mais, quase alcançando a minha calcinha. – O que você diz?

- Vá a merda! – respondi rebelde, tentando conter a explosão de excitação que estava sentindo.

- Boca suja. – sua voz revelava que ele estava sorrindo. – Mas vou ser paciente. Você responde "Sim Edward", entendeu? – senti seus dedos no limite da minha calcinha. – Mais uma vez. Quando eu digo que você é minha... – seus dedos adentraram a minha calcinha quase tocando o meu sexo. Ele me segurava pelos quadris e enquanto me torturava com seus dedos me matando de expectativa, roçava em minha bunda a sua ereção, me fazendo entender que ele estava lá, bem pertinho de mim, louco para me consumir. – O que você diz Isabella? – dois dedos seus invadiram meu sexo me fazendo arfar de prazer.

– Puta que pariu. – eu rosnei louca de desejo.

– Isso é bom de se ouvir. Mas ainda não é o que eu quero. – Mais uma vez seus dedos me estocaram e eu arfei jogando meu corpo para trás. Sua ereção ficou mais firme em mim. Que merda de homem que sabe me fazer perder a noção das coisas! Seus dedos saíram de mim e me acariciaram em um movimento triangular. Fechei os olhos. Nada mais contava, apenas seus dedos em mim. – Diz Isabella. Quando eu digo que você é minha, você diz? – Dois dedos de sua outra mão correram para dentro de mim enquanto a outra mão estimulava meu clitóris.

– Deus! – gemi. – Sim Edward! – quase gritei. Ele soltou um risinho rouco e satisfeito atrás de mim.

– Boa menina. – seus dedos foram mais fundos em mim. – E quando eu digo para você se livrar daquele idiota, você diz?

– Seu louco. Doente.

– Não. – seus dedos me abandonaram e uma mão sua subiu pelo meu corpo alcançando meus seios. Sua força fez com que o vestido cedesse revelando meus seios. Imediatamente sua mão me cobriu, massageando um seio meu e brincando com o bico intumescido. Mais uma vez eu gemi. Sua outra mão continuava me acariciando por baixo da calcinha. Seus lábios lambiam meu pescoço. Eu ia morrer desta forma. – Responda Isabella.

– Não. – minha voz estava embargada. Seus dedos afundaram mais uma vez em meu sexo e ele forçou minhas costas a inclinarem para frente, me segurando para trás. Seu sexo estava rígido em mim por trás enquanto ele se aventurava dentro de mim com os dedos.

– Você gosta disso não é? Seu corpo responde por você. Mas Sabe? – suas mãos me abandonaram ele me segurou apenas pelos quadris. Meus braços presos para trás e meu rosto quase sobre a sua mesa. – Você não terá nada disso enquanto não me responder. Ele se movimentava atrás de mim e eu ouvi o barulho vindo de suas calças. O que ele estava fazendo. – Gosta de jogar comigo Isabella? Vou te mostrar como eu jogo. – ele levantou meu vestido por trás e minha calcinha foi puxada um pouco para baixo.

A expectativa e a ansiedade prendiam o ar em meus pulmões. Ele iria me possuir. E eu queria muito que ele fizesse isso. Sentia minha excitação escorrendo entre minhas pernas e meu sexo pulsar desejoso dele em mim. Suas mãos me acariciaram com leveza e eu senti. Edward apenas roçou seu membro em mim. Passando pela minha bunda até alcançar meu sexo. Ele passou por mim, acariciando e sugerindo uma possível penetração. Ouvi seu gemido abafado e sua respiração acelerada. – Gostosa! – ele gemeu fazendo pressão em meus quadris.

– Edward! – eu gemi sentindo-o entre minhas pernas, mas sem me adentrar. A cada segundo eu ficava mais molhada. Ele brincava comigo. Uma mão sua voltou aos meus seios me puxando para trás e o prendendo entre minhas coxas. Ele gemeu abertamente.

– Diga Isabella. Quando eu digo para você se livrar daquele idiota, você diz? – seu membro roçou a minha entrada e eu quase enlouqueci. Sua mão aumentou o aperto em meu seio e ele se movimentou com vontade em mim insinuando um ato sexual.

– Por favor, Edward! – eu implorei sem aguentar mais ficar sem ele em mim.

– Diga. – ele ordenou.

– Sim Edward, Sim. Por favor!

– Você me quer dentro de você? - para que continuar com o jogo? Eu já estava entregue, implorando.

– Quero. Edward, por favor!

– É delicioso ouvir você me pedir Isabella, mas não. – ele se afastou de mim e sua ereção sumiu do meio de minhas pernas. Eu arfei. – Esta é a sua punição por ter se comportado tão mal hoje.

– Seu filho da puta! – me debati em suas mãos  
sentindo as lágrimas alcançarem meus olhos. – Eu odeio você.

– Shiiiiiiiiiii. – ele mais uma vez estava preso ao meu corpo. Sua ereção de volta as calças. – Seja boazinha e se conforme com o que pode ter hoje. – Mais uma vez seus dedos me invadiram com vontade. A surpresa me fez arfar. Uma mão trabalhava em meu sexo enquanto a outra estimulava meus seios. Eu gemi deliciada com a sua agilidade. Ele beijava meu pescoço.

– Não Edward. Eu quero você. – eu consegui dizer.

– Você terá. No momento certo. – e seus dedos me penetraram com firmeza arrancando de mim um orgasmo alucinante, tirando de mim a força para continuar em pé. Ele aguardou que eu me acalmasse e começou a desamarrar minhas mãos. Livre eu apenas me apoiei na mesa. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu ainda arfava. Ele, ainda as minhas costas, beijava meu pescoço e acariciava minha barriga, meus seios e meus braços.

De volta à realidade, eu conseguia raciocinar com mais facilidade. Ele foi se afastando aos poucos enquanto acariciava meus braços. Algumas lágrimas caíram e eu deixei que meus cabelos encobrissem minha vergonha. Edward me virou de frente para ele e me abraçou deixando que eu chorasse em seu peito. Quando eu finalmente consegui me  
controlar outra vez ele levantou meu rosto e acariciou meus cabelos, olhando em meus olhos.

– Vou levá-la para casa, se você prometer que não vai aprontar mais nada. – eu entendi. Nada de Jacob. Mas quem queria Jacob depois do que eu tinha sentido ali com ele? Afirmei com a cabeça e ele se afastou para que eu pudesse arrumar minhas roupas. Depois caminhamos em um silêncio constrangedor até o elevador e continuamos assim até chagar a minha casa. Antes de sair ele abriu uma das gavetas e tirou de lá um contrato qualquer. Era a desculpa dele para Tanya. Fiquei péssima. Edward parecia atormentado com algo, ou era só a minha forma de entender a indiferença dele. Antes de descer do carro ele segurou minha mão.

– Lembre do que te disse Isabella. Você é minha e de mais ninguém. – senti calafrios em meu corpo. Ele me puxou para um beijo delicioso e minha calcinha ficou ainda mais molhada. Ele percebeu a minha excitação. – Adoro sentir você tão quente assim, mas não posso ficar mais.

– Tanya. – eu disse fechando os olhos.

– É. Tanya. Eu tenho que voltar para casa. Não me faça voltar aqui no meio da noite Isabella. Não apronte nada.

– Volte para sua esposa Edward. – desci do carro e corri para casa deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Ele arrastou o carro e eu me joguei na cama. Deixei que minhas lágrimas me consolassem.

Notas finais do capítulo

_**E então? O que vocês acham? Será que Edward só quer se divertir com Bella? Comentem e recomendem tá? bjs**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_**Oi meninas. Capítulo um pouco mais revelador. Edward vai contar um pouco dos seus segredos a Bella e você vão poder entender um pouco mais o porquê de tantas loucuras rsrsrsrssrsrrsrss Mas não pense que isso é tudo. Ele apenas está mostrando a ponta do iceberg, muito ainda ficará escondido.**_

Ele estava me beijando e era simplesmente fantástico. Os lábios mais doces e gostosos que eu já tinha experimentado. Suas mãos dançavam em meu corpo. Eram feitas especialmente para mim. Para as minhas necessidades. Seus gemidos ecoavam em meu ouvido. Sua língua me explorava. Quando eu achei que não poderia mais aguentar de prazer... Eu acordei. Merda! Era tudo um sonho? Abri os olhos e encarei o teto do meu quarto escuro. Droga!

Mesmo com todo o choro que me consumiu até que o sono me abraçasse, meus lábios ainda podiam sentir o calor dos lábios dele. Meu corpo ainda podia sentir a pressão exata de suas mãos. Eu ainda sofria as experiências da noite passada. Que noite! Se aquele homem conseguia ser isso tudo só me beijando e me tocando, imagine quando ele estivesse dentro de mim de verdade? Levei as mãos à cabeça e sorri largamente. Era tudo uma imensa e deliciosa loucura.

- Sonho bom? – sua voz preencheu o espaço do meu quarto. Sentei na cama automaticamente disposta a gritar. Meu coração ficou acelerado. Ele estava lá. Em meu quarto. Sentado na poltrona em frente a minha cama. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados em seus joelhos e suas mãos sustentavam seu rosto. Estava escuro, mas eu sabia que ele estava divino assim.

- O que?... Como?... Ai meu Deus! – gemi me atirando para trás. – Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

- Não parecia um pesadelo quando você estava dormindo e gemendo meu nome.

- O que? Eu não fiz isso. – meu rosto pegou fogo. Era bem provável que eu tivesse feito mesmo. Eu sempre falava quando dormia e normalmente falava de algo que preenchia minha mente durante o dia.

- Ah, fez sim! E foi fascinante. – eu podia sentir seus olhos me queimando. Voltei a sentar na cama o encarando com raiva. Ele se divertia tentando me enlouquecer?

- Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

- Eu sempre consigo o que quero. – era provável que seu sorrisinho cínico estivesse em seus lábios. Eu era mais uma destas conquistas dele e isso me ofendia e muito.

- Saia daqui. Você não tem direito de entrar na minha casa. O que você fez? Arrombou a porta?

- Não. Abri com a minha chave.

- Você não está falando a verdade. – minha voz vacilou em desespero. Que espécie de psicopata ele era?

- Eu não minto Isabella. – ele me advertiu.

- E o que está fazendo com a sua esposa? Não é uma mentira? E comigo? – eu o acusei. Ele respirou fundo e levantou andando até a janela e puxando a cortina para deixar a claridade entrar. Coloquei meu braço a frente do meu rosto impedindo que a luz me ofuscasse. Ele virou de volta para me observar. Senti vergonha. Meu cabelo estava um lixo com certeza e eu estava usando meu velho moletom desgastado. Sem contar com o conjunto de lingerie que eu tinha escolhido para passar a minha noite. Deus! Ele não podia estar ali, naquele momento, e eu aqui, desta forma tão horrível.

- Esta com certeza não foi a descrição que você me deu na noite em que te telefonei.- ele apontou para meu moletom velho. Fiquei ainda mais constrangida. Passei as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos arrumando a bagunça. - Mentiu para mim Isabella? Tsc, tsc. Menina malvada. – eu podia sentir a ironia em seu tom de voz. Puxei o lençol cobrindo parcialmente o que eu vestia.

- Saia do meu quarto. – ordenei.

- Não.

- Meu Deus Edward! O que você quer? – ele sorriu torto para mim. Eu sabia o que ele queria.

- Várias coisas Isabella e quase todas estão ligadas a você.

- Você é inacreditável. Não pode ter uma cópia da chave da minha casa, isso é ilegal sabia?

- Quer prestar uma queixa? – insuportável. Era isso o que ele era. Insuportável e delicioso. Merda!

- Quero você fora da minha casa. – atirei um travesseiro nele com raiva e ele riu.

- Precisamos conversar. – seu tom de voz mudou e eu senti frio. Era o medo do que ele iria dizer. Eu sabia que enfim teríamos a conversa tão necessária. – Mas antes... Ele caminhou até o meu guarda-roupa e o abriu.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tornando a nossa conversa mais agradável. Não posso conversar com você usando este moletom velho e imenso. Vista algo mais interessante. Uma mulher como você deve estar sempre bem apresentável. Mesmo quando acorda. – parecia Alice falando. Quase dei risada. Eu daria se não estivesse tão tensa vendo-o mexer em minha gaveta de calcinhas. – Acho que encontrei algo ideal para este momento. – ele jogou para mim um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã rosa - claro e uma camisola branca. Era a única descente que eu tinha. Comprei para a minha primeira noite com Jacob dentro da minha casa. Eu não podia dormir com ele usando meu moletom velho.

- Não vou vestir isso. – fui rebelde.

- Vai sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou mandando. E é melhor você obedecer ou eu mesmo vou ser forçado a tirar este moletom de você. Não acho que você vá gostar desta experiência. Eu sei ser rude quando quero. Acredito que a pequena amostra de ontem foi o suficiente. – minha boca abriu. Nenhuma voz saiu de minha boca. Levantei o queixo e fui em direção ao banheiro. – Você tem dez minutos. Não atrase. – batia porta do banheiro com raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para estar em minha casa me dando ordens? Liguei o chuveiro e entrei nele com pressa. Não seria como ele queria. Eu não deixaria ele me convencer a fazer nada. Não importava o quanto maravilhoso ele fosse. Eu não iria ceder. Não mesmo.

Coloquei as peças que ele me deu, mas resolvi que não colocaria a camisola. Era assim? Ele entra em minha casa sem ser convidado, mexe em minha gaveta de calcinhas, e me diz o que devo vestir? Não. Eu iria vestir um short velho e uma camiseta e conversaríamos na sala. Saí do banheiro enrolada em minha toalha e com a camisola na mão. Procurei por ele e o encontrei deitado em minha cama. Seu corpo másculo estava relaxado sobre o meu colchão. Suas pernas cruzadas e seus braços jogados para trás da cabeça em uma posição relaxada. Ele tirou um braço e olhou no relógio.

- Boa menina. O tempo exato.

- Vá à merda! – falei irritada com toda aquela loucura por tempo.

- Cuidado Isabella! – ele me alertou e eu senti um frio na espinha. Ele parecia perigoso realmente. – Por que ainda não vestiu a camisola?

- Não vou vestir. Já estou perfeitamente acordada. Não preciso voltar para a cama.

- Precisa e deve. – ele disse com tom autoritário.

- Não vou vestir. – o olhei com raiva.

- Posso fazer bem pior do que tenho feito esses dias. A escolha é toda sua. – o encarei com raiva e notei o desejo em seu olhar. Puta merda! Eu o desejava loucamente. Só esta pequena ameaça já deixava a minha intimidade úmida. Peguei a camisola que eu tinha jogado sobre a cama e ia voltar ao banheiro, mas ele me impediu.

- Vista-a aqui... Para mim. – sua voz rouca e carregada de tesão fez a minha pele ficar arrepiada. Era um erro. Por que meu corpo não entendia?

- Você é estranho Edward. A maioria dos homens pede para a mulher se despir e você está me pedindo para me vestir. – dei risada.

- Tudo no seu tempo Isabella. – ele me olhou atentamente e passou a língua em seu lábio inferior. - Por hora, preciso de você vestida. – fiquei sem graça, mas a forma como ele me pediu fez nascer em meu corpo uma imensa vontade de atendê-lo.

Soltei a toalha e tornei meus movimentos lentos, para que ele tivesse tempo de admirar o meu corpo. Peguei a camisola e a vesti. Seu olhar se tornou feroz. Fiquei parada, em pé, esperando pelo seu comando. Ele estendeu uma mão e me chamou. Caminhei para os eu lado da cama e continuei em pé. Edward sentou a minha frente puxando meu corpo para ele. Eu em pé, entre as suas pernas, e ele sentado, com as mãos subindo pelo lado de trás das minhas pernas em direção a minha bunda. Eu podia sentir o vulcão que explodiria dentro de mim. Era apenas questão de tempo. De pouco tempo. Seus lábios beijaram o espaço existente entre os meus seios. E depois, em um movimento muito rápido, ele me jogou na cama deixando o seu corpo sobre o meu. Eu podia sentir a sua ereção em mim. Eu sabia que aconteceria e estava tensa por isso.

- Relaxe. – ele notou. – Já te toquei tantas vezes antes e de tantas formas. – seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos para me acalmar. Eu queria. Não queria? – Qual é o problema Isabella? – abri os olhos para encarar seus belos olhos me encarando.

- Não consigo achar normal. – admiti.

- O que? – ele perguntou pacientemente. Eu podia até sentir ternura em sua voz.

- Você é casado. Nunca vou me acostumar a isso. – desviei meus olhos dos seus.

- Ah! Isso? – ele se afastou de mim e levantou da cama. – Então acho que precisamos realmente ter esta conversa. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e caminhou pelo quarto. Deixei que meu coração voltasse ao normal e levantei, sentando na cama. Ele sentou ao meu lado. – Você sabe que este é um caminho perigoso não sabe? – após alguns segundos balancei minha cabeça indicando que sim. – Por diversos motivos Isabella, não apenas pelo fato de eu ser casado com a Tanya. – ele fez uma pausa me observando. - Quanto a isso você pode ficar tranquila, não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Eu e Tanya estamos em processo de divórcio. Ela concorda com a nossa separação. Apenas não podemos torná-la oficial ainda. – mordi meus lábios reprimindo um sorriso. Era muito confuso para ser festejado. Ele pegou em meu queixo e levantou o meu rosto. – Não festeje. Não sei quanto tempo vai durar isso tudo, apesar de desejar que acabe logo. Como te disse antes: É um caminho perigoso. Mas não posso entrar em detalhes com você.

- Por que não?

- Por que não é o momento, ou porque você não deve saber tudo, ou por que eu não quero. Não importa.

- Importa para mim.

- Mas é só o que você saberá. – ele foi seguro em suas palavras. Foi difícil controlar a raiva que eu sentia, mas o que ele tinha feito ontem pelo meu ataque de fúria tinha custado muito, era melhor ser mais precavida.

- O que você quer Edward? Que eu me torne sua amante? – eu sentia a amargura das palavras em minha boca.

- Não sei se amante é o termo correto para isso. Eu não vivo carnalmente com Tanya. Dividimos a mesma casa, por uma questão de conveniência e satisfação a sociedade. Ela faz o que quer da vida dela e eu da minha, desde que seja escondido das pessoas. Essa exigência é dela e não minha. Ao menos enquanto não conseguirmos resolver nada. - eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Acho que amante é o termo correto para isso. – tentei levantar e ele me deteve. Eu sentia raiva pela conversa fiada que ele tentava jogar para cima de mim. – O que você quer? Sexo fácil enquanto passa esta fase ruim com a sua esposa. – ele sorriu me segurando com forma.

- Sexo fácil? Acho que você não faz ideia do que é isso. Conheceu a Victória não foi? Não acha que com ela o sexo é mais fácil do que tem sido com você?

- Você é sádico? Quer me enlouquecer? Não vou aceitar o que está me propondo.

- Eu não fiz nenhuma proposta. – me senti uma imbecil. Meus olhos ficaram molhados. – Não há nada para propor Isabella. Existem apenas fatos. Não estamos negociando nada e você não é uma mercadoria. – ele me soltou e eu me senti humilhada. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Eu já te disse Isabella. Você é minha. – meu coração voltou a acelerar e minha pele ficou arrepiada. – E acho que você não tem como lutar contra isso. Nenhum idiota como aquele com quem você estava se esfregando na boate sabe te dar o que você deseja, o que você quer. Ele não sabe te satisfazer como mulher. Eu consigo fazer isso até mesmo por telefone. – tive vontade de esbofeteá-lo. – eu já fiz isso até mesmo com o olhar. Foi você quem escolheu isso. Quando perdeu a respiração ao me olhar Quando sentia que eu te tocava mesmo quando eu estava longe de você. Foi você quem iniciou isso e não eu. – ele me feria com as palavras porque eu sabia que era verdade.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – ele riu e eu pude ver o brilho em seus olhos. Edward avançou sobre mim me jogando para trás e voltado a ficar sobre mim. Eu tentei lutar contra ele. Tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele segurou minhas duas mãos sobre minha cabeça com apenas uma mão e com a outra ele acariciou meu rosto, roçando o polegar em meus lábios.

- Eu sei tudo sobre você. Não se engane. Não ache que eu aceitaria qualquer pessoa em minha empresa, com livre acesso a minha vida pessoal e profissional. Não sou um idiota Isabella. Eu sei tudo sobre você. Até o número ideal para as suas calcinhas. Eu sei tudo. – senti medo. – Agora seja boazinha e colabore comigo. Meu tempo é muito curto hoje, não quero perdê-lo com bobagens. – Edward beijou meus lábios e eu tentei resistir, mas ele estava sobre meu corpo, entre as minhas pernas e sua mão explorava meus seios. – Uma mulher como você não merece sexo fraco, casual e uma vez por semana, como aquele imbecil vinha lhe dando. Eu sei exatamente do que você precisa. – seus lábios roçavam meu pescoço enquanto falava. Eu estava com medo e com um desejo avassalador. – Mas preciso que você concorde com alguns pontos. – ele me soltou e saiu outra vez de cima de mim. Fiquei perdida, como solta no espaço. – Não quero que ele volte a tocar em você. Nem ele nem ninguém. – seu olhar era assassino.

- Não pode me exigir isso. Que espécie de louco você é?

- Eu posso sim. Ou você será só minha ou nunca será minha. Você escolhe. Mas posso garantir que comigo nunca será como era com ele. – que inferno de proposta maluca era essa? – Agora que você já me escolheu... – ele voltou a falar após um breve silêncio e eu ri da conclusão dele. – Eu sei que você me escolheu. – ele falou rindo e eu achei encantador vê-lo em posição tão normal. Sem mandar ou exigir nada. Era natural.

- Não tenho muita escolha. Você tem a chave da minha casa. Sabe o tamanho das minhas calcinhas. Está me cercando de todos os lados. Está me enlouquecendo.

- Eu sei ser persuasivo quando quero uma coisa. – ele voltou a se deitar sobre mim e a me beijar. Perdi o fôlego. Estávamos deitados em minha cama. Ele me beijava com sofreguidão. Suas mãos estavam dentro da minha camisola, acariciando meus seios. Seu sexo roçava com vontade o meu e mesmo com a barreira da sua calça jeans, era muito gostoso. Eu não pude resistir mais. Puxei seu corpo para o meu com vontade e o estimulei a continuar. Mas ele parou. – Maravilhosa Isabella! Muito maravilhosa! – seus olhos chamuscavam. – Contudo temos que terminar esta conversa. Não cheguei ainda onde quero chegar. – mais conversa? Ai minha Nossa Senhora das mulheres fogosas, me salve!

- Pare de me olhar como se estivesse me implorando. – ele disse. – É difícil demais para eu assistir isso sem poder ir além do que posso hoje.

- Então continue Edward. – fechei meus olhos me sentindo derrota e entregue a ele.

- Não posso. – sua voz estava baixinha, como se ele tentasse convencer a si próprio que não podia continuar. – Tenho um compromisso que não posso cancelar.

- Nem por mim? – tentei persuadi-lo. Aquilo era uma tortura para o meu corpo.

- Por ninguém. – ele voltou a levantar da cama. Meu coração afundou no peito.

- Se você e Tanya estão se separando, por que fingem ainda um relacionamento perfeito? Por que você acha que deve alguma coisa a sociedade?

- Eu não devo nada a sociedade Isabella. Estou pouco me lixando pelo que eles vão pensar sobre isso. O meu problema é... – ele me olhou intensamente analisando até onde poderia me contar. – Eu devo isso a ela. A Tanya. – mais uma vez ele coçou a cabeça e caminhou pelo quarto. – Não sei até onde você vai compreender sem saber de toda a história. O mais importante é que você saiba que eu e Tanya não vivemos como marido e mulher. – repensei todas as informações que ele me passou. Então não era um erro. Pelo menos não um erro absurdo. E eu não era a culpada pela separação deles dois. Então eu poderia suportar.

- Você disse que existiam mais motivos para continuar neste casamento.

- Sim. Mas você não vai saber quais são. – mordi meu lábio inferior. Por que tantos mistérios? E se isso tudo fosse uma imensa mentira?

- Não sei confio em você. – revelei. Ele deu risada.

- Seria mais fácil se você compreendesse que mesmo sem saber nada disso você cedeu a mim, várias vezes. É muito melhor pensar que não esta cometendo nenhum erro. – correi com a sua sinceridade.

- Tanya sabe que você procura amantes?

- Não procuro amantes. – ele me olhou sem paciência. – E sim. Tanya sabe que eu saio com outras mulheres. Faz parte do nosso acordo. – meus olhos ficaram imensos. Ela sabia que ele tinha outras mulheres. "Outras mulheres" não apenas eu. – Qual é o espanto Isabella?

- Tudo o que está me contando.

- Especifique. – ele ordenou.

- Um acordo entre vocês dois que prevê a existência de outras pessoas. E principalmente a existência destas outras pessoas.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu não deixo de querer em minha vida é sexo. E sexo de qualidade. Tanya sabe disso e sabe que eu não ficaria tanto tempo sem uma mulher, mesmo que só para esta finalidade. – mais uma vez meu coração afundou com as suas revelações. – Se estamos nos separando, eu tenho o direito de conhecer outras pessoas, desde que esteja dentro de nossas regras.

- Regras? – minha cabeça girava.

- Sim. Algumas. E você já me fez quebrar uma delas. – olhei atentamente para ele. – Não posso me envolver com funcionárias. Ela faz parte do conselho administrativo e uma das principais acionistas, então, teoricamente, estou proibido de ter algo com você. – que ironia. Dentre tantas mulheres dispostas a estar com ele, eu, que sou funcionária, fui a escolhida, fazendo-o quebrar as regras.

- E as outras?

- As outras regras? – fiz que sim. – Não posso passar a noite fora de casa, salvo em casos em que eu precise não estar na cidade. Não posso ser visto com outras mulheres, expondo-a ao ridículo. Tenho que estar em casa todos os sábados à noite. – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto. – É o dia em que ela recebe convidados em casa, tenho que fazer o papel de bom marido. – soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões. Eram regras demais.

- Não parece que vocês estão se separando. Tem que passar todas as noites em casa.

- Envolve mais do que você pode saber agora. O fato é que as regras valem para os dois e eu não posso nem quero quebrá-las, mais do que já quebrei. Existe muito em risco. Por isso preciso que você se comporte.

- Vocês dormem juntos?

- Não. – ele passou os dedos nos lábios, pensativo.

- Vocês já... Ficaram juntos depois destas regras?

- Sim. Algumas vezes. – puta merda! Eu não podia concordar com isso. Ele ainda sentia tesão por ela, como eu poderia confiar nisso tudo? Passei as mãos nos cabelos e baixei os olhos. – Isabella, Tanya é quase tão persuasiva quanto eu. Mas isso não acontece a muito tempo. No geral eu a evito.

- Por que ainda gosta dela?

- Não. Por que em algumas situações eu não me vejo a vontade para recusá-la. É... Complicado. É um jogo Isabella, e se eu não souber jogar acabo perdendo mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Não posso concordar com isso.

- E vai fazer o que? Continuar tendo os encontros furtivos que estamos tendo? Ou vai continuara aceitando aquele imbecil em sua cama? Para que? Para gozar chamando meu nome? – meu orgulho ficou ferido. Levantei meu rosto desafiando-o.

- Não preciso de você em minha vida. Eu e Jacob sempre nos demos muito bem na cama. – eu pensei que ele ficaria irritado, mas ele apenas deu risada.

- Isso só comprova a minha teoria de que você não conhece nada de sexo. Não de sexo de verdade. Com qualidade. Com segurança e prazer indescritível.

- E isso só o Poderoso Cullen pode me dar? – dei risada sarcástica. – Muito engraçado Edward.

- Você já teve algumas amostras. Posso fazer melhor do que isso. – seu olhar penetrou em mim e meu corpo reagiu a ele. Puta que pariu! Ele realmente sabia me dar o que eu queria. O que meu corpo necessitava. – Viu? Aposto que sua calcinha já está toda molhada. – baixei os olhos confirmando o que ele dizia. - Você é uma loucura excitada Isabella. – puxei o ar. Ele era absurdamente delicioso em mim.

- Você contou a sua história Edward. Falou das regras que terei que aceitar. Eu tenho que compreender que nunca, nenhuma vez, terei você comigo por uma noite inteira. Não teremos uma vida social. Não posso conhecer outros caras, nem sair com os antigos. Sou exclusivamente sua. – ele balançou a cabeça concordando. – Não terei nada de você que não seja sexo.

- Terá o que quiser de mim Isabella, desde que esteja dentro das regras.

- Certo. Desde que esteja dentro das regras. – soltei um riso abafado e balancei a cabeça negando a minha vontade de aceitá-lo. De qualquer forma. Eu apenas o queria. – tenho minhas regras também Edward. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Quero ser a única. – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Não quero que você volte a transar com Tanya, ou com nenhuma das outras mulheres com quem tem saído. Nem mulheres novas. Nada. Serei sua. Exclusivamente sua, se você for exclusivamente meu. – ele ficou calado me observando. Pensando e ponderando o que eu tinha dito.

- Tudo bem. Fechamos um acordo. – um acordo. Estávamos negociando? Eu me sentia uma mercadoria. Barata.

- Se eu descobrir que você transou com alguma mulher que não seja eu, desisto de tudo. E você não conseguirá me fazer voltar atrás. Não gosto da ideia de ser a amante, nem de dividir minhas coisas. Se vamos ficar juntos será nestes termos. – ele deu seu sorriso perfeito e meu corpo inteiro esquentou.

- Muito persuasiva. Estou de acordo. Você me basta. Tem sido enlouquecedor não poder estar dentro de você. – droga! Meu sexo agora pulsava desejoso dele em mim.

- Mas você pode agora. – Edward sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos cruzadas em frente a sua boca, sorriu levianamente e mordeu o seu polegar. Seus olhos eram apenas desejo.

- Não. Não posso. Eu já disse: tenho um compromisso que não posso adiar. – deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre a cama. Eu estava desorientada. Por que não? Não gastaríamos tanto tempo. – Isabella, eu já te disse. Você não é uma mulher de transas rápidas. Não quero estragar a nossa primeira vez, legitimamente, transando rapidamente para conseguir chegar a tempo para meu compromisso. Quero você com tempo sobrando. Além do mais... – ele caminhou em minha direção e passou seus dedos longos em meus cabelos, descendo pelo ombro e tocando suavemente as curvas dos meus seios. – Você está me devendo diversos orgasmos. Não vou ficar satisfeito com apenas um. – meu corpo estava no limite. Ele se abaixou e me tomando pelo rosto me beijou com vontade.

- Tenho que ir agora. – ele me abandonou rápido demais. Eu precisava de mais. – Controle seu fogo Isabella.

- Você volta?

- Hoje não. – fechei os olhos, desolada.

- Mas nos veremos amanhã.

- Sim. Claro. No Trabalho. – seu sorriso escondia algo de mim.

- Tenho que ir. Seja boazinha e se comporte. – concordei. – Nos veremos amanhã.

Edward foi embora e eu me senti péssima logo em seguida. Era muito difícil pensar em tudo o que ele me disse com naturalidade sem que ele estivesse com seus olhos em mim. Eu estava trilhando um caminho onde só poderia haver desilusão. Mas eu tinha concordado e não queria voltar atrás.

O domingo passou lentamente. A todo o instante eu me maltratava pensando no porque de ter aceitado. Mas meu corpo não resistia a ele e seria desgastante continuar deixando as coisas acontecerem da forma como estavam acontecendo. Ele tinha concordado com as minhas regras. Ao menos nisso eu podia me sentir melhor. Fui para a cama cedo e fiquei rolando nela pensando em olhos cinza me queimando por dentro e me tocando mais fundo do que seus dedos foram capazes de chegar.

No dia seguinte eu acordei outra vez sem vontade de sair da cama, mas pela primeira vez eu encontraria com Edward no trabalho aceitando a minha situação de amante. Queria saber como seria, como ele se comportaria e como eu me comportaria. Minhas atitudes nos últimos dias estavam irreconhecíveis para mim, por isso eu não conseguia saber como eu reagiria.

Escolhi um vestido azul, com decote em "V", não muito profundo, mas com as costas nuas. Ele era justo até a minha cintura, mas soltava em ondas abaixo dela causando um efeito dançante. Como não sabia o que Edward quis dizer com aquele olhar quando mencionei que nos encontraríamos no trabalho, escolhi uma calcinha de renda, pequena e também azul. Sequei meus longos fios castanhos deixando-os mais lisos. Coloquei saltos altos e maquiagem. Gostei do resultado. Eu estava bonita e me sentia estranhamente bem.

Sai do prédio e dei de cara com o improvável. Edward Cullen. Parado em frente ao seu carro e me olhando com olhos selvagens. Ele usava um terno grafite e estava prefeito nele, como sempre. Ele abriu a porta para mim.

- Bom dia senhorita Swan.

- Bom dia Sr Cullen. – entrei no carro sem cobrar maiores informações. Ele entrou assumindo a direção e deu partida.

- Quer a sua agenda para hoje agora ou vai aguardar chegarmos à empresa? – falei insegura do que deveríamos conversar.

- Não precisa. Eu sei perfeitamente bem o que temos agendado para hoje. – uau! Isso era novidade para mim. – Posso garantir que nada relacionado à empresa esta agendado para nós dois hoje. – minha boca se abriu e eu fiquei sem reação.

- Como assim? – olhei para fora e notei que estávamos na direção contrária.

- Eu falei Isabella. Preciso de um dia inteiro com você. Estou fazendo isso. – meu corpo inteiro formigou. Seria hoje? Agora? Logo? – Respire Bella. – mais uma fez espasmos tentaram atingir meu corpo apenas pelo fato dele ter me chamado pelo apelido. Era a primeira vez.

- E os compromissos?

- Desmarquei todos. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã. E a senhorita estará bem cansada para vivê-lo. – ele sorriu de canto. Meu coração acelerou. Edward ligou o som do carro e ficamos apenas com a música e nossos pensamentos.

Chegamos cinqüenta minutos depois a uma imensa casa perdida no meio do nada. Aliás, no meio de uma imensa floresta que eu nem sabia existir em Chicago. O silêncio profundo era assustador. Ele parou o carro na entrada e desligou o motor voltando a sua atenção para mim. Apenas me deu seu sorriso perfeito e saiu do carro, voltando para o meu lado para me oferecer a sua mão. Eu segurei e ele apertou meus dedos me passando segurança. Subimos juntos os degraus da casa e ele abriu a porta com muita naturalidade.

- Que casa é essa? – perguntei curiosa.

- Minha casa. Apenas minha. – eu entendi o que ele estava dizendo. Era o lugar para onde ele ia que pertencia apenas a ele.

– Muito grande para ser apenas sua. – ele deu risada e analisou a casa por fora.

- É. Muito grande. – ele me puxou para dentro com sutileza. Por dentro parecia ainda maior. Seus móveis rústicos e mais uma vez o padrão branco com madeira escura imperava. Ele me levou até o meio da imensa sala e eu vislumbrei a imensa parede de vidro ao seu fundo. Era uma visão perfeita. – E agora Isabella Swan... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Somos só nós dois. – seus olhos deixavam claro o que aconteceria. Ofeguei.

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_**Calma. Nada de ficar me pedido pelo amor de Deus para postar logo pq este capítulo será dividido em duas partes para que eu possa contar o dia inteirinho deles, com detalhes rsrsrsrsrs E para tanto eu preciso de muita inspiração, logo irá demorar um pouco mais do que o habitual. Contudo, preparem os corações, Edward amargou uma semana apenas dando prazer, agora é a vez dele.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_**Pronto garotas. Finalmente o capítulo rrsrsrsrsrs São apenas as primeiras horas deles dois, mas já dá para o gasto. Agora vamos aguardar pelas próximas horas. Ta complicado externar o que quero com tanta pressão e me vejo obrigada a colocar os cap sem revisá-los rsrsrsrsrsrs mas está ótimo. Continue comentando pq amo demais os comentários de vocês. É um estimulante a mais. Bjs**_

Era lógico que eu sabia o que aconteceria ali, durante o dia inteiro. Eu e Edward, sozinhos, sem nada nem ninguém para nos separar. Minha Nossa Senhora das pernas bambas que me segure. Edward tinha me dado doses homeopáticas da sua capacidade e eu posso garantir, não era nada parecido com o que eu costumava sentir. Agora, com o meu consentimento, e liberados para termos uma relação completa, eu não tinha a mínima noção do que fazer. Pisquei várias vezes para conseguir me concentrar nas ações dele, porque as minhas eram nulas.

Edward, sempre muito gracioso e felino, uma mistura louca e real nele, me olhava nos olhos sem aliviar a pressão que eu sentia. Mordi meu lábio inferior e ele vendo-me fazê-lo passou a língua levemente pelos lábios, deliciado com a minha atitude. Eu sentia um formigamento no pé da barriga que estava me deixando louca. Um misto de alegria, desejo, muito desejo, tensão e medo brincavam em meu corpo e eu lutava contra a minha vontade de correr daqui, ou de atacá-lo. Ele levantou a mão e acariciou delicadamente meu braço. Subindo seus dedos sem pressa pela minha pele e cada centímetro era marcado por um rastro de fogo. Céus! Ele me deixaria louca antes mesmo de me tocar de verdade. Seus dedos subiram. Sua pele fria em minha pele muito quente, quase em combustão, chegando até meus ombros. Ele  
sobre um pouco mais e acaricia a minha bochecha, que com certeza estava totalmente ruborizada. Eu tentava em vão controlar a minha respiração, mas era uma luta perdida.

Seus olhos descem para meus lábios e se concentram ali. Eu podia sentir seu desejo, mas ele era controlado. Muito controlado. E não agiria sem que antes me enlouquecesse. Seu polegar desceu até meus lábios abrindo-os minimamente e então ele desceu seus dedos, roçando em minha pele, até alcançar o limite do meu decote.

– Azul é a cor ideal para você, Isabella. – eu sorri timidamente. Se ele achava isso imagine quando visse o conjunto de lingerie que eu tinha escolhido para esta ocasião. Ai meu Deus! Imagine quando ele me visse apenas com isso. Ai não! Agora eu o imagino me vendo sem isso. Tive medo de gritar. – Por que tão nervosa? – ele sorriu torto para mim. Seus olhos cinza e sua barba por fazer, propositalmente bem arrumada, seus lábios rosa e atrevidos. Esqueci como se respirava. – Respire Bella! – ele disse  
suavemente. – Você ainda tem dúvidas? Não sabe se fez a escolha certa? – meu coração acelerou. se ele soubesse quais eram as minhas dúvidas neste momento terminaríamos em alguns minutos, ali mesmo no chão da sala.

– É como escolher entre pular ou não de um avião. – sua sobrancelha arqueou. – Eu sei que enquanto estiver suspensa no ar, será lento e extremamente prazeroso, mas quando chegar o momento do choque será muito doloroso e é muito provável que eu não sobreviva a isso. – eu estava sendo sincera, apesar de saber que eu pularia, de uma forma ou de outra. Não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

– Eu acho que o medo e o risco são meus melhores estimulantes. – ele continuou sorrindo. – E principalmente... Foram os sentimentos que me trouxeram os meus melhores negócios.

– Eu imagino que você pense assim. – foi frustrante ouvi-lo me tratar como uma bela aquisição.

– Venha. – ele me puxou pela mão me conduzindo a um imenso sofá marrom, que padronizava com o restante da sala. No chão um imenso tapete branco e a frente dele a imensa parede de vidro. Depois dela, apenas a floresta. – Sente. – me senti uma criança recebendo ordens, mas obedeci. – Já conversamos sobre isso. – concordei nervosamente. – Não vamos conversar mais. Entendeu? – o olhei sem entender. Por que não? – Ao menos não hoje. – ele suavizou. – Isabella eu esperei uma longa semana por você. Não quero perder nenhum minuto discutindo qualquer que seja o assunto. – mais uma vez seus dedos correram meu rosto e eu pude jurar que meu corpo tocou fogo. –  
Eu quero você. Toda! – ele enfatizou. – pensei que meu corpo se partiria de desejo. Como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo? – Agora relaxe. – ele levantou e saiu da sala. Fiquei olhando pela imensa parede de vidro imaginando como seria.  
Eu tinha a certeza de que seria bom. Muito bom.

Edward voltou para a sala segurando duas taças em uma mão e na outra uma garrafa de vinho. Abriu o vinho de maneira muito naturalmente e o derramou nas taças. Vinho branco. Deixando a garrafa em uma pequena mesa de apoio ele voltou para o meu lado e me entregou uma taça.

– Beba. Vai te ajudar a relaxar. – ele bebeu um longo gole da dele e eu o acompanhei. – Por Deus Bella! Estou me sentindo como o usurpador da sua virgindade. – ele mesmo riu da piada. Eu continuei séria. – Tudo bem. – ele colocou a taça dele no chão e voltou para mim. – Beba. – levei a taça aos lábios. – Todo. – ele queria me embebedar? –Ótimo! Boa menina! – ele retirou a taça de minha mão e se voltou para mim. Lentamente ele beijou meus lábios eu senti algo se embrulhar por dentro de mim, como mil borboletas dançando balé. Edward era perfeito na arte do prazer, mas  
era um mestre na arte de beijar. Seu beijo deixava claro que ele me saboreava, se deliciava em mim. Meu corpo inteiro reagia a ele e era insuportável imaginar qualquer distância entre nos dois quando estávamos assim. O vinho estava  
fazendo efeito ou os beijos dele causavam este efeito em mim? Ele tão lentamente como começou também terminou. Inclinei meu rosto em sua direção pedindo mais. Ele deixou seu sorriso perfeito me encantar.

– Do que você gosta? – Como assim? Eu gosto de estar com ele, não importa como. O olhei sem saber o que dizer. – Como você gosta de ser tocada? De que forma você prefere que eu inicie? – ele continuou a falar e eu continuei perdida. Como saber do que eu gosto? Eu gostava de sexo, mas o que ele tinha feito comigo não parecia em nada com o que eu já tinha feito em minha vida. O sexo para mim tinha ficado definitivamente dividido como antes de Edward e depois de Edward. E eu agora não podia saber do que gostava ou não. O que responder? Mordi meu lábio inferior em resposta. – Quanta inocência Isabella. – ele estava se deliciando com a minha insegurança. – Vamos ver até onde você aguentará agir assim. – seus olhos brilharam.

– Não me pergunte então. Faça. – eu o desafiei. Ele sorriu. Eu fiquei mais tensa ainda imaginando o que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo.

– Como a Srta quiser. – Edward se inclinou em minha direção e parou a alguns centímetros de mim. Mais uma vez sua mão se levantou para me tocar. Depois a outra. Elas caminhavam em meu pescoço disparando choques em minhas terminações nervosas. Céus! Ele só está tocando em meu pescoço e mesmo assim eu já podia sentir a minha feminilidade se apresentando. Doida para participar da festa. Seus dedos não me tocavam, eles apenas roçavam minha pele, muito de leve. – Gosta disso? – fechei os olhos e confirmei com a cabeça. Suas mãos sumiram de mim. Voltei a abrir os olhos e Edward tocou o mesmo local com os lábios. A sensação foi muito boa. Voltei a fechar os olhos enquanto sentia seus lábios quentes pressionarem com cuidado minha pele, depois sua língua provar o mesmo local e os dentes roçarem com cuidado me deixando arrepiada. Eu sentia seu hálito em meu pescoço. Ele estava controlado enquanto eu já estava quase que implorando por um orgasmo.

– Assim é bom? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, Edward. Muito bom.

– Viu? Não é tão difícil. – ele mais uma vez voltou a me tocar com os dedos e ao mesmo tempo beijar, lamber e morder a mesma área. Tudo junto. Ao mesmo tempo. Eu ia enlouquecer. Deixei que meu corpo fosse deitado nas almofadas que compunham o sofá e ele ficou logo acima de mim. Seu corpo não tocava o meu. Arrisquei-me a tocá-lo. Primeiro nos braços que o mantinham elevado sobre o meu corpo e depois toquei seu peito. Forte. Másculo. Definido. E deliciosamente em minhas mãos. Ele gemeu em meu pescoço. Edward levantou desfazendo outra vez o nosso contato e tirou o paletó. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele ainda o usava. Ele deixou a peça cuidadosamente dobrada sobre outro sofá, menor, próximo ao que estávamos. Depois retirou o relógio, a carteira e a aliança. Parece estranho, mas eu fiquei glorificada com isso. Não teríamos Tanya entre nós dois.

Sentei no sofá para melhor observá-lo. Edward veio até mim e parado a minha frente ele passou as mãos em meus cabelos. Acariciando-os.

– Tão linda Isabella! – seus olhos eram ternos e eu não tinha mais dúvidas, nem medos. Ele voltou a me deitar no sofá e eu percebi que seus sapatos ficaram no chão, enquanto ele subia mais uma vez sobre mim. Seus dedos voltaram a dançar em minha pele, mas agora na área do meu busto, no limite do meu decote e às vezes avançando um pouco mais. Depois seus lábios assumiram o lugar dos dedos e com eles a língua e os dentes. Eu fiquei ofegante sentindo seus lábios tão perto dos meus seios. Eu o queria ali. Edward gentilmente afastou um pouco o vestido revelando meu sutiã também azul. Ele acariciou circulando meus seios com os dedos. Seus movimentos me fizeram arfar. Ele levantou um pouco o corpo. Suas pernas prendendo as minhas entre elas e com as duas mãos agarrou as alças do vestido descendo-o até a minha cintura. Eu sabia que estava corando. Não tinha como evitar.

Edward desceu suas mãos passando pelos meus seios, ainda pelo sutiã e chegando até o meu umbigo. E então ele fez o movimento contrário, subindo as mãos e correndo elas para debaixo do sutiã, tocando diretamente em meus seios. Eu arqueei o corpo com o contato inesperado. Meus seios cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Ele apertou com leveza, apenas me proporcionando prazer. Edward se inclinou para mim e beijou méis lábios. Um beijo quente, urgente e rápido. Voltando ao seu lugar e com as mãos ainda por dentro do meu sutiã, ele voltou a apenas me acariciar, com os dedos, puxando e rodopiando os bicos com as pontas dos dedos. Minha boca se abriu em um gemido  
manhoso. Ele me tocava como ninguém.

– Não faz isso comigo Isabella. – ele suplicou. – Não geme desta forma. – abri os olhos para olhá-lo e o que vi foi um homem consumido pelo prazer. Uma mão sua me liberou indo até meu pescoço. Enquanto ele me estimulava rodopiando o bico do meu seio com as pontas dos dedos suas mão espalmada tocava meu pescoço com mais vontade. Voltei a gemer e ele se deixou cair sobre mim com um gemido gutural. – Linda! Maravilhosa! – ele disse roçando os dentes em meu busto. Seus lábios desceram trabalhando com a língua em minha pele e passou por entre meus seios. Agarrei seus cabelos aguardando pelo contato de sua boca em meus seios, mas ele passou direto, beijando e mordiscando a minha barriga. Sua língua tocou meu umbigo no mesmo instante que sua mão alcançou minha coxa puxando-a para cima. Senti sua palma quente e decidida percorrendo minha coxa. Ele continuou descendo, indo em  
direção a...

– Não. – eu arfei. – Não Edward. – ofeguei segurando em seu rosto. – Eu não quero assim. – seus olhos me encaram curiosos. -Eu não quero assim. – repeti sondando se ele tinha entendido. Edward levantou o corpo voltando para meu pescoço.

– Por que não? – ele disse deixando finalmente que o corpo dele deitasse sobre o meu. Sua ereção roçava meu sexo através do meu vestido. Minha tensão pelo momento anterior foi aliviando e o desejo voltando a me dominar.

– Por que não. – respondi voltando a fechar os olhos, entregue ao prazer.

– Responda Isabella. – ele ameaçou e levantou o corpo. Eu pisquei buscando em minha mente alguma resposta.

– Eu simplesmente não gosto. – toquei seu rosto o encorajando a continuar de onde estávamos. Seu sorriso em resposta era absurdo. Um misto de deboche, desafio e ironia. – Nem todo mundo gosta Edward.

– Não gosta de fazer ou de receber? – seus olhos me sondavam. Revirei os olhos.

– De receber Edward. Pode ficar tranquilo. – meu sangue foi esfriando nas veias.

– Não estou tranquilo. – mas seu rosto era divertido. Tá legal! Virei piada porque não gosto de sexo oral. – Por que exatamente você não gosta? – levei à mão a testa e tentei dispersar minha irritação.

– Pensei que não conversaríamos sobre nenhum assunto hoje.

– Este assunto é pertinente.

– Eu só não gosto. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu não acho que seja uma coisa prazerosa. Acho até que muitas mulheres fingem gostar só para agradar os parceiros. O que não é o meu caso. Prefiro ser honesta. – foi a minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha. Cruzei os braços e o encarei. Será que ele preferia a mentira?

– Amadores. – ele riu e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Eu disse que você nunca experimentou sexo de verdade. Tinha certeza disso. – ele levantou e olhou para mim mais uma vez. – Eu não estava contando com isso... Não para agora. – um sorriso ameaçador se formou em seus lábios e eu tive medo do que ele faria. – Fique aqui Isabella. Mas fique bem quietinha. Eu já volto. – Edward saiu rapidamente da sala. Aliás, ele saiu da casa. O que ele estava fazendo? Tive vontade de levantar para saber o que ele aprontaria, mas o medo de descobrir foi maior. Edward voltou dois minutos depois com algo no bolso da calça. Sem dizer nada ele voltou a me beijar. Meu corpo aqueceu com o contato tão caloroso e urgente. Suas mãos correram meus seios, massageando-os. Depois ele voltou a beijar a região do meu busto correndo suas mãos pelos meus braços. Sem que eu esperasse, ele os lançou para cima prendendo-os com uma mão apenas e voltando a me beijar. Meu coração ficou acelerado. Eu me lembrava da sensação de ser presa por ele. Edward tirou algo reluzente do bolso e muito tarde eu percebi ser uma algema. Sem pestanejar ele prendeu meus braços e depois os prendeu em algo que estava atrás do sofá.

– Edward, o que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei apavorada.

– Não posso perder a chance de lhe mostrar o quanto isso é prazeroso. Relaxe e pelo amor de Deus, goze. – ele sorria e eu estava em pânico.

– Não Edward! – eu fui dura com ele, mas ele sorriu ainda mais. – Edward, estou falando sério. Eu não quero. Não pode me forçar a fazer...

– Shiiiiiiiiiiiii! – ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios. – Devo amordaçá-la? – sua voz era suave, mas eu podia sentir a ameaça existente nela. Meus olhos ficaram fixos nele. – Agora relaxe. – ele ordenou voltando a me beijar. Não quis corresponder, ele então desceu para meu pescoço, reiniciando todo o trabalho. Eu estava muito aborrecida, mas estava excitada com suas carícias. Sua língua traçou o caminho até um dos meus seios e ele afastando o sutiã serpenteou a língua em meu bico já totalmente intumescido. Mordi meus lábios evitando um gemido. Ele não teria isso de mim assim tão fácil. Após pressionar os dentes neles sua boca voltou a descer o caminho proibido. Que droga! Por que ele tinha que fazer o que queria? Mas sua barba roçando em minha pele nua fez com que meu corpo ganhasse vontade própria. Lutei contra os gemidos que se acumulavam em minha garganta. Edward antes de me tocar da forma como queria, olhou em meus olhos e entendeu que mesmo chateada eu estava ansiosa para isso.

Senti seus dedos em cada lado da minha calcinha. Ele iria me despir e eu nada podia fazer. Ele já tinha me tocado antes e tinha sido demasiadamente prazeroso. Contudo ele nunca tinha me visto nua e imaginar ele cara a cara com... Era constrangedor. Eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo e esta não era a única parte do meu corpo que reagia assim. Eu  
podia nunca ter gostado de sexo oral, mas... Puta que pariu! Edward era fantástico em tudo, então por que eu não relaxava e aceitava que seria tão incrível quanto o restante todo que já tínhamos feito? Simplesmente porque eu tinha dito não e ele não tinha aceitado a minha vontade. Então eu estava chateada. Chateada, algemada e completamente excitada. Nossa Senhora da expectativa que me ajudasse.

Ele, ainda segurando as barras da minha calcinha, mas sem movê-la nem um centímetro, beijou, como se saboreasse, minha coxa esquerda, na sua parte interna, muito próximo do meu sexo. Puxei o ar com o contato. Sua língua brincou entre as fronteiras da minha calcinha e eu fiz um esforço anormal para conseguir ficar quieta e não mexer os quadris, como estava querendo. A expectativa era uma tortura. Então seu polegar adentrou a minha calcinha tocando com delicadeza o meu clitóris já extremamente sensível. Eu arfei. Puta merda! Eu tinha arfado. E ele com certeza estava fazendo a dancinha da chuva satisfeito com isso. Mais uma vez seu polegar pressionou a região e eu joguei a cabeça para trás contorcida de prazer.

Senti minha calcinha sendo removida e agora eu estava praticamente implorando para que ele acabasse logo com isso. No entanto ele sabia da minha aflição e o caminho traçado para a retirada da minha calcinha do meu corpo demorou mais do que andar a pé até a minha casa. Eu estava tão ofegante que se ele não estivesse entre minhas pernas com certeza eu estaria esfregando uma na outra. Ele lentamente se abaixou, e antes de sentir o contato de seus lábios eu senti seu hálito quente, que provocou em mim um  
incêndio completo. E então seus lábios. Ah! Seus lábios. Quentes, leves e deliciosos em mim. Ele não precisava fazer mais nada. Se apenas permanecesse ali, daquela forma, já seria suficiente para que eu voltasse atrás e aceitasse que era bom. Mas Edward era Edward e nunca se contentaria com apenas um beijo, mesmo que bem dado.

Ele envolveu meu clitóris com os lábios e uma pequena pressão foi feita no lugar no momento em que ele o sugou. Foi impossível impedir o gemido que escapou de meus lábios. Consegui sentir seus lábios sorrindo em mim e fiquei ainda mais chateada e excitada. Ele, como se quisesse que eu enlouquecesse de vez, passou a língua em movimento triangular. Desta vez eu quase gritei. Céus! Por que Jacob não conseguia ser assim? Por que só Edward?

O movimento foi repetido diversas vezes e em diversas intensidades. Algo dentro de mim começou a dar sinal de que iria se partir em pedaços. E sabia que iria ter um orgasmo e podia sentir que seria um dos melhores da minha vida. Entretanto Edward não estava disposto a me dar paz tão cedo. Retirando sua língua de mi ele se afastou um pouco para depois se aproximar ainda mais. Senti seus lábios em mim com mais presença. Não mais em meu clitóris, ao menos não apenas nele, mas em meu sexo como um todo. E enquanto ele me beijava desta forma sua língua adentrava em mim me fazendo imaginar um CEO estrelado muito próximo de mim. Ao alcance das minhas mãos. A esta altura eu gemia e gritava e falava coisas desconexas. Ele mais uma vez me abandonou no segundo que anteciparia o meu orgasmo. Era uma sensação alucinante. Por um segundo eu tinha tudo e no outro eu não tenho mais nada.

– Mudou de opinião? – ele disse voltando a ficar acima de mim. Seus olhos cinza eram puro desejo.

– Sim. - seu sorriso perfeito se apresentou. Eu fiquei deslumbrada.

– Devo continuar? – seus lábios já faziam o caminho de volta.

– Sim. – eu disse já gemendo.

– Sim? Só isso?

– Sim Edward. Por favor! – ele tinha me vencido.

– Ah! Doce Isabella. Tão inocente. – seus lábios já estavam em mim quando ele disse estas últimas palavras. Seus dentes se fecharam em meu clitóris e eu arqueei o corpo gemendo o seu nome. Ele mordeu e chupou até que eu não conseguia mais estar dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir que meu corpo estava se desintegrando e a sensação era simplesmente indescritível. – Solte a deusa que eu sei que existe em você Isabella. Goze para mim. – ele não precisou falar duas vezes. O orgasmo chegou fazendo meu corpo trepidar e em poucos segundos eu pude sentir meu corpo se desfazendo em seus lábios. Foram segundos, mas parecia a eternidade, de puro prazer e gozo.

Edward voltou para meu corpo me acalmando e me chamando de volta para a eternidade. Não sei em que ponto ou em que lugar ele conseguiu se livrar das calças, mas quando eu abri os olhos e pude senti-lo próximo a mim, ele estava só de cueca. Seus lábios lentamente exploravam meu pescoço enquanto eu me recuperava deste primeiro contato. Seus dedos acariciavam meus cabelos e ele me olhava atentamente nos olhos. Eu sabia do que ele precisava e estava disposta a atendê-lo.

– Eu quero você. – eu disse avisando-o que estava pronta.

– Eu sei. E ninguém neste mundo quis mais você do que eu.

– Me solte. Eu preciso tocar em você. – eu precisava sentir que ele realmente existia e que estava ali comigo.

– Seja uma boa menina. – ele me advertiu. Subindo um pouco mais sobre o meu corpo ele conseguiu liberar meus pulsos. A dor era leve e eu a venerava, pois a lembrança era fantástica. Passei meus dedos em seus cabelos e reivindiquei seus lábios para mim. Eu podia sentir o meu próprio sabor neles e era muito excitante. De maneira assustadora para mim, eu comecei a sentir outra vez a necessidade dele. Edward segurou minha mão e gentilmente a levou até o meio de suas pernas. – Veja. – ele fez com que minha  
mão corresse seu membro totalmente ereto. A extensão era assustadora.

– Pelo amor de Deus, me diga que isso tudo não é você. – meus olhos se fecharam com a expectativa dele todo dentro de mim. Um misto de prazer e medo se formava rodopiando em meu estômago. Edward deu uma risada curta e abafada.

– Isso tudo sou eu. E você vai adorar. Pode acreditar em mim. – ah! Eu podia. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha me feito passar eu não tinha mais como não acreditar nele. – Vou estar dentro de você Bella e vai ser a melhor de todas as minhas realizações. – fechei os olhos de prazer com as suas palavras. Edward se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e pegou ao lado do meu corpo uma camisinha. Tirando a sua cueca eu pude vislumbrar o motivo do meu medo. Era lindo! Lindo! Grande, robusto, torneado e me fez salivar. O que este homem estava fazendo comigo? Assistir Edward correndo uma camisinha por toda a sua extensão. Eu nem sabia que existia camisinha para algo tão... Tudo. Mas existia e ele estava desenrolando-a em minha frente. Foi o suficiente para me deixar totalmente acesa.

– Isabella! – ele pronunciou meu nome com delicadeza. Seus braços se posicionaram ao lado do meu rosto. – Doce e inocente Isabella. – seus lábios beijaram o cantinho dos meus. – Como eu esperei por este dia. – e então eu o senti. Apenas tocando a entrada do meu sexo. Ele movimentava o corpo e seu membro me tocava e sumia. Eu gemi instintivamente. Quando ele mais uma vez brincou de investir em mim, almejando apenas encostar eu movimentei os meus quadris fazendo-o adentrar em mim. Edward gemeu alto. Gutural. E eu o senti me invadindo, mesmo que não completamente. Foi glorioso. – Não faça isso comigo Isabella. – ele disse controlando sua excitação. Eu adorei a ideia de enlouquecê-lo. Era algo novo para mim e ser tão desejava.

Edward não agüentou e finalmente me penetrou. Com tudo. Uma leve dor anunciou o que eu temia. Ele era grande demais e era... Delicioso! Ele gemeu e se inclinou sobre mim mais uma vez. Eu repeti meu gesto e mexi os quadris recebendo-o por inteiro.

– Tão apertada! – ele gemeu delirante. – Tão quente. Tão molhada. – Edward estava em seu próprio paraíso e eu estava deslumbrada assistindo-o assim. Mais e mais vezes ele investia em mim e a cada investida eu o sentia mais fundo e mais fundo. Um furação tomou conta de meus gestos e sentimentos. Eu podia sentir o orgasmo se apoderando de mim. Eu gemi e repeti seu nome várias vezes. - Comigo Isabella. Goze comigo. – e eu gozei. Outra vez me derreti em seus braços o sentido se desfazer em mim. Seus gemidos, seus afagos, seus suspiros eram estimulantes para mim. Ficamos ofegantes, largados um nos braços do outro. Deitado como ele estava em mim eu podia sentir seu coração acelerado. Edward se movimentou lentamente, saindo um pouco de mim e depois entrando outra vez. Céus! Ele iria continuar? Mais uma vez ele repetiu  
o movimento. Levantando seu corpo. Mas sem sair de dentro de mim, Edward procurou pelos meus olhos. Ficamos nos olhando por um espaço indescritível de tempo.

– Não tenho vontade de sair de dentro de você. – ele revelou.

– Então não saia. – eu praticamente implorei. Com certeza a Nossa Senhora dos orgasmos incansáveis estava me apoiando, porque eu comecei a sentir como se milhares de formigas começassem a caminhar por dentro de mim, desde o meu sexo até o final do meu útero. Com certeza eu não sairia andando desta travessura. Edward fechou os olhos em êxtase e recomeçou seus movimentos. Mas lentamente, até que nosso desejo assumiu seu devido lugar. Deus! Ele era insaciável. E eu o queria assim. Quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Eu não me reconhecia em seus braços. Normalmente, após o orgasmo eu perdia o interesse em meu parceiro, desejando apenas descansar. Já que eu lutava e buscava por ele, me preocupando comigo, como eu tinha aprendido a ser. Mas Com Edward era tudo tão natural que eu não precisava procurar pelo orgasmo, ele estava ali a minha frente, bastava eu fechar os olhos e esperar. Leve e simples.

Edward abocanhou meus seios e eu gemi com o contato. Eu estava totalmente sensível. Seus dentes prenderam o bico do meu seio entre eles e sua língua brincou um pouco nesta região. Eu podia sentir claramente o seu movimento indo e vindo em mim. Meus braços dormentes não me deixavam acreditar que conseguiria chegar ao final. Mas eu estava lá, lutando contra o meu corpo e proporcionando a ele mais prazer do que achei que seria capaz de proporcionar.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais intensos e ele me abandonou. Eu pude sentir o vazio que se formava dentro de mim.

– Preciso trocar esta camisinha. – ele retirou a camisinha já cheia e deu um nó na ponta. Depois pegou outra camisinha e eu notei que havia muito mais de onde ele tirou aquela. Meu Deus! O que ele esperava daquele dia? Edward deslizou com maestria a camisinha pelo seu pênis e voltou para mim tão rápido quando saiu. Ele me tomou em um beijo escandaloso. Nossas línguas bailavam em nossas bocas. Não foi uma batalha, visto que tínhamos uma perfeita sincronia e ele ainda conseguia combinar a forma como sua  
língua investia em mim com a que seu membro ágil investia mais a baixo. Nossos movimentos foram ficando mais e mais intensos. Eu sentia Edward chegar até o meu limite e voltar. Minha sanidade mental estava por uma linha tênue com  
aloura total. Eu o sentia e o queria mais. Não havia tanto espaço. Eu sabia que ele se esmagava em mim, lutando para chagar mais fundo, mesmo assim eu achava que poderia ser mais. Eu desejava mais.

Edward levantou parcialmente o corpo e segurou firme em minha cintura me puxando contra ele em um movimento selvagem. Eu correspondia à altura. Rebolando e gemendo quando ele estava dentro de mim. O formigamento foi subindo e de repente já tomava conta de todo o meu corpo.

– Deus Isabella! Você é maravilhosa! D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-A. – ele gemeu me levando junto com ele a mais um orgasmo alucinante. Nós gememos e depois ele se deixou cair sobre meu corpo. Ofegávamos. Ele me puxou um pouco para o lado e saído de mim rapidamente, caiu sobre o sofá olhando para o teto. Ficamos em silêncio por um determinado tempo. – Eu sabia que seria bom, mas nunca imaginei que seria a este ponto. – sua mão procurou pela minha e eu deixei que ele entrelaçasse seus dedos aos meus. – E nem terminamos o dia. – ele completou.

O que mais seríamos capazes de fazer depois de três orgasmos que quase me partiram ao meio? Edward ficou ao meu lado respirando e depois sentou no sofá me levando com ele. Eu não queria levantar. Não queria andar muito menos falar. Eu queria deitar e deixar meu corpo se entregar ao mundo desconhecido para mim, onde todas as mulheres arrebatadas por tantas sensações deliciosas tinham o direito de descansar. Era o paraíso. E eu não queria sair de lá. Edward riu do meu estado e saiu do sofá me deixando  
sozinha. Eu queria dormir, mas também queria saber onde ele estava. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei nesta situação, lutando entre estes dois mundos, mas Edward voltou e me pegou no colo, como se embalasse uma criança.

– O que está fazendo? – eu perguntei sem saber se o que sentia era real.

– Levando você para um banho. – ele disse e o meu formigamento voltou.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Vamos aguardar por este banho e o que vem depois dele. bjs


	10. Chapter 10

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_**Taí meninas, a segunda parte do dia deles. Ainda não terminei o dia, por isso teremos uma terceira parte rsrsrsrsrs espero ter correspondido as expectativas e mais uma vez agradeço a todos os comentários que vocês deixaram aqui. Adorooooooooooooo. Continuem comentando e por favor, indiquem minhas fics. Bjs e até o próximo**_._**Feliz natal para todas vocês e que Papai Noel atenda a todos os seus pedidos. Muita paz, amor e luz. Bjs**_

A ideia de um banho com ele me deixava ansiosa e constrangida. Eu ainda estava parcialmente vestida. Bom... Meu vestido estava em minha cintura, meu sutiã estava desajeitado em meus seios, minhas sandálias altas ainda estavam em meus pés e minha calcinha estava perdida em algum lugar da sala, então eu podia me sentir constrangida. Não podia? Edward me carregava no colo e eu deixei que meu rosto descansasse em seu tórax perfeito. Sua pele era macia e seu cheiro era bom. - Não durma agora Bella. – sua voz suave era melodia para meus ouvidos. – eu sorri ainda de olhos fechados.

– Não sei o que você está planejando, mas não sobrou muito de mim.

– Sobrou o bastante para um dia inteiro. – abri meus olhos assustada. Ele estava falando sério?

– Você não é humano. Que espécie de mostro você é? – ele sorriu animadamente para mim.

– A espécie de mostro que vai adoçar a sua vida sexual. – o formigamento familiar invadia o meu íntimo. Eu queria isso? Ou melhor... Eu agüentaria isso? Chegamos ao banheiro e ele me colocou cuidadosamente no chão. Testei minhas pernas e elas ainda eram utilizáveis. Firmei minha posição e arrumei o vestido. Ele já estava totalmente despido e eu aproveitei o momento em que conferia a água para olhar o material completo. Que material! Edward era perfeito de corpo. Seu corpo era totalmente harmônico e sua bunda era... Uma linda bunda! Algo para se admirar. Ele se voltou para mim e me olhou curioso.

– É um banho Isabella. Precisamos estar sem roupas. – sua mão apontou para meu vestido agora já composto. Eu corei. Ele gostou disso. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Edward caminhou até mim e depositou em meus lábios um beijo delicado e rápido. Depois se abaixou a minha frente e segurou em meu calcanhar. Ele tirou uma sandália e depois a outra. Propositalmente ele acariciou minhas panturrilhas, alternando entre leveza e pressão. Livre das sandálias ele subiu suas mãos quentes pelas minhas pernas, adentrando meu vestido e levando-o com elas. Levantei os braços, obediente para que ele pudesse terminar o serviço. Por fim Edward me beijou com mais vontade enquanto suas mãos tiravam o meu sutiã. Fiquei totalmente nua. Ele se afastou dois passos e me observou toda. Mais envergonhada e corada era impossível para mim. - Linda! – sua mão correu seus cabelos e ele entendeu que estava me deixando embaraçada. – Entre. – ele segurou com firmeza em minha mão me conduzindo para a banheira. Era uma grande banheira. Dava para fazer uma festa ali dentro. Edward entrou ficando as minhas costas. – Sente. – Desci em meus joelhos enquanto Edward se ajeitava em sua melhor posição. Confortável ele me puxou para sentar no meio de suas pernas, me abraçando. A sensação era boa, quase romântica. Fechei os olhos e deixei que minha cabeça descansasse em seu peito. Ele pegava um poço da água morna e deixava cair sobre meu corpo me causando arrepios. - Gosta de óleo de banho? – abri meus olhos, mas não tive coragem de encará-lo.

– Sim. São ótimos. – Edward pegou um frasco e deixou que um líquido viscoso caísse em suas mãos.

– Rosas? – era uma boa pedida. Fiz que sim e ele automaticamente, passou o óleo em meus seios e braços. O prazer foi imediato. Óleo de banho, cheiro bom e as mãos de Edward em meus seios era simplesmente divino. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e deixei que a sensação me dominasse. – Muito cansada? – mais uma vez ele chamou a minha atenção. Seus dedos pressionaram com firmeza o bico dos meus seios e eu arfei. Era um bom lugar para ele trabalhar as mãos. – Levante um pouco sua perna. – obedeci e ele agilmente passou suas mãos do meu joelho até o limite das minhas coxas. Eu gemi baixinho sentindo suas mãos alcançarem o meu limite máximo, o meio das minhas pernas. – Gosta assim? – a voz dele estava rouca e eu podia sentir o quanto estava excitado através do contato do seu membro em minhas costas.

– Gosto.

– E eu que sou um mostro. – ele riu em meu pescoço. Suas mãos me abandonaram para que ele pudesse retirar meus cabelos molhados de minhas costas, jogando-os acima do meu ombro. Edward depositou ali diversos beijos e mordiscadas. – Gosto quando você fica excitada. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Vem aqui. – Edward me levantou com facilidade me deixando de joelhos na banheira. De costas para ele eu não tinha ideia do que estava aprontando. – Passe suas pernas deixando as minhas no meio das suas. – Prontamente obedeci, ciente que com minhas pernas abertas desta forma ele tinha uma visão muito ampla de mim. – Isso Isabella. – sua voz continha algo de animal, de feroz. Outra vez senti como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse sofrendo pequenos choques. – Agora sente. – ele segurava em meus quadris direcionando aonde eu deveria sentar. Senti quando seu membro rígido alcançou a porta da minha feminilidade e percebi que estava completamente preparada para ele. Com as mãos firmes em meus quadris Edward me puxou para baixo e eu lentamente senti seu pênis me invadindo. Indo até o final. Gemi de dor e prazer. Uma sensação um tanto quanto angustiante. Com as mãos espalmadas em meus quadris ele massageava minha bunda com os polegares e me impulsionava outra vez lentamente para cima. Eu apenas obedecia. Nosso ritmo foi gradativamente aumentando e Edward aos poucos iniciou uma sequência de gemidos eu me deixava ainda mais maravilhada. Suas mãos me conduziam e me apertava de maneira elouquente. Ciente de que poderia fazer melhor do que estava fazendo eu iniciei o meu próprio ritmo, me movimentando para frente e ara trás enquanto ele me movimentava para cima e para baixo. Edward gemeu com força me incentivando a continuar. Uma mão sua subiu até meu seio e me apertando naquela região ele investia em mim com mais intensidade me deixando a beira da loucura. Meu corpo inteiro correspondia as suas investidas e meu sexo começou a pulsar avisando que um maravilhoso orgasmo estava por vir. - Bella. – ele disse entre os dentes gemendo o meu nome. Eu explodi neste momento gemendo alto e me entregando ao prazer. Edward ainda investiu em mim mais duas vezes e depois então se entregou ao orgasmo. Ofegantes, deixei que meu corpo descansasse sobre o dele. Todos os meus músculos doíam e a sonolência voltou a me visitar. Edward com os braços firmes em minha cintura impedia que eu o abandonasse. Ele estava com sua testa encostada em meu ombro e eu me perguntava por que nos demorávamos assim? Comecei a ficar inquieta.

– Você usa anticoncepcional? – ele perguntou finalmente. Baixei a cabeça entendendo o recado. Eu não podia engravidar. Ele não podia ter um filho com a amante. Não podia desmoralizar a esposa. Meu coração ficou acelerado. – Nós transamos sem camisinha. Não era o que eu pretendia fazer, mas... Você não me deixa pensar quando estamos assim.

– Não se preocupe. Não vou engravidar. – me afastei um pouco dele.

– O que foi? – ele me puxou de volta para seus braços.

– Nada!

– Isabella... – ele advertiu

– Você. – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram em uma nítida confusão. – Faz com que eu me sinta péssima por ter concordado com tudo isso. – seus lábios formaram uma linha fina.

– Não seria muito justo com Tanya se você engravidasse, não acha? – claro que eu não achava. Não era muito justo nem o fato de eu estar transando com ele. Concordei com a cabeça desviando o meu olhar. – Bella. – ele me chamou com doçura. – Não pense muito nisso.

– Não pensarei. Estou tão cansada que não consigo pensar mais em nada. – dei o assunto por encerrado. Ele me presenteou com seu sorriso torto perfeito. Tenho certeza que meus olhos ganharam um brilho extra. Onde eu estava me metendo? Levantamos e ele foi direto para o chuveiro. Eu não tive a mesma disposição. Alcancei um roupão que estava dobrado sobre a pia, e eu tinha certeza que ele tinha deixado ali para mim, e o envolvi em meu corpo. Cabia perfeitamente bem. Se ele tinha roupões que cabiam em mim e se ele era muito mais alto e encorpado do que eu, então significava que outras mulheres já passaram por ali. Tive vontade de jogar o roupão no lixo, mas aboli este pensamento ciente de eu nada poderia ser cobrado dele. Eu tinha aceitado. Deitei na sua imensa cama e me corpo agradeceu pelo colchão tão confortável e pelos travesseiros perfeitos. Acho que dormi na queda. Senti algo quente em meus lábios e a sensação era prazerosa. Depois o vazio. Mais uma vez algo quente e depois o vazio. Ainda sonolenta percebi que dedos percorriam meu couro cabeludo com carinho. Aninhei-me ainda mais ao travesseiro. A mesma sensação quente e macia se prolongou em meu rosto e depois minha orelha.

– Vai dormir o dia inteiro? – a voz de Edward invadiu meus pensamentos. Eu ainda sonhava? – Acorde Bella. – mexi minhas pernas e uma pequena fadiga me avisava que eu estava dolorida. Gemi baixinho. Sua mão se prolongou em meus cabelos. – Acorde meu bem. Você precisa comer algo. – a gentileza em sua voz me incentivou a envolvê-lo em meus braços. Ele riu baixinho. O quente que eu sentia eram os seus lábios me beijando. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-lo outra vez. Busquei pelos seus lábios e ele correspondeu. Um beijo doce e calmo. Depois ele se afastou e riu. Abri os olhos devagar e a claridade preencheu minha visão. – Ainda sou o monstro que vai adoçar a sua vida. Cuidado! – ele brincou eu sorri.

– Devo realmente tomar cuidado. Você é um excelente monstro. – ele voltou a me beijar e eu o envolvi com minhas pernas. Um leve puxão me lembrou que eu não poderia abusar muito de meu corpo.

– Você precisa comer algo.

– Que horas são? – perguntei ao perceber que eu não sentia fome.

– Quatro da tarde. – meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu dormi tanto assim? Droga! Tinha perdido a tarde toda dormindo e agora teríamos que ir embora. – Por que tão aflita? – ele percebeu.

– Temos que ir embora. – respondi baixinho. Eu não queria ir. Queria mais dele, mas não podia sufocá-lo com cobranças. Ele tinha deixado claro que passava todas as noites em casa, com a esposa.

– Não temos. Providenciei tudo. – meu sorriso foi revelador. – Estarei em reunião à noite e vou dormir em um hotel. Eu já fiz isso algumas vezes. Não foi muito difícil convencê-la. – voltei a me sentir péssima. Mais uma vez eu estava sendo a ladra, a usurpadora, a destruidora de lares. Tudo bem que eles não eram casados como deveriam ser, mas ainda estavam juntos, mesmo que apenas de aparência. E pelo cuidado que ele tinha em esconder tanto, eu acreditava que não era bem desta forma. – Outra vez pensando nisso? – sua voz ainda era doce.

– Preciso comer algo. – fiz menção de levantar, mas Edward me impediu.

– Bella, por favor! Não pense em nada desta forma. Não é como você pensa. É apenas... Complicado. É tudo muito complicado para que eu permita que você se envolva tanto. – eu não podia me envolver. Entendi mais uma vez o recado. Não havia espaço para sentimentos em nosso relacionamento.

– Tudo bem Edward. Só preciso tomar um banho e comer algo. – seus olhos me analisavam. Levantei e fui até o banheiro tomar um demorado banho. Quando saí, ele não estava mais lá. Procurei pelas minhas roupas, mas encontrei apenas uma camisola vermelha, com detalhes transparentes e rendados e com as costas nuas. Ao lado um robe de seda, fino e vermelho como a camisola. A calcinha acompanhava o conjunto. Peguei-a entre os dedos e fiquei constrangida só de olhar. Era completamente de renda. Tão pequena e delicada que poderia ser rasgada com os dentes. O pensamento me fez arfar. Eu queria que ele fizesse isso. A frente e o fundo da calcinha eram do mesmo tamanho, diferenciados apenas porque a parte do fundo possuía um laço que eu previ ser a única parte que apareceria quando eu a vestisse. Arruada como ele tinha deixado claro que desejava, saí do quarto. O encontrei no corredor, usando apenas uma calça solta e chinelos. Seus peitos nus chamaram a minha atenção. Eu queria tocá-lo. A calcinha com certeza não resistiria a minha reação, ficando completamente molhada. Santo Deus! Como ele podia conseguir este efeito em mim sem nem ao menos, me tocar?

– Estava indo te buscar. Pensei que tinha dormido no chuveiro ou se afogado na banheira. – seu sorriso era debochado e eu fiquei sem graça.

– Desculpe por ter dormido tanto.

– Não se desculpe. – ele disse alcançando a minha cintura. – Vejo que meu presente caiu perfeitamente bem em você.

– Você ainda não viu tudo. – o desafiei.

– Vou ver. Assim que você colocar algo em seu estômago. – Edward me colocou de costas para ele e me abraçando me conduziu até a cozinha. – Espero que goste de comida chinesa.

– Você cozinhou? – eu fiquei admirada.

– Não. Pedi comida pronta. – ele revelou coçando a cabeça e estreitando os olhos. Eu ri.

– Imaginei.

– Eu sei cozinhar. Você ficaria surpresa com a minha perfeita técnica para fritar um ovo.

– Ah! Seria realmente surpreendente. – sentei em na cadeira que ele gentilmente esticou para mim. Edward me serviu com um pouco de comida e o cheiro era muito bom. Ele se serviu também e ligou a imensa TV que estava na sala. Olhei para a tela e vi que ele tinha colocado em um canal de noticias mundial, a maioria voltada para o mercado financeiro e econômico e algumas matérias eram voltadas para novidades e negócios. Eu adorava este canal. Edward começou a comer com os olhos vidrados na TV. Olhei para o meu prato e depois para o imenso sofá a frente da TV. Peguei meu prato e fui para o sofá. Sentei a frente da TV e comecei a comer. Depois de alguns segundos, Edward estava ao meu lado, com o prato na mão e a atenção voltada para a TV também. Comemos desta forma e ficamos em silêncio até o noticiário acabar. Era tão fácil e prazeroso ficar assim com ele. Jacob nunca me deixava ouvir nada, fazendo comentários enquanto a matéria ainda era exibida. Edward não. Ele tinha interesse, assim como eu, de acompanhar o que acontecia no mundo.

– Bom Srta Economista, o que tem para me dizer de tudo isso? – ele perguntou provocando.

– Notícias de coisas eu já sabíamos que iria acontecer. O mercado continua aquecido, o que me leva a acreditar que suas empresas estão em um bom caminho. Achei interessante aquele grupo de estudantes cientistas, é uma pena que não existem recursos suficientes para o projeto deles. Creio que se eles tivessem investimento com certeza obteriam sucesso astronômico. Seria uma grande vitória para a empresa que resolvesse investir neles. – olhei-o de soslaio. Se ele pensava que eu me sentia insegura na profissão que escolhi para mim, estava muito enganado. Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça concordando com o meu discurso. Depois retirou meu prato de minhas mãos e levantou para levá-los até a cozinha. Quando voltou ele estava diferente. Muito mais parecido com o Sr Cullen, com o qual eu trabalhava todos os dias, do que com o Edward que estava na cama comigo há alguns minutos.

– Seus olhos não são apenas bonitos, mas são astutos também. – ele iniciou nossa conversa. – E sua linda cabecinha não serve apenas para pensar em besteiras. – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu. – Na seta-feira liberei o recurso necessário para o desenvolvimento do projeto deles. Teoricamente eles trabalham para mim agora e eu sou o dono exclusivo dos seus avanços. Parabéns Srta Swan, foi uma excelente análise. – meu coração acelerou. Ele estava me elogiando? Não pelos meus dotes físicos ou sexuais, mas pela minha capacidade profissional. Uau!

– Foi um bom negócio Sr Cullen. – ele apenas concordou coma cabeça. Levamos algum tempo em silêncio. Edward parecia estar em um conflito interno, com seu corpo projetado para frente e seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Com os dedos cruzados e apoiando seu queixo ele olhava para o vazio. Não me movi e evitei respirar. Não havia forma de saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Depois de um tempo pensando em sabe-se lá o que, ele me olhou. Seus olhos estavam mudados outra vez e eles expressavam desejo e admiração. Minha pele formigou com esta nova adição.

– Vem cá. – ele me chamou segurando minha mão e me puxando para o seu colo. Eu fiquei sentada de frente para ele e sobre os meus joelhos. Edward se encostou ao sofá e suas mãos correram meu robe. O toque de seus dedos junto com a seda do robe em minha pele era simplesmente inebriante. Era perfeito. Rapidamente eu pude sentir o quanto ele me queria e meu corpo logo deu sinal positivo para ele. – Isabella. – ele disse com desejo pronunciando cada sílaba como quem saboreia um doce. – Você é completamente afrodisíaca. – ele puxou meu rosto com suas mãos para um beijo sedento de desejo. O que eu tinha feito para que ele reagisse assim, eu não fazia a mínima ideia, mas estava adorando a ideia de ser completamente afrodisíaca para ele. Era como ter poderes e me deliciar com eles. A ideia de tê-lo em minhas mãos era alucinante. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peito nu, sustentando nosso beijo e deixei que eles chegassem aonde eu intencionava chegar. Mesmo por cima da calça Edward era incrível. Deixei que meus dedos corressem todo o seu comprimento e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo. Era demasiadamente gostoso assisti-lo sentindo prazer e principalmente sentindo o prazer propiciado por mim. Apertei minha palma em seu membro deixando sentir o quanto o queria e ele gemeu mais alto. Edward desamarrou o nó do meu robe e o abriu com olhos gulosos. Levantando um pouco o seu corpo ele retirou o robe do meu corpo beijando meus ombros e alisando minhas costas de forma alevantar um pouco a camisola no fundo. Suas mãos desceram até minha bunda e ele a segurou e apertou com um cuidado extremamente sensual. Seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço e desciam até meus ombros, mas seus olhos estavam em algum lugar atrás de mim. Olhei para trás curiosa e vi o que tanto chamava a sua atenção.

– Sr Safado Cullen. – eu disse rindo e ele riu em meu pescoço. – ele olhava para o nosso reflexo na sua imensa TV atrás de nós dois. Como ela estava desligada, nossa imagem era refletida com perfeição. Ele tinha levantado a minha camisola para vislumbrar a minha bunda. Achei graça, mas achei também quente. Muito quente. Edward retirou a minha camisola me deixando apenas de calcinha sobre ele. A pequena e frágil calcinha que ele tinha comprado para mim apenas para o seu prazer. E que tinha ficado tão minúscula no fundo que apenas o seu laço podia ser visto. Era fantástico me sentir desta forma. Movimentei-me sobre a sua ereção no exato momento em que ele abocanhou um dos meus seios. Foi a minha vez de gemer. Ele brincava comigo, lambendo, chupando e mordendo o bico já intumescido e eu estava adorando. Desci minha mão de volta para o seu membro e o deixei sair de dentro da calça massageando-o em movimentos leves e com um pouco de pressão, enquanto minha mão subia e descia nele. Quando eu chegada a sua extremidade, fazia um movimento circular para que meus dedos acariciassem a ponta e depois descia mais uma vez lubrificando toda a sua extensão. Ele gemia e se movimentava em minhas mãos. Com garras fortes ele arrancou a minha calcinha, partindo-a em pedaços com apenas um puxão. O olhei assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo admirada e extasiada. Tinha sido sexy. Não sei de onde ele tirou uma camisinha, mas em poucos segundos ela já estava em seu membro e ele já estava me puxando para cima para que depois me sentar com força sobre ele. Gememos juntos. Eu sentia que meu corpo já reclamava pelo excesso e contato, mas ao mesmo tempo eu podia senti-lo reclamar por mais contato. Foi o conflito mais gostoso que já vivenciei. Porque a cada subida eu sentia alivio e a cada descida eu podia sentir um misto extraordinário de dor e prazer. Como tinha sido na banheira, meu corpo ganhou vida própria e eu me vi em um movimento sensual e seguro enquanto cavalgava-o. Edward urrava de prazer quando eu o deixava quase fora de mim para depois rebolar trazendo-o de volta. Esta ousadia nunca fez parte de mim, mas com Edward era diferente, eu não apenas fazia, eu necessitava fazer, como quem necessita de ar, ou de água, eu necessitava dele dentro de mim e de ouvir seus apelos e delírios. Suas mãos corriam meu corpo não ficando muito tempo em lugar algum. Ora ele acariciava e apertava a minha bunda, ora ele explorava meus seios, ora ele me conduzia pela cintura e ora ele me puxava pelos cabelos buscando a minha boca. Eu não sabia dizer de qual forma gostava mais. Eu apenas gostava. Nosso ritmo aumentou e ofegante pude sentir que meu corpo anunciava uma explosão dentro de mim, talvez a maior de todas. Meus braços procuraram o sofá como apoio deixando Edward entre eles e eu deixei que a explosão me dominasse. Com a diferença de poucos segundos Edward também se entregou. Existiu uma imensa diferença desta vez para todas as outras que tinham acontecido no decorrer deste dia. Eu e Edward nos entregamos ao prazer olhando um nos olhos do outro, assistindo um ao outro. E foi mágico. Perfeito. Muito mais saboroso que todas as outras vezes da minha vida. Ainda ofegantes e sustentando o nosso olhar Edward acariciou o meu rosto. Seu rosto refletido pela pouca iluminação do lugar que já anunciava a noite, parecia o rosto de um anjo. Eu não cansava de olhá-lo, e então eu percebi que nosso olhar era de reconhecimento. Ele me olhava como se estivesse me reconhecendo, de algum ponto do passado, mas não era possível, a nossa diferença de idade extensa comprovava esta impossibilidade, no entanto o meu coração me alertava desta mesma sensação e eu entendi que na verdade, eu estava reconhecendo que estava apaixonada. Edward era tudo o que eu vinha buscando, era o que me completava, que eliminava o vazio que há tanto eu buscava preencher. Mas como? Seus olhos me diziam a mesma coisa, porem eu não podia acreditar. Tínhamos um acordo e nele não existia espaço para amor. Ele era casado e não pretendia se separar agora. Então por que ele me olhava assim? Por que seus olhos me diziam que ele também tinha me reconhecido, que eu também era o que faltava para completar a sua vida? Desviei os olhos e agradeci pela pouca luminosidade. Ele não podia perceber que eu estava prestes a chorar. Lentamente levantei e sentei ao seu lado no sofá deixando a minha cabeça descansar no encosto. Era um turbilhão de pensamentos que não queria me abandonar. O barulho da chuva batendo na sua parede de vidro chamou a minha atenção. Inclinei-me para olhar em sua direção e Edward estava olhando para mim. Ele parecia assustado, tanto quanto eu. Sustentei o olhar o máximo que pude, no entanto ele desviou o olhar levantando do sofá.

– Acho que preciso de um banho. – ele saiu da sala sem mais uma palavra. Sem me perguntar se eu o acompanharia ou sem ao menos me dar um beijo, como deveria ser. Simplesmente levantou e saiu. Meu coração martelava e as lágrimas escaparam. Mordi os lábios reprimindo um soluço. Eu estava apaixona por ele. O pior de todos os erros que eu já pude cometer. Era para ser apenas sexo, nada mais do que isso. Mas eu tinha me apaixonado.

Depois do banho e de uma imensa espera minha, Edward voltou para a sala, totalmente recuperado do nosso choque. Eu já estava recomposta, usando minha camisola sem calcinha e meu robe por cima. Ele me abraçou forte e me deu um beijo nos lábios com doçura. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu tinha tido tempo suficiente para recompor a minha máscara também e resolvi jogar o mesmo jogo que ele. Conversamos besteiras e assistimos a mais alguns noticiários, com Edward sempre me fazendo perguntas a respeito das notícias. Eu respondia a todas, mas por dentro a minha cabeça apenas agia mecanicamente. Ele agia normalmente comigo, mas não voltou a me tocar e nem a me exigir para ele, o que me deixava a cada segundo mais frustrada. A expectativa me corroia por dentro, a cada movimento de suas mãos ou a cada olhar que ele me dava. Contudo ele nada fazia. Antes das dez horas Edward finalmente resolveu que deveria dormir. Ele segurou em minha mão e me conduziu até a cama, desfazendo-a. Ele me deitou e me beijou carinhosamente e depois me deu um simples "boa noite" e abraçado comigo se entregou ao sono. Durante toda a noite eu travei uma batalha interna. O que eu tinha descoberto não me deixava ter paz, principalmente tendo ele agarrado ao meu corpo, sua respiração aquecendo a minha pele e seu lindo rosto entregue ao mundo dos sonhos de maneira tão plena que nenhuma espécie de problema ou confusão conseguia se expressar nele naquele momento. Ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Eu queria tocá-lo, mas ele com certeza acordaria e eu não estava preparada para encará-lo.

Antes da uma da manhã eu não consegui mais ficar deitada ao seu lado. Tentei ser leve o suficiente para me livrar de seus braços e desci da cama sem fazer barulho. Caminhei pela casa como um fantasma assolado por causas não resolvidas. Eu não queria pensar. Não queria discutir comigo o que tinha deixado acontecer. Eu apenas queria encontra uma forma de minha mente ficar calada, oca, e que o nada me trouxesse um pouco de paz. A chuva insistia em cair e em bater a parede de vidro. Caminhei até lá e deixei meu tempo passar observando-a. Era como se fossem minhas próprias lágrimas sendo derramadas e eu já estava começando a sentir raiva disso tudo. Eu não podia ser fraca desta forma.

– Bella? – ouvi Edward chamar por mim e virei para encontrá-lo parado na saída da escada que dava de frente para a parede de vidro, onde eu estava. Agradeci a Deus por não estar chorando. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim. – Algum problema?

– Edward. – eu disse contemplando a sua imensa beleza caminhando em minha direção. Ele ficava maravilhoso só com a calça do seu pijama. – Não. Nada. Apenas não tenho sono. Acho que dormi demais e agora não consigo voltar a dormir. – ele me deu um sorriso perfeito.

– Você não estava na cama. Imaginei que algo tivesse acontecido. – ele me alcançou e me beijou encostando todo o seu corpo ao meu. Era incrível como ele conseguia fazer com que todos os meus pensamentos e inseguranças evaporassem quando ele me segurava daquela forma. Tão protetora e ao mesmo tempo dominadora e acima de tudo, tão sexy. – Não está cansada? – neguei apoiando minha testa em seu queixo. – Senti sua falta lá em cima. – um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Eu também estava sentindo a falta dele. A forma com suas mãos se abriram e me envolveram em um abraço apertado onde ele poderia me tocar completamente toda, deixou claro, o quanto ele estava sentindo a minha falta. Eu não precisei pensar para reagir. Minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos e eu envolvi seus lábios nos meus saboreando as delícias do seu beijo. Eu podia passar a eternidade beijando ele. Edward me levantou e eu prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura. Encostamos a parede de vidro e ele me pressionou nela, correndo suas mãos pelas minhas coxas e levando-as até a minha bunda. Eu estava sem calcinha e isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Rapidamente Edward já estava dentro de mim. Todo o vazio da sua ausência foi preenchido imediatamente desta forma. Edward dentro de mim fazia com que eu me sentisse dele, como uma parte dele e não como um ser individual. Ele arremetia em mim e eu gemia entregue ao momento. Como eu o queria. Como eu gostava de estar desta forma. Como fugir? Como desistir? Não tinha como. Eu já era dele.

Nossos corpos se moviam em movimentos ritmados. Eu sentia o frio do vidro as minhas costas e o calor de Edward a minha frente. Eu o sentia indo cada vez mais fundo em mim, alcançando ainda mais distante do que ele já tinha conseguido alcançar. Fechei os olhos não me permitindo pensar mais em nada, apenas nele e o quanto era prazeroso tê-lo dentro de mim. Suas mãos, boca, dentes, língua e sexo dançavam em mim em um balé perfeitamente ensaiado. Era um conjunto harmonioso e poderoso em mim.

– Eu quero você Bella. Quero você só para mim. – ele dizia entre beijos e gemidos.

– Você já tem. Eu sou só sua, Edward. De mais ninguém. – eu respondi implorando para que ele fosse só meu também.

– Sou louco por você menina. – ele disse e eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Toda a minha felicidade corria o meu corpo em uma corrida alucinante. Meu coração acelerava e meu corpo sinalizava não conseguir mais conter o orgasmo. – Se entregue para mim. – sua voz rouca desencadeou o turbilhão de sensações em mim. Edward gozou imediatamente e eu gemi alto e deixei que o orgasmo me consumisse. Ainda ofegantes pelo esforço da nossa posição, descemos até o chão e ficamos abraçados um ao outro. Edward lentamente distribuía beijos em meu rosto e acariciava meus cabelos e costas.

– Precisamos tomar mais cuidados com nossas emoções. – ele disse com o peito ainda acelerado pelo esforço. – Você não me deixa raciocinar Isabella. Transamos mais uma vez sem camisinha. – as palavras me atingiram principalmente por eu saber o motivo da sua preocupação. Mas ele continuava com os braços firmes em mim e me aninhava em seu peito.

– A culpa é sua. Nunca conheci ninguém com tanta disposição. – ele riu.

– Vamos voltar para cama. Teremos um dia cheio e precisaremos descansar. – a tristeza pelo fim do nosso dia era imensa em mim. Por isso resolvi tomar um banho antes de deitar e quando finalmente fui para a cama, Edward já dormia, mais uma vez como um anjo. O meu anjo.

Continua...

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_**Como será o restante da noite deles dois? E como Bella conseguirá sufocar o sentimento que tem por ele? Bom... Isso só no próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Notas iniciais do capítulo_

_**Oi meninas insanas e ansiosas rsrsrsrsrsrs Mais um capítulo para vocês. Antes de mais nada quero dizer: Calma! Muita gente me escreve dizendo que Edward é terrível e que ele não presta e tenho certeza que vocês vão pensar isso neste capítulo, mas garanto que ele é totalmente do bem, apenas castigado por alguns acontecimentos, então outra vez: Calma! rsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrrsrs Para quem não sabe, eu sou escritora profissional rsrsrsrsrsrs Tenho um livro publicado chamado Segredos e o livro está simplesmente fantástico! Quem estiver no Brasil, estou com uma super promo, o livro por R$ 29,90 + marcador de página, autografado e com frete livre. Quem estiver fora do Brasil, o livro está sendo vendido na Amazon e em breve estará a disposição em inglês, italiano e espanhol (**__** s/ref=nb_sb_noss_1?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=tatiana%20amaral&sprefix=tatiana+amaral%2Caps&rh=i%3Aaps%2Ck%3Atatiana%20amaral&ajr=2**__**) para comprar o livro é só me enviar um e-mail para **__**eventossegredos .br**__** ou através do meu blog . . Curtam este capítulo e bom fim de ano para todas. Que 2013 só nos acrescente. Bjs**_

Eu podia vê-lo. Podia enxergar cada pedaço dele. Edward estava parado, usando um dos seus paletós perfeitos que ficavam gloriosos nele. Seus cabelos estavam arrumados  
com toda a sua formalidade. Ele estava encostado a sua mesa, segurando-a com as mãos em cada lado do seu corpo. Seus olhos cinzas tinham desaparecido deixando no lugar olhos negros, frios e implacáveis. Eu sentia medo da forma como ele me olhava, mas mesmo assim eu sentia muita vontade de tocá-lo. De estar ao seu lado. De dizer a ele que eu estava lá. Avancei em sua direção e algo me manteve  
no lugar. Mais uma vez tentei e nada aconteceu. Eu sentia o meu corpo avançar, mas algo me segurava me impedindo de alcançá-lo. Edward não se movia, apenas me olhava analisando a situação sem se envolver nela. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu não o queria assim. Ele não era o meu Edward, ela apenas o Sr Cullen, articulando alguma coisa ligada aos seus negócios. Me esforcei mais uma vez  
para alcançá-lo e algo me puxou com mais força para trás. Edward me olhou com mais atenção inclinando seu corpo em minha direção como se para observar algo melhor, algo além de mim. Olhei para trás e vi o que me puxava. Tanya. Linda em seu rosto perfeito, cabelo maravilhoso e traje adequado para uma mulher em sua posição. Ele me segurava pelo braço e seus olhos eram letais. Sua boca estava curvada em um ângulo bestial. Ela me mataria, eu tinha certeza disso. Fiz força para fugir e ela sem muito esforço me manteve no lugar. Puxei sucessivas vezes e nenhum avanço. Olhei para Edward e ele nada fazia. Então entendi. Eu nunca o alcançaria. Tanya não permitiria. Senti meu corpo enfraquecendo e as lágrimas me dominarem.

– Bella? – a voz dele me chamava, mas sua boca não se mexia. – Acorde! Acorde, Bella! – ele estava mais urgente. – Acorde.

Abri os olhos e a claridade me avisava que já era dia. Como? Eu não tinha fechado os olhos há muito tempo. Lembro de ter ficado na cama observando Edward dormir até que os primeiros raios de sol aparecessem no horizonte.

– Está acordada? – só então percebi Edward inclinado para mim. Sua expressão confusa. – Você estava tendo um pesadelo? – ele perguntou atordoado. – Estava chorando. – procurei pela minha voz e ela não estava lá. Senti seus dedos correrem meu rosto úmido. Eu estava chorando realmente. Levantei um pouco o corpo buscando pela minha adaptação a realidade e pude ter uma visão mais ampla dele.

– Você está vestido. – minha voz saiu rouca e falha. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, usando um paletó como estava em meu sonho. Meu coração acelerou mais um ritmo. Seus olhos me sondavam.

– Sim. Estava vindo te acordar e a encontrei desta forma. Já é dia, precisamos voltar. – mais uma vez senti meu coração acelerar. Precisávamos voltar. Tanya. Ela nunca me deixaria alcançá-lo. Balancei a cabeça concordando e coloquei minhas pernas para fora da cama. Eu estava péssima. Com certeza não tinha dormido mais do que meia hora e ainda por cima com o pesadelo... Suspirei. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Sim. Preciso de alguns minutos e estarei pronta. – ele concordou e saiu do quarto.

Fui até o banheiro e encontrei uma escova nova ao lado do que imaginei ser a dele. Sempre pensando em tudo. Mais uma vez suspirei. Edward era o príncipe que virou sapo. Escovei os dentes, penteei os cabelos e voltei ao quarto. Eu precisava procurar pela minhas roupas, eram as únicas que eu tinha, principalmente a minha calcinha. Em cima da cama estavam um vestido verde, comportado e com decote quadrado, típico para quem vai ao trabalho e não a uma boate, e um conjunto de lingerie branco. Mais um ponto para Edward. Talvez ele não tivesse se transformado totalmente em sapo. Talvez eu fosse a sapa, esperançosa e iludida, acreditando que um beijo do príncipe encantado seria o suficiente para mudar toda a minha vida. Me vesti e utilizei  
a maquiagem básica que graças a Deus eu tinha na bolsa. Alice não deixaria passar essa.

Fui até a sala e o encontrei com uma torrada em uma mão e uma xícara de café na outra. Ele estava de pé assistindo ao noticiário local. Passei direto até a mesa e peguei apenas uma xícara de café preto. Sentei de costas para ele e tomei pequenos goles olhando para fora da casa, além da parede de vidro. O sonho tinha acabado, estávamos de volta para a nossa realidade e nela Tanya atuava no papel principal.

– Não está com fome? – Edward chamou a minha atenção sentando a minha frente.

– Não. Estou muito cansada para pensar em comida. – ele sorriu levemente.

– Nem interessada no noticiário. – ele percebeu a minha apatia.

– Alguma coisa interessante? – tentei ser normal em nossa conversa.

– Ah! Acho que nenhuma novidade. O avanço das pesquisas com a energia nuclear e as maravilhas que se é alcançada com ela. Mas isso nós podemos ouvir e ler quase todos os dias. – balancei a cabeça concordando e depois ficamos em silêncio.

– Demos ir. – ele disse baixinho. Levantei os olhos para olhá-lo e o vi de cabeça baixa, olhos fixos no conteúdo da sua xícara que estava segura entre as suas duas mãos. A forma como ele estava agindo me dizia que existia algo a mais. Algo que o preocupava. Algo que pudesse tirar a sua paz. O fato de usar ou não anticoncepcionais. Claro.

– Ah! Tá. Me dê só dois minutos. – ele levantou os olhos para mim. – Preciso tomar minha pílula. – o informei como se não fosse alguma novidade. Andei até a minha bolsa e tirei de lá a pílula voltando até a mesa e pegando um copo de suco para ingeri-la. Ele me olhava atentamente.

– Pílula anticoncepcional?

– Sim. – seus ombros ficaram visivelmente mais relaxados e meu coração afundou no peito. Droga!

– Bom. – ele desviou o olhar. Ainda existia algo.

De volta ao carro Edward pouco conversou. Suas expressões me diziam que existia um problema e eu estava quase convencida de que eu era o problema. Mas eu não queria ser. Se era isso ele podia ficar despreocupado. Eu nunca entraria em sua vida me impondo, como ele tinha feito comigo. Eu sabia exatamente onde era o meu lugar e não era ao lado dele, como ele estava deixando bem claro.

– Não vai me contar o que sonhou? – era visível que ele apenas queria quebrar o gelo entre nós dois.

– Não sou muito boa nisso. – ele olhou para mim rapidamente e depois voltou a sua atenção para a estrada. Ficou em silêncio aguardando. – Não lembro das coisas com que sonho. Apenas isso. – ele balançou a cabeça estando de acordo com o que eu tinha dito.

– Eu gostaria de não lembrar. – era como se ele estivesse se confessando, pois eu consegui perceber a sobra triste que pairou em seu rosto, mas ele logo conseguiu se recompor ao estacionar de frente para o meu prédio. Eu nem tinha percebido que ele estava nesta direção. – É melhor você ir em seu próprio carro. – concordei e peguei minha bolsa para sair do carro. Edward me segurou pelo braço. – Isabella? – ele chamou com voz sufocante. Seus olhos estavam baixos. – Eu não sei como lhe dar com isso tudo.  
– seus lábios se abriram e ele sufocou com suas próprias palavras. Fiquei observando Edward lutar contra ele mesmo para que pudesse me dizer o que tanto desejava. – Eu gostaria de poder ser mais, mas não posso. Eu só posso ser isso e sei que isso não é o suficiente para você. – meu coração disparou, ele ia me dar um fora?

– Acho que sou suficiente madura para entender. E sou responsável pelas minhas escolhas. – lutei contra meu próprio peito que apanhava desesperadamente do meu coração. Minha vontade era segurar em meus joelhos e envolvê-los em meu corpo impedindo que ele se estraçalhasse completamente.

– Sim. Você é. Eu tenho certeza disso. – Edward largou meu braço e voltou suas mãos para o volante. Era o meu momento de partir. Abri a porta e escorreguei para fora saindo do carro. Caminhei cambaleante em direção ao meu carro, parado no mesmo local do dia anterior, quando ele chegou para me levar para o dia mais fantástico da minha vida. – Bella?! – ele chamou alto e eu me virei. Edward estava fora do carro, vindo em minha direção. Alcançando-me muito rapidamente. Ele estava nervoso e felino e meu coração parecia uma escola de samba. – Não assim. Não desta forma. – ele disse antes de me tomar em seus braços e me beijar apaixonadamente. Nossos corpos reagiam a nossa despedida e eu podia sentir na ponta da língua o sabor  
do nosso desespero. Ele me largou cedo demais e eu tive que me apoiar em meu carro para recuperar o equilíbrio. Edward se afastou lentamente de mim, indo em direção ao seu carro, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo. – Estarei logo atrás de você.

Entrei em meu carro sem saber se teria condições de dirigi-lo. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu passei um longo minuto com as mãos no volante, respirando para recuperar o meu equilíbrio. O que foi tudo aquilo? O que ele queria me dizer? Era tudo tão antagônico. Ele ainda me aguardava, por isso dei partida e coloquei o carro na direção da empresa.  
Edward permaneceu atrás de mim o tempo todo, a uma distância segura, para não chamar atenção. Meus olhos corriam da estrada para o retrovisor e do retrovisor para a estrada a todo o momento.

Chegamos e Edward seguiu para o estacionamento dos deuses enquanto eu dirigi buscando por uma vaga no estacionamento dos normais. Quando consegui chegar ao elevador tinha perdido quinze minutos. Ele já tinha subido, com certeza. Aproveitei para reajustar meus pensamentos. Eu estava cansada demais e teria um longo dia pela frente. Quando as portas se abriram, antes de chegar a minha mesa eu pude vê-la. Tanya. Sentada a frente de Edward e ele a olhava sem expressão enquanto ela conversava algo com ele. Pensei que não suportaria. O peso da culpa me atingiu por completo. Eu era a amante e a pouco tempo eu estava beijando o marido dela. Eu. A usurpadora. Minha respiração ficou acelerada, mas eu precisava me apresentar da melhor maneira possível, ou então ela desconfiaria de algo e isso não era desejado nem por mim, pois seria vergonhoso me ver nesta posição, nem para Edward, que segundo ele mesmo tinha muito a perder.

Tirei meu Smartphone da bolsa e guardei-a em uma das gavetas. Acessei minha lista de tarefas e verifiquei as diversas reuniões durante o dia inteiro. Peguei o telefone e liguei para sala dele. Meu coração saindo pela boca. Edward atendeu no viva voz de maneira metódica. Voltamos as formalidades, que ironia.

– Sr Cullen, bom dia. – eu disse me sentindo ridícula.

– Bom dia Srta Swan. – ele respondeu sem se mostrar abalado. – A Srta está atrasada. – ele disse friamente.

– Tive problema com o estacionamento e alguns no percurso até aqui, senhor. Me desculpe!

– Não se desculpe. – como sempre ele fazia. Por que? – Tudo bem. Precisamos alinhar as agendas. Venha até a minha sala. – meu sangue gelou nas veias. Eu não podia encarar Tanya como se não tivesse transado com o marido dela a noite inteira. Forcei minhas pernas a obedecerem meus comandos. Valentia não fazia parte das minhas reações. Não normalmente. Eu era uma covarde nata. Entrei em sua sala com o olhar especulativo. Como seria isso? Edward me olhou e seu olhar nada dizia. Era apenas o meu chefe mais uma vez. – Sente-se Srta Swan. – ele ordenou e eu obedeci sentando ao lado de Tanya.

– Bom dia, Srª Cullen. – evitei que meus olhos se prolongasse muito tempo nela.

– Bom dia Isabella. – ela me olhou nos olhos e eu desviei. – Você está com um aspecto péssimo. Noite muito agitada? – sua voz era suave e um tanto quanto educada. Mas para mim foi como uma acusação. Meu rosto ruborizou e minha boca ficou seca. Olhei covardemente para Edward, no entanto ele olhava atentamente para o seu computador.

– Insônia. – respondi brevemente. – Sr. Cullen. – voltei minha atenção para Edward. – Teremos reuniões durante todo o dia com diversos setores e também com clientes e fornecedores.

– Sim. – ele disse anotando algo em sua agenda. – Os documentos estão preparados?

– Para as duas primeiras reuniões, sim, senhor. As demais eu irei providenciar durante o dia. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Preciso das planilhas e dos quadros.

– Enviarei para os eu e-mail agora mesmo senhor. – Através do meu celular eu pude fazer isso e ele ficou visivelmente satisfeito.

– Obrigado Srta Swan. Isso é tudo. – levantei e voltei para a minha mesa me esforçando ao máximo para ficar de  
costas para eles. Imprimi documentos e planilhas e depois corri para a sala de reuniões para deixar tudo pronto. Quando saí o primeiro grupo chegou. Edward e Tanya entraram na sala e ali ficaram por quase duas horas. Estranhei a participação dela, mas Edward tinha dito que ela era uma grande acionista, então era justificável.

O processo foi repetido mais duas vezes durante a manhã. Eu participei parcialmente das três reuniões, a apedido de Edward, para que pudesse anotar algumas informações coerentes ou para fornecer algumas informações, já que ele sabia que eu conhecia os contratos muito bem, devido a minha imensa curiosidade. Quando terminou a terceira reunião, Edward saiu com Tanya para almoçar, de mãos dadas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
Eles eram casados e eram felizes. Foi muito difícil esta constatação.

Almocei com Alice. Rose tinha saído para almoçar com Edward, Tanya e Emmett, como uma família feliz. Alice não quis ir, mas não me disse o motivo. Ficamos juntas remoendo as nossas angústias. Pelo que entendi Alice tinha algum tipo de problema com Tanya, mas não foi sempre assim.

– Éramos as melhores amigas. Inseparáveis, mas a nossa família foi abalada por uma sequência de acontecimentos terríveis e Tanya não reagiu muito bem a isso tudo, mas eu entendo o lado dela, apenas respeito a distância que ela me impôs. No inicio foi complicado, no entanto hoje eu consigo ser indiferente a tudo. Tudo o que passamos, e o que eles passaram, deveria ser suficiente para nos aproximar, mas parece que ao invés de nos fortalecer, nos enfraqueceu em diversos aspectos. Veja o relacionamento deles dois. – ela fez um movimento com as mãos como se eles estivessem ali a nossa frente. – Todas as estruturas ficaram abaladas. Edward sempre venerou a Tanya, mas depois de tudo... Não sei o que achar mais. – ela se calou e eu fiquei com sua última colocação na cabeça. Ele venerava Tanya. Uma mágoa, talvez o impedisse de externar isso, mas se ele a amou de verdade, com certeza ainda estava lá dentro dele o sentimento. Como eu era uma tola.

– O que aconteceu? – me enchi de coragem para perguntar, mesmo sabendo que isso apenas me magoaria.

– Desculpe Bella, mas acho que Edward não iria gostar se eu te contasse. – pela careta dela eu tive certeza de que nada arrancaria desta história. Suspirei resignada.

– Tudo bem Alice. E Jasper? – mudei de assunto para o meu próprio bem.

– Maravilhoso, como sempre. Hoje ele está todo animado, por causa das reuniões com o conselho. Você sabe que ele faz parte, não é?- fiz que sim fingindo interesse pela minha comida.

– Tanya também faz, é por isso que ela ficará por aqui esses dias. – Alice acrescentou e eu entendi que meu sofrimento ainda se estenderia por mais algum tempo. Droga! Por que eu aceitei ficar com ele. Talvez seja melhor esquecer tudo e por um ponto final antes que a minha situação piore. Mas como eu poderia fazer isso?

– Por que você fará parte da reunião da tarde? – perguntei a ela com pouco interesse real.

– Por que sou acionista, assim como Emmett, Edward, Tanya e Jasper. Precisaremos estar presentes para acompanhar o destinos das nossas empresas. Será uma reunião longa e chata. Eu já tinha dito a Edward que meu interesse nisso tudo é do mesmo tamanho das minhas ações, mínimo. – ela riu. – Não me sinto a vontade para levar isso tudo a frente. Ainda bem que Edward está lá por nós, apesar das circunstâncias. – mais enigmas. Este mistério todo estava assando meu juízo.

– Tenho que voltar agora Alice. Acho que nos veremos mais tarde. – ela piscou para mim.

– Cineminha depois do expediente?

– Não. Preciso dormir. – preciso esquecer também, quase acrescentei, mas preferi ficar calada.

– Ok.

A reunião da tarde foi praticamente claustrofóbica. Assistir a família inteira se reunindo para analisar as melhores decisões, dentre eles Tanya, a esposa, e todos eles ao meu lado, me tratando bem sem entenderem o monstro que eu era. Respirar se tornou insuportável. Era como se eu estivesse roubando isso deles também. O ar.

Quando tudo acabou eu agradeci a Deus por poder voltar para casa. Meu corpo inteiro pedia cama, apesar dos mais de vinte cafezinhos que eu tinha tomado para conseguir manter o foco durante o dia inteiro. Fui dispensada por Edward sem nenhuma objeção, nenhum olhar cúmplice e  
principalmente sem nenhuma esperança de um até mais. Muito pelo contrário. Quando saí ele e Tanya estavam tendo uma conversa animada. Eles riam.

Tomei meu banho e deitei na cama esperando pelo sono. Contudo a expectativa era muito grande para me deixar dormir. Edward viria me ver? Ele se atreveria a aparecer? Eu queria isso? Talvez sim, para que pudéssemos conversar e finalizar tudo. Eu estava cheia de coragem. Muito provavelmente eu pedisse demissão também. Não poderíamos estar no mesmo lugar. Não depois do que tinha acontecido entre nós dois. A mínima menção aos acontecimentos faziam com meu corpo inteiro reagisse. Eu não estava pronta para dizer adeus e esta fragilidade estava me acabando. Eram meia noite e ele não tinha aparecido. Nenhuma mensagem nem nenhum telefonema. Fui forte o suficiente para não chorar, mas não fui para me obrigar a dormir. Mais uma noite em claro e eu tinha a certeza de que meu corpo não resistiria.

No outro dia eu estava um caco. Investi pesado na maquiagem e na quantidade de café. Meus olhos ardiam e minha capacidade intelectual estava completamente comprometida. Rezei para que nenhuma pergunta difícil fosse feita, como o local exato de algum contrato, por exemplo. Mais uma vez eu fui abatida pela presença de Tanya, mesmo sabendo que a encontraria. Ela estava linda, como sempre, majestosa, enquanto eu a cada dia me sentia mais um lixo.

Trabalhei mecanicamente, contudo, diversas vezes me peguei olhando-o esperançosa de receber um olhar de volta, mas nada eu recebia dele. Tanya se apossava de todos os seus minutos, estando sempre ao seu lado e se posicionando de maneira inteligente durante as reuniões. Edward tinha  
razão quando disse que ela sabia ser tão persuasiva quanto ele. Eles formavam uma grande dupla.

Outra tarde cansativa e tensa e regada a muito café, vários, em espaços curtos de tempo. Há todo momento eu imaginava que me partiria ao meio. Minhas forças eram mínimas. Trabalhei até mais tarde. No outro dia teríamos reunião no primeiro horário e eu precisava deixar toda a  
documentação necessária organizada. Por isso tive que assistir quando Edward e Tanya saírem acompanhados de alguns empresários que participaram da última reunião, para um jantar amigável. Eles pareciam em sintonia. Mordi meus lábios engolindo a amargura que tentava alcançar minha língua. Eu podia senti-la em meu estômago.

Voltei para casa para contemplar as paredes do meu quarto. Dois dias sem nenhum sinal dele. Nada que me levasse a acreditar que um dia estivemos juntos. Tudo me levava a acreditar que foi apenas ilusão. Que eu não passei de uma aventura. Mas era exatamente o que eu merecia. Era no que dava se deixar envolver com um homem casado. Minha mãe sempre dizia que homem casado era a mesma coisa que natal sem Papai Noel, Ação de Graças sem um  
peru, Dia dos namorados sem beijo. Ele nunca ficaria disponível mais do que algumas horas, por que a esposa seria sempre a prioridade. Como eu fui burra!

Jacob era mais seguro. Tudo bem que ele não era nenhum Edward, mas ele era o meu Jacob, meu amigo, companheiro, que me entendia e me acalentava. Ele era presente, até mais do que eu desejava. Eu nunca ficaria sozinha em uma cama fria, Jacob nunca permitiria. Meu coração apertou. Eu não me permitiria chorar.

Dormi no máximo duas horas nesta noite e este tempo foi presenteado com o mesmo sonho da noite em que passei com ele. Tanya me segurando, me impedindo de chagar até ele, mas desta vez eu lutava desesperadamente para alcançá-lo. Eu precisava disso como se minha vida não  
tivesse outro porquê. Acordei ofegante e molhada de suor. Achei por bem não voltar a dormir.

Meu rosto recebeu uma quantidade maior de maquiagem e meu corpo uma quantidade ainda maior de café. Eu precisava ficar ao menos de pé. Vesti uma saia preta prensada e uma camisa de manga e gola alta também preta. Soltei os cabelos para esconder um pouco mais a minha aparência abatida. Cheguei praticamente ao mesmo tempo que eles dois. Edward me olhou apenas o suficiente para me cumprimentar e Tanya se estendeu um pouco mais me avaliando. Saí da sala para preparar mais café. Eu precisaria dele injetado na veia se quisesse sobreviver a mais um dia de tanta tortura. Eu tinha que me demitir e tinha que ser logo.

Pensei em Alice e no seu jeito meigo de ser amiga. Será que algum dia ela me perdoaria pelo que eu estava fazendo? Ou tinha feito? Era bem provável que nossa amizade ficasse abalada. Com o café em mãos fui até a sala de reuniões, depois de ter passado para o e-mail de Edward toda a agenda do dia, e dei inicio aos procedimentos para que tudo ocorresse conforme o combinado.

– Toc, toc. – ouvi uma voz familiar e virei imediatamente. Mike Newton estava parado a porta da sala de reuniões. Seu terno aberto, deixando visível a sua camisa cinza do lado de dentro e sua linda gravata preta com traços grafite, deixavam também a vista seus músculos bem definidos, nada como Edward, mas era bonito. Olhei para seu rosto infantil e ele sorria como se fossemos grandes amigos.

– Sr Newton, bom dia. – eu disse rapidamente.

– Isabella, Bella. – ele se corrigiu. Eu estava tão lerda e carente que sorri de volta. – Pode me chamar de Mike, eu  
prefiro assim. – concordei.

– Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

– Não. Só estou aguardando pelos outros participantes da reunião.

– Posso servi-lo um café, uma água?

– Você não precisa fazer isso, mas aceito se me acompanhar. Um café. – era uma excelente pedida. Fomos juntos para a copa e eu o servi e a mim. Ficamos ali bebericando nosso café e conversando bobagens. Era fácil rir quando alguém queria tanto lhe agradar. Meu telefone tocou e eu fui apressadamente lhe atender. Era o Sr Cullen, ou Edward, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar direito.

– Pois não Sr Cullen? – meu tom de voz era desafiador. Não entendi o porquê.

– Srta Swan, poderia me trazer as planilhas e quadros para que eu possa analisar antes que todos cheguem? – ah! Ele queria apenas isso. O que eu tinha imaginado?

– Claro. Em dois segundos. – eu disse lentamente. Meu raciocínio estava lento.

– Em um, Srta Swan. – eu senti raiva na voz dele ou apenas imaginei? Peguei a pilha de papéis que estava na sala de reuniões, pois eu os tinha colocados lá para que ele pudesse tê-los durante a reunião, e fui em direção a sua sala. Minhas pernas tremiam e minha cabeça insistia em desistir. Abri a porta da sala e caminhei em sua direção. Edward olhou para mim, pela primeira vez em três dias ele me olhou daquela forma, como se quisesse me consumir viva. O calor que se apoderou de mim foi implacável e quando eu percebi já estava no chão. Eu tinha caído, em frente a eles, com todos os papéis espalhados pelo chão, pela sala. Não conseguia acreditar que isso tinha acontecido. Eu não era muito bem com minha coordenação motora, mas  
estava conseguindo grandes vitórias com os saltos, então como eu consegui cair?

Levantei o rosto e Edward me olhava aturdido, sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Tanya estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se estivesse olhando para um monte de lixo jogado ao chão. Levantei tentando ser o mais rápida possível, o que já era quase impossível, devido a minha liturgia, mas consegui pegar os papeis e arrumá-los para serem entregues a ele.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou esquecendo a formalidade entre nós dois.

– Perfeitamente bem. – desviei o olhar envergonhada da minha belíssima entrada, meu queixo estava projetado para frente, como para enfrentá-lo. Era a única defesa que eu tinha.

– Você não anda muito bem Isabella. – Tanya acrescentou. – Tenho notado que tem consumido bastante café. Está bastante abatida, mesmo por baixo da maquiagem e um pouco sem conseguir focar. Algum problema? – pensei no que poderia dizer a ela. Talvez eu dissesse: "Não. Apenas  
transei por um dia inteiro com o seu marido e foi a melhor transa que já tive na vida, só que agora me descobri apaixonada e para piorar a minha situação ele já tem três dias que me despreza completamente." No entanto eu não poderia dizer isso.

– Continuo tendo problemas para dormir, Srª Cullen. – baixei a cabeça ciente que Edward nos observava.

– Precisa procurar um especialista. – ela sugeriu.

– Acredito que não. Na verdade acho que o problema está em minha cama. – falei mais para mim do que para ela.

– O que tem a sua cama? – ela perguntou curiosa. Tive vontade de dizer "está vazia demais".

– Acho que ela não é mais muito confortável.

O restante do dia se arrastou como um moribundo. Eu piscava a todo instante tentando me manter acordada, mas o meu limite estava muito próximo. Quando tudo terminou corri para pegar minha bolsa e sair correndo dalí, mas Mike apareceu a minha frente. Ele estava acompanhado de Edward e Tanya.

– Bella. Que tal um jantarzinho para comemorar a boa fase? – tive medo de olhar para Edward e perceber que ele não se importava mais se outro homem me paquerasse. Seria demais para mim.

– Desculpe Mike, mas preciso urgentemente recuperar meu sono.

– Noites agitadas? – ele disse com os olhos brilhantes. Tive que sorrir para ele. Que inocente.

– Não. Noite de insônia. – admiti andando até o elevador.

– Talvez seja melhor trocar de cama Isabella. – olhei para trás e Tanya estava sorrindo. Ela tinha usado o duplo  
sentindo para me sugerir estar na cama de Mike. Que horror! Olhei para Edward, mas ele apenas olhava para o lado.

Cheguei em cada e não tive coragem de acender a luz, eu entrei diretamente no chuveiro e tomei um banho quente,  
rezando para que ele me ajudasse a relaxar o suficiente para dormir. Coloquei o roupão, sem me importar com as roupas íntimas. Ninguém apareceria para checar se eu estava usando ou não. E saí para meu quarto. Algo imenso e monstruoso estava lá. A espreita, tentando ser invisível na escuridão, mas eu conseguia ver. Acendi a luz e pude enxergar. Minha cama tinha desaparecido, no lugar dela  
uma imensa cama King Size, que eu nem sabia como tinha conseguido entrar em um espaço tão pequeno, substituía a minha cama velha. A roupa de cama cheirava a nova e fazia um perfeito conjunto com os travesseiros convidativos. Todos os seis. Seis? Para que tantos? Em cima da cama um envelope e flores. Rosas brancas. Peguei com medo de descobri de onde partiu aquela ideia.

"Você tinha razão. Sua cama não era tão confortável quanto tinha me dito. Espero que esta lhe traga noites melhores. E." Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Como ele pode fazer aquilo? Com que direito ele entrava em minha casa e trocava a minha cama por aquele monstro confortável. O que ele pensava que eu era? Saía comigo por um dia e se achava no direito de trocar a minha cama? Para que? Se ele nem ao menos vinha me visitar? A campainha tocou e eu quase pulei com o susto. Será que ele teria coragem? Eu bateria nele com as flores. Fui até a porta e senti meus pés completamente pesados. Abri e para minha surpresa era Jacob. Ele segurava um vinho em uma mão e a outra estava apoiada na porta. Era para ser perfeito, no entanto era desesperador para mim.

– Bella? Sua cara está péssima. O que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado assim que me viu.

– Insônia. – eu disse sem muita paciência. Ele me observou por meio segundo e depois concordou.

– Já faz um tempinho que não te vejo. – ele levantou a garrafa de vinho para mim. – Vim até a montanha. – ele riu e eu tentei sorrir. Era informação demais.

– Desculpe Jacob, mas eu preciso mesmo dormir. Vou cair dura a qualquer instante. – seus olhos se derreteram em mim. Era tão difícil não querer agradá-lo.

– Nem uma taça? – respirei fundo. Tudo bem. Eu poderia aguentar um pouco mais. Abri a porta e deixei que ele entrasse.

– Uma taça. E depois disso você vai embora, certo?

– Claro, claro. – ele entrou indo em direção a cozinha. Jacob conhecia toda a minha casa e já estava familiarizado  
com tudo. Quando voltou ele estancou em frente a porta do meu quarto.

– Uau, o que aconteceu com a velha cama. – abri meus olhos sem saber o que dizer. Não poderia dizer "meu amante, que também é meu chefe, resolveu me presentear pelo dia de sexo puro que dei a ele".

– Ah! Resolvi trocar. – ele me entregou a minha taça e eu dei um longo gole.

– Trocou com estilo. Isso é que chamo de investir pesado no sono. Agora será quase impossível a insônia lhe perturbar. – ele sorriu para mim e eu não consegui retribuir. – Você está mesmo péssima.

– Minha cama não era tão confortável quanto eu imaginava que era.- bebi mais um gole e Jacob sentou ao meu lado. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e pela primeira vez em três dias eu podia sentir o sono chegando.

– Tudo bem. – ele disse. – Acho que devo colocá-la na cama. – olhei surpresa para ele. – Você cochilou em meu ombro enquanto eu te informava sobre a minha semana. Acho que é hora de ir para a cama.

– Não quero ir. Quero ficar aqui no sofá. – eu não me deitaria naquele monstro. No dia seguinte eu daria um escândalo exigindo a minha antiga cama de volta.

– No sofá? – fiz que sim, já de olhos fechados, sentindo o sono me abraçar. – Tudo bem. – ele disse e eu apaguei.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_**Próximo capítulo finalmente teremos mais alguns momentos do nosso casal maravilhoso certo? Não esqueçam de comentar e indicar esta fic. Adoro os comentários. Bjs**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_**Oi meninas! Antes de mais nada, obrigada pelos comentários e pelas indicações. Vocês são as melhores! Já disse antes e vou repetir: Amo os comentários de vocês e me divirto muito com eles. O capítulo de hoje está cheio de emoções. Edward vai demonstrar um pouco do que ele quer de Bella e fiquem com os corações aliviados, ele também gosta dela. Tenho que pedir perdão a uma pessoa que fez uma crítica no capítulo anterior (eu sem querer deletei o comentário, não sei como fazer as coisas aqui e acabei fazendo esta besteira). Os capítulos que estou postando aqui já existem em outro site, mas da mesma forma que aconteceu lá, acontece aqui. Eu escrevo muito rápido para conseguir postar, pois recebo várias mensagens pedindo para postar logo. Também, confesso, detesto voltar no capítulo para revisar. Se eu voltar acabo escrevendo mais e mais e nunca acabo o capítulo, o que seria péssimo, por isso o capítulo possui vários erros (não existe desculpa rsrsrsrsrs). Quem fez a crítica (não lembro mesmo o nome) disse que eu tinha publicado um livro e escrevi errado. Vc tem razão, mas na verdade as correções são feitas pela editora, que possui um profissional apenas para isso. Eu sou apenas uma administradora que possui uma mente muito fértil rsrsrsrsrs E que escrevo com o coração. A prova disso é o sucesso do meu livro e das minhas fics, então, tenho que pedir perdão pelos erros. Uma pessoa está tentando corrigir tudo, mas isso atrasa mais para postar. O capítulo de hoje eu não voltei para saber como ficou e não teve correção. Espero não agredir ninguém com os erros rsrsrsrsrsrs No mais: Comentem, indiquem e leiam as outras fics. No próximo capítulo trarei novidades sobre o meu livro. Bjs**_

Senti que mãos fortes levantavam meu corpo e que algo escorria de mim, talvez um cobertor, abandonando meu corpo. Eu estava tão cansada! Meus olhos se negavam a abrir. Ele me apertou em seu peito enquanto me segurava como uma criança junto a ele. Entendi que Jacob me levava para cama. Não para a minha cama, mas para aquele monstro que Edward teve a ousadia de deixar em meu quarto. Reuni minhas forças e me debati em seus braços.

– Não. Deixe-me no sofá. – meus movimentos eram lentos.

– Qual é o problema com a cama? – a voz grossa, rouca e doce de Edward invadiu meus ouvidos como uma perfeita melodia. Meu coração acelerou. – Pensei ter comprado a melhor cama e você a despreza? – ele me deitou na cama e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. O que eu tinha mesmo para dizer a ele além da imensa saudade que estava sentindo?

– Edward! – eu disse chorosa prendendo-o em meus braços. Ele riu baixinho. Minhas lágrimas caíram sem minha permissão.

– Eu sei Bella. Eu também. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Nada mais tinha importância para mim. Nenhuma raiva, nada do que eu tinha jurado fazer. A única coisa que importava era que ele estava ali em meus braços, de volta para mim, dizendo que tinha sido assim para ele também.  
Não consegui conter os soluços causados pelo choro. – Shiiiiiiii, Bella. Não chore! – ele passava as mãos em meu rosto limpando as lágrimas que caíam, mas sem conseguir impedir as novas que desciam. – Bella! Não faça isso. Não me condene a isso também, eu... – ele puxou forte o ar. – Eu não tinha ideia que poderia ser assim. Por favor! Fique calma. – eu me sentia uma criança chorando pelo brinquedo quebrado. Senti muita vergonha da minha reação.

– Você... – não tive coragem para dizer o que estava pensando. Eu queria acusá-lo de ter me ignorado, de não de importar comigo ou com o que tínhamos vivido, mas o que eu podia cobrar dele? Sempre soube como seria. Ele deixou bem claro quando definimos as nossas regras.

– Eu sei. Não tive escolha. Tanya ficou desconfiada e aproveitou as reuniões para pegar em meu pé. Eu não podia por tudo a perder, não agora que estou quase conseguindo Bella.

– Conseguindo o que? – analisei seu rosto que mesmo no escuro do quarto ainda era perfeito para mim. Edward desviou o olhar indeciso sobre o que deveria contar. Sua boca formou uma linha fina.

– É difícil Bella. Não quero você envolvida nisso. É triste demais, doloroso demais e sujo demais para que você possa  
entender. – não contestei, ele estava ali e era o que importava para mim. Edward voltou para mim e com seu rosto muito próximo ao meu hesitou sobre o beijo. – Como eu senti a sua falta! – ele disse com a voz fraca. – Foi tão  
difícil ter que olhar para você todos os dias e não poder ao menos tocar. – seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto. Senti-me em chamas. Meu corpo cobrava os momentos em que perdemos.

– Eu não estava preparada para isso. – disse sem deixar que nossos olhos quebrassem o contato.

– Eu sei. Eu também não. – ele se afastou sem me beijar e eu quase voltei a chorar por isso. – Você está cansada, acho que é melhor dormir um pouco. Conversamos mais tarde.

– Não. Já dormi o suficiente. – eu não queria conversar, queria outra coisa.

– Bella, não vou aguentar mais um dia assistindo você como um zumbi. Descanse!

– Não quero dormir. – eu estava entrando em desespero outra vez.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Ficarei aqui com você.

– Mas...

– Tanya viajou ontem. Foi resolver algumas coisas ligadas a empresa. Eu posso respirar aliviado agora. Acabei de deixá-la no aeroporto. – Edward levantou e tirou a camisa e os sapatos. – Não gostou da cama?

– Ela não está de acordo com os meus princípios. – meus olhos gulosos analisavam seu corpo.

– Por que está dormindo de roupão? – fiquei corada. Eu não estava vestindo nada por baixo.

– Peguei no sono, não tive tempo de tirá-lo. – agradeci a Deus por Jacob não ter tentado fazer isso.

– Acho que é uma boa hora para fazer isso. – ele disse enquanto tirava as calças. Pensei duas vezes no que deveria fazer, mas era Edward ali e nada neste mundo me impediria de tê-lo outra vez. Lentamente tirei o roupão revelando a minha nudez. Edward suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu puxei o edredom e passei por cima do me corpo. Ele hesitou, mas acabou cedendo e se deitando ao meu lado. Só de cueca. Eu estava insegura e não sabia de que forma poderia agir. Edward passou um braço por trás de mim e me  
puxou para ele. Sua pele quente tocando a minha era realmente um incentivo para mim. Deitei meu rosto em seu peito e deixei que minhas mãos repousassem nele. Meus seios roçavam sua pele. – Pare de me provocar desta forma Isabela. – a mudança em sua voz era nítida. Ele me desejava. Subi minha perna passando pelo seu membro revelando o quanto já estava pronto ara mim e parei em sua cintura.

– Senti sua falta. – me arrisquei a dizer. Edward correu as mãos em minha cintura e girou seu corpo se posicionando acima de mim.

– E eu senti imensamente a sua. – finalmente pude sentir seus lábios nos meus. Uma faísca percorreu todo o meu corpo enquanto ele movimentava seus lábios nos meus. Sua língua pediu passagem, de maneira gentil e eu cedi deliciada com a sensação de tê-la em minha boca. Edward me explora com os lábios. Nosso beijo era como degustar a melhor de todas as frutas e a mais doce também.

Movidos pelo instinto, iniciamos a nossa dança, nos movendo conforme o nosso desejo. Edward passava suas mãos pelo meu corpo nú, e seus dedos demonstravam a falta que eu fiz a ele. Quando nossos lábios se libertaram ele imediatamente desceu os dele pelo meu pescoço e eu virei o rosto permitindo que ele me explorasse completamente. Ao mesmo tempo ele beijava meu pescoço passando lentamente a ponta da língua em minha pele sua mão corria até a minha coxa, puxando-a para cima se posicionando em no meu centro. Como eu o queria.

Seus lábios alcançaram meus seios e ele os sugou avidamente. Meu gemido foi quase um urro. Sentir Edward de volta a meu corpo era como voltar a respirar, como se tudo estivesse voltando ao seu devido lugar. Era perfeito, correto, harmonioso e adequado. Ele arrancou de seu corpo  
a cueca e voltou a se deitar sobre mim com a mesma urgência do meu corpo me penetrando quase que no mesmo instante. A dor latejante se mistura com o prazer de recebê-lo mais uma vez. Movimentei-me sedenta de tê-lo ainda mais e Edward gemeu.

– Com calma meu bem. – a voz rouca dele me alertou. – Da última vez ficamos machucados. – senti seu risinho lançando seu hálito quente meu pescoço e fechei os olhos, delirante de desejo.

Edward lentamente se movimentava ganhando cada vez mais espaço dentro de mim. Corri minhas mãos e agarrei em seus cabelos imitando os seus movimentos lentos e sensuais. Ele gemia a cada entrada em meu corpo e eu solvia seus gemidos como um estimulante vital para o meu corpo.

– Céus, Bella. Tão apertada. – seus movimentos ganharam um pouco mais de força e eu podia senti-lo mais fundo em mim. Deixei que minhas pernas se abrissem mais um pouco dando espaço para que ele melhor se adequasse em mim e com isso Edward conseguiu chegar mais fundo em mim me fazendo arfar. – Isso meu bem. – ele gemia de olhos fechados sentindo o meu corpo, envolta do seu membro, permitindo que ele pudesse aproveitar um pouco  
mais. Edward iniciou um gemido mais urgente e seus movimentos ficaram mais acelerados, mas logo em seguida ele saiu de dentro de mim levantando os quadris e se apoiando sobre os braços. – Não. Ainda não. – de olhos fechados ele buscava pelo equilíbrio para continuarmos.

– Por que não? – perguntei sem saber o motivo da recusa dele. Estávamos tão perto!

– Porque quero prolongar este momento. Confie em mim. – seu sorriso torto estava lá e eu quase dei piruetas de alegria por poder visualizá-lo mais uma vez. Concordei aceitando as suas condições. Todas as vezes que Edward me pediu para confiar nele o resultado foi excelente, então por que não?

Edward abaixou o corpo roçando levemente seu membro entre minhas coxas enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos em meu rosto, orelhas, pescoço até alcançar meus seios já extremamente sensíveis. Com os dentes ele pressionou um bico e o puxou para cima com cuidado para não me machucar, mas com a força necessária para me fazer gemer de prazer. Sentindo sua boca em meus seios e seu pênis roçando minha entrada fazia com que eu  
ficasse ainda mais úmida. A expectativa estava me deixando latejante. Uma das mãos de Edward desceu até o centro de minhas pernas e me acariciou ali. Minhas pernas se abriram como se tivessem vontade própria e eu arqueei o corpo de  
tanto prazer. Deus! Eu ia gozar a qualquer momento e ele ainda brincava daquela forma comigo? Seus lábios voltaram aos meus ficando acima, quase tocando, mas sem concretizar o beijo. Ansiosa e delirante de prazer, levantei o rosto buscando por ele e Edward sorriu, mordendo meu lábio inferior e puxando-o com cuidado. Gemi alto.

– Calma! Ainda não querida. – sua mão me abandonou e eu me senti vazia imediatamente.

– Edward! – choraminguei implorando por mais.

– O que? – ele propositalmente deixou que uma fração mínima de seu membro rígido entrasse em mim. Puxei o ar com a expectativa, mas ele apenas brincou comigo e me deixou outra vez.

– Não brinque mais comigo. Eu não agüento mais.

– Vou brincar com você meu bem. Mas da maneira mais gostosa que já brinquei. – Ele me puxou com vontade e eu acabei ficando de joelho sobre a imensa cama. Ela estava sendo muito útil, o que me fazia lembrar que eu teria que agradecer pelo presente. – De costas para mim Bella. – sua voz ganhou um tom autoritário e toda a minha pele se arrepiou. Eu sabia muito bem como a nossa relação ficava quando ele agia desta forma: insuportavelmente deliciosa. Obedeci. – Apóie as mãos na cabeceira, você vai precisar. – mais uma vez obedeci, mas Edward me segurou pelos quadris e meu corpo ficou inclinado. Eu podia sentir meu desejo prestes a escorrer pelas minhas pernas. – Agora minha doce Bella, me diga o que você quer. – Edward encostou seu corpo ao meu e eu sentia seu membro roçando em minha bunda enquanto ele descia uma mão até o centro de minhas pernas tocando em meu clitóris com uma leve pressão. Foi o suficiente para me fazer arfar.

– Você Edward. – eu disse gemendo enquanto ele brincava naquela região, mas seus movimentos suavizavam não me permitindo o alívio do prazer.

– Eu sei, meu bem. De que forma? – seu membro adentrou em meu corpo, não totalmente, mas o suficiente para me fazer fechar os olhos, delirante. No ângulo em que eu estava era possível senti-lo preenchendo cada parte das minhas paredes já sensíveis e latejantes.

– Dentro de mim, Edward, por favor! – eu estava quase chorando implorando para que ele me deixasse gozar. Seus dedos brincavam em mim enquanto ele lentamente me penetrava.

– Você tem sido uma boa menina Bella, merece mais do que isso. Merece ter duplo prazer. – meu corpo inteiro reagiu as suas palavras e eu queria implorar para que elas fossem verdadeiras. Eu queria o duplo prazer que ele me prometia.

– Por favor, Edward! – implorei.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – Edward entrou completamente em mim e gemeu alto quando se sentiu no meu limite. Seus dedos pressionavam com vontade meu clitóris em movimentos que imitavam um triangulo de cabeça para baixo. A sensação era indescritível, eu podia senti-lo em mim das duas formas e aos poucos a sensação fulminante do orgasmo foi me atingindo. Edward intensificou o movimento das suas mãos diminuindo os movimentos dos seus quadris em mim. O orgasmo chegou me rasgando de dentro para fora e eu gritei de prazer enquanto ele me puxava para trás com a outra mão mantendo seu membro  
totalmente dentro de mim. – Isso Bella. Assim meu bem. – ele dizia com a voz carregada de prazer. – Agora, outra vez. – eu mal tinha me recuperado da sensação alucinante do orgasmo e Edward reiniciou suas estocadas dentro de mim.  
No princípio ele apenas entrava e saía me fazendo ganhar o seu movimento, mas rapidamente alcançamos o ritmo necessário. Eu sentia toda a minha parede latejando enquanto Edward entrava e saía de mim me tocando de todos os lados. A sensação absurda de prazer foi me dominando e eu não tinha nem um minuto que tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Edward me segurou com força pelos quadris e arremeteu em mim com vontade e eu inesperadamente fui fulminada pelo segundo orgasmo enquanto Edward gemia meu nome se entregando ao dele.

Minha respiração estava acelerada. Edward ainda me segurava junto a ele sem sair de dentro de mim. Lentamente fomos nos recuperando e Edward me liberou para que eu pudesse deitar, totalmente desgastada. Minha mente escorregava para o sono. Eu estava exausta. Edward me virou e meu corpo agia como se não tivesse vida. Senti-me uma boneca em suas mãos.

– Durma agora, Bella. Vamos ter um longo dia pela frente. – senti seu calor ao meu lado e depois a inconsciência total.

A claridade da manhã preencheu meu quarto. Eu tinha sonhado? Não. Eu podia sentir o corpo de Edward colado as minhas costas. Sorri satisfeita. Ele estava lá comigo. Mais uma noite juntos. Mais uma regra quebrada. Virei procurando pelo seu rosto e o encontrei acordado. O cinza  
de seus olhos era perfeito a luz da manhã e seus cabelos desgrenhados completavam o quadro como uma pintura. Ele me observou e depois sorriu.

– Bom dia. – ele disse com voz sonolenta. Meu sorriso foi imenso.

– Bom dia. – me aconcheguei a sue corpo que demonstrava reagir ao meu.

– Não devo abusar muito de você. – ele disse beijando meus lábios e se afastando um pouco mais de mim. Gemi em repreenda. – Bella, eu passaria todo o meu tempo dentro de você, mas hoje não é o melhor dia. Além do seu déficit de sono. Não quero ver você se entupir de café durante o dia inteiro. – ele me beijou com carinho e me abraçou com força. – Vamos ter outros dias.

– Hoje é sexta. – reclamei.

– E o que tem isso? – ele levantou sentando na cama, mas se virou para me olhar.

– Amanhã você tem que ficar em casa e domingo você some para seus segredos. – não tive como evitar o biquinho  
infantil que se formou em meus lábios. Ele riu.

– Neste caso, acho que tenho que te dar algo a mais para que você agüente até segunda. – ele me pegou nos braços e foi em direção ao meu banheiro. – Espero que seu banheiro seja grande o suficiente para nós dois. Não tenho como trocar o banheiro. – dei risada sentindo meu ventre formigar de ansiedade.

Nosso banho foi rápido, contudo intenso. A mistura de sabonete, espuma, perfume e das mãos de Edward em meu corpo me fizeram chegar ao ápice rapidamente levando-o junto comigo. Edward tinha mãos fortes e conseguiu me manter erguida presa ao seu corpo enquanto nos beijávamos  
e ele me penetrava com vontade. O chuveiro derramando água quente em nossos corpos contribuiu para o nosso prazer.

Saí do banho um pouco antes dele, envolvendo uma toalha nos cabelos para conseguir secá-los mais rápido enquanto escolhia uma roupa para trabalhar. O tempo era curto. Escolhi uma calça branca e uma camisa vermelha de mangas e com um laço solto caindo ao lado do meu pescoço. Sequei os cabelos enquanto Edward se vestia e me maquiei sem muita preocupação. Minha pele demonstrava o quanto a minha felicidade era real.

Voltei para a sala e Edward estava com a TV ligada assistindo ao noticiário. Fiquei alguns segundos admirando-o assim. Ele era nada adequado a minha casa e ao mesmo tempo parecia pertencer a ela. Fui para a cozinha e providenciei café e torradas com geléia. Tirei o queijo da geladeira e o deixei sobre a bancada da minha cozinha americana. Edward atento a TV caminhou até o banco próximo a ele e sentou aguardando por mim.

– Não temos muito tempo para panquecas, então fique satisfeito com torradas e queijo.

– Eu fico. – ele disse se servindo de um pouco de café. Fiz o mesmo assistindo ao noticiário também, como tínhamos feito no nosso primeiro dia. Quando o noticiário acabou ele desligou a TV e voltou à atenção para mim. Olhei para ele admirada com a sua capacidade de dominar tudo  
em minha vida, até o meu controle remoto. Mas preferi deixar passar esta. – É estranho para mim. – ele disse rindo da sua piada interna.

– O que é estranho?

– Tomar café da manhã com alguém. Há muito tempo não faço isso, salvo quando estou em reunião e esta exige isso, mas normalmente faço isso sozinho.

– Tanya não toma café da manhã com você? – eu não tinha intenção de saber da vida dele com a esposa, mas era curioso que ela fizesse marcação tão cerrada e não estivesse presente durante os cafés da manhã.

– Não. Tanya detestar ter que acordar cedo. Normalmente saio de casa cedo e ela fica dormindo. Quando ela tem que acordar cedo, como aconteceu estes dias, o café da manhã é desprezado. – suspirei sem querer dizer nada. – Sempre foi assim. – sempre?

– Quanto tempo você dois tem de casados? – ele me olhou atentamente. Este também era um assunto proibido?

– Há muito tempo. Começamos a namorar quando ela era ainda uma adolescente e nos casamos quando ela terminou a faculdade. – ele cruzou os braços em seu peito aguardando por mais perguntas.

– Você a amava? – meu peito se apertou aguardando a resposta.

– Sim. Eu não me casaria sem amor. – ele ainda me olhava aguardando por mais. Eu sentia o bolo se formando em minha garganta.

– Vocês têm filhos? – esta era outra resposta que eu não estava pronta para ouvir. Os olhos de Edward se abriram e sua boca se tornou uma linha. Ele respirou com mais intensidade. Isso era um problema para ele?

– Não. – ele se limitou a dizer.

– O que aconteceu? – deixei que meus olhos caíssem para minhas mãos.

– Como assim?

– Se você a amava, o que aconteceu para que decidissem se separar? – Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, depois olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

– Temos que sair agora ou então vamos nos atrasar. – ele levantou retirando nossos pratos da mesa e foi em direção a cozinha. Ajudei levando o que restava e entrando na cozinha atrás dele. Edward parou subitamente observando algo. Eu estava as suas costas e não sabia do que se tratava. Provavelmente algo que ele descobriu que deveria trocar também. Eu já estava armada de argumentos quando ele se virou para mim com os olhos estreitos. – Você recebeu visitas ontem? – minha boca se abriu e depois se  
fechou. Jacob. Droga! Eu já tinha me esquecido disso. Ele tinha deixado o vinho e as taças sobre a pia.

– Ah! Jacob esteve aqui ontem. – admiti timidamente. Edward colocou os pratos sobre a pia e segurou forte em suas laterais.

– Fico sem aparecer alguns dias e você coloca outro em sua casa. – ele me acusou. Senti raiva das suas palavras. Quem ele pensava que eu era?

– Primeiro que eu não coloquei ninguém na minha casa. – deixei o que eu tinha na mão sobre a pia e peguei a esponja para começar a lavar. – Mas devo lembrá-lo que esta casa ainda é minha, apesar de você ter se apropriado da chave da entrada e de ter se sentido no direito de trocar a minha cama. Assim eu recebo quem eu quiser. – ele passou outra vez as mãos nos cabelos e caminhou pela minha minúscula cozinha. Ele estava com raiva. – Jacob esteve aqui ontem e trouxe o vinho, mas eu estava muito cansada. Apenas tomamos uma taça e ele foi embora. – omiti o fato de eu ter dormido antes disso.

– Ele trouxe o vinho? E você está achando isso certo? – ele disse contendo a raiva na voz.

– Edward. – eu disse olhando para ele. – Eu não tive tempo de conversar com ele ainda certo? Por enquanto ele ainda acredita que temos algo.

– Acredita que pode transar com você. – ele acusou.

– É. Acredita que pode transar comigo. Que mal ha nisso? Não assim que você pensa também? – eu estava com raiva dele por me acusar desta forma.

– Você é absurda Isabella. – ele explodiu em raiva. – Não o quero perto de você. Não quero Mike Newton perto de você. Não quero nenhum homem perto de você desta forma.

– Você poderia ser mais presente para tentar impedir isso. – o desafiei. – Você passou três dias se exibindo com sua esposa e eu não tive direito de cobrar nada e agora você aparece querendo colocar ordem no pedaço? Faça um favor Edward. Depois eu que sou absurda. – voltei a minha atenção para os pratos.

– Nós temos um acordo.

– E eu estou cumprindo. Mas estamos em desigualdade neste acordo. – ele ia falar, mas se calou. Ao invés disso, Edward caminhou para mim de maneira feroz e me agarrou com força. Senti medo da intensidade dos seus olhos e da força das suas mãos em mim.

– Escute o que vou dizer Isabella. – ele disse entre os dentes. – A próxima vez que ele aparecer aqui, eu prendo você naquela cama por dois dias inteiros, entendeu? Você é minha e não vou permitir que nenhum outro homem toque no que é meu. – eu queria rebater, mas achei melhor suavizar o clima. Seria mais fácil do que continuar com a briga.

– Não acho que será ruim, dois dias presa na cama, desde que você esteja comigo. – seus olhos se suavizaram e uma pequena chama se acendeu neles. – Se você prometer que vai cumprir a promessa eu ligo para ele agora mesmo pedindo para vir até aqui. – ele me beijou ferozmente e minhas pernas ficaram bambas.

– Não brinque comigo Isabella, você não sabe do que sou capaz. – ele disse ainda me prendendo ao seu corpo.

– Vou brincar com você meu bem. Mas da maneira mais gostosa que já brinquei. – repeti suas palavras provocando-o.

– Vamos embora Isabella, antes que eu lhe leve para a cama mais uma vez.

O dia foi tranquilo. Eu estava satisfeita e Edward aproveitava que nenhuma reunião estava marcada e a ausência de Tanya para brincar comigo durante o dia inteiro. Achei até que ele se arriscava demais, passando a mão em minha cintura quando eu passava por ele ou almoçando e rindo comigo em sua sala.

No final do dia Edward me chamou outra vez a sua sala. Fui até lá me sentindo leve. Nenhum vestígio do sofrimento de outrora. Sorri para ele devolvendo o sorriso encantador que ele me enviava. Edward me acompanhou com os olhos até que eu parasse de frente a sua mesa.

– Bella, você está lembrada que na segunda-feira nós iremos viajar, não é? – ele disse com olhar enigmático.

– Vamos? – ele revirou os olhos.

– Dubai, Bella.

– Eu sei. Só não entendi o "nós" – gesticulei demonstrando nós dois para ele. Edward abriu um lindo sorriso.

– É lógico que não vou a Dubai sem a minha secretária. – fiquei parada sem saber o que dizer. Eu não podia me negar a ir, e nem queria fazer isso, mas também não podia soltar piruetas por vê-lo cometendo este ato indiscreto. – Qual é o problema? Jéssica me acompanhou em algumas viagens. – meus olhos se estreitaram. Jessica? – Antes que você formule mil perguntas, não. Eu nunca tive nada com Jessica além do profissional.

– Mas você a chama pelo primeiro nome.

– Isso também é normal. Jessica trabalha para mim há alguns anos. Estávamos sempre juntos. Alem do mais, eu a chamo de Srta Swan simplesmente porque acho extremamente sexy estar transando com a minha secretária. – seu sorriso torto iluminou o ambiente. - E também, sendo  
você quem é, foi necessário para não chamar a atenção de Tanya. – meu sorriso se desfez. Sempre Tanya. Ela nunca me deixaria chegar até ele, como no sonho.

– Então será muito risco viajarmos juntos. – o desafiei.

– Não. Tanya sabe que você pode me acompanhar e ela não pode argumentar contra isso. Além do mais Jasper também irá e James, nosso diretor jurídico, e Mike Newton. Tomei o cuidado de solicitar um quarto no hotel para você, muito próximo ao meu e com passagem interna entre os  
quartos.

– Quartos conjugados? – eu analisava a situação ansiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo.

– Mais ou menos isso.

– Bom... Você é meu chefe, não tenho como me negar a acompanhá-lo. – falei séria demais.

– Não está satisfeita?

– Estou, mas também estou com medo. – seu sorriso foi diminuindo até ficar quase apagado. Edward acomodou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou as mãos.

– Não encostarei em você, se assim desejar. – ele disse sério. Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos e ele voltou a sorrir com vontade.

– Você está ciente de que Jasper e irmão de Tanya? – ele concordou com a cabeça de maneira debochada. – E que Mike é como se fosse. – ele desfez o sorriso mais uma vez.

– Vamos conversar sobre esta repentina aproximação entre você e o Sr Newton. – ele enfatizou o "Sr Newton". Meu sorriso foi diabólico.

– Mike? – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Ele me pediu para chamá-lo assim, alem do mais, sua esposa parece estar na torcida para que eu troque realmente de cama, mas pela cama do Mike. – enfatizei o Mike.

– Vou dar um jeito nisso. – ele disse ameaçadoramente. Senti medo pelo que ele poderia fazer. – Agora tenho que ir  
embora. Nos vemos na segunda? – uma pontada de tristeza alfinetou meu coração. Era o fim de semana e eu não poderia ter nada dele. – Bella? – Edward chamou a minha atenção notando a minha apatia.

– Sim. Claro! – respondi tentando ser simpática com ele.

– Não se preocupe com o fim de semana. Tenho um trabalho extra para você. Você terá um fim de semana muito divertido.

– Sério? – fingi estar animada e ele entendeu que eu apenas fingia.

– A pasta com toda a documentação relacionada as nossas reuniões estão aí? – fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Nela existem as pesquisas mais recentes sobre o mercado de Dubai e o que estamos buscando, além de todos os detalhes sobre as empresas com quem vamos nos reunir. Quero que você leve esta pasta para casa e faça um relatório para mim com a sua opinião sobre as negociações. – meus olhos ficaram imensos. Ele queria uma análise minha? Estava me pedindo para fazer um relatório? Isso era demais. Meu coração estava fazendo piruetas. Mas logo em seguida eu lembrei que esta era só mais uma forma dele me distrair enquanto não podíamos estar juntos. Ou de me impedir de encontrar com Jacob ou qualquer outra pessoa, enquanto ele  
não pudesse me controlar.

– Uma bela maneira de passar o fim de semana. – sinalizei desanimada. Eu queria fazer o relatório para ele. Queria que ele valorizasse a minha opinião. Queria principalmente me destacar neste meio que eu tanto desejava me inserir. Mas não desta forma.

– Sua cabeça é uma caixinha de minhocas Isabella. Eu não estou fazendo isso para te controlar e muito menos para te enganar. Eu realmente quero a sua opinião. – fiquei sem reação.

– Você ouve os pensamentos das pessoas? – fingi espanto. Ele riu.

– Vou ficar dois dias sem te ver e isso vai ser ruim para mim também, mas teremos quatro dias juntos em Dubai.

– Claro! Quatro dias românticos em Dubai. Eu, você, Jasper, Mike, James e todos os outros que estarão ao nosso lado durante... Deixe-me ver... – bati com o dedo indicador nos lábios fingindo pensar. – 20 horas do nosso dia? – ele riu de mim.

– Quando ninguém estiver olhando, eu vou comer você, como jamais comi. Dubai será inesquecível. – seus olhos viraram chamas. E meu corpo se acendeu nelas. Eu esperaria ansiosamente pela nossa viagem.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Quem vai acertar o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? O melhor comentário vai ganhar um brinde no próximo capítulo tá legal.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok garotas ansiosas rsrsrsrsrsrrs Corri para escrever algumas linhas, apenas para que vocês possam se divertir durante o final de semana. Amei todos os comentários e estou muito feliz com todas vocês. Prometi uma surpresa, mas ainda não deu tempo. Algumas pessoas conseguiram chegar bem perto do que pode ser o segredo de Edward e isso está me deixando aterrorizada rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Vamos ver o que Edward aprontou desta vez. Capítulo pequeno, mas acredito que vocês gostem dele. Bjs**_

Como uma boa garota, obedeci a Edward ficando em casa cercada de papéis por todos os lados e preparei um relatório impecável para ele. Só coloquei a cara para fora para levar as roupas na lavanderia e depois mais papéis. Jacob me ligou no final do sábado querendo me encontrar, dei a desculpa do relatório e ele respeitou minha desculpa  
ressaltando que meu chefe exigia muito de mim e que agora até os meus fins de semana eram do trabalho. Preferi não contar sobre a viagem e decidi que assim que voltasse resolveria a minha situação com ele. Seria melhor assim.

No final do domingo eu não aguentava mais de tanta ansiedade. Minha mala já estava pronta desde o sábado à noite e eu estava gastando o chão do meu pequeno apartamento de tanto que andava de um lado para o outro procurando o que fazer sem encontrar. Quando enfim decidi que estava hora de deitar meu celular tocou. Meu coração acelerou. Edward? Corri buscando pelo celular. Não era Edward, mas era Alice. Fiquei feliz.

– Oi Alice.

– Bella! – ela falou um pouco alegre demais. – Domingo das amigas, estamos passando aí em 15 minutos. – o som alto misturado com a voz dela me confundiu.

– O que?

– 15 minutos Bella. Tchau! – ela desligou. O que ela queria mesmo?

Voltei para meu quarto e quinze minutos depois alguém batia a minha porta. E não da maneira convencional. Alguém  
praticamente arrombava a minha porta e tentava assassinar a minha campainha. Tive medo de chegar à sala, mas eu precisava acabar com aquilo. Abri a porta e dei de cara com Alice e Rose. Extremamente arrumadas. Alice estava usando um vestido prateado brilhante e muito curto com um decote generoso E rose usava um vestido justo, rosa, não brilhante, mas que deixava claro o quanto seu corpo era majestoso, e tão curto quanto o de Alice. As duas riam animadas, mas o  
sorriso de Alice se desfez quando olhou para mim, com os cabelos presos em uma trança e de camisola. Eu não usava mais o meu moletom velho. Edward tinha uma cópia da chave e podia aparecer a qualquer momento, então era bom não arriscar.

– Você ainda não está pronta? – Alice disse quase gritando de desespero.

– Pronta para o que? Hoje é domingo e temos que trabalhar amanhã. Alias, eu tenho uma viagem programada para amanhã cedo. – Alice olhou para mim sem entender.

– Você vai viajar com Edward? – sua pergunta foi quase uma acusação, mas respondi com naturalidade. Alice não sabia de nada.

– Sim. Seu irmão não me poupou desta. – minhas palavras saíram quase como uma revolta. Graças a Deus eu fui capaz de mentir desta vez. Eu não gostava, mas era melhor assim.

– Bom. Edward é terrível. Não deixe ele te intimidar. – revirei os olhos. Ela nem sabia o quanto ele já havia me intimidado. – Mas agora corra. Precisamos sair. – Alice praticamente me empurrou para dentro de casa e já foi me levando para o quarto, que não era muito difícil de adivinhar onde ficava com um apartamento tão pequeno como o meu, com apenas um quarto, sala e cozinha americana.

– Alice, eu não posso sair.

– Desista Bella. – Rose falou com os braços cruzados e apoiada a porta do meu quarto. – Ela fez a mesma coisa comigo.

– Você precisa respirar um pouco Rose. Passar a semana enfurnada na empresa e o final de semana enfurnada no quarto do Emmett não deve fazer bem a sua saúde. Além do mais, Jasper está um porre e eu preciso das minhas amigas comigo esta noite. – seus olhos piscavam encantando quem os olhasse. Eu sorri totalmente entregue a aquela bruxinha. Alice abriu meu guarda roupas e procurou por algo que ela sabia que existia. Tirou de lá um vestido vermelho que ela tinha me forçado a comprar e que eu tinha jurado que nunca o vestiria e o jogou para mim. – Vista. Rápido. – ela ficava idêntica ao irmão quando resolvia dar ordens. Sem contestar fui até o banheiro e vesti o vestido absurdamente colado ao corpo e com as costas nuas em um decote profundo revelando quase tudo até o limite para a minha bunda. Meu rosto ficou quase da mesma cor que o vestido.

– Não posso sair usando isto. – contestei  
- Mas ficou maravilhoso! – ela disse olhando para Rose buscando apoio.

– Ficou muito bonito Bella. – Rose colaborou.

– Ficou extremamente devasso.

– E é disso que precisamos. – Alice disse me puxando para a poltrona que ficava em frente a minha cama. – Fique quieta enquanto eu faço alguma mágica com o seu cabelo. – ela tinha conseguido achar a minha prancha, que eu quase nunca usava e imediatamente desfez minhas tranças pegando cada gomo e dividindo em três partes cada um deles e passou a prancha fazendo cachos. Foi rápido, prático e o resultado foi fabuloso. – Agora uma maquiagem para levantar este rosto sonolento. – fechei os olhos e aguardei. Ela não levou dez minutos ara completar a maquiagem e mais uma vez o batom vermelho chamava a minha atenção em meus lábios. Lembrei de Edward no dia em que deixei Alice brincar de Barbie comigo. Tive que sorrir. – Que bom que está satisfeita. – peguei as sandálias que ela tinha deixado a minha frente e fomos embora.

– Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei do banco do fundo do carro de Alice. Ela tinha me proibido de dirigir o meu carro.

– Vamos para a Verus. – Verus. A boate mais badalada dos últimos tempos de Chicago. Era também a mais cara. Eu precisava frear um pouco Alice nos gastos. Ela era rica e eu não. Agradeci pelo meu cartão de crédito em minha bolsa.

– Fique tranquila Bella. Alice é uma das sócias da boate. Não vamos ter gastos. – Rose disse calmamente do bando da  
frente enquanto conferia sua maquiagem.

– Ah! – foi só o que consegui dizer. Alice era sócia da boate mais importante de Chicago. Onde eu ia parar com essas amigas?

Chegamos e um manobrista assumiu o controle do carro enquanto passávamos pela multidão que aguardava para entrar. O porteiro recebeu Alice com cordialidade e o Segurança nos guiou até a porta. Nunca me senti tão em evidência. Meu vestido passaria despercebido se não tivéssemos uma entrada tão triunfal. Agora eu tinha certeza que todas as pessoas da boate olhavam para a gente.

Passamos rapidamente pelas pessoas que estavam no andar de baixo e fomos até as escadas que nos levariam para um camarote vip. O segurança liberou a nossa entrada antes mesmo que chegássemos a ele. No primeiro degrau um garçom nos serviu champanha. Rose parecia muito à  
vontade com tudo, mas eu estava perdida e constrangida por estar perdida.

O som era alto e as pessoas tentavam conversar por cima da música. Alice foi até um biombo, exclusivo para ela, com um sofá preto em formato de "c" e com uma pequena mesa à frente. Sentamos e logo depois algumas pessoas chegaram para conversar com ela e com Rose. Eu apenas sorria confusa com todo o barulho. Concentrei-me em minha bebida. Rose ria e conversava animadamente com duas mulheres lindas que se aproximaram. Elas pareciam modelos e deviam ser mesmo, pela forma como se comportavam. As duas perdiam em beleza para Rose. Alice estava abaixada sobre seu corpo com uma mão no ouvido e a outra segurando o celular. Ela parecia gritar e imaginei que era  
porque o som não estava deixando a pessoa do outro lado da linha ouvir o que ela dizia. Imaginei ser Jasper e parecia que ela não estava gostando muito da conversa. Suspirei. Todo mundo tem problemas de relacionamento, eu não estava  
sozinha nesta.

Levantei um pouco e fui observar o movimento no andar de baixo. As pessoas dançavam embaladas pela música alucinante. Era gostoso de ouvir. Parecia que entrava pelo nosso corpo forçando o mesmo a seguir as suas batidas. Acho que o champanha me ajudava a ter esta sensação. Quanto eu já tinha bebido? Observei uma figura me olhando atentamente do andar de baixo e me esforcei para confirmar a presença de Jacob naquela boate. Era ele mesmo. Parado no balcão do bar, olhando para mim sem cessar. Sorri. Jacob era uma grande figura, apesar de ainda achar que podíamos ter alguma coisa. Que culpa ele tinha? Edward entrou em minha vida como um furação e agora eu estava ilhada. Não havia espaço em mim para mais ninguém. Pensei nisso com amargura. Jacob merecia alguém legal para ele. Alguém que lhe desse mais do que eu seria capaz de dar. Ele gesticulou com a mão me saldando com um brinde. Tomei coragem e desci para conversarmos. Ele pareceu satisfeito com isso.

– Bella! – ele disse sorrindo calorosamente. – Nunca imaginei encontrar com você aqui.

– Eu fui praticamente obrigada a estar aqui. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. – Alice. – ele sorriu entendendo.

– Parece que Alice e a família Cullen merecem mais de você do que eu. – eu quis contestar, mas Jacob foi mais rápido e me puxou para um abraço tentando alcançar meus lábios. Droga! O que eu deveria fazer? Ele percebeu a minha angustia e beijou meus lábios delicadamente em um beijo rápido e simples. Sorri sem graça. Ele desfez a pressão dos seus braços ao meu redor, mas manteve uma mão em minha cintura. – Qual é o problema? – ele buscava pelos meus olhos.

– Alguns problemas Jacob, mas não posso explicar aqui, desta forma. – ele ficou alguns segundos, me observando e  
pareceu entender o que eu dizia. Seu braço abandonou a minha cintura e ele continuou mantendo o nosso contato visual.

– Tudo bem. – ele desviou o olhar. Eu podia sentir a sua tristeza, mas nada que eu dissesse amenizaria isso. Uma hora teríamos que chegar a este ponto. Infelizmente esta era a hora.

E então ouvimos um som que conseguia sobrepor ao barulho do som da boate. Pessoas gritavam e algumas coisas eram jogadas ao chão. Os seguranças correram para o andar de cima e meu coração acelerou. Alice e Rose estavam lá. Eu tinha que subir. Sem pensar corri para as escadas lutando contra as pessoas que desciam ou que estavam estacionadas nos degraus para saberem o que estava acontecendo. Quando cheguei ao topo da escada vi o que eu acreditava ser mais do que improvável. Dois seguranças continham Edward, e mais dois seguravam outra pessoa, um homem, visivelmente machucado no rosto. Céus! O que Edward tinha feito? O que ele estava fazendo lá?

Alice e Rose estavam encostadas em um canto, também protegidas por um segurança e elas não pareciam machucadas, apenas assustadas também. Não tive coragem de ir até elas. Os dois seguranças que seguravam o rapaz machucado começaram a descer por eles enquanto os dois que seguravam Edward o levavam mais para o fundo do local em que estávamos. Edward parecia mais calmo e passava as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto aceitava ser conduzido para o fundo. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu tive certeza de que se ele pudesse, eu seria fulminada naquela hora. Só então percebi que Jacob estava as minhas costas, muito próximo a mim, em posição de defesa. Ele também parecia olhar para Edward com raiva. Deus! Eu apenas queria ir embora.

– Bella! – ouvi Alice gritando por mim. – Aqui. – ela indicou que eu a seguisse enquanto o segurança as conduzia para o mesmo local em que Edward era conduzido. Droga! Eu não podia me negar a ir. Edward iria me matar. Olhei para Jacob e me desculpei com a mão. Ele entendeu que eu deveria ir e eu caminhei para o meu fim.

Ao chegar perto de Alice nós fomos levadas para uma sala, completamente discreta que havia no final do camarote vip. Edward já estava lá, andando como uma fera  
enjaulada de um lado para o outro. Minha covardia fez com que meus joelhos tremessem. Edward olhou para mim deixando claro que eu não sairia de lá viva. Seus lábios eram uma fina linha e seus olhos eram puro fogo.

– O que você estava fazendo? – ele disse olhando para mim.

– Você é um idiota! – Alice tomou a frente. Entendi que ele falava com ela, mas com a intenção de me atingir.

– Idiota? Se eu não chegasse a tempo aquele imbecil teria conseguido expor vocês duas. O que vocês estavam pensando? – Rose se encolheu temerosa das palavras de Edward. Meu coração estava super acelerado.

– Ele só estava sendo gentil. – Alice disse gritando.

– Vamos saber o que Jasper acha desta gentileza toda. E Emmett também Rosalie. – Rose abriu a boca para contestar, mas Alice foi mais rápida outra vez.

– Nos não estávamos fazendo nada. Você está pegando o seu dia de fúria para descontar nas pessoas. Alias o que você está fazendo aqui? Tanya sabe onde você está? É isso o que você faz quando some aos domingos?

– Minha vida não tem nada a ver com o que acabou de acontecer aqui, Alice – ele gritava de volta para ela. Edward estava descontrolado e eu rezava internamente para que ele não estragasse tudo. Meus olhos estavam fixos neles dois.

– Como não? Chega disso Edward. Todo mundo está tentando ser paciente com você, mas para mim já deu. Eu entendo os seus motivos, mas não entendo porque as pessoas têm que ser punidas por causa do que aconteceu. Essa história já deu o que tinha que dar. Enterre logo o que  
aconteceu. – a voz dela foi perdendo a força à medida que revelava o drama de Edward e a raiva foi cedendo à compaixão. – Você não pode assumir isso tudo sozinho, é peso demais.

– Você não sabe o que está falando. – ele disse a ela com a raiva cedendo para a tristeza.

– Eu sei o suficiente Edward. Está na hora de acabar. Você não merece isso. Tanya não merece isso. – ela levantou o braço em sua direção, mas Edward ficou ainda mais atormentado ao ouvir Alice interceder por Tanya, por isso se afastou dela em fúria.

– Fique fora disso, Alice. – suas palavras saíram entrecortadas pela raiva que tinha voltado a brilhar em seus olhos. Edward saiu em direção à porta, mas parou de frente a Rose. – Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa para Emmett. – ele ameaçou e os olhos de Rose se estreitaram, mas ela foi incapaz de responder, embora eu tenha certeza de que ela se segurou muito para não fazer isso. A pior parte foi quando ele se aproximou de mim, quando caminhava para a saída. Seus olhos deixavam claro que eu teria a minha dose também. – Srta Swan. – parecia que ele me xingava quando pronunciou meu nome. Tive vontade de sumir. – Espero que esteja inteira e disposta amanhã, eu não a pouparei e acho que a Srta não conhece o conceito de "sofrer". Até mais. – ele deu as costas e saiu. Merda! Onde eu poderia me esconder? Relaxamos as três juntas quando ele bateu a porta e sumiu.

– Merda! – Alice disse rapidamente. – Edward consegue ser insuportável quando quer.

– Por que ele te disse aquilo, Bella? – Rose perguntou atenta. Eu sabia que ela era astuta o suficiente para notar  
qualquer deslize da nossa parte. Agora eu tinha um problema duplo.

– Não sei. Acho que ele me tomou como válvula de escape. O que aconteceu? – desviei a atenção delas.

– Um carinha chegou para conversar. Ele estava mesmo tomando muita liberdade, mas eu já tinha sinalizado para os  
seguranças pedindo para que o rapaz fosse retirado de lá. Edward surgiu do nada e atacou o rapaz. – Alice explicava enquanto pegava o celular e discava um número. – Preciso me explicar ao Jasper antes que ele consiga infernizar meu  
relacionamento. Você não vai fazer o mesmo Rose. – Rose me olhava atentamente.

– Não. Emmett tem que confiar em mim, ou então nem precisa continuar ao meu lado. – paramos as duas admiradas com a atitude dela, mas Jasper atendeu a ligação e Alice se perdeu em suas justificativas. Rose continuou com os olhos fixos em mim. Sentei no sofá desviando o olhar. Seria ótimo se Edward voltasse para socar mais alguém, assim Rose esquecia um pouco de mim e de toda a desconfiança dela. – O que está acontecendo Isabella? – ela perguntou baixo, sem chamar a atenção de Alice para nós duas. Levantei a cabeça fingindo não entender. – Não se faça de tola. O que está acontecendo entre você e Edward? – tenho certeza que meus olhos ficaram imensos e que meu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que meu vestido.

– Rose, eu...

- Não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando. – ela parecia chateada. – Você sabe o que está fazendo? – não tive coragem de responder. – Você não é a primeira amante que ele arranja, aliás, já perdi as constas de quantas amantes Edward já teve e sabe no que deu? Nada. Ele nunca deixou Tanya, por nenhuma delas. Não será diferente agora. – meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e o sangue que antes corava meu rosto simplesmente sumiu. Eu estava pálida de medo do que ouvia dela. – Bella. – ela disse suavizando seu tom de voz. – Eu gosto de você. Alice adora você. Por favor, não faça besteira. Não é só por causa dele, mas por você também. Não vê que quando Edward cansar você será a única que vai sofrer? Esse impasse dele com Tanya já dura há anos e eles nunca chegaram a um consenso. É muito mais do que sentimentos Bella. Edward nunca recuou até hoje, não será agora que ele recuará. Estou falando como amiga.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Alice interrompeu.

– Bella está um pouco insegura por causa da ameaça do Edward.

– Calma Bella! Edward agiu como um idiota, mas você não teve culpa nenhuma. Ele vai saber ponderar quando esfriar a cabeça.

– Duvido muito. – eu disse mais para mim do que para ela. Toda a conversa com a Rose estava martelando minha cabeça. – Eu quero ir para casa. – imediatamente me arrependi. Edward poderia estar aguardando por mim, ou até mesmo aparecer no meio da noite. Eu nem queria pensar no que ele faria comigo e com certeza não seria nada agradável.

– Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir também. Jasper ficou bastante chateado. Vou para o apartamento dele, mas antes te deixo lá em casa Rose, acho que você vai querer terminar sua noite lá com Emmett não é? – Rose sorriu para ele confirmando suas intenções. Eu quase implorei para que uma  
das duas ficasse comigo, mas seria demais. Eu tinha que enfrentar meus problemas de frente.

O silêncio no carro foi terrível. Rose tinha me dito coisas terríveis, mas necessárias. Ela tinha razão. Eu era apenas mais uma amante de Edward e no final de tudo apenas eu sofreria. Edward nunca largaria Tanya. Ele tinha deixado claro quando me disse que nunca se casaria sem amor. Rose tinha deixado claro quando disse que envolvia muito mais do que sentimentos e que Edward não recuaria. Ele não queria se separar e isso era tudo. Não importava o quanto fossemos perfeitos juntos ou o quanto ele sentisse de tesão por mim. Ele não se separaria.

Levei cinco minutos do lado de fora do meu prédio. Eu queria ter certeza de que o carro dele não estava escondido em algum lugar aguardando por mim. Eu era mesmo uma covarde. Mas eu bem sabia que se ele quisesse, arrumaria um jeito de estar lá sem chamar a atenção das pessoas para  
nós dois. Por isso demorei mais dez minutos na porta do meu apartamento, atenta aos sons do lado de dentro. Era a única forma de tentar confirmar se ele estava ou não lá dentro, o que seria muito pior para mim. Quando não agüentei mais de ansiedade, abri a porta e me deparei com a sala escura e vazia. Ele não estava lá. Não sei se fiquei aliviada ou decepcionada.

Entrei em casa e vasculhei cada canto para me certificar de que estava realmente sozinha. "A Srta não conhece o conceito de "sofrer". Até mais." As palavras dele ecoavam em minha mente. Que merda! Eu não tinha feito nada demais, só conversado um pouco com o cara que tinha sido meu parceiro durante um bom tempo. Edward tinha que entender isso. Eu era forçada a aceitar ele com a esposa desfilando pela empresa como o casal perfeito e ele não podia aceitar uma conversa entre amigos sem que para isso tivesse que socar alguém? Ah, merda! O beijo! Com certeza ele viu o beijo que Jacob me deu. Merda! Merda! Merda! Agora eu teria que ser forte. Teria que ser muito forte. Eu estaria em Dubai em algumas horas, com ele e com certeza iria sofrer por isso.

Eu precisava ser forte também para tomar a decisão que eu precisava tomar. Eu precisava tirar Edward da minha vida, ou simplesmente cobrar dele uma posição. Não, isso não daria certo. Edward conseguiria me convencer que resolveria tudo e eu me tornaria a amante esperançosa e  
enganada. Eu precisava dar um fim a tudo. Mas como? Só de pensar em tê-lo distante de mim a dor já era imensa. O que eu faria?

As dúvidas eram tantas e o medo dele aparecer no meio da noite era tão grande que mais uma vez eu não consegui dormir. Desisti da cama e fiquei sentada no sofá, com uma xícara de café as mãos, aguardando à hora da viagem. Como ele faria isso? Ele me mataria antes de eu chegar ao avião ou dentro do avião? Que horas ele apareceria para extrapolar a sua raiva? A angustia crescia à medida que se aproximava o horário de ir para o aeroporto. Eu não precisaria ficar preocupada com tanta exposição. Nós iríamos no jatinho particular da família, em compensação, eu estaria em um ambiente menor e fechado, facilitando a ação dele. O que me deixava um pouco menos tensa era a presença de pessoas ligas a Tanya. Se ele tivesse um pouco de juízo não faria nada na frente deles. Mas ele não tinha juízo, não depois do que tinha feito na boate.

Saí de casa no limite do meu horário e fui de taxi para o aeroporto. Ao contrário do que tinha pensado que aconteceria. Edward não estava do lado de fora do meu prédio, esperando para me trucidar. Talvez a raiva dele tivesse se dispersado, ou talvez ele não estivesse realmente com raiva de mim. Muito talvez ele estivesse realmente chateado com o rapaz que estava importunando Alice e Rose.

Minha esperança acabou quando fui levada até a sala de espera. Todos já estavam lá. Edward estava parado, na janela, olhando para fora da sala, para a pista de decolagem. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, no entanto, quando ele se virou para checar quem tinha aberto a porta e seu olhar se cruzou com o meu, eu tive a certeza de que toda aquela  
fúria ainda aguardava por mim.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Cenas dos próximos capítulos: Edward e Bella se provocam durante a viagem e isso vira um grande problema para eles. No hotel, será que Edward conseguirá chegar até Bella para cobrar explicações? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Aguardem. Bjs


	14. Chapter 14

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Capítulo mais do que rápido. Fiz o possível para concluir este capítulo de uma forma interessante. Espero que vocês gostem. Esta estória está fervilhando tanto a minha cabeça que não consigo parar de trabalhar nela rsrrsrsrsrsrsrs esta semana estarei mais lenta, mas é por um ótimo motivo. Estarei finalizando a correção de "Traições" a continuação de "Segredos", pois pretendo lançá-lo logo. Então quem curte meus livros não pode perder este lançamento certo?  
Diversão garantida para hoje. Não se esqueçam de comentar e de indicar as minhas fics. Fico mais do que animada para escrever quando leio os comentários. Bjs

– Bella! – Mike Newton demonstrou mais do que animação ao me vê parada a porta de entrada da sala de espera. Edward fechou os olhos e puxou fortemente o ar tentando conter a sua raiva. – Não sabia que esta viagem seria tão agradável. – ele veio em minha direção com os braços abertos. Pedi mentalmente a Deus para que ele não me abraçasse. Eu já tinha um problema imenso com Edward, não precisava piorá-lo. Ainda mais depois de ter decidido o que decidi.

– Mike. – eu disse constrangida e Edward ficou ainda mais chateado. – Oi. – estendi a mão para apertar a dele impondo distancia.

– Bella. – Jasper me cumprimentou com educação, mas um pouco distante. – Acredito que você ainda não conhece James, nosso advogado. – ele indicou o rapaz loiro que estava ao seu lado. Ele era muito bonito. Loiro com os olhos verdes. Os cabelos cortados bem baixinhos e em seu rosto um cavanhaque bem elaborado. Fazia o tipo "gostosão irresistível", mas não chegava nem perto do que Edward era. James sorriu para mim e apertou minha mão. – Bella é a secretária do Edward. – olhamos os três ao mesmo tempo  
em sua direção e ele olhava para nós três com intensidade. – Espero que você esteja preparada. Ele está com o humor do diabo hoje. – Jasper disse baixinho. Tremi de medo.

– Srta Swan? – Edward me chamou – Por favor! – quase chorei de desespero ao perceber que meu massacre começaria imediatamente. Nossa Senhora das amantes desastradas que me ampare.

– Claro. – caminhei até ele sem manter nosso olhar. Consegui ver apenas sua mão, fechada em punho. Eu deveria sair correndo de lá. – Pois não Sr Cullen. – olhei para os lados e para trás para saber se estava sendo observada pelos nossos companheiros de viagem.

– O relatório. Você fez? – ele disse com a voz contida e seca. Eu sabia que ele poderia gritar ou me ameaçar a qualquer momento, mas jamais na frente de quem colocaria tudo a perder para ele. Edward também teve o cuidado de observar se alguém estava prestando atenção em nós dois.

– Fiz sim senhor. – puxei o relatório que estava devidamente armazenado em minha pasta de couro preto, e entreguei a ele. – Aqui está. – olhei rapidamente para Edward e ele olhava para o que estava atrás de mim. Para o nosso pequeno grupo. Pelo visto ainda não éramos alvo da  
atenção deles.

– Com medo Isabella? – ele perguntou confidente enquanto fingia analisar o meu relatório. Ele queria me deixar em pânico e eu estava mesmo, mas não deixaria tão barato quanto ele pensava. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que Rose me disse.

– Não tenho motivos para temer, Sr Cullen. – não sei de onde a coragem apareceu, mas eu o encarei e não desviei em nenhum momento o nosso olhar, mesmo estando ele com o seu olhar assassino sobre mim. Edward deixou escapar uma risada rápida e rouca. Sarcástica.

– Espero que esteja lembrada da ameaça que lhe fiz da última vez em que lhe alertei. – a ameaça? Ah! A ameaça. Deixar-me amarrada na cama por dois dias. Grandes coisas! Eu esperava por algo pior. Deixei que a minha risada sarcástica escapasse, mas tive o cuidado de verificar se estávamos ou não chamando a atenção das outras pessoas.

– Não conte com isso, Sr Cullen. – levantei uma sobrancelha desafiando-o. Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram.

– Você quebrou o nosso acordo. Eu estou disposto a cobrar com juros a raiva que me fez passar ontem à noite. Não tenha tanta coragem Isabella, você não sabe o que lhe aguarda. – meus olhos vacilaram neste momento e ele sorriu satisfeito. Puta que pariu! Como ele conseguia isso? Eu precisava de mais do que força para afastá-lo de mim.

– Senhores? – Uma comissária de bordo apareceu à porta. – Acompanhem-me, por favor. – ela disse gentilmente. Peguei minha bagagem de mão, mas Mike se adiantou para retirá-la de minha mão.

– Permita-me. – ele disse em uma encenação barata de galã de filme romântico. Mas eu sorri largamente para ele. Se Edward queria jogar eu jogaria com ele também.

– Obrigada, Mike! – sai da sala ao seu lado. Mike parecia um cachorrinho que tinha acabado de ganhar um agrado do dono, de tão feliz que estava.

Entramos no jatinho e duas comissárias nos aguardavam, além do piloto e do co-piloto. Eles nos cumprimentaram, com uma atenção especial a Edward e eu entrei para o que eu não esperava encontrar. Era um jato grande, o suficiente para nos alojar com o melhor do luxo e ainda nos dar espaço para privacidade. Oito poltronas estavam espalhadas, a uma distancia ideal uma da outra e cada uma dela parecia estar totalmente equipada para o bem  
estar de seu ocupante. Uma porta aberta para outra sala demonstrava a existência de salas, menores e particulares do outro lado. Imaginei serem cabines individuais. Edward caminhou para esta parte do jato, mas os demais se acomodaram nas poltronas a frente. Eu fiz o mesmo. Rapidamente uma comissária se ofereceu para guardar a minha bagagem de mão. Retirei dela meu computador, mesmo sabendo que não poderia usá-lo para acessar a internet, mas eu precisava reler meu relatório para o caso de Edward ter alguma dúvida. Também retirei meu Smartphone, para mais uma vez olhar tudo o que tínhamos agendado. Todos pareciam perdidos em seus afazeres.

Acomodamo-nos e o avião logo deslizou na pista ganhando altura. Olhei pela janela e deixei minha mente se perder em pensamentos. Rose tinha me dito o suficiente para desistir de tudo, então por que eu não desistia? Por que não conseguia aceitar que Edward não era a pessoa certa para mim e por mais que eu o deseje, eu não poderia tê-lo? Era tão frustrante relembrar nossos momentos, a forma como ele me olhava, como às vezes parecia tão apaixonado quanto eu e de repente me dá conta de que não era nada  
disso. Rose me disse que ele não recuaria e eu tinha certeza de que ele não faria isso, mas por quê? O que o levava a agir desta forma? Ele nunca conversava sobre isso, não me dava nenhuma pista. Não me ajudava a confiar nele.

A porta abriu e Edward passou por ela. Sua fisionomia revelava o quanto ele estava chateado. Ele sentou em uma das poltronas e imediatamente todos viraram suas poltronas em sua direção. Eu acabei tendo que fazer o mesmo.

– E então? – Jasper falou.

– E então o que? – ele disse sem paciência e Jasper rolou os olhos.

– Vejo que seu mau-humor continua. – ele disse sem as formalidades que tínhamos dentro da empresa. – Tudo por que Alice e Rose resolveram sair ontem à noite. Esqueça isso Edward. – graças a Deus ele não estava chateado com Alice. Eu não me perdoaria se soubesse que por minha causa eles dois não estavam bem.

– Eu lhe fiz um favor. – Edward disse ofendido.

- Ah, Edward! Obrigado cara. – ele apenas tentava amenizar o clima. – Alice disse que não precisava de tanto.

- Alice é uma tonta. – ele disse com raiva.

- Bella estava lá. – Jasper disse cansado da conversa. Ao que parece eles já tinham conversado antes. – Diga Bella. O que você achou disso tudo. – quase afundei na poltrona de tanta vergonha. Era exatamente o que Edward queria. Uma explicação. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Eu... – olhei para todos e eles me observavam aguardando pela minha explicação. Engoli com dificuldade. – Eu não estava na hora em que tudo aconteceu. – admiti timidamente.

– A Srta Swan estava ocupada no momento. – Edward disso demonstrando ainda mais chateação.

– Ocupada? – Mike perguntou interessado nesta parte da conversa.

– Pelo visto ela teve uma distração ontem à noite. – Edward completou.

– Uma distração tipo: namorado? – James se intrometeu na conversa. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo.

– Isso. – Edward me encarou com raiva.

– Namorado? Eu pensei que era uma invenção. – Mike disse brincando de estar desiludido e eu Jasper riu dele.

– Eu não tenho namorado. – eu disse quase sem voz. Era mais para Edward do que para qualquer outro.

– Não? – Mike ficou mais animado e Edward fechou os olhos sem paciência. Droga! Eu só piorava ainda mais as coisas.

– Mas está aceitando currículos? – ele brincou. – O que é exigido como pré-requisito? – James também prestou mais  
atenção no que eu poderia dizer. Achei graça com a ironia da situação.

– Ela já tem namorado. – Edward disse visivelmente irritado com o percurso da conversa.

– Ela disse que não tem. – Mike disse divertido. Ele parecia querer chatear ainda mais a Edward. – E então Bella, o que acha importante para que alguém consiga uma chance com você? – pensei no que poderia dizer. Edward me olhava com atenção.

– Apenas... – parei sem coragem de mais uma vez desafiá-lo.

– Vamos lá, Bella! Uma dica. – Mike instigou. Edward segurou na poltrona colocando força nas mãos.

– Ela já tem namorado, Mike. – ele disse a ponto de estourar.

– Qual é o problema Edward. Deixe que Bella responda por ela mesma. - James brincou. Edward suspirou derrotado e me encarou aguardando. – Afinal de contas você tem ou não namorado Bella?

– Não. – eu poderia ri da cara que Edward fazia, se o medo do que receberia depois não me mantivesse tão assustada.

– Então... O que um homem deve ser para ganhar o seu coração? – Mike disse meloso demais para o meu gosto.

– Pelo que pude notar de ontem... – Edward falou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto e um olhar que seguia o mesmo rumo. – Não é necessário muito. – apertei com força meus lábios com as suas palavras.

– Sério? – Mike disse animado.

– Na verdade... – comecei a falar, totalmente encorajada a afrontá-lo. – Não é preciso de muito mesmo. A única exigência é que seja solteiro. – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Os dele viraram brasa. Os outros deram risadas. – Mas existem alguns pontos importantes, como por exemplo: não ser um mau-caráter, não ser um mentiroso,  
não ser um oportunista, não se achar no direito de entrar na minha vida modificando tudo que já existia nela e principalmente, não achar que pode me dar ordens, para isso eu já tenho o meu chefe. – eu podia sentir o sabor da vingança em minha língua. Edward estava mortificado.

– É uma lista muito grande para quem não exige muita coisa. – James disse levando sua atenção de volta aos papéis em sua mão. Meus olhos continuavam presos a Edward que mordia a ponta do dedão me olhando com olhos vingadores. Eu estava morta.

– Esta história já ganhou muita importância. Vamos começar a trabalhar. – Edward disse e foi embora da sala,  
voltando para a sala separada onde ele estava. Todos voltaram as suas atividades e eu fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos. Edward agora me cobraria em triplo.

Eu tinha atacado ele diretamente. O que eu estava pensando? No que ele estava pensando quando falou aquilo de mim? Eu estava abalada, constrangida e com muita raiva, e ainda por cima precisava fingir que nada estava acontecendo, que ele não tinha este poder sobre mim. Eu  
me sentia tão confusa e mentalmente desgastada que era impossível chegar a alguma conclusão sensata. Meu corpo cobrava a noite mal dormida e minha mente implorava por um pouco de paz.

– Senhorita? – a comissária chamou minha atenção com um carrinho que continha revistas e jornais na parte de baixo e algumas coisas para comermos na parte de cima. – Suco, café, água? – olhei para o carrinho e meu estômago ficou embrulhado. Eu não conseguiria comer direito enquanto não tivesse digerido toda esta situação com ele.

– Você teria Coca-cola? – ela me olhou achando estranho, mas aceitou sem me fazer perguntas.

– Certamente senhorita. Um momento, por favor. – ela saiu e eu observei que os outros estavam ainda perdidos em suas atividades. Jasper estava com um jornal em mãos, Mike olhava algo na TV e James analisava algum documento, com certeza algum contrato ligado a nossa operação. Enquanto eu o observava ele levantou os olhos e encontrou os meus e então ele sorriu para mim. Foi constrangedor. Sorri um sorriso amarelado e voltei a observar as outras pessoas, constrangida por ter sido pega por ele.

A outra comissária passou apressada por nós, com um imenso sorriso no rosto e foi até a porta que nos separava de  
Edward. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Que merda era essa? O que Edward estava pensando? Que poderia transar com aquela loira absurdamente peituda, enquanto eu aguardava por ele do outro lado? Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando e pensei em diversas formas de fazer com que aquele avião caísse. Ao menos assim ele não conseguiria o que tanto queria dela. Aquele filho da puta miserável! Não seria tão fácil assim. Não seria mesmo.

– Senhora? – a outra comissária se aproximou com a minha Coca. – Deseja mais alguma coisa? – sim. Desejo aquela filha da mãe peituda longe do meu... Do meu... sei lá, mas era meu.

– Não. Obrigada! – eu disse secamente. Abri a Coca e deixei que o líquido escorresse queimando a minha garganta.

– Srta Swan? – a comissária loira e peituda se aproximou de mim sem que eu notasse a sua presença. Olhei para ela disposta a matá-la. – O Sr Cullen a aguarda. – ela disse um tanto quanto decepcionada e eu não pude esconder a minha imensa satisfação.

Levantei e segui a loira peituda até o outro lado. Ela me guiou para outra porta e a abriu para mim, revelando um  
cômodo maior do que imaginava ser possível para um jato. Havia uma cama, não muito grande, mas era uma cama, e isso me deixou um pouco assustada. O que Edward queria ali comigo. Minhas pernas tremeram e minha calcinha começou a ficar molhada. Eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Edward estava do outro lado do cômodo, sentado em uma poltrona confortável. Estava sem o paletó e a camisa estava dobrada nos braços revelando seu antebraço. A frente dele estava uma mesa, contendo alguns papéis e depois mais uma poltrona. Ele não me olhou. Eu entrei e a comissária se retirou. Só depois Edward levantou os olhos e me observou. Senti-me queimando de dentro para fora. Eu estava fodidamente excitada. Isso era tão injusto comigo!

– Isabella. – ele arrastou a voz ao pronunciar meu nome. Sua língua passou pelos seus lábios umedecendo-os. Minha imaginação foi muito fértil neste momento e meus olhos não conseguiam se concentrar em outra coisa. – Sente-se. – ele indicou a poltrona a sua frente. Engoli com dificuldade e fui para a poltrona. Edward apenas me observou.

– Sr Cullen... – eu comecei, mas ele levantou a mão me impedindo.

– O que você está fazendo? Que medir forças comigo? – seus olhos se estreitaram e meu coração acelerou.

– Não sei do que o Sr está falando.

– Jacob, Mike Newton... – abri a boca e fechei sem saber o que dizer. – Acho que ainda não deixei claro o suficiente para você o meu conceito de propriedade. – eu podia sentir a raiva explodindo em mim.

– Propriedade? – eu disse baixo, mas insultada.

– Vou precisar manter você trancada em casa para que entenda...

– Pare com isso agora Edward. – fechei os olhos com raiva tentando conter minha voz. Eu não queria que os outros ouvissem o que eu estava dizendo a ele. – Eu. Não. Sou. Sua. Propriedade. – as lágrimas escorreram em meus olhos, mas eu não me intimidei.

– Não da forma como está pensando. – ele recuou. Já era tarde demais.

– Para o inferno você e todas as suas teorias. Eu cansei disso. Cansei deste jogo. Casei de toda esta sua loucura. Pode ter dado certo com todas as outras mulheres com quem você brincou, mas não dará comigo. Cansei. Estou fora. Pode me demitir se quiser. Pode me mandar de volta no próximo vôo ou pode me jogar para fora deste mesmo, mas eu estou fora. – a raiva dominava todos os meus gestos. Eu não podia permitir que Edward me tratasse desta forma.

– Não tente virar o jogo contra mim Isabella, não fui eu quem estava me agarrando com outra mulher ontem à noite na boate. Foi você quem quebrou o nosso acordo. Você me deu este direito.

– Acordo? – eu ri sarcástica enxugando as lágrimas que inundavam meu rosto. – Não temos mais acordo. Não vou ficar sendo enganada enquanto você não resolve seus problemas com sua esposa. Não vou ficar mais nenhum final de semana em casa impedida de ver meus amigos ou de sair com quem eu quiser da forma que eu quiser, na hora em que eu quiser. Você não manda em mim. – esta última frase  
saiu com mais força e por tanto mais alto.

– Chega Isabella. – ele disse mais alto e eu me espantei. Edward levantou e andou pelo quarto passando as mãos nos cabelos. Ele estava com muita raiva. Eu estava com muita raiva. – Eu não vou admitir, entendeu? – ele disse com o dedo apontado para mim. Parecia meu pai quando me dava bronca. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão trágico.

– Você não pode permitir nada Edward. Vá dar ordens para a sua esposa. – eu levantei batendo os pés como uma criança mimada e decidida a sair dali. Edward me alcançou antes que eu conseguisse chegar à porta. Com uma força anormal ele me jogou na cama se posicionando acima de mim. Suas imensas mãos seguravam as minhas acima da minha cabeça. Eu estava assustada e tensa. – Deixe-me em paz Edward. Eu não quero. – ele me observava. Seus olhos demonstravam sofrimento, mas ele agia com fúria e eu estava com medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer. Edward parecia lutar contra um impasse. Pela primeira vez eu vi desespero em seu olhar e ele deixou que sua testa descesse até meu pescoço. Eu solucei deixando o choro me dominar. Como podia ser tão conflitante?

– O que você quer de mim, Isabella? Não me teste tanto assim, eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer. – ele ofegava com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. Suas mãos mantinham as minhas presas.

– Deixe que eu vá Edward. Você não pode me dar o que eu quero. O que eu preciso. – eu não podia acreditar que teria coragem.

– E quem pode? Jacob? – ele levantou a cabeça me olhando com olhos enlouquecidos. – Ou Mike Newton? – fechei meus olhos. Eu não queria piorar a nossa situação. Eu precisava apenas que ele aceitasse que não poderíamos mais continuar juntos e essa era a parte mais fácil. Difícil seria me convencer que deveria ser desta forma.

– Eu não sou nada além do que muitas outras mulheres já foram para você. – ele riu sarcasticamente e soltou uma mão sua prendo as minhas com apenas uma mão. Sua mão livre correu pelos seus cabelos desgrenhados.

– Você não sabe do que está falando. Quem colocou isso em sua cabeça? Com quem você andou conversando?

– Isso importa? Vai negar que diversas mulheres já fizeram este papel que eu faço agora?

– Nenhuma outra mulher fez este papel Bella. Não desta forma. Mas que Droga! – ele me soltou e sentou na beira da  
cama. Eu levantei com medo de tomar qualquer decisão. – É isso mesmo que você acha? – ele aguardou pela minha resposta, mas eu nada disse. – Jacob?

– Não.

– Mike Newton. – eu ri sem graça.

– Não Edward.

– Quem? – ele disse derrotado ainda de costas para mim.

– Ninguém. – Edward virou me encarando. Ele estava derrotado. Era estranho e hilário, assisti-lo assim. Edward tão cheio de confiança, me aterrorizando com tantas ameaças, agora a minha frente, derrotado e frágil.

– Bella, eu... – ele não sabia como dizer o que queria.

– Eu sei Edward. É exatamente por isso. Você não pode se separar agora. Quer que eu entenda, mas me deixa no escuro. Eu não quero isso.

– E o que você quer? Eu não posso romper meu acordo com Tanya, mas eu posso garantir que está muito perto disso tudo acabar.

– Você sempre vai me dizer isso. Sempre será desta forma, até que você canse de mim. – minhas lágrimas se negavam a deixar de cair.

– Que absurdo Bella. Você não vê? – seus olhos me imploravam. Eu estava tão confusa.

– Edward eu estou tão cansada. São tantos conflitos, tantas confusões e eu apenas queria poder assistir ao noticiário da noite ao seu lado, cozinhar para você, me derreter de prazer em seus braços e adormecer sem medo do que poderá acontecer no dia seguinte. Sem medo do que  
podemos perder. Eu quero você para mim Edward e sei que nunca terei. – ele me olhou com ternura e se aproximou mais de mim, encostado seu rosto ao meu.

– Se você gosta de mim desta forma, então por que não confia em mim? Por que não faz o que eu te peço? – ele não pedia, ele mandava, mas isso não cabia neste momento.

– Porque não quero esta vida de amante. Eu quero ser mais do que isso.

– Bella, você não é minha amante. Você é minha mulher. Eu sou louco por você. – eu não estava preparada para isso. Edward me desarmou completamente. Como eu poderia dizer adeus a ele depois de tudo isso?

– Edward... – ele me beijou com um beijo doce, me ganhando aos poucos, me fazendo ceder aos seus encantos. Ele me beijava de maneira fracionada. Seus lábios se juntavam aos meus e depois se afastavam, depois estavam em mim outra vez e então se afastavam outra vez. Eu já estava em uma ansiedade anormal. Seus dedos acariciavam minha nuca me fazendo relaxar. Ele me deitou com cuidado na cama. – Não Edward. – eu disse com a voz fraca. – Aqui não. – mas ele me beijava ainda e suas mãos acariciavam  
meu corpo por cima da roupa.

– Eu quero você Bella! – o tom de sua voz em minha pele me fazendo ficar totalmente arrepiada já me deixava ofegante. – Sinto sua falta. – seus lábios estavam em minha pele descendo rapidamente pelo meu busto enquanto sua mão desabotoava os botões da minha camisa. Edward cercou  
meu seio com sua imensa mão captando-o para ele, Seus lábios de apossaram dele e seus dentes pressionaram o bico na medida certa.

– Não Edward. – minha voz não tinha força suficiente para detê-lo. – Eles podem desconfiar de algo. Ah meu Deus! – Edward deslizou sua mão por dentro da minha saia chegando até a minha calcinha e ultrapassando a barreira tocando em mim com bastante intimidade. Eu já estava completamente entregue a ele.

– Shiiiii! Se você fizer silêncio eles não vão perceber nada. – ele afundou ainda mais seus dedos em mim e eu apertei os lábios para não gemer alto.

– É perigoso. – sussurrei em um gemido lento.

– Não posso ficar sem você. Eu preciso de você Bella e preciso agora. – Senti meu membro me invadindo e gememos os dois juntos tentando conter a intensidade do nosso momento. Edward investiu com mais força e eu forcei meu corpo contra o dele para que ele pudesse estar cada vez mais dentro de mim. Edward mordeu meu ombro em uma tentativa frustrada de conter seus gemidos.

Nossos movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos. Uma parte pela urgência do momento. Podíamos ser surpreendidos a qualquer momento e a outra pelo prazer que nos dava saber que estávamos em uma situação de risco e mesmo assim queríamos mais do que tudo estar daquela forma: transando como dois loucos, a não sei quantos pés de altura, cortando o oceano e com outras pessoas nos aguardando do lado de fora. Era loucura, mas era extremamente excitante. Beijamo-nos com desejo avassalador e nossos corpos de enroscavam e se apertavam em uma dança frenética. Minha saia estava em minha cintura e Edward estava ainda totalmente vestido, apenas com as calças abertas para liberar seu membro em mim e este lutava contra a minha calcinha que estava apenas afastada para o lado para lhe dar passagem. Esta sempre foi a fantasia de qualquer mulher e eu estava enlouquecida em poder realizá-la.

Edward me puxava com força pelos quadris enquanto entrava com mais força em mim e eu rebolava todas as vezes que o sentia dentro de mim forçando-o a roçar ainda mais as minhas paredes. Eu estava chegando lá e podia sentir Edward controlando o seu momento.

– Agora Bella. – ele ordenou e algo em mim disparou me proporcionando um prazer inenarrável. Segurei em Edward com força trincando meus dentes para que o grito de prazer preso em minha garganta não escapasse. Edward sufocou seu grito em meu pescoço e em meus cabelos deixando seu corpo tremendo sobre o meu. Fiquei agarrada a ele mantendo o seu corpo ao meu o máximo de tempo possível. Quando Edward começou a relaxar levantou o corpo se apoiando no cotovelo e me beijou nos lábios com doçura.

– Eu adoro você! – ele disse se afastando um pouco e arrumando as próprias roupas. – Mas ainda quero aquele cara longe de você. E não vou desistir de lhe punir. – revirei os olhos. Edward era absurdo com todo aquele ciúme. Como foi que ele me convenceu mesmo a aceitá-lo ainda em minha vida?

– Edward, eu apenas estava...

– Beijando ele. – ele disse com raiva. Eu ainda estava extasiada com o prazer de segundos atrás e não queria uma briga renascendo entre nos dois.

– Eu não estava beijando ele. – senti que voltaríamos à briga se eu continuasse na conversa.

– Eu vi Isabella. Eu... Arggggg! Que raiva! Como você pode?

– Edward. – eu falei mais alto chamando a sua atenção. – Eu estava colocando um ponto final entre nós dois. – ele pareceu mais tranquilo, mas não o suficiente.

– E selou a história de vocês com um beijo de despedida?

– Não, mas ele tentou me beijar, foi por isso que entramos na conversa e ele entendeu. – agora ele estava mesmo mais relaxado. – E você deveria ter me escutado antes, ao invés de sair distribuindo socos. – Edward riu.

– Ele mereceu. E foi melhor assim. Se não fosse nele seria em seu... Amigo. – estremeci imaginando os dois em uma briga. – Você consegue me enlouquecer Isabella. Quando vai entender que quando eu disser para se afastar de alguém é porque eu realmente preciso disso?

– Quando você vai entender que não pode decidir sobre a minha vida? – Edward se deixou cair na cama de costas para o colchão.

– Bella. Eu preciso saber que posso confiar em você. Eu preciso disso para conseguir fazer todo o restante em paz. É  
importante para mim.

– Pode confiar em mim. – eu disse cansada demais para continuar a briga.

– Então você vai se afastar dele?

– Não. – Edward puxou o ar com impaciência. – Nosso acordo era que eu não teria outra pessoa e você também não, mas isso não pode me impedir de ter amigos, ou de sair com eles.

– Colabore comigo Isabella, por favor! – ele já estava à beira da impaciência.

– Eu preciso de uma vida Edward. Não posso ficar trancada em casa enquanto você brinca de casinha com a sua esposa.

– Eu estou me desdobrando para atender as suas necessidades. – era isso o que ele achava?

– Sexo não está no topo das minhas prioridades. Você precisa se esforçar mais. – mordi os lábios impedindo um sorriso. Edward se apoiou no cotovelo para me olhar melhor.

– Eu posso ficar em sua casa três vezes na semana, mas só até as onze. Depois disso, tenho que voltar para casa. – isso era tudo?

– É pouco.

– Pouco?

– Claro que é. Eu preciso de mais.

– Sábado à tarde? – ele disse quase derrotado e eu sabia que este era o limite dele.

– Pouco.

– Faço você ter três orgasmos por dia em que estivermos juntos e não se fala mais nisso. – olhei para ele admirada.

– Três orgasmos? – fingi estar analisando.

– Não me diga que é pouco. O tempo é muito curto e nós não vamos fazer outra coisa que não seja transar. Você deveria estar mais do que satisfeita.

– Por hora sim.

– Por hora? – ele disse indignado.

– Quero três orgasmos por dia. Mas como você ainda precisa de um tempo para resolver seu impasse com sua esposa, posso me contentar com esta oferta. Só posso garantir por quanto tempo.

– Eu tenho tanto interesse quanto você em resolver isso Isabella.

– Assim eu espero. – cruzei os braços olhando para ele. Edward segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

– Eu sei que você quer mais do que isso e eu quero muito poder lhe dar tudo o que merece, mas não posso agora. A única coisa que posso garantir é que estou com você e apenas você. Para mim é o suficient que realmente quero – ele levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto me analisava. – E posso acreditar que você também pensa assim não é? Continuamos com o acordo?

– Desde que você esteja cumprindo com a sua parte, sim. – Edward sorriu para mim me deixando mais encantada ainda  
- Esta semana você terá os seus quatro dias. – ele levantou da cama e foi até a mesa.

– Não abro mão do meu sábado. – eu levantei arrimando minha roupa e meus cabelos.

– Combinamos quatro dias. – ele disse divertido.

– É só você ficar distante por um dia. – eu provoquei.

– Você não vai conseguir isso de mim. – ele disse decidido. – Não abro mão de você nem por um dia durante esta viagem. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas só de imaginar o que faríamos durante estes quatro dias.

Notas finais do capítulo

Bella colocou ordem na casa e Edward não conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos dela, mas será que isso é tudo? Será que gostar de Bella é o suficiente para que Edward largue Tanya? E no hotel, será que Edward conseguirá esconder de todos a sua relação com Bella? Muitas emoções para o próximo capítulo. Ficarei aguardando pelos comentários. Bjs


	15. Chapter 15

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Bom meninas, mais um capítulo. Estou mais do que feliz pelos comentários. Este capítulo gerou a maior polemica no outro site, então vou tratar de deixar logo claro que apenas escrevo. Não tenho nada com a vida dos atores que interpretaram os personagens e não vou dá a minha opinião sobre o que aconteceu, certo? Apenas escrevi o que meus personagens ditavam para que eu escrevesse, então a opinião é deles e não minha kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Para não perder o ritmo, comentem, indiquem, divulguem e tudo o mais. Para quem ainda não conhece meu livro Segredos, ele antes era uma fic também, mas devido ao sucesso virou livro. Quem quiser saber mais um pouco sobre ele estou colocando aqui o link do vídeo promocional.  
watch?v=pZWH5_C0fDo

Ficamos o restante da viagem, sentados um de frente para o outro. Eu fazia algumas anotações e lia alguns documentos que Edward passava para mim. Não que esta  
fosse a minha atividade, mas ao que parecia ele agora confiava em minha opinião. A todo o momento alguém entrava e eu ficava constrangida. Aparentemente nada indicava que havíamos transado naquela cama, mas mesmo assim eu ficava vermelha pela possibilidade de alguém pensar em algo parecido.

James foi quem ficou mais tempo conosco. Ele conversava com Edward sobre os acordos e contratos e como as leis dos dois lados poderiam assegurar as empresas de Edward. Ele garantia que nada ficaria obscuro e que Edward poderia confiar em sua capacidade jurídica. Entendi que eles dois se conheciam de longas datas, mas que não eram propriamente amigos, apenas muito próximos. James, apesar da seriedade da sua postura, era muito tranquilo e alegre. Ele conseguia sempre conversar sobre temas cansativos de forma comum e interessante. Muitas vezes me vi envolvida em uma longa conversa com ele, sobre tudo o que poderíamos esperar. Edward, apesar de nada dizer, parecia estar um pouco incomodado com a nossa conversa, mas ele estava acompanhando tudo e sabia que nada além do profissional estava sendo dito, então por que não relaxava?

Mike também passou algum tempo ao nosso lado. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que precisa falar o tempo todo para se sentir viva. Eu e Edward éramos diferentes, aproveitávamos o silêncio. Mike misturava as conversas, ora falava de algo interessante para os negócios, com colocações inteligentes, ora brincava com o sentido dúbio das palavras, me fazendo corar. Mas também era direto em seus convites para sairmos juntos. Pensei que Edward seria capaz de matá-lo, mas ele se limitou a pedir que Mike saísse do cômodo e chamasse Jasper.

Jasper, apesar de ser muito amigo de Edward parecia travado com a minha presença. Ele conversou bastante sobre as negociações e pouco sobre a vida pessoal deles dois. Pouco conversou comigo, apesar de ter sido sempre tão agradável. Na certa ainda estava chateado com a história da briga de Edward. Preferi me manter distante.

Quando o comandante avisou que estávamos nos aproximando do Aeroporto Internacional de Dubai eu pedi licença aos dois e fui até minha poltrona e peguei a minha bagagem de mão, indo até uma das cabines. Era pequena e possuía apenas outra poltrona, ampla, reclinável e confortável. Uma mesa a sua frente e um televisor acima. Coloquei minha pequena bagagem sobre a poltrona e tirei de lá uma echarpe branca e grande o suficiente para cobrir meus cabelos e parte do meu rosto. Era o mais sensato a ser feito. Mesmo como estrangeira eu deveria cobrir meus cabelos e meu rosto na presença de outros homens. Troquei minha saia por uma mais comprida e mantive a camisa de botões que pouco revelava. Saí da cabine e todos me observavam.

– Andou pesquisando? – Jasper perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios que me fez corar.

– Se vou ser a única mulher neste grupo devo me comportar conforme as regras. Será melhor assim para que as negociações sigam o rumo desejado. Não seria nada agradável se algo desse errado apenas porque vocês resolveram trazer uma mulher que escandalize as reuniões. – Mike riu concordando e James me encarou por um tempo precioso. Edward expressava admiração com os olhos e eu fiquei feliz por ter marcado um ponto positivo com ele.

Ficamos devidamente acomodados em nossas poltronas enquanto o avião se preparava para descer e apenas voltamos a conversar quando estávamos em terra firme. Jasper se apressou a descer, seguido de Mike e depois James. Desta vez Edward me ajudou com a bagagem, aproveitando o momento para cochichar em meu ouvido.

– É extremamente excitante vê-la tão submissa Isabella. Você me encheu de ideias. – meu rosto pegou fogo e devo acrescentar que minha calcinha também. Mais submissa do que eu já tinha sido em seus braços, impossível.

– Sr Cullen, o senhor está obstruindo a minha passagem. – ele sorriu para mim de maneira tão linda que minhas pernas fraquejaram.

– Não pense que desisti da minha vingança por ontem à noite. – olhei para ele espantada. – Apenas mudei a forma de vingança que utilizarei contra você. Esteja totalmente preparada, Srta Submissa completamente desejável. – a comissária peituda se aproximou de nós dois e eu baixei os olhos puxando o véu sobre meus cabelos. Eu podia sentir o sorriso de Edward se alargando ao me vê desta forma.

– Posso ajudá-los. – ela se ofereceu diretamente a Edward.

– Não. Obrigada Grace. – meus olhos se estreitaram. Ele a chamava pelo nome? Passei a frente dele e ainda ouvi seu risinho baixo e rouco. Céus! Ele era deliciosamente detestável.

Descemos as escadas do jato e imediatamente me arrependi de não ter trocado a camisa por uma mais fina e sem mangas. O calor do deserto era insuportável, ainda mais com aquele véu cobrindo meu rosto. Eu estava sufocando. Todo meu corpo estava quente e desta vez não era culpa do Edward. Agradeci a todos os santos quando entramos na imensa limusine preta que nos aguardava. O ar condicionado foi mais do que bem vindo, mesmo que isso significasse contribuir com a degradação do meio ambiente. Pelo menos eu não morreria tostada no meio do deserto. Eu não conseguia me acostumar a ideia de respirar a água. Tirei o véu e consegui uma presilha em minha bolsa para prender meu cabelo em um coque.

– Nossa! Eu nunca vou me acostumar a todo este calor. – James disse passando um lenço na testa. – Ainda bem que todos os ambientes são climatizados.

– Eu gosto do calor. – Edward disse visivelmente com seu humor recuperado. – As pessoas usam menos roupas por causa dele. – Mike riu e Jasper balançou a cabeça. Esta era uma face desconhecida de Edward para mim até então.

– Não aqui meu amigo. – Jasper disse sorrindo para ele. – As mulheres daqui se escondem completamente. Com exceção das estrangeiras.

– Com certeza. Enquanto estão nas ruas. Mas entre quatro paredes, nem tanto. – James disse piscando para Jasper e eles riram. Eu não gostei nada desta parte da conversa. Pelo visto eu teria que fazer um duplo trabalho. Fiscalizar Edward e também Jasper. Era um favor para a minha amiga Alice.

– Temos que tomar cuidado com Bella. – Mike disse rindo. – Você fica perfeitamente excêntrica cobrindo o rosto deixando seus lindos olhos enigmáticos do lado de fora. Pode ser que alguém planeje o seqüestro dela para algum harem. – ele riu e eu fiquei mais vermelha do que já estava com o calor.

– Ninguém aqui faria uma besteira desta. – Edward disse. – Mas podemos negociar com alguma casta a venda dela como esposa. Quanto será que conseguiríamos? – meus olhos ficaram arregalados. Edward estava brincando sobre me vender para alguém? Todos deram risada da minha cara e eu fiquei chateada.

– Talvez eu aceite. – eu disse olhando diretamente para ele. – Talvez eu consiga um bom marido aqui. Um que queira realmente ficar comigo e me trate como eu mereço ser tratada. – Mike fez biquinho reprovando a minha postura e Jasper sorriu de forma misteriosa e olhou de lado para Edward. Fiquei tensa. Será que ele também desconfiava de algo?

– Você sabia que aqui um homem pode ter quantas mulheres puder sustentar? Ou seja, um homem casado pode escolher outra mulher para ser sua esposa também, desde que ele possa sustentá-las. – ele parecia conversar normalmente, mas eu sabia o que ele estava me dizendo. Era repugnante. E toda a conversa que tivemos no avião?

– O senhor está confundindo as culturas. Isso não acontece aqui. – eu disse desviando meu olhar para fora do veículo.

– Ah, isso acontece aqui também, pode ter certeza. – ele riu irônico e eu fiquei com muito mais raiva.

– Bem, Sr Cullen, pode ter certeza que isso não acontecerá comigo. – ele voltou a rir.

– Ainda bem que sou contra essas coisas. Sou homem de uma mulher só. Viu Bella? Sou o homem ideal para você. – minha cara de antipatia foi o suficiente para que ele desistisse de continuar. Eu estava para poucos amigos depois do que Edward disse. Fiquei olhando à tarde que não queria ir embora, mesmo com o adianto das horas. A viagem tinha sido longa e cansativa.

A chegada ao burj al arab, o magnífico hotel em que ficaríamos hospedados pelos próximos quatro dias, foi simplesmente deslumbrante. O hotel por si só já seria o suficiente para me deixar completamente estupefata, mas estar tão perto da água, em meio a um deserto, mesmo sabendo que era artificial, o que tornava tudo ainda mais magnânimo e ainda mais passarmos por cima dela através de uma ponte para alcançarmos o hotel, era completamente fora da realidade.

A arquitetura do hotel já era incrível. Em formato de vela de um barco ele conseguia se destacar de toda a paisagem. Meus olhos ficaram presos ao que eu encontrava pela frente. Do lado de fora era tão perfeito quanto do lado de dentro. Sua imensidão dourada fazia com que você se sentisse como um Deus, como se tivesse entrado no céu e por isso pudesse usufruir o que existia de melhor nele. Um homem com uma barba longa e negra nos recebeu com incrível elegância. Edward estava tão à vontade que me fez refletir o quanto éramos de mundos diferentes. Tanya com certeza não se sentiria desta forma.

– O nome significa Torre das Arábias. – Edward falou logo atrás de mim. – É de tirar o fôlego, não é? – não consegui desviar o meu olhar para ele. Era tudo lindo demais e fabuloso demais para deixar de ser admirado. – Eu não consigo pensar em outro lugar para ficar em Dubai. Este hotel tem tudo para transformar fantasias em realidade. – meus olhos foram apressadamente para ele. Edward estava falando em realizar fantasias na frente das outras pessoas? Mas ele estava parado admirando a estrutura, da mesma forma como eu estava e todos os outros estavam da mesma forma. Fiquei mais tranquila.

– Você vai ficar ainda mais admirada quando vê os andares de baixo. – Mike disse sorrindo. Fiquei muito curiosa. – Também tem os bares e os restaurantes, cada um com seu charme especial.

– Ela vai conhecer tudo Mike, pare de rodeá-la como um cachorrinho. – Edward disse visivelmente irritado.

– Você é muito protetor Edward. Bella é sua secretária, não sua propriedade. – Mike rebateu.

– Ela não é, mas está a serviço durante esta viagem, ou seja, eu sou o chefe, eu mando. – o tom de voz do Edward era totalmente ameaçador e eu fiquei com medo do que ele seria capaz de fazer com o coitado do Mike.

– Ah, tudo bem! - eu disse tentando evitar, mas entendendo de imediato que com isso acabei dando mais liberdade a Mike e mais chateações ao Edward. – Acho que preciso de um banho com urgência. – passei a mão pelo meu pescoço constatando o quanto minha pele implorava por água.

– Dentro do hotel você não vai precisar do véu. Aqui quase todos são estrangeiros e as diferenças são devidamente respeitadas. Não que não sejam do lado de fora, mas aqui você pode ser simplesmente você Bella. – James me alertou distraído todos da conversa tensa que estávamos tendo, no entanto ele me ajudou com o véu, mesmo sendo a coisa mais simples do mundo, e isso chateou ainda mais ao Edward. Fiquei sem graça com a atenção dele.

– Vamos? – Edward chamou e seguimos o homem que nos aguardava pacientemente. Pegamos o elevador e eu aguardei para saber o que Edward tinha aprontado em relação aos nossos quartos. Como teríamos passagem sem chamar a atenção dos outros? Paramos em nosso andar e eu desci sem saber ao certo para onde ir. As imensas portas duplas davam ao local a ideia de privacidade. Prefeito para Edward. Paramos alguns minutos na recepção, existia uma para cada andar, e depois continuamos seguindo o homem de barba negra que nos indicava o caminho.

– Sr Denali. – o rapaz que nos guiava falou com o sotaque completamente carregado. Pelo menos ele falava inglês. – Seu quarto senhor. – ele entregou o cartão de acesso para Jasper que imediatamente indicou quais seriam as suas malas para outro rapaz que nos acompanhava com as bagagens sobre um carrinho.

O homem seguiu em frente parando a cada porta, que ficavam devidamente distanciadas uma da outra. Eu não teria como fugir dele desta forma. Mesmo com toda aquela conversa de duas esposas eu ainda me sentia ansiosa pelos nossos momentos, mesmo que fosse para reforçar a minha  
posição a respeito da esposa dele. O meu quarto foi o penúltimo, entre o de Edward e o de Mike e de frente ao de James. Que irônico. Peguei meu cartão de acesso e entrei no quarto dando espaço para que o rapaz levasse minha mala.  
Fiquei petrificada. O quarto era algo incomum.

Para começar eu tinha amado a decoração prevalecendo o azul, mas isso era um mínimo perto do que tinha lá dentro. Toda a parede era de vidro, como a casa de Edward, no entanto completamente diferente, pois estávamos no alto e a paisagem era de tirar o fôlego. Podíamos ver a praia de frente e o céu se fundindo em azul a praia. Era impressionante. Os móveis elegantes e luxuosos não deixavam a paisagem poluída, mas davam a esta o equilíbrio perfeito. Duas poltronas com diversos tons de azulado ficavam viradas para a parede de vidro, mas para frente um imenso sofá em "L" com uma tonalidade cinza esverdeado tinha sobre ele uma xale branco e almofadas em diversos tons de azul. Nas paredes espelhos com armações de ouro, e era ouro de verdade, elem de algumas artes. Dei alguns passos e vi uma pequena sala separada por colunas gregas em tom dourado e branco, esta era a sala de jantar. Do outro lado uma pequena salinha com um divã com almofadas azul marinho e de frente para ele, em uma parede contrária a de vidro estava uma imensa TV de plasma. Uma porta ao lado sugeria a existência de mais um cômodo. Um quarto. O meu quarto. Entrei e fiquei ainda mais admirada.

A cama em estilo "contos de fadas árabe" fez com que eu me sentisse a verdadeira Jasmim do Aladim. Meu sorriso foi imenso. O quarto seguia o mesmo padrão da sala. Uma imensa parede de vidro de frente a cama. Uma imensa cama que imediatamente me fez pensar em Edward e em tudo que poderíamos fazer nela. Mais duas portas, um closet e o banheiro. O closet era fantástico. Coloquei minha mala nele, retirando dela algumas coisinhas para colocar no banheiro e fui em direção a este. O banheiro era simplesmente enlouquecedor. Uma banheira que mais parecia uma piscina ficava de frente para a janela de vidro. À noite a imagem devia ser o máximo. Mais afastado estava a parte do banho, separada por uma divisória de vidro e com dois imensos chuveiros, um de cada lado. O restante do banheiro era  
indescritível.

Desabotoei alguns botões da minha camisa desejando um banho com urgência. Minha pele estava pegajosa. Tirei as sandálias altas e deixei que meus pés aproveitassem o chão. Olhei para mim no espelho e pensei com vergonha no motivo da minha euforia. Edward estava brincando comigo e eu não conseguia fugir disso.

– Toc, toc. – ele disse da porta do banheiro. Assustei-me com a sua imagem refletida no espelho que ficava sobre as pias duplas.

– Edward... Como...

– Passagem secreta. Nossos quartos foram projetados para isso.

– Para que homens casados se encontrarem com suas amantes? – tentei esconder a minha chateação.

– Acho que sim. – ele disse sem se importar comigo. Edward me cercou com seus braços e buscou pelos meus lábios. Eu desviei. Ele riu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Foi uma brincadeira Bella.

– Quando?

– No carro. A história dos quarto é verdade.

– Não vou ser sua amante. – minha raiva estava de volta.

– Já conversamos tantas vezes sobre isso. – Edward massageava minhas costas com suas mãos mágicas e subia até meu pescoço. – Relaxe. – ele beijou o canto da minha boca. – Aproveite. – beijou o outro canto. – E goze. – seus lábios tomaram os meus em um desejo ávido. Puta que pariu! Eu queria ele. Ali. Naquele momento. Com urgência. Mas não podia.

– Pare Edward. – eu consegui afastá-lo. – Preciso de um banho. Este calor todo está brincando comigo. – soltei meus cabelos e olhei para ele sugestivamente para que ele me deixasse sozinha com meu banho.

– Acho que você vai gostar de uma coisinha. – seu olhar estava divertido. – Venha. – Edward segurou em minha mão e me levou de volta ao quarto passando pela sua entrada e chegando a sala, passamos direto até a sala de jantar e ao seu lado havia um pequeno e quase imperceptível corredor, entramos nele e nos deparamos com uma porta. Ela estava aberta e era a passagem para o quarto dele.

O quarto de Edward era três vezes maior que o meu e cinco vezes mais luxuoso. Toda a estrutura me dava à impressão de estar no Olímpio e dando a mão a um deus. Tudo ali combinava com ele e o deixava ainda mais majestoso. Edward passou pelas suas três salas sem se importar com elas. Passamos pela porta que nos levava até o seu quarto. A cama dele era maior do que a minha. Era imensa, como ele. Corei pensando nisso. Edward me levou através de portas duplas e eu fiquei parada sem reação ao que ele me mostrava. Edward tinha no quarto dele uma piscina particular. Alias, não era uma piscina, era mais parecido com um lago artificial e particular. Alguns degraus faziam o caminho até suas águas convidativas. As paredes azuis contribuíam para a perfeição do ambiente e a parede de vidro continha a água. Era simplesmente tudo.

– Perfeito, não? – ele falou ao meu ouvido. Eu nada disse. – Podemos aproveitar o calor e... – ele não terminou a frase, mas minha imaginação não só terminou como recomeçou e recomeçou e recomeçou...

Edward posicionado atrás de mim levantou as mãos e desabotoou os outros botões da minha camisa deixando-a caída ao chão. Suas mãos aproveitaram a minha falta de reação e fizeram com que minha saia caísse fazendo companhia a blusa. Depois Edward se afastou um pouco e eu vi suas roupas caindo ao chão e ele voltar a mim. Completamente sem roupas. Eu podia sentir a sua ereção em meu corpo. Edward desprendeu meu sutiã, acariciando levemente meus seios. Umedeci meus lábios diante da sensação prazerosa. Edward acariciou minha barriga e minha cintura prendendo seus dedos nas laterais da minha calcinha abaixando-a por completo.

– Venha. – ele segurou em minha cintura e me conduziu a água. A temperatura combinava com a minha necessidade. Meu corpo inteiro ficou grato. Edward ainda me prendendo a ele, pegou um pouco de água e deixou cair pelo meu pescoço. A água escorreu pelos meus seios fazendo com que estes ficassem rijos. Era refrescante e excitante. Ele me virou e tomou meus lábios com paixão. Nossos corpos se espremiam em desejo. Minhas mãos sentiam seu corpo e as dele me exploravam. Desci minha mão pela sua barriga e mesmo por baixo da água toquei seu membro e deixei que meus dedos percorressem toda a sua extensão. Edward gemeu saboreando os meus movimentos. Deixei que minha mão pressionasse seu membro na medida certa simulando a penetração e ele me agarrou com mais força. Edward me tomou em seus braços levantando meu corpo e me levando para a borda. O telefone dele tocou no bolso da calça, que estava jogada ao chão, chamando a nossa atenção. Edward olhou para o local de onde vinha o som e depois decidiu ignorar a chamada, voltando a se dedicar inteiramente a mim. Votamos a nos beijar e um braço dele me segurava com força presa a sua cintura e o outro apertava meu seio me fazendo gemer em seus lábios. Alguns minutos depois ouvimos o som estridente informando que alguém estava a sua porta. Droga! Afastei-me assustada com a possibilidade de sermos descobertos.

– Merda! – Edward disse enfurecido. Ele passou as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos e começou a andar de volta aos degraus. – Fique aqui. Eu vou ver quem é. – Edward saiu da piscina e pegou um roupão envolvendo seu corpo. Será que ele conseguiria disfarçar uma ereção daquele tamanho com um simples roupão de algodão? Eu tremi na água. Se fosse Tanya? Eu não teria como sair dali sem que ela me visse. Seria mais do que constrangedor e humilhante. Eu não queria ser descoberta. Não queria ser a amante. Céus! Eu ia ter um colapso nervoso dentro daquela piscina. Edward voltou visivelmente contrariado. Retirou o roupão e entrou outra vez na piscina, me fazendo relaxar.

– Desculpe. Ocorreu um imprevisto e eu terei que sair agora. – ele me beijou com carinho. – Vamos ter que deixar para depois nosso banho.

– Quem era? – eu perguntei ainda assustada.

– Jasper. Nós fomos convidados para um jantar com os chefes do grupo com quem viemos negociar. Você não poderá ir. – eu não queria ir.

– Tudo bem. Vou aproveitar para descansar um pouco.

– Você ficou tensa.

– Assustada. Pensei em um monte de besteiras quando você saiu. – ele acariciou meus cabelos com um olhar atento. – Não quero ser pega com você. Não quero que as pessoas descubram que sou sua amante. – ele respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás.

– Eu te entendo. Eu também não quero isso. Você não merece passar por este tipo de humilhação. – pela primeira vez Edward falou sobre este assunto se preocupando em como seria para mim. Meu coração acelerou. – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Confie em mim. – Edward se aproximou com cuidado e me beijou. Correspondi ao seu beijo. – Vai ficar aqui me esperando?

– Se você não fugir com uma dançarina. – ele riu e me levou para fora.

– Nenhuma mulher me daria o que eu quero da forma como você me dá.

– Você só pensa em sexo? – ele me passou um roupão.

– Não estou falando de sexo. Estou falando de atenção, carinho e paz. Você só pensa em sexo Isabella? – meu sorriso foi imenso. Edward sabia encantar qualquer mulher.

– Com você sim. Principalmente quando penso em meus três orgasmos diários.

– Foi uma brincadeira Isabella. – ele revirou os olhos. – Foi apenas para conter o seu ataque. – ele riu. – Eu quero te dar muito mais do que isso, mas agora preciso ir. Estão aguardando por mim na recepção. Por favor, peça seu jantar no quarto. Não fique por aí sozinha. – ele falou sério e eu me senti com doze anos.

– Sim senhor.

– Boa menina. – Edward começou a vestir um terno que estava separado sobre a cama. Quando acabou ele me beijou com suavidade. – Descanse. Quero você totalmente descansada para quando eu voltar.

Edward saiu e meia hora depois eu já estava entediada trancada naquele quarto de hotel. Voltei para o meu quarto e terminei o meu banho. Depois liguei a TV e fiquei jogada no meu divã tentando encontrar algo de útil para ser visto. Nenhum noticiário que eu pudesse assistir, ou seja, que fosse falado na minha língua. Deixei a TV ligada em um canal de fofocas. O mundo inteiro alarmado com algumas fotos, nitidamente falsas, que apontavam uma atriz de sucesso como tendo um caso com um diretor, de nem tanto sucesso assim, que era casado. O detalhe é que ela é namorada de um super ator de sucesso e por isso milhares de pessoas ficaram pilhadas. Pelo amor de Deus! As fotos são falsas, até quem não entende nada disso pode ver. Desliguei a TV irritada com a imensa crueldade deste povo. O que mais eles fariam para conseguir destaque. Inventar uma história dessas.

Depois pensei em quanto sugestivo isso era para mim. Edward era um grandessíssimo empresário com notoriedade no mundo inteiro. Era lógico que se vacilássemos logo algum "urubu" conseguiria algo para infernizar as nossas vidas. Alias, eles podiam até inventar algo do tipo só para vender algumas revistas. Ai meu Deus! Eu estava em apuros. Imagine se um dia acordo com uma foto minha estampada na capa de uma revista me acusando de ter um caso com um homem casado! Isso seria o fim para mim.

Caminhei até a minha parede de vidro já completamente em pânico. Eu não devia ter assistido a aquele canal de fofocas. O som estridente da campainha me fez saltar. Quem era? Quem poderia ser? Fui até a minha porta e constatei Mike Newton aguardando por mim. O que ele queria? Edward não iria gostar disso, mas pensando bem, seria ótimo para despistar os curiosos de plantão. Eu devo estar ficando lunática com essas ideias. Abri a porta e Mike sorriu para mim.

– Mike! – eu disse segurando a porta para que ele não entrasse.

– Bella! – ele disse animado demais. – Pensei que você já estava dormindo.

– E eu pensei que você tinha acompanhado os outros no jantar proibido para mulheres. – ele me olhou com uma interrogação estampada no rosto. Então não era proibido para mulheres? Por que Edward disse que eu não poderia ir?

– Eu estava muito cansado. Preferi ficar e recuperar minhas energias para amanhã. Teremos uma longa batalha. – pelo menos eu estaria nas reuniões. Olhei para o corredor onde nossos quartos ficavam. Logo após o quarto de Edward tinha uma espécie de sala de estar com uma imensa parede de vidro, seguindo o padrão dos quartos. Pensei em ir para lá se o papo se prolongasse muito. – Estou indo jantar. Não queria ficar no quarto e lembrei que você não tinha ido com Edward, então pensei se não gostaria de conhecer o restaurante do subsolo. Ele é simplesmente maravilhoso. Parece eu estamos em um aquário. Você vai gostar muito.

Analisei a situação. Eu estava com fome? Não muita, mas estava. Estava entediada e quase paranóica trancada no quarto? Sim, claro. Seria bom conversar sobre algo que não fosse o meu caso com Edward? Seria maravilhoso. Mike era engraçado e conseguia ser agradável. Edward com certeza ficaria naquele jantar até altas horas. Resolvi que poderia ser uma boa ideia.

– Preciso de dez minutos. – eu disse me animando também.

– Tudo bem. – ele hesitou a porta e coçou a cabeça. Eu não o mandaria entrar, era apelar demais. – Acho que ficarei aguardando por você na salinha ali da frente.

Corri para dentro do quarto e procurei por um vestido de seda que eu tinha levado para ocasiões como essa. Ele era azul celeste e com alguns desenhos de flores, bem discretos, destacando apenas na tonalidade de azul. Soltei meus cabelos e passei uma maquiagem básica. Corri para a porta e me vi completamente animada para este jantar. Por que será? Mike ficou com os olhos arregalados ao me vê. Tive medo de ter errado em alguma coisa.

– Uau! Você está... Esplêndida. Muito bonita mesmo. – sorri para ele satisfeita com o elogio.

O restaurante era algo realmente para se admirar. Sentar em uma mesa, sabendo que estava abaixo do mar, tendo este contido apenas pela tradicional parede de vidro, admirando o lindo coral, artificial também, e os peixes passeando como se não estivéssemos ali, era algo indescritível. Mike acertou na pedida. Ganhou vários pontos comigo. Bem... Não da forma como ele queria, mas como um bom amigo.

– Conhece a cozinha árabe? – ele perguntou pegando o cardápio.

– Apenas o básico, como Kibe cru. – ele riu.

– Vou pedir um bom vinho, você me acompanha? – concordei em acompanhá-lo. Um vinho seria perfeito em um ambiente como aquele. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar.

– Você fica divina quando está tão encantada com as coisas. – recuei um pouco pela investida dele. – Normalmente eu acho que você fica tensa, principalmente na presença de Edward, mas não te culpo por isso, ele realmente é intimidador, principalmente quando o assunto é trabalho. – eu não sabia o que dizer. Não queria entrar no assunto Edward, especialmente porque Mike nunca entenderia o motivo da minha tensão.

– Não fico tensa. Fico alerta. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. O garçom chegou e serviu o nosso vinho. Bebemos em silêncio.

– Mas fico feliz em saber que Edward não tem tanto poder sobre você. – como assim? Acho que meu olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo continuar falando. – Ele tentar manter todo mundo longe, mas agora mesmo, você está aqui, comigo. Isso é bom.

– Mike, acho que você não...

– Ah Bella, não desta forma. Por favor, me desculpe se lhe fiz acreditar que Edward tem esta postura por outros motivos. – ele parecia sincero. – Ele é sempre assim. Gosta de ter o controle sobre as coisas e também sobre as pessoas. Não é uma coisa pessoal, desculpe se me expressei mal. – relaxei.

– É. O Sr Cullen tem mania de controle. – bebemos um pouco mais e Mike logo começou a falar de outros assuntos.

Ele fez os pedidos para o nosso jantar. Eu confiei no que ele indicava e no final acabou dando tudo certo. O jantar foi prazeroso e Mike não ficou o tempo todo me paquerando, como eu achei que seria. Ele conversou sobre a arquitetura de Dubai e comparou com a nossa em Chicago. Fez várias colocações interessantes sobre a economia do país e na importância dos contratos que fomos fechar. Mike era uma pessoa interessante. Sempre preocupado em agradar. Seria a pessoa ideal, mas não para mim. Pensei no que Alice me disse, sobre ele não ser uma boa pessoa. Isso era estranho.

Continuamos com nosso vinho depois do jantar e Mike continuou buscando assuntos interessantes para prender a minha atenção. Quando percebi as horas tinham corrido. Droga! Edward iria ficar furioso se descobrisse que eu estive com Mike Newton até agora. Inventei que estava com muito sono e que o vinho tinha contribuído para isso e Mike aceitou que fossemos embora. Aguardamos pelo elevador e agora cada segundo parecia uma eternidade. Comecei a bater meu pé no chão, contrariada com a demora.

– Nervosa? – ele percebeu.

– Um pouco. Já está tarde. Eu não dormi muito bem na noite passada e precisava recuperar o sono para trabalhar bem amanhã. – dei a ele minhas desculpas. O elevador chegou e entramos. Eu estava mais relaxada. Em segundos estaríamos em nossos quartos.

O elevador parou dois andares acima e eu não acreditei no que vi. Só podia ser uma piada do destino. Edward aguardava o elevador. Ele conversava com Jasper e James animadamente e não notou a minha presença. Não a princípio. Mas assim que virou para entrar nossos olhares se encontraram. Puta merda! Eu estava morta. Edward me olhou de cima a baixo, revistando minha roupa e depois olhou para Mike com olhar feroz.

– Srta Swan? – eu podia sentir a ironia em suas palavras. – Mike?

– Edward, que coincidência. Eu e Bella estávamos jantando, acabamos perdendo a hora. – Mike disse inocentemente.

Edward nada disse. De costas para nós dois ele ficou em silêncio durante os eternos segundos da viagem dentro do elevador. Quando paramos em nosso andar ele saiu e nos deu passagem. Eu queria correr e me trancar, mas isso chamaria muita atenção.

– Vamos beber algo aqui na sala de estar? – James convidou e Jasper e Mike concordaram.

– Estou muito cansada. – me apressei em dizer. Alcancei minha porta e entrei correndo para o quarto. – Boa noite! – eu disse antes de bater a porta atrás de mim.

Ele vai me matar. Definitivamente ele vai. Corri por dentro do aposento e alcancei a porta que dava acesso ao quarto dele no mesmo instante em que o ouvi abrir a porta do quarto. Bati a porta e tranquei por dentro. Eu evitaria o confronto. Nem que fosse por um dia. Ouvi seus passos em direção a porta e depois a maçaneta virar. Estava trancada. Ele tentou mais duas vezes e depois empurrou a porta. Meu coração descompassou.

– Isabella eu sei que você está aí. – meu lado covarde estremeceu. – Isabella? – ele chamou contendo a voz. – Abra esta porta. – eu nada disse. – Droga Isabella! Abra logo esta merda desta porta. - ele forçou a porta e eu fiquei com mais medo ainda. – Eu sei que você está aí, não adianta fingir que não está.

– Edward, por favor. – eu disse quase implorando e ele forçou ainda mais a porta. Edward estava furioso.

– Abra a porta. – ele ordenou.

– Não. – eu disse me sentindo segura do outro lado.

– Você é bem corajosa quando quer ser. Por que não abre logo esta merda desta porta?

– Porque você está nervoso e eu estou com medo.

– É bom que tenha medo mesmo. Pela primeira vez você é sensata. Porque quando eu colocar minhas mãos em você não vai sobrar nada de Isabella para Mike Newton.

– Não seja absurdo Edward. Nós apenas fizemos companhia um ao outro no jantar. Não aconteceu nada demais para este desespero todo. – eu implorava mentalmente para que ele entendesse.

– Então porque você está trancando a porta? Se não aconteceu nada demais você pode me dizer isso diretamente, não é?

– Não. Não posso. Você está me aterrorizando Edward. Que droga! Vive me pedindo para confiar em você, para acreditar na sua história com a Tanya me fazendo quebrar todos os meus princípios para viver o que vivo com você e é assim que me retribuí? – eu podia sentir meu gênio ruim tomando conta de mim. – Todas as vezes que alguém se  
aproxima de mim você age como se eu fosse a pior de todas as mulheres. Se não confia em mim então me deixe livre, Edward. – era muito fácil falar estando protegida por uma porta. Edward ficou em silêncio por tanto que eu pensei que ele tinha desistido e ido embora.

– Você tem razão. – ele disse baixinho. – Eu não duvido de você, apenas não confio neles e só de imaginar aqueles páreas tentando ter algo com você Bella, eu fico... Eu fico louco de ciúmes. Não consigo me controlar. Eu fico muito chateado, mas não deveria canalizar isso em você. Por favor, me perdoe! – meu coração acelerou com aquelas palavras. Edward era encantador quando queria.

– Você não está mais chateado? – eu já estava com a mão na maçaneta para destrancar a porta.

– Estou, mas não com você. Agora eu só quero poder te abraçar e sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso. Beijar sua pele, seus lábios. Sentir seu corpo e ter a certeza de que você é minha e que nunca deixará de ser. Abra esta porta. – ele pediu com a voz rouca de desejo. – Vamos continuar de onde paramos.

Minha mão teve vontade própria e destravou a porta. A chave passou direto. Tentei mais uma vez. Nada. A porta estava trancada e a chave não fazia nenhum efeito nela. Forcei um pouco a porta procurando por alguma falha e a porta continuou trancada.

– Qual é o problema? – ele perguntou do outro lado.

– A porta não abre. – eu disse já quase em desespero.

– Como assim não abre? Tenta outra vez. – eu tentei. Nada.

– Não abre.

– Droga Bella! Por que você trancou esta porta?

– Por que você ia me matar.

– Eu vou matar você agora. Como vou conseguir chegar até você?

– Não sei Edward, não faz pergunta difícil tá? Eu já estou no meu limite.

– Ótimo. Vou arrombar a porta.

– Não. – eu quase gritei. – Você está louco? Isso vai chamar a atenção de todo mundo.

– E o que eu vou fazer? – ele quase gritava do outro lado. Eu estava abusando da sua capacidade.

– Tente vir por fora.

– Por fora não dá. O pessoal está na salinha aqui da frente. – ele lembrou. – Merda Bella. Eu preciso de você. Estou extremamente excitado. Queria uma noite fantástica e ficamos impedidos porque você amarelou.

– Eu amarelei?

– Sim. Ficou com medo de mim e correu para trancar a porta. Parece uma criança com medo do pai.

– Desculpe se você às vezes parece mesmo o meu pai.

– Eu vou arrombar a porta. – ele disse se afastando.

– Não Edward, por favor! – implorei.

– Bella, eu preciso de sexo e preciso de sexo com você. Não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que a única coisa que me impede de tocá-la é uma merda de uma porta.

– Vamos esperar.

– Esperar o que?

– Esperar que eles decidam dormir, aí você vem pra cá. – eu disse com medo do que daria isso.

– Você vem para cá. – ele disse no seu melhor modo mandão.

– Edward! – implorei.

– Ok. Ok. Eu vou. Droga! E o que vamos fazer enquanto isso?

– Ligue para mim. – sugeri lembrando-me do nosso primeiro contato sexual. Edward riu do outro lado.

– Eu tinha certeza que você tinha gostado disso. – sua voz indicava que estávamos chegando a uma solução.

– Eu gosto de tudo desde que seja com você. – fiquei bem pertinho da porta para sussurrar isso para ele.

– Ok. Pro quarto, Isabella. Eu vou ligar para você.

Corri para o quarto e me joguei na cama rindo como uma adolescente excitada com seu primeiro namoradinho. O telefone tocou me deixando mais do que excitada. Edward era fantástico até por telefone.

Notas finais do capítulo

E agora? Os planos de Edward foram por água abaixo com a porta quebrada rsrsrsrsrsrs Será que eles vão conseguir algo a mais do que sexo por telefone? E o que acontecerá no próximo capítulo, alguém pode prever?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oi pessoal, quanto tempo não é? Como postei esta fic em outro site acabei esquecendo deste aqui, e hoje tive o maior trabalho em lembrar como fazer para conseguir postar. Acho que agora dá para atualizar. Com saudades do nosso querido CEO? Então sem muita enrolação. Bjs e comentem tá?**_

O telefone tocou e atendi já me preparando para o que viria, mas não esperava pelo que me aguardava.

– Oi. – eu disse melosa aguardando pelo prazer que ele me proporcionaria.

– Oi. Bella! – Alice disse eufórica do outro lado da linha.

– Alice? – eu quase gritei em resposta. Dentre tantos acontecimentos que eu poderia esperar para esta viagem eu jamais imaginei que teria a minha noite com Edward interrompida por diversas circunstâncias. Esta agora era a mais improvável de todas.

– Sim. Estava esperando por alguém? Pelo seu tom de voz acredito que alguém como Jacob ficou de te ligar. – Jacob? Alice estava tão longe da realidade.

– Não. – me apressei a dizer antes que ela fizesse mais suposições. – Na verdade eu estava assistindo um filme, aí atendi na mesma emoção. – ela riu do outro lado.

– Como estão as coisas aí?

– Quentes. – muito quentes na realidade e com nenhuma previsão para amenizar o calor que eu estava sentindo.

– Quentes de calor ou quentes de sucesso?

– Quentes de calor. Ainda não tivemos nenhuma reunião, apenas um jantar que eu não pude participar. – revirei os olhos lembrando-me da expressão do Mike quando falei sobre isso.

– Por que não?

– Não sei Alice. Ainda não sei. Você conhece seu irmão. – eu não queria me aprofundar nesta história.

– Conheço? Às vezes acho que não o conheço mais.

– Acredito que nada posso ajudar neste ponto. – tentei cortar a conversa antes que ela começasse a me encher ainda mais com todo o mistério da história de Edward e Tanya. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido digerir a conversa dela com ele na noite em que ele apareceu na boate e muito menos a conversa que Rose tinha tido comigo. Na verdade eu nem queria continuar conversando com ela. Eu queria desligar o telefone e atender a ligação de Edward que com certeza já estava quicando de nervosismo. Esta viagem estava sendo sexualmente frustrante.

– Verdade. Também não quero que você esteja envolvida com tudo isso. Mas me conte tudo, como Jasper está se comportando? Ele falou alguma coisa da história da boate?

Eu sabia que Alice não pararia de falar e que nossa conversa seria longa, por isso deixei que minha expectativa para o final da noite fosse enterrada. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Amanhã ele conseguiria dar um jeito na porta e nós teríamos o nosso momento sem esta confusão toda. Comentei com Alice sobre não perceber nenhum problema da parte de Jasper a respeito da confusão da boate. Contei a conversa que tivemos no avião, omitindo alguns detalhes, é claro. Alice iniciou uma conversa sobre os detalhes da festa de confraternização e eu, como uma boa amiga, me propus a ouvir, mas antes de dar qualquer opinião eu ouvi uma batida fraca e imediatamente percebi que Edward estava na porta dos amantes, como eu chamava a porta de acesso do meu quarto ao dele.

– Alice. Deixa-me desligar a TV aqui. Espere um pouco. – deixei o telefone sobre a mesa e corri até a porta me certificando de que as batidas vinham realmente de lá. – Oi. – eu disse apressadamente.

– Seu telefone só dá ocupado. – ele disse nitidamente sem paciência.

– Eu sei. Alice foi mais rápida do que você.

– Alice? O que ela quer?

– Conversar.

– Diga que está com sono e desligue.

– Não posso Edward. Ela está me ligando de outro continente para conversar, eu não posso dizer que estou com sono e ignorar as necessidades da minha amiga. – ele riu do outro lado da porta.

– E as minhas necessidades? Onde ficam? – minha pele ficou arrepiada imaginando as necessidades dele. As minhas eram imensas.

– Eu adoraria atendê-las, mas infelizmente teremos que deixar para manhã. – provoquei.

– Bella... – ele falou com raiva, mas hesitou. – Arggg! Tudo bem. Mas isso vai lhe render algumas palmadas amanhã, Srta prestativa.

– Palmadas? Isso eu quero ver de perto. – dei risada provocando ele.

– Vou sair e beber algo com os rapazes.

– O que? Edward... – foi a minha vez de ficar com raiva.

– Não posso ficar aqui imaginando o que gostaria de estar fazendo Bella. Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça, conversar besteiras e definitivamente não pensar em você.

– Isso é ultrajante. – eu disse indignada.

– Ainda existe a possibilidade de eu arrombar a porta e poder finalmente ficar com você.

– Vá para seus amigos Edward, eu vou pensar se receberei você em meu quarto amanhã ou não. – ele não podia me ver, mas mesmo assim eu gesticulei e levantei o queixo desafiando-o.

– Até amanhã, doce Isabella. – ele disse com a voz mansa e sedutora. Depois o silêncio total. Voltei para o quarto batendo os pés no chão. Merda de porta estúpida.

Voltei para Alice e ouvi atentamente ela conversar sobre fitas, cores, bolas e tudo o mais que poderia existir em uma festa de confraternização. Tentei demonstrar interesse, mas minha cabeça fervilhava com imagens de dançarinas mechendo o ventre em uma dança sensual, fazendo com que Edward focasse toda a sua atenção nelas. Comecei a ficar inquieta. Depois de quase duas horas, Alice não se importava em gastar dinheiro com ligações internacionais, finalmente desligamos eu deitei tentando dormir. Era praticamente impossível.

Acordei com o telefone tocando me arrancando de um sonho maravilhoso, onde Edward me olhava atentamente enquanto eu dançava para ele, usando roupas excêntricas e cheias de penduricalhos. Seus olhos estavam famintos em mim eu podia sentir em meu corpo todo o desejo que eu tinha por ele. Céus! Edward era o tipo que podia me fazer ter um orgasmo apenas com o olhar. Mas o telefone estava tocando e eu fui obrigada a procurar por eles, lutando para não abrir os olhos.

– Alô. – eu disse com mal humor.

– Bom dia. – Edward estava do outro lado da linha. Aquela voz. Meu corpo totalmente excitado pelo sonho. A cama macia e aconchegante. Eu queria mais dele em mim.

– Edward. – eu disse manhosa.

– Pensei que você estaria furiosa comigo. – lembrei dos meus motivos para estar e ponderei com os meus motivos para não estar.

– Posso te perdoar. Só vai depender do que você tem para me oferecer. – ele puxou o ar de maneira audível.

– Posso te oferecer muito mais do que sexo por telefone. – ele relutava, mas eu podia sentir a sua excitação.

– Colabore comigo Edward. Este calor está me matando. – pela primeira vez eu era ousada desta forma. Ele riu um riso rouco e baixo.

– Eu gostaria muito de colaborar, mas nós teremos reunião e você ainda está deitada, não que isso seja ruim para a minha imaginação. Posso perfeitamente visualizar você deitada, sem roupas, envolta neste lençol, ocupando quase nada desta imensa cama. Posso ver seu lindo rosto ainda marcado pelo sono e posso saber, com imensa precisão, o quando o seu corpo manhoso implora por mim. Mas...

– Isso é maldade. – eu disse fingindo aborrecimento.

– Sim, é. A mesma maldade que você fez comigo ontem à noite, mas isso não me impede de desejar passar a língua em todo o seu corpo experimentando esta pele deliciosa. Seu sabor é indescritível Isabella. – puta que pariu! Eu já estava completamente molhada.

– Vem pra cá. – implorei.

– Primeiro tenho que tirar o Mike Newton da sua porta. Ele já está aí na frente à meia hora esperando o momento exato em que você vai sair na esperança de te convidar para o café-da-manhã.

– Droga! – Edward riu.

– Eu te disse, não deixe ele se aproximar.

– Eu quero você. – meu corpo implorava por ele.

– E eu quero você. – sua voz ficou suave, quase emotiva.

– Arrombe a porta. – eu disse decidida.

– Assim que você resolver sair e levar Mike com você. – o que? Ele queria que eu saísse com Mike? – Tire ele daqui. Jasper e James já desceram, assim que vocês saírem eu vou arrombar a porta sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Também vou dar um jeito de você nunca mais conseguir trancá-la, que é para evitar outra noite mal dormida e então a noite seremos apenas nós dois. – esta última parte de deixou completamente disposta a aturar mais um pouco do Mike.

– À noite?

– Você consegue achar alguma brecha em nossa agenda para algo antes da noite? – repassei toda a agenda em minha cabeça e realmente não havia nenhuma brecha.

– Não. Teremos que esperar até a noite mesmo. – eu disse frustrada.

– Encontro você no restaurante em meia hora. Pode ser? – se não podia ser diferente não é?

– Pode. Vou me arrumar com muita eficiência para o Mike.

– Menos Isabella. – dei risada e desliguei o telefone.

Tomei uma ducha fria para acalmar a minha pele e meus ânimos também. Lavei meu corpo com hidratante para manter minha pele hidratada. Escolhi um vestido vinho comprido, justo do busto até a cintura e solto da cintura para baixo. Ele tinha mangas curtas. Peguei a mesma echarpe branca do dia anterior e separei junto com minha pasta e meu computador. Penteei os cabelos molhados para trás e achei por bem deixá-los molhados mesmo. Coloquei uma maquiagem impecável, ressaltando os olhos e corri para a porta pronta para fingir surpresa quando encontrasse com Mike. Ele estava realmente lá. Era um cachorrinho de madame.

– Bella! – ele também fingiu surpresa. – Indo tomar seu café-da-manhã?

– Ah! Oi Mike. – fiz o meu melhor teatro. – Sim. Estou faminta.

– Ótimo! Vamos juntos. Acho que os outros já estão lá.

Descemos e encontramos com James e Jasper. Sentamos e tomamos nosso café da manhã no melhor estilo árabe. Era divertido. Edward chegou alguns minutos depois. Pela sua cara eu pude imaginar que tudo tinha dado certo e meu corpo imediatamente reagiu a ideia de que agora nada nos separaria. Eu precisava arrumar uma forma de fazer o dia passar muito rápido. Ele chegou animado e conversou bastante com o grupo. Eles conversavam abertamente sobre o jantar e nada que pudesse chamar a minha atenção foi dito, não sei se eles evitaram falar ou se nada de interessante tinha acontecido mesmo, mas resolvi relaxar e me concentrar no que poderíamos fazer a noite.

Saímos juntos para a primeira reunião do dia. Assim que o carro chegou ao nosso destino levantei o meu véu. Encontramos com o primeiro grupo em uma sala de reuniões dentro da própria empresa que buscávamos a fusão. Era uma empresa de tecnologia da informação e eles estavam conseguindo avanços necessários para C&D Medical Systems. Pelo que entendi esta seria a parte mais fácil, pois estávamos nos momentos finais da negociação e apenas deveríamos firmar o negócio. Edward estava muito seguro e tranquilo. Ele caminhava com o ar que poucos conseguem. Olhando para ele era inevitável não pensar em um Deus. Tão seguro, imponente, decidido e determinado. Eu apenas não sabia como ele estava conseguindo se manter naquele terno completo e totalmente fechado sem deixar escorrer uma gota de suor. O calor era infernal, no sentido próprio da palavra. Era ruim até para respirar.

Todos os executivos apertaram as mãos e eu fui apresentada a distância como a secretária responsável pela parte burocrática. Achei tão atrasada esta ideia que eles faziam das mulheres, mas não quis escandalizá-los, então permaneci calada e obediente. Também não fui rechaçada por eles, que apenas tentavam fingir que eu não estava lá. Era muito chato ser um fantasma em meio a uma reunião tão interessante como esta. Principalmente depois do relatório que eu tinha feito para Edward.

Passamos pela primeira reunião da forma como tínhamos previsto passar. Ao meio dia fomos almoçar outra vez a comida árabe e eu já estava completamente desejosa de um Mc Donald´s, mas como uma boa submissa eu sentei e comi em silêncio. Fiquei até feliz por poder participar do almoço, eu esperava ser enviada para a cozinha, mas para a minha surpresa, eu estava errada.

Pela tarde fomos levados para um tour pela empresa e conhecemos as suas instalações e a forma como trabalhavam. Era realmente uma empresa promissora e Edward estava mais uma vez dando um passo importante para as suas empresas. No final da tarde, todos os papéis foram assinados, finalizando tudo com um brinde e algumas fotos. Durante todo o meu dia Edward só falou comigo o que era necessário, ou seja, tudo ligado ao lado profissional, mas Mike tornou a minha tarde mais agradável, conversando comigo nas horas vagas e fazendo questão de comentar comigo tudo o que ele achava que fosse de meu interesse, mas a melhor parte do meu dia foi proporcionada por James. Ele se reportou diretamente a mim durante a reunião, salientando o meu relatório e me definindo como uma excelente ponte para o entendimento econômico entre as duas partes. É claro que eu não fiz isso tudo, mas ele me tratou como a profissional que eu era e não apenas como uma mulher escandalosa no meio de um monte de homens de negócio. Voltei para o hotel, cansada, mas satisfeita.

Jasper e Mike queriam ir direto para um dos restaurantes e aproveitar o restante da noite para beber algo. Edward disse que precisava fazer algumas ligações e que estava cansado e com calor, ou seja, iria ficar no quarto, mas James me surpreendeu me convidando para um passeio pela cidade. Tive realmente muita vontade de aceitar, apesar de estar precisando de um banho e de estar ansiosa pela minha noite com Edward. O fato é que James merecia algo de mim, mesmo que fosse um passeio pela cidade. Contudo neguei assim que percebi Edward encarando o elevador com as mãos fechadas em punho. Era melhor não abusar.

Entrei em meu quarto sem trocar uma palavra com ele e corri para o banheiro. Deixei a porta aberta, pois ele poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e iniciei o meu banho. Porem Edward não apareceu. Demorei tempo suficiente para ele me procurasse e nada. Saí do banho, coloquei um roupão e resolvi ir a busca dele. Alcancei o pequeno corredor e a porta que ontem estava trancada, estava aberta, com uma pequena fissura demonstrando que ele realmente a tinha arrombado. Tive que sorrir. Andei pela suas três salas e nenhum sinal de Edward. Entrei em seu quarto e ele também não estava lá, nem no banheiro, nem no closet. Fui em direção a piscina e o encontrei na borda, braços abertos se apoiando. Cabeça para trás e olhos fechados. Ao seu lado havia um balde com champanha e duas taças, a dele já continha o líquido borbulhante.

– Pensei que você não viria mais. – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Por um instante acreditei que a proposta do James foi tão tentadora que você resolveu aceitar. – fiquei com medo. Será que ele estava furioso comigo? Edward abriu os olhos e me encarou. – Não vai entrar? – sua voz estava calma e até um pouco doce. Tomei coragem e tirei o roupão revelando a minha nudez. Caminhei lentamente em sua direção. Parei a dois passos dele. Edward serviu a minha taça e me entregou. Eu aceitei atenta aos seus movimentos. Edward fez os dois passos que restavam entre a gente em um só e se aproximou de mim. A água a sua cintura registrando seus movimentos. Ele estendeu a mão e com as pontas dos dedos tocou em meu rosto. Depois, como se quisesse pedir a minha autorização, ele se aproximou ainda mais e beijou meus lábios, com carinho, mas foi rápido demais. – Tudo bem com você? – ele disse em um tom carinhoso. Eu não reconhecia Edward daquela forma. No entanto devo admitir que era muito melhor assim.

– Sim. - bebi um pouco do champanha mantendo o nosso contato visual. Ele apenas sorriu. Edward estava muito relaxado e tranquilo, o que me deixou um pouco insegura. Eu estava eufórica e imaginava que ele fosse me jogar na cama e me acabar como mulher, mas ele estava a minha frente, desfrutando a sua bebida e deixando o tempo passar. – Você está muito bem. – eu acrescentei.

– Estou. Gosto de fazer um bom negócio. – ele estreitou os olhos me analisando. – mas você está muito ansiosa. – ele sorriu deliciosamente maléfico.

– Acho que ficamos com alguns assuntos não resolvidos. – o desafiei. Não estava acostumada a esta calma dele.

– Ficamos. – ele concordou. – Não estou esquecido disso. – Edward colocou a mão livre por cima dos meus ombros e me puxou para perto, depois beijou meus lábios. – Nem das palmadas que lhe prometi.

– Não mereço palmadas. – busquei seus lábios e os encontrei sem resistência.

– Merece. – Edward colocou sua bebida na borda e aguardou pela minha taça. Virei todo o líquido na boca e entreguei a ele. – Tenho algumas surpresinhas para você hoje, então relaxe que nossa noite está só começando. – imediatamente senti a corrente elétrica dominando meu corpo. Minha ansiedade duplicou e se eu não estivesse na água estaria completamente molhada agora.

Edward me beijou com ternura. Seus lábios buscavam os meus e depois os abandonavam, mas suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas em uma dança lenta e sensual e de repente a água estava incrivelmente quente, ou a temperatura da minha pele estava aumentando drasticamente? Eu queria mais. Queria que Edward me prendesse em seus braços, que me explorasse com seus dedos e que me penetrasse até que eu explodisse de prazer, mas ele continuava me queimando aos poucos, me deixando na expectativa. Desci minhas mãos em seu peito nu e fui à busca do objeto de meu desejo, porem Edward segurou minhas mãos antes que eu o alcançasse.

– Por que a pressa? – ele disse com a voz rouca demonstrando desejo.

– Tenho pressa de você. – ele sorriu seu sorriso torto perfeito.

– Você é linda! – seus olhos brilharam de admiração. – Dentre tantas mulheres que já conheci, nunca nenhuma conseguiu ser mais do que você é em perfeição. – Edward estava sendo romântico? Isso era realmente estranho. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e me tomou sem seus braços. Agora sim. Este era o meu Edward.

Suas mãos desceram até a minha bunda e segurando uma em cada lado ele me trouxe em direção a sua ereção. Ele estava exatamente como eu queria que estivesse. Fechei os olhos saboreando a sensação de estar tão perto do meu desejo. Eu quis tocá-lo mais uma vez e outra vez Edward me deteve.

– Hoje não. – ele disse determinado. – Hoje você vai apenas pagar pelo que tem me feito passar. – sua voz era firme, mas tranquila e eu não senti medo, mas um tesão arrebatador. – Doce e inocente Isabella. – ele beijou minha testa e meus cabelos molhados. Deus! Edward poderia me fazer delirar de prazer só sussurrando estas coisas em meu ouvido. – Vamos para o quarto.

Saímos da piscina e Edward me levou diretamente para o quarto desprezando nossos roupões. Ele levou consigo apenas a garrafa de champanha deixando as taças na borda. Caminhamos tocando carícias e beijos apaixonados até eu me sentir caindo de costas na cama. Edward me acompanhou deitando sobre o meu corpo e segurando minhas mãos sobre a minha cabeça. Seus lábios devoravam os meus e sua língua invadia a minha boca. Suas pernas forçaram para que as minhas se abrissem e eu prontamente obedeci cada ordem sua.

– Pronta? – ele perguntou e eu ofegante me preparei para senti-lo em mim, mas Edward se afastou um pouco e só então eu percebi que ele mais uma vez prendia minhas mãos com uma algema. Olhei para cima e vi que meus braços estavam presos na cabeceira da cama, atravessando uma madeira fina. – Agora você é minha prisioneira. – ele sorriu e desceu o rosto até meus seios sugando-os imediatamente, alternado entre eles e entre apertos, beijos e mordidas. Eu gemia alto sem pudor. Se isso era uma punição eu inventaria um problema todos os dias para que Edward continuasse me punindo. – Espere um pouco. – ele disse e levantou da cama. Caminhou até uma pequena caixa e tirou de lá uma venda e minha echarpe branca. Como ele tinha conseguido pegá-la? Ele iria me vendar? Para que? – Fique bem quietinha. Vou vendar você. – ele passou a venda sobre meus olhos e eu não podia mais enxergá-lo.

– Por que isso? – eu não gostei da ideia de não poder vê-lo.

– Estou te punindo por me privar de você ontem. – ele disse como um professor faz quando educa uma criança. – E por ter preferido Alice a mim. – sua voz era debochada eu tentei evitar, mas acabei rindo. – Agora vou colocar seu véu, doce e submissa Isabella. – ele passou o véu pelos meus cabelos.

– Como você conseguiu pegá-lo. – a curiosidade me corroia

– Fui ao seu quarto enquanto você tomava banho, em busca de algo que pudesse aguçar nossa noite. – ele revelou em tom de brincadeira. Mordi meu lábio inferior em um misto de excitação e vergonha. Eu devia estar ridícula usando aquele véu e com os olhos vedados. Edward levantou outra vez e voltou alguns segundos depois. – Beba. – ele ordenou e derrubou o champanha em minha boca. Isso estava ficando interessante. Ele derrubou um pouco do líquido entre meus seios e eu arqueei com a surpresa. Depois Edward reiniciou sua sessão de tortura deliciosamente prazerosa. Ele derramou um pouco do líquido em meu umbigo e lá passou a língua e os lábios me fazendo arrepiar toda a pele. Então ele começou a descer um pouco mais. As lembranças eram fantásticas.

– Devo parar? – ele disse irônico.

– Não. Continue por favor. – eu disse rindo da sua piada.

Edward não perdeu a chance de me mostrar que ele não estava errado quando me forçou a aceitá-lo desta forma. Sentir seus lábios me beijando e me explorando era mais do que delicioso, era realizador. Eu podia me sentir completa sendo dele daquela forma. Sua língua me invadiu me preparando para recebê-lo. Meus gemidos indicavam o quanto ele estava me proporcionando momentos inesquecíveis. Quando pensei que não suportaria mais, Edward parou. Saiu da cama mais uma vez e voltou depois de alguns segundos. Ele trazia algo nas mãos. De repente Edward deslizava seus dedos em mim e eles estavam gelados. Ele tinha manipulado gelo para me proporcionar aquela sensação. Era fantástico! Sua pele gelada em minha pele pegando fogo. De tempo em tempo ele reforçava o gelo em suas mãos e acariciava meus seios, fazendo círculos nos bicos e por fim ele deslizou dois dedos gelados para dentro de mim.

– Ah Edward! – eu gemi desesperada em meu mundo sem imagens. Ele me invadia e depois reforçava o gelo.

– Você gosta? – ele perguntou. Eu gemi alto sem conseguir formular alguma frase coerente.

Edward pegou algo que estava próximo a ele. Pensei ser mais uma reforçada no gelo, mas de repente seus lábios estavam em mim. Quentes. Ele tinha colocado algo quente na boca e com cuidado deixava que o calor de seus lábios passasse pela minha pele arrepiada pelo gelo de outrora. Ele refez todo o caminho de antes, passando seus lábios e língua quente pelos meus seios, pela minha barriga e por fim, seus lábios reforçadamente quentes, se repousaram no centro entre minhas pernas. Pensei que explodiria naquele momento, mas incrivelmente, Edward conseguiu me deter. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meu corpo estava impaciente. Senti o calor de seu corpo muito próximo ao meu.

Sem me avisar ou sem dar nenhum indicio do que faria. Edward arremeteu em mim. Senti seu longo e grosso corpo entrando em mim, me invadindo e se acomodando em mim por completo. Edward parou quando estava totalmente dentro de mim e não se mexeu. Quase implorei para que ele continuasse. Eu podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração ofegante em meu pescoço. Edward lentamente foi saindo de dentro de mim. Eu sentia um imenso prazer com o seu corpo roçando as minhas paredes ao se retirar. Ele parou a centímetros de mim e mais uma vez arremeteu sem que eu esperasse. Gritei de prazer e ele soltou um grunhido revelando o quanto estava sentindo prazer. Totalmente dentro de mim outra vez eu não podia deixá-lo sair. Envolvi minhas penas em sua cintura forçando-o a continuar em mim e rebolei sentindo seu membro mexendo dentro de mim. Ele caiu sobre o meu corpo gemendo pela minha manobra inesperada.

– Isabella, não estrague minha brincadeira. – ele me advertiu. – Isso ainda deve demorar mais um pouco. – ele levantou recuperado da minha investida e sem que eu pudesse contar com o que ele faria, senti Edward entrar e sair de mim sem cessar por mais três vezes. – você quer isso não quer? – suas palavras saíam por entre os dentes. Eu ia gritar, mas a campainha do quarto me silenciou. Edward ficou parado no mesmo lugar e eu fiquei em alerta.

– Droga! Uma hora dessas? – ele disse surpreso. – Fique quietinha. – ele me alertou. Edward ficou atento aos movimentos, mas ao mesmo tempo ele muito lentamente entrava em mim até estar todo dentro de mim e depois saía. Filho da puta! Eu não podia nem gemer enquanto ele me torturava desta forma. Seus lábios desceram até meus seios e sua boca imitava o movimento de seus quadris. Outra vez a campainha tocou, por duas vezes seguidas. – Merda! – Edward esbravejou. – Fique bem quietinha. Eu vou lá saber quem é e volto.

– Não Edward. – eu sussurrei em desespero. Ele riu.

– Eu volto. Não saia daí. – como eu sairia? Estava presa a cama em uma posição totalmente vulnerável. Fiquei em alerta.

Ouvi a voz de Jasper. Ele estava um pouco alterado. Ouvi meu nome e meu sangue gelou. Edward também falava, só que em um tom mais baixo. Depois os dois fizeram silêncio.

– Bella. – ele disse ao meu ouvido. Eu quase gritei. – Pelo amor de Deus não grite. – ele estava um pouco exaltado, mas ainda sussurrava. – Jasper está aí. Eu tenho que tirá-lo daqui. Volto em alguns minutos.

– Solte minhas mãos. – eu sussurrei quase inaudível.

– Não vou correr este risco outra vez. – ele disse rindo. – Eu volto agora para continuar de onde parei.

– Não Edward. – eu queria gritar, mas pelo silêncio no quarto ele já tinha saído.

Merda! O que eu faria agora? Não podia ficar nua, presa a cama e com os olhos vedados aguardando que Edward retornasse para o quarto. Que droga! Eu mataria Edward por causa disso. Esperei, esperei e esperei e Edward não voltava. Meus braços começaram a ficar dormentes e eu comecei a sentir medo. Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que Edward saiu? Eu não tinha como saber. Quando não agüentei mais aguardar o desespero tomou conta de mim. Lembrei que apenas uma madeira fina prendia as algemas e então comecei a puxar. Eu podia sentir o machucado se formando em meus pulsos, mas eu puxei cada vez mais forte, sem me importar com o barulho. Puxei com bastante força e de repente a madeira quebrou. Senti meus braços caírem exaustos. Puxei um pouco mais e consegui alcançar as vendas. Tirei dos olhos e consegui verificar o estrago que tinha deixado na cama. Edward que resolvesse isso depois. Procurei a chave das algemas pelo quarto e a encontrei solta na poltrona onde ele tinha deixado a pequena caixa com mais alguns acessórios para a nossa noite. Que noite!

Tinha tudo para ser sensacional, mas outra vê fomos impedidos de completá-la. Era frustrante. Simplesmente frustrante. Era absurdo o que eu penava, mas parecia que Tanya tinha feito algum tipo de feitiço para impedir que Edward conseguisse transar em paz com alguma mulher durante esta viagem. Céus! O que uma foda não terminada fazia com a mente de uma mulher. Peguei a chave e mesmo com os pulsos machucados eu consegui um ângulo bom para conseguir abrir as algemas. O alivio foi imediato.

Peguei um pouco do gelo que Edward tinha deixado no chão ao lado da cama e passei nos pulsos. Tirei o véu de meus cabelos e o envolvi no pulso que estava mais machucado. Ardia. Decidi ir embora para o meu quarto. Eu estava cansada, machucada e com muita raiva de Edward. Ele não tinha voltado. O que tinha acontecido? Por que ele não tinha me soltado? Era coisa demais para se pensar. Entrei em meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Chega de Edward por hoje.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Capítulo pequeno, mas cheio de emoções. Um pouco de revelações, um pouco de romantismo e um pouco de erotismo também rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrrs Ficou curto porque está intenso e não quis abusar muito do drama com vocês, então... Vale ressaltar que amo os comentários. Agradeço a todos e estou tentando responder ainda rsrsrsrss mas vou conseguir. Continuem comentando, indicando e tentando descobrir no que vai dar isso tudo. Bjs Também quero avisar que meu livro Segredos já está disponível no Amazon por apenas R$ 6,21 ( . /Segredos-ebook/dp/B00CY1KULW/ref=sr_1_3?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1370282982&sr=1-3&keywords=Segredos)_

A dor em meus braços era insuportável, sem contar que meus ombros também doíam pelo esforço, além disso, meus pulsos estavam visivelmente machucados. Como eu vou fazer para esconder isso? Eu estava de toalha na frente do espelho, com os cabelos molhados e me perguntando que merda eu estava fazendo? Até onde eu permitiria que Edward fosse em mim? Estava tudo tão errado e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeitamente definido em mim que era impossível escapar. Eu sabia, podia sentir que Edward também vivia isso  
comigo, mas eu não sabia até quando eu agüentaria viver desta forma.

Consegui um pouco de gaze e esparadrapo em um kit de primeiros socorros que estava no armário do banheiro e fiz um curativo bastante discreto, o melhor que pude fazer. Coloquei uma fileira de pulseiras em cada pulso e se ninguém prestasse atenção eu conseguiria passar sem dar explicações sobre os machucados. De quantas formas mais eu permitiria que Edward me machucasse?

Vesti uma saia preta justa ao corpo e longa, uma camisa fina e quase transparente, mas apenas insinuando, de mangas compridas, também na cor preta e escolhi um véu verde água para combinar com o meu visual quase luto. Calcei minhas sandálias altas, verde musgo e verifiquei se tudo o que eu precisava estava em minha pasta de couro preto. Abri a porta do meu quarto e quase gritei de susto ao ver Edward parado a frente da minha porta. Ele estava sério e me encarava. Achei que ele sentia raiva, mas depois de alguns segundos nos olhando percebi que ele na verdade estava preocupado.

– Bella. – ele disse com voz grave.

– Bom dia Edward. – fingi não me importar com a sua presença e passei por ele indo em direção a sala.

– Você foi embora ontem. – ele disse seguindo meus passos.

– Ah. Você notou? Que horas? Hoje quando chegou depois da sua farra com Jasper? – não olhei para trás, mas pude ouvir seu risinho atrás de mim.

– Eu voltei meia hora depois que saí e encontrei minha cama danificada e minha namorada não estava na cama.

– Sua namorada? – tive que olhar para ele. Eu queria poder fazer várias coisas, mas não consegui. Ele me considerava mesmo sua namorada?

– Você só vai poder ser minha esposa quando eu conseguir me separar de Tanya. – Puta merda! Como ele conseguia isso? Toda a minha raiva começou a dissolver em segundos. Ele queria casar comigo? Merda! Eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Eu queria tanto que meu coração estava  
desesperadamente acelerado pela possibilidade.

– Se eu quiser ser a sua esposa. – eu disse sem nenhuma força para negar isso. Edward abriu um sorriso imenso.

– Posso dar um jeito nisso. – Ele se aproximou de mim e tirou uma caixinha de trás das costas. Olhei para a caixa sem ter coragem de avançar.

– Vai comprar meu perdão com um presente barato? – levantei uma sobrancelha fingindo não estar curiosa para saber o que era. Na verdade eu estava morrendo de curiosidade.

– Primeiro: não foi barato. Segundo: não estou comprando o seu perdão, estou implorando o seu perdão. – ele ajoelhou. Minha nossa! – Eu juro que voltei meia hora depois. Eu jamais te deixaria presa daquela forma por mais tempo do que isso, mas você quebrou a cama e se trancou  
em seu quarto. Achei por bem não forçar a barra. – caramba! Quanta mudança. – Vai pegar o presente ou não? Não tenho mais idade para ficar um dia inteiro ajoelhado. – revirei os olhos. Era tão Edward ser bruto nessas horas. Peguei a caixinha das mãos dele.

– Apenas porque não quero fazer mal a um senhor de idade. Velho decrépito. – ele riu.

– Ok. Lolita. – Edward levantou e ficou me observando abrir o tal presente.

Abri a caixa preta com um laço imenso dourado com muito cuidado, apenas para matar Edward de ansiedade. Eu estava me divertindo com isso a ponto de esquecer completamente todos os meus conflitos anteriores. Fiz questão de virar a caixinha para todos os lados observando cada detalhe. Depois retirei o laço de maneira minuciosa. Edward perdeu a paciência e retirou a caixa de minhas mãos abrindo-a em seguida e virando o seu conteúdo para mim. Fiquei chocada. Quando ele disse que não tinha sido barato eu não imaginei que seria desta forma. Uma única pedra fazia toda a diferença em um anel. Um único e imenso diamante ofuscava todo o restante do ambiente. Eu não conseguia reagir.

– Não gostou? – ele disse preocupado.

– Edward... – eu não podia achar nada em minha mente que expressasse o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Minhas mãos foram para minha boca me ajudando a externar o que eu sentia.

– O que foi isso em seu braço? – ele disse assustado. Olhei para mim tentando identificar o motivo da sua reação. Meus pulsos.

– Ah! Machuquei ontem tentando me livrar das algemas. – Edward passou uma mão nos cabelos me olhando atentamente.

– Por que não esperou por mim? Isabella você acha que eu te largaria daquela forma até quando? Pelo amor de Deus! Olha o que você fez.

– Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – eu repeti ainda confusa com tantas informações ao mesmo tempo.

– Não. Não está.

– Edward? – eu chamei sua atenção. – Deixe-me ver o presente. – ele olhou para a mão como se estivesse esquecido completamente do anel. – É lindo!

– Isso não muda nada. – ele disse sem prestar atenção a mim.

– Tem razão. – eu disse assolada por uma imensa tristeza. – Isso não muda nada. – meus sentimentos estavam uma loucura. Eu tinha passado da felicidade plena para uma imensa tristeza.

– Não Bella. Não pense assim. Eu não estava falando disso. Eu...

– Tudo bem. Obrigada pelo presente. – ele suspirou pesadamente.

– Nunca vou conseguir ser o suficiente para você. – olhei para Edward e constatei que ele dizia a verdade.

– Acho que...

– Não. – ele disse com urgência pegando em minha mão com cuidado para não me causar dor pelos machucados. – Bella eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa. – fiquei atenta ao que ele dizia. Edward parecia lutar contra o que queria dizer. Seus olhos focavam o nada. – Bella, ontem eu tive uma conversa com Jasper, quer dizer... Ele teve uma  
conversa comigo. – Edward lutava para não ter que revelar mais do que deveria.

– Edward? – eu o interrompi. – Não seria mais fácil se você me contasse de uma vez tudo o que acontece entre você e Tanya? – ele arregalou os olhos.

– Eu não posso fazer isso. – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

– Por que não? – Edward me deixou e caminhou em direção a parede de vidro.

– Porque não posso Bella. Por favor, não faça isso. – respirei fundo contendo a minha indignação. Não era assim que eu conseguiria algo dele.

– Só acho que isso me deixaria mais segura em relação a você.

– Você só precisa da minha palavra.

– Como vou saber que você não está brincando comigo? Foram tantas amantes, Edward. Como posso saber se não sou mais uma em sua vida.

– Eu acabei de lhe pedir em casamento. – ele disse visivelmente abalado.

– Você não pode me pedir em casamento, pois já é casado. – rebati. Edward ficou calado me observando. Seus olhos estavam sérios e eu sabia que ele não iria alem daquilo. – E você não me pediu em casamento, me pediu perdão. – tentei suavizar a tensão entre nós dois. Ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Edward estava triste e isso me feria de uma maneira especial. – Vai me contar qual é o problema entre você e Jasper?

– Vou sim. Mas antes... – Edward caminhou em minha direção e me abraçou com força me prendendo em seus braços. – Estou morto de saudades de você.

– Como pode sentir saudades? Está aqui comigo. – brinquei.

– Estou sexualmente morto de saudade de você Srta Desenhe para mim. – eu ri em seus braços.

– Muitos problemas, não é? – ele enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos e eu deixei que minha mão brincasse em seus cabelos, passando-lhe confiança. Edward suspirou fortemente em meus cabelos.

– Você não faz nem ideia. Estou pondo tudo a perder. Em quase três anos eu nunca pensei que algum dia eu sentiria vontade de recuar. – eu sorri. Não sabia se ele estava falando de mim, de nós dois ou de qualquer outra coisa, mas preferi abraçar suas palavras como se fossem especialmente para mim.

– Posso ajudar de alguma forma? – ele estreitou ainda mais seus braços ao meu redor.

– Eu não posso, nem devo lhe pedir nada Isabella. Seria muito egoísmo de minha parte. – Edward me largou e eu me senti só. Como se mais ninguém fosse capaz de me alcançar.

– Edward? – chamei por ele sentindo um imenso vazio se apossar dentro de mim. – Vem? – levantei a mão para ele  
chamando-o. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender o que eu estava querendo. – Vamos para meu quarto. Faça amor comigo e esqueça de todo o restante. – ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Era encantador assisti-lo desta forma.

– Será um prazer. – Edward avançou em minha direção me tomando em seus braços e me conduzindo para o meu quarto. Nossos lábios estavam urgentes e nossas mãos lutavam em um reconhecimento intenso de nossos corpos. Edward me ergueu do chão e logo me deitou na cama deitando-se sobre o meu corpo. Ele puxava a minha saia para conseguir alcançar minhas coxas e eu lutava com os eu paletó ao mesmo tempo em que tentava afrouxar sua gravata. Não conseguimos muito tempo nem grandes avanços quando a campainha do meu quarto tocou. Edward protestou com um gemido de raiva.

– Não é possível! – ele disse por entre os dentes. – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira comigo. – fechei meus olhos e tentei acalmar meu corpo que ofegava e implorava por mais. Edward já tinha conseguido abrir alguns botões da minha camisa utilizando apenas os dentes e isso estava me deixando ainda mais estimulada. Eu precisava dele. Precisava de sexo e precisa de sexo com ele ou então eu explodiria no meio da reunião.

– Não pare Edward. Quem quer que esteja lá fora vai desistir em poucos minutos. – eu quase o forcei a continuar, mas outra vez o som estridente nos atrapalhou.

– Deve ser Mike Newton. Ele sabe que você não saiu. Deve estar montando guarda na sua porta desde cedo, o idiota.

– Céus! Isso não é justo. – eu choraminguei e Edward riu da minha reação.

– Não é justo mesmo. – ele beijou meu pescoço causando arrepios em minha pele. – Se eu não tiver um orgasmo em alguns minutos minha mente vai explodir. – Edward se movimentou em meu corpo me fazendo perceber a sua excitação. Deus, como eu o queria!

– Isso é grave. – eu disse provocando.

– Muito grave. – ele desceu com a língua por entre meus seios.

– Vou dar um jeito nisso Sr Cullen.

– Por favor, Srta secretária fodidamente gostosa. – ele passou os dentes em minha pele e eu gemi. Outra vez a campainha. Que merda!

– Chega Bella! – Edward levantou da cama em um pulo. – Tire aquele cachorrinho daquela porta ou eu mesmo vou lá e mato ele. – ele disse com raiva.

– E o que eu faço? – me apressei em sentar na cama e recompor minhas roupas.

– Sei lá. Invente qualquer coisa. Diga que está passando mal... Não. Ele vai resolver ficar para cuidar de você. Diga  
que... Merda! Não diga nada. Desça com ele.

– O que? – eu fiquei lívida. – Eu não quero descer com ele. Eu quero ficar e terminar o que estávamos fazendo. Você quer me enlouquecer? – quase gritei em protesto e Edward riu.

– Eu vou terminar isso Bella. Desça com o cachorrinho e arrume uma desculpa para me encontrar no banheiro da recepção.

– Você só pode estar brincando. – ele não estava.

– Ninguém vai nos pegar lá. É discreto demais e elem do mais, as pessoas preferem os banheiros dos restaurantes.

– Não posso fazer isso. – eu era covarde demais para aceitar uma aventura como esta

– É isso ou só à noite. Você escolhe. – o encarei sem conseguir dizer nada. – Em quinze minutos. Estarei te esperando.

Corri para a porta, mas antes de sair retirei o anel que Edward tinha me dado da caixinha e coloquei em meu dedo. Era lindo demais para ficar esquecido. Abri a porta e Mike estava lá. Minha vontade era bater nele, mas eu não poderia agir assim, então sorri forçadamente e sai do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

– Bom dia Mike! – eu disse apressada. – Vamos ao café da manhã? – caminhei apressadamente em direção ao elevador.

– Bella? Você está bem? – ele perguntou com olhar atento. – Está vermelha e tão apressada. Algum problema? – meu rosto estragava sempre tudo. Tentei sorrir, mas tenho certeza que só piorei as coisas.

– Com fome. Apenas isso. – mesmo desconfiado Mike não contestou. Descemos até o restaurante e eu consegui gastar dez minutos até lá. Nenhuma desculpa plausível passava pela minha cabeça para que eu conseguisse sair da presença dele em cinco minutos. Eu tremia e suava. O calor era infernal, mesmo com o ambiente climatizado. James estava sentado à mesa e sorriu quando nos aproximamos. Onde estava Jasper? Mike sentou deixando a cadeira ao seu lado livre para mim. Quis revirar os olhos e fugir correndo para o banheiro, contudo eu precisava manter a farsa.

– Bella? Você está bem? – James perguntou. Puta merda! Hoje era o dia do faça a Bella queimar por dentro de desejo pelo chefe? Por que não me deixavam em paz? Sorri educadamente.

– Estou com fome.

– Ah! – ele disse meio atordoado. – Achei você pálida. – pálida? Mike disse que eu estava vermelha. Ah! Deixa pra lá.  
Olhei para os lados procurando por algo que me fizesse ter alguma ideia e vi Jasper chegando. Ao lado dele estava um garçom com uma bandeja contendo alguns copos. Era isso.

Aguardei sentada até que o garçom se aproximou de mim para colocar algo sobre a mesa e... Beleza! Derrubei dois copos de suco sobre mim. Fingi estar assustada e Mike logo correu com um guardanapo de pano para me ajudar, mas Jasper me alcançou primeiro. Ele segurou em minha  
mão e me levantou para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Eu só notei o que ele fazia quando precisei de minha mão e percebi que ele ainda a segurava. Ele olhava atentamente o meu anel. Quando Jasper entendeu que eu também o observava, largou minha mão.

– Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro limpar tudo isso. – eu disse minhas desculpas e corri para o local que Edward me  
indicou. Graças a Deus nenhum deles me seguiu. Eu precisava contar a Edward a reação de Jasper ao ver o meu anel. Entrei no banheiro e realmente ninguém esteve atento ao que eu fazia, como Edward tinha dito, e logo senti mãos me puxando para dentro de uma das portas e fechando-a logo atrás. Eu sabia que era Edward. Podia sentir o cheiro da sua colônia. A expectativa me dominou e nada mais teve importância.

– Boa menina. – Edward disse em meu pescoço e me virando para ele imediatamente levantando minha saia. – Shhhhhhh! – ele disse em meus lábios. – Não podemos fazer barulho. – sinalizei que entendi e ele voltou a me beijar. Eu estava tão excitada que não me importava se esquecêssemos as roupas e fossemos direto para o que interessava. Pelo visto Edward também estava assim, pois em segundos eu o senti avançando em mim. Mordi os lábios impedindo que um gemido escapasse. Céus! Era tão gostoso senti-lo dentro de mim, me invadindo e me preenchendo daquela forma. – Bella! – Edward gemeu controlando sua voz para não sermos pegos. Eu me sentia a própria adolescente namorando no banheiro da escola. Claro que eu quando adolescente não fazia exatamente isso, mas já sonhava com.

Edward acelerou um pouco suas investidas em mim e eu sentia que logo finalizaríamos. Forcei-me a deixar de ser apenas uma expectadora, devido à tamanha veneração que eu estava dando ao prazer proporcionado, e comecei a participar da tarefa. Rebolei sentindo as mãos do Edward segurando meus quadris enquanto me mantinha suspensa e presa a parede.

– Edward! – meu sangue gelou nas veias. Jasper estava no banheiro e chamando por Edward e ele estava enfurecido. Puta que pariu! O que mais faltava acontecer?

Edward olhou para mim em pânico. Instintivamente desci minhas pernas ficando agachada sobre o vaso sanitário  
abaixo de mim. Edward se moveu saindo de mim. Meu corpo inteiro contestou, mas era necessário. Era isso ou seríamos pegos e pelo irmão de Tanya. Eu podia sentir meu coração quase explodindo no peito e minhas pernas tremerem tanto que tive medo delas desmontarem. Edward fez sinal com a mão indicando que eu ficasse quieta. Fiz que sim. Claro! Eu era maluca em mover um fio do meu cabelo em uma hora como aquela?

– Jasper? – Edward falou fingindo surpresa. – Algum problema? – Ele indicou com a mão dizendo que sairia da cabine e que eu ficasse lá até o momento certo para sair também.

– Saia daí seu miserável. – Edward respirou fundo e abriu a porta fechando-a imediatamente. O que será que estava acontecendo? – Seu filho de uma puta! – Jasper xingou, mas com a voz controlada. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Jasper, do que você está falando? – Edward tentava continuar controlado.

– De Isabella seu ordinário. Não me venha com esta conversa ridícula de que nada há entre vocês. Toda a sua conversa de ontem Edward. – fiquei com o ar preso nos pulmões. Jasper sabia. Meu Deus! Senti as lágrimas se formarem.

– Jasper você não sabe o que está falando.

– Eu vi o anel dela Edward. Você acha que eu sou burro? Você acha que Tanya é burra? O que você está fazendo? Isso já foi longe demais. Tanya é minha irmã. – ele gritou.

– Jasper não é da forma como você está pensando. Você não conhece a verdade.

– Eu conheço o suficiente para saber que você não passa de um canalha.

– Jasper. – Edward gritou fazendo com que Jasper calasse. – Você não sabe a verdade. O que eu te disse ontem é verdade. Eu e Tanya estamos nos separando, isso você pode confirmar com ela, apesar de que eu acredito que ela vai infernizar a minha vida por ter te contado.

– E por isso você se acha no direito trazer a sua amante para esta viagem? Você acha que tem direito de colocar a sua amante dentro da nossa empresa Edward? Eu também sou dono, Tanya também é. Isso é justo? Eu sabia que vocês estavam passando por uma fase difícil desde que...

– Não fale. – Edward o interrompeu. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

– Que inferno Edward. – Jasper explodiu. – Você vem punindo Tanya estes anos todos por algo que ela não tem culpa. Ninguém teve culpa.

– Você. Não. Sabe. O. Que. Está. Acontecendo. – Edward gritou. Estremeci. Tudo o que estava sendo dito me  
abalava profundamente. Ser exposta desta forma estava me destruindo por dentro. O que quer que tenha acontecido no passado de Edward e Tanya tinha feito com que ele não a quisesse mais. Isso causou a separação deles. Mas o que? – A única coisa que todos vocês sabem é o que viram, mas não sabem de tudo. Não sabem o que realmente aconteceu. Não sabem o que aconteceu antes e nem o que vem acontecendo depois de toda aquela desgraça. Você não entende. Não percebe que é tudo uma grande mentira. – Edward sofria e eu sofria junto com ele.

– É mentira o seu caso com Isabella?

– Não. Não é. – Edward admitiu com voz derrotada.

– Eu sabia. – Jasper praticamente cuspiu estas palavras.

– Jasper. – Edward respirou fundo de maneira audível. – Chegou o momento de conversarmos. – sua voz estava séria.  
Edward estava derrubando uma imensa muralha e eu sabia o quanto isso doía nele. – Mas não aqui. Venha. – ele disse se afastando. – Vamos conversar.

Ouvi os passos deles cada vez mais distantes e por fim o silêncio. Tive que fazer um esforço anormal para forçar minhas pernas a descerem do vaso sanitário. Eu tremia por completo. Minha cabeça doía e uma forte dor atingia meu abdômen. Eu estava tão desesperada que precisei de vários minutos para lembrar que ainda estava no banheiro masculino e que precisava sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Com passos vagarosos abri a cabine e me esgueirei para fora. De cabeça baixa saí do banheiro e escapei para o banheiro feminino que ficava logo em frente. Corri para dentro sentindo meu corpo virar gelatina. Utilizei a imensa pia como apoio para me manter em pé. Peguei um pouco de água e molhei minha testa Depois derramei um pouco em minha nuca. O calor era insuportável e minha cabeça não parava de doer. Eu sentia que nada mais poderia fazer sentido e não tinha nenhuma coragem de colocar minha cara para fora. A tontura era intensa e de um minuto para o outro eu já não conseguia mais distinguir o que era realidade e o que era imaginação. Eu ouvia Edward falando amargurado sobre o que tinha acontecido no passado e Jasper gritando que Edward estava apenas tentando punir Tanya por algo. Eu era apenas a punição de Tanya? Tudo não passava de uma vingança? E como o dia conseguiu passar tão rápido deixando tudo escuro?

– Bella? – ouvi a voz de Mike bem longe. Eu continuava no escuro. Quando o sol foi embora? – Bella está me ouvindo? – eu não conseguia responder. Meus braços e pernas resolveram não mais obedecer.

– O que aconteceu? – James estava lá também no escuro comigo. Edward não ia gostar nada disso. – Certo. Vamos levá-la. Avise a Edward. – para onde eles iam me levar.

– Já liguei várias vezes e ele não atende a droga do telefone. – Mike estava nervoso. – Ela está muito pálida.

– Edward! – ouvi James falando outra vez. Ele falava com Edward. Onde? – Estamos com um problema aqui. Estamos levando Bella para um hospital. – e a escuridão me alcançou por completo, me tirando de vez de tudo e de todos.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Como será que Bella e Edward vão ficar agora que Jasper já sabe tudo?_


End file.
